


Droplets

by bebouska



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Pool Boy AU, Pool Boy!Marco, Rich kid!Jean, Slow Build, Swimming Pools
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 107,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebouska/pseuds/bebouska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein non sa esattamente perché ci sia bisogno di qualcuno per pulire la piscina, dato che nessuno sembra mai nuotarci dentro, ma, quando vede sua madre che proprio non riesce a smettere di fare gli occhi dolci al nuovo inserviente, Jean capisce che potrebbe non essere l’unica.<br/>A quanto pare, cercare di instaurare una relazione con quel ragazzo della piscina coperto di lentiggini è più complicato di quanto sembra, se aggiungi una situazione familiare più che disastrosa, uno stronzo infedele come padre e un’esistenza seriamente solitaria.<br/>Un’AU fluff e angst in egual misura, dove vedrete alcuni ragazzi che puliscono piscine, altri che fumano sui tetti, tanti problemi con i genitori e soprattutto Marco a petto nudo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Droplets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454983) by [theprophetlemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophetlemonade/pseuds/theprophetlemonade). 



> Potete trovare questa traduzione anche su EFP: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3063876&i=1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene spoiler sul finale di Breaking Bad.

“ _Droplets, droplets: We are all identical drips and drops of people, hovering, waiting to be tipped, waiting for someone to show us the way, to pour us down a path._ ”

– Lauren Oliver, Pandemonium

 

A dire il vero, non so nemmeno perché abbiamo la piscina. Io non ci nuoto. Mio padre non ci nuota (o non può nuotarci, data la paura di mamma che i vicini vedano quant’è ingrassato invecchiando). E potrei contare sulle dita di una mano il numero di volte in cui ho visto mia madre usare la piscina nelle ultime estati - casualmente ogni volta coincideva con il momento in cui il nostro vicino di venti-qualcosa anni decideva di potare la siepe che divide il loro cortile dal nostro.

Quindi, a maggior ragione non capisco perché, esattamente, secondo mia madre sia necessario assumere un inserviente per pulire la suddetta piscina-mai-usata.

A quanto pare è perché la siepe continua a perdere foglie, e le foglie bloccano il tubo di scarico. Sì, okay. Sono abbastanza sicuro di aver visto un totale di tre foglie galleggiare sull’acqua, dall’alto dello sgabello da bar in cucina. Tamburello le dita sulla tempia mentre guardo una foglia che si lascia trasportare sulla superficie dell’acqua, per poi arenarsi sulle piastrelle azzurre degli scalini. È maggio. Le foglie non dovrebbero neanche cadere in questo periodo dell’anno. Dio mio.

Apparentemente, quando si hanno molti soldi la cosa più logica da fare è spenderli tutti in beni di cui probabilmente – senza dubbio – non si ha alcun bisogno. Mia madre è parecchio brava in questo.

Okay, forse è bello essere viziati ogni tanto. Non cercherò certo di nasconderlo – soprattutto quando papà mi ha portato la nuova Xbox One qualche settimana fa, per sdebitarsi per non aver cenato nemmeno una  volta a casa negli ultimi dieci giorni. Non che me ne fossi accorto, comunque. Non potrebbe fregarsene di meno della vita qui in famiglia; so per certo che si scopa la sua segretaria ogni notte in ufficio. Quella bionda svampita è stata così stupida da chiamarlo al telefono di casa più di una volta quando c’ero io.

“Jean,” sento mia madre chiamarmi a mezza voce mentre entra in cucina con i suoi tacchi neri vertiginosamente alti e le ginocchia vacillanti. Sembra ridicola come al solito, la quintessenza di quella che una volta era la moglie perfetta, con le labbra e la fronte tirate dal Botox. “Jeeaaan, tesoro, hai venti dollari? Ho dimenticato di andare al bancomat stamattina.”

Le rivolgo uno sguardo esasperato e tiro fuori il portafogli dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans; la pelle screziata puzza ancora di conce chimiche, nonostante ce l’abbia quasi da un mese ormai. Non c’era niente che non andasse nel mio vecchio portafogli, ovviamente – ma mamma ha insistito dicendo che quello vecchio fosse brutto. O è _Hugo Boss_ o niente, in questa famiglia.

Ho due banconote da dieci stropicciate in bella vista; le porgo a mia madre, che le preleva cautamente dalle mie mani con i suoi artigli rosso scuro appena smaltati.

“Grazie, tesoro – avevo completamente dimenticato di prelevare dei contanti da dare all’inserviente della piscina” mi dice, accentuando drammaticamente le vocali. Tira fuori una semplicissima busta dal cassetto adiacente allo sgabello su cui sono accasciato, vi ripone il denaro e la richiude prontamente. Nella sua grafia quasi illeggibile scrive qualcosa del tipo: _Servizi di Manutenzione e Riparazione Piscine di Trost_.

Le estati a Trost sono dannatamente calde e iniziano più o meno verso la metà di aprile. Sono certo che molte case in questo quartiere abbiano la piscina – un’attività niente male in questo periodo dell’anno, questo è poco ma sicuro. Ciononostante, non ricordo esattamente a che punto dell’estate scorsa il ragazzo della piscina abbia semplicemente smesso di venire. Probabilmente aveva qualcosa a che fare con le occhiatine dolci che mia madre continuava a lanciargli, e mio padre – quel grandissimo, maledetto ipocrita – doveva essersene reso conto.

Non riesco neanche a ricordare le fattezze di quel ragazzo, a dire il vero. L’estate scorsa è stata un po’ incasinata, tra tutto lo studio per gli esami alla fine delle superiori, e poi lo spegnimento totale del cervello dopo aver memorizzato tutto quel materiale, che è durato più o meno per tutto il mese di luglio e agosto. Mi ricordo di aver guardato un bel po’ di TV quell’estate – principalmente perché, ehi, il divano era assolutamente troppo comodo e proprio non riuscivo a lasciarlo, ma anche perché era il posto migliore per evitare di assistere ai ridicoli tentativi di mia madre di abbordare il suddetto ragazzo della piscina. Sì, è stato piuttosto imbarazzante. E con “piuttosto” sto sminuendo.

Ma ehi, sono riuscito a guardare le prime quattro stagioni di _Breaking Bad_ in, tipo…tre settimane, in quel modo. La cosa ha avuto i suoi lati positivi, in fondo.

Inizio a fantasticare su quanto sia stato epico il finale della quinta stagione mentre mia madre gironzola su e giù per la cucina, posando la busta sul bancone di marmo vicino a me. Cerca il suo volto riflesso nella finestra e inizia a ravviarsi i boccoli con le mani – tiro un sospiro molto evidente, di proposito.

“Che c’è?” borbotta lei, “Perché mi stai guardando così?”

Ruoto sullo sgabello fino a trovarmi di fronte a lei, con un gomito appoggiato sul bancone e il mento sulle mani.

“ _Mamma”,_ sbotto seccamente. Forse è per questo che abbiamo la piscina. È una scusa per mia madre per macchinare una sottile forma di vendetta sul marito che forse-ma-non-sicuramente la sta tradendo, sbattendo le ciglia finte a qualsiasi ragazzo abbronzato in slip da bagno che ha appena mollato il college e si trova a sturare il tubo di scarico della nostra piscina da foglie inesistenti. Certo.

“Oh, ma dai, Jean” mi risponde lei, altrettanto esasperata, mentre sistema una ciocca di capelli biondo cenere dietro l’orecchio, guardandomi con la coda dell’occhio. I suoi capelli sono dello stesso colore dei miei (o, per lo meno, la parte superiore dei miei), ma non sono naturali. Suppongo che li tinga sempre di quel colore per il semplice fatto che non somiglio per niente a mio padre. Lui è tarchiato e tondeggiante, con pochi capelli scuri. Io sono piuttosto slanciato, e credo che il mio viso sia più ovale di quello di mio padre, poi ho gli occhio molto più chiari. Mia madre vuole far credere che io abbia preso almeno da uno di loro.

Soddisfatta con il suo riflesso, mamma muove qualche passo fuori e io torno a guardare l’acqua immobile della piscina, mentre il _clip-clip_ dei suoi tacchi mi rimbomba nelle orecchie. Il cancello del cortile si apre con uno scricchiolio quando una serie di grandi retini, spazzole e tubi barcolla nel giardino (accompagnata, ovviamente, dalla persona che lotta per tenere tutta quella roba in un paio di braccia impacciate, coperte di lentiggini e una leggera abbronzatura, e per metà nascoste dall’orrenda polo bluette dell’uniforme).

“Il ragazzo della piscina è arrivato” affermo categoricamente, allontanandomi immediatamente dal bancone. È anche in anticipo di un quarto d’ora. È arrivato il momento per una rapida uscita di scena. Potrei riguardare il finale di Breaking Bad, in effetti.

“Oh no, Jean, aspetta un attimo”, mia madre mi chiama, posizionando un paio di bicchieri cilindrici sulla superficie marmorea. “Puoi prendere la limonata dal frigo e versarci due bicchieri?” Ondeggia nuovamente verso la porta sul retro, afferrando attentamente il pomello come se cercasse di non spezzare una delle sue stupide unghie. “E non dimenticare di mettere il ghiaccio, okay?”

Fisso la porta con sguardo assente e la guardo accogliere una nuova vittima nel suo gioco da predatrice, incredulo. Grazie, mamma. Lo apprezzo molto, davvero.

A quanto pare Walter White dovrà aspettare.

Mi trascino verso il frigorifero – come mi aspettavo, una brocca piena della limonata di mamma mi aspetta proprio lì in uno scomparto dello sportello. Prendo anche una lattina di Coca-Cola per me e chiudo il frigo con il piede, probabilmente con più violenza di quella necessaria.

Mentre verso la limonata nei due bicchieri, provo ad aprire la lattina di Coca con una mano sola – ovviamente la limonata straborda dal limite del bicchiere mentre rivolgo la mia attenzione altrove. _Cazzo_ , mi lascio scappare una o due imprecazioni sottovoce e mi precipito a prendere dei tovaglioli.

A questo punto vi starete chiedendo: Jean, perché un ragazzo così bello, carismatico, fantastico come te gira per casa sbrigando faccende per quella disperata di sua madre, mentre dovrebbe essere fuori a fare quello che fanno normalmente gli studenti universitari di diciannove anni nel weekend (ovvero _non_ studiare)?

Ebbene, lasciatemi dire due cose. Innanzitutto, sono piuttosto sicuro che la maggior parte degli studenti universitari preferisca gironzolare per casa senza fare nulla per tutto il giorno.

In secondo luogo, e mi vergogno un po’ ad ammetterlo,  non parlo più a nessuno dei miei “amici” da circa metà dell’ultimo anno delle superiori. _Forse_ potrebbe avere qualcosa a che fare con quella volta in cui ho dato libero sfogo ai miei pugni piazzandoli dritti nella faccia di un certo Eren Jaeger. È uno stronzo, okay? Se l’è meritato.

Preferirei di gran lunga passare tutta la giornata con mia madre piuttosto che ricevere sguardi torvi da lui e la sua combriccola. (Anche se Mikasa rimane comunque incredibilmente sexy. Già.)

Aggrotto le sopracciglia in un’espressione più cupa del solito quando poso gli occhi sulle fotografie che ricoprono il frigorifero – quella con me, Connie e  Sasha è ancora lì, risale a quando abbiamo fatto quel viaggio in macchina giù al sud, due estati fa. È stato divertente. È abbastanza triste che adesso anche loro mi evitino, anche se andiamo alla stessa università e ho tre corsi in comune con Connie. Ma mi sono abituato a questa solitudine, ormai.

Bevo un altro sorso di Coca-Cola, amareggiato, mentre getto il tovagliolo imbevuto di limonata nel cestino. Va bene così. Sono sopravvissuto per quasi un intero anno di università senza parlargli. E sto bene. Anzi, benissimo.

Con la coda dell’occhio scorgo mia madre, impegnata in una conversazione animata con il nuovo inserviente; fa quella stupida risatina, nascondendo timidamente i denti dietro una mano ben curata. Nascondo il mio disappunto e prendo ciascun bicchiere di limonata in una mano.

“Oh, Jean, eccoti qui!” cinguetta mia madre, facendomi cenno dall’altra parte del prato non appena emergo dalla sicurezza della cucina, con le spalle curve. “Vieni, così ti presento Marco!”

Già si chiamano per nome. Wow, vacci piano, mamma.

Quando la raggiungo, mi toglie di mano entrambi I bicchieri, porgendone uno al ragazzo della piscina e tenendo l’altro per sé.

“Avrai sete, immagino, fa così caaaldo oggi!” sorride sbattendo le ciglia, che le toccano le guance. “Ho fatto della limonata, ne vuoi un po’?”

“Oh…sì, grazie” risponde il ragazzo, passandosi timidamente una mano fra i capelli corti e neri sulla nuca, “È incredibilmente gentile da parte sua, Signora Kirschtein.”

Affondo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, annoiato, sperando di svignarmela il più presto possibile. Voglio lasciare a mia madre tutto il tempo per flirtare ampiamente come desidera, ovviamente. Per non parlare di quanto sia pungente oggi il sole, cazzo.

“Chiamami pure Céline, per favore” ridacchia lei, piazzando una mano sulla mia spalla per avvicinarmi a lei “E lui è mio figlio, Jean.” Ormai sono abituato allo sguardo che mi rivolge. Digrignando i denti allungo una mano, rigida. Devo farlo per forza? Non potrebbe importarmi di meno di conoscere il nuovo giocattolo di mia madre.

“Marco, giusto?” domando con aria assente, spostando lo sguardo verso il volto del ragazzo, più alto di me. I miei occhi vengono catturati immediatamente dalla fitta trama di lentiggini che ricoprono il suo viso abbronzato dal sole, in particolare da quattro di esse, che formano una linea retta sul suo naso.

Troppo tempo al sole, decisamente.

Marco mi rivolge un sorriso accecante, posso praticamente vedere una scintilla tra i denti bianchissimi. Mi stringe la mano con una presa salda.

“Sì, esattamente”, sorride. “È un piacere, Jean.” Ha un tono di voce fin troppo allegro per i miei gusti. Scomparirà presto, credimi. Ancora non sa in che guaio si è cacciato.

Mia madre rafforza leggermente la presa sulla mia spalla quando ritiro la mano.

“Jean non esce spesso, quindi probabilmente lo troverai qui per la maggior parte del tempo, soprattutto quando inizieranno le vacanze estive.” Grazie, mamma. Davvero un gran bel modo di presentare tuo figlio. “Quindi se hai bisogno di qualcosa e io non ci sono, probabilmente potrai chiedere a lui.”

Abbasso lo sguardo sull’erba, riesco praticamente a perforare il terreno con i miei occhi infuocati. Ordino mentalmente a mia madre di lasciarmi andare a fare l’eremita in salotto per il resto del pomeriggio. Forse coglie qualcosa dalla mia postura rigida, perché ritira il braccio.

“Bene, torna pure a fare quello che fai sempre, qualsiasi cosa sia.” Grandioso. Walter White, sto arrivando.

I miei passi esitano impercettibilmente quando Marco alza il bicchiere davanti a sé e grida alle mie spalle: “Ehi, grazie della limonata, Jean!”

Probabilmente borbotto un “non c’è di che” sottovoce, ma non mi volto a guardare, finché non sento la superficie fresca del pavimento della cucina sotto ai piedi. Mi riprendo la lattina di Coca-Cola lasciata a metà e ne bevo un lungo sorso, guardando mia madre barcollare verso il capanno della piscina, mentre apparentemente gli indica la combinazione per aprire il lucchetto che tiene chiuse le porte di legno.

Alzo la lattina in direzione della finestra, in un finto brindisi. Buona fortuna a te, Marco.  
 

 

Guardo l’episodio finale di _Breaking Bad_ comodamente steso sul divano, con l’aria condizionata al massimo. È esattamente epico come lo ricordavo. Non posso fare a meno di picchiettare con le dita sui cuscini del divano, seguendo il ritmo di _Baby Blue_ dei Badfinger mentre alla fine Walt soccombe alla ferita da arma da fuoco. Una gran bella colonna sonora.

Ho dovuto chiudere le finestre più o meno a metà episodio perché l’incessante chiacchiericcio di mia madre era riuscito ad attraversare tutto il vialetto e non so ancora quante delle risatine imbarazzate di Marco sarei riuscito a sopportare.

Quasi quando stanno per comparire i titoli di coda squilla il telefono, la suoneria stridula mi fa fare un salto di circa sei metri per la paura, facendo attraversare mezza stanza alla lattina di Coca-Cola ormai vuota che un tempo si trovava sul mio petto. Totalmente privo di grazia, rotolo (leggi: cado) giù dal divano e afferro il cordless dal tavolino, portandolo all’orecchio rimanendo steso, faccia a terra, sul pavimento di legno.

“Pronto?” rispondo goffamente, contorcendomi per liberare l’altro braccio dal peso del mio corpo.

“Saaalveee, c’è il Signor Kirschtein?”, ecco qui il trillo della voce acuta che so già essere la causa delle mie emicranie. “Sono Charlotte, dall’ufficio.”

“Sai, sei fortunata che non risponda mai mia madre quando chiami qui” rispondo, impassibile. Inizio a tirare le fibre del tappeto peloso bianco che si trova sotto al tavolino. “Mio padre non ti ha ancora detto di smetterla di chiamarlo qui?”

Penso che la rabbia si sia placata da tempo; quello che sento adesso principalmente è un misto di irritazione nei confronti di mio padre per essere un idiota tanto distratto e insensibile, e il senso di colpa perché non sto facendo nulla per aiutare mia madre a scoprire che suo marito è un gran pezzo di stronzo infedele.

“Chiamalo al cellulare se hai così tanta voglia di scopare” aggiungo immediatamente, e senza aspettare una risposta  ripongo bruscamente il telefono sul suo supporto. Rimango per qualche minuto così, steso, a fissare le venature del pavimento. Riesco solo a pensare a quanto devo sembrare ridicolo.

“Chi era?” la voce di mia madre riecheggia in tutta la casa, accompagnata dallo scalpiccio dei tacchi sul pavimento della cucina. Con un lamento mi sollevo sulle ginocchia e uso il bordo del divano come leva per rialzarmi completamente. Stiracchio le braccia sulla testa e le mie giunture scrocchiano.

“Ancora quei bastardi dei doppi vetri” rispondo subito, mentendo con facilità. Le dico sempre le stesse cose, venditori di finestre o  di termosifoni. E, accidenti, non dovrebbe essere così facile mentirle guardandola negli occhi. Non posso che sentire il dolore pulsante dei sensi di colpa attanagliarmi lo stomaco.

“Ah, quando impareranno” sospira mia madre, mentre io torno in cucina, muovendo ancora le spalle per allentare la tensione accumulata stando steso per tanto tempo senza muovere un muscolo. Lei mi dà le spalle mentre mette i due bicchieri di cristallo ormai vuoti nella lavastoviglie. “Comunque penso che tutti lascino le finestre aperte, con questo caldo! Perché mai dovremmo volere i doppi vetri?”

Torno ancora una volta ad appollaiarmi sul solito sgabello alto, girando distrattamente sul posto. Noto che la busta bianca è scomparsa dal bancone.

“Il ragazzo della piscina ha già finito?”

“Oh, sì, non si è trattenuto molto” mi risponde mamma, chiudendo la lavastoviglie con un movimento del bacino. “A quanto pare abbiamo uno…sbilancio del livello di cloro? Credo che abbia detto qualcosa del genere. Comunque, ha detto che tornerà domani e sistemerà tutto. Domani però ho la lezione di aerobica con le ragazze, quindi dovrai tenerlo d’occhio tu e occuparti del pagamento quando avrà finito, okay? Non potrai dormire fino alle tre come tuo solito.”

Veramente grandioso, cazzo.

“L’hai già stufato così tanto da mollarlo a me?” ribatto con sarcasmo, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Qual è il problema, non è abbastanza giovane per te, mamma?”

Mia madre sbuffa esasperata, mimando la mia postura a braccia incrociate mentre si appoggia al bancone.

“Jean, ti prego, ti ho detto di smetterla di dire cose del genere.” Per tutta risposta mi stringo nelle spalle senza darle troppo peso.

 

 

  
Trascorro il resto della giornata nella mia stanza a scorrere qualcosa come due chilometri di novità sul mio portatile, pregando affinché la temperatura si abbassi abbastanza perché non mi senta come se mi fossi incollato permanentemente a questi jeans con il mio stesso sudore. (Mi rifiuto di indossare pantaloncini corti, okay? Mi farebbero sembrare un idiota.)

Di tanto in tanto mi cade lo sguardo sulla pila disordinata di libri e appunti che barcolla sul bordo della scrivania, ricordandomi costantemente dell’incombenza degli esami che dovrò sostenere fra un mese e mezzo.

Dio, quanto non vedo l’ora che questi esami diventino solo acqua passata. Sono passati mesi e ancora non capisco quasi nulla del corso di filosofia (ancora non so esattamente cosa mi abbia convinto a frequentarlo, a dire il vero). Probabilmente è solo colpa mia, per il semplice fatto che proprio non riuscivo a decidere quale materia scegliere per la specializzazione. E tuttora non ci riesco, per dirla tutta. Prima arrivano le vacanze estive e meglio è.  Almeno potrò sguazzare nella mia esistenza miserabile al di fuori dell’università. Perfetto.

Rovisto nel cassetto della scrivania in cerca del pacchetto di Marlboro che sicuramente è sotterrato lì da qualche parte. Per fortuna mia madre non pulisce qui. Si incazzerebbe a morte se trovasse delle sigarette. (Ad ogni modo, neanche la signora delle pulizie tende a ficcare troppo il naso tra le mie cose.)

Non posso fumare in camera, quindi allungo una gamba verso la finestra e mi arrampico sul tetto, facendo leva sulle tegole grigio ardesia per poi accomodarmi in cima al timpano. È un posto accettabile per sedersi – anche se in effetti stare seduto lì per troppo tempo è una tortura per i miei testicoli – si può vedere quasi tutta Trost da qui. Un mare di tetti suburbani, tutti identici, che si estende isolato dopo isolato, ma in lontananza vanta anche di grattacieli e blocchi di uffici del centro, posti dove probabilmente mio padre sta scopando con la sua segretaria bionda su qualche scrivania.

Il mio Zippo ha bisogno di un paio di tentativi prima di funzionare – ecco, probabilmente l’accendino è una cosa che avrei bisogno di ricomprare – ma basta poco tempo perché senta il dolce rilascio di nicotina bruciarmi sul fondo della gola. Inspiro ed espiro profondamente diverse volte, lasciando che il fumo scavi a fondo nei miei polmoni per poi uscire nuovamente. La cenere cade dalle mie dita e rotola giù per il tetto e poi dentro la grondaia.

Mi chiamo Jean Kirschtein. Ho diciannove anni. Studio all’Università di Trost e rischio di essere bocciato in filosofia. Al momento non ho amici e mi piace angosciarmi mentre fumo sigarette sul tetto di casa mia. Mio padre si scopa la sua segretaria e mia madre probabilmente vorrebbe scoparsi il nuovo ragazzo che pulisce la piscina, ma nessuno dei due sa dell’altro. Solo io so di entrambi.

Benvenuti nella mia vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice:  
> È da un po’ che non provavo a scrivere una long, ma questi coniglietti ispiratori di nuove trame mi saltellavano in testa durante tutte le vacanze di Pasqua. Quindi eccoci qui. Non ricordo nemmeno come sia iniziata quest’idea. Probabimente pensando a Jean che è sempre più distratto da come le lentiggini di Marco sembrano tuffarsi nel fondo della sua schiena. O qualcosa del genere. Forse volevo solo torturare il povero Jean con il pensiero costante del suo lentigginoso angelo semi-nudo la maggior parte del tempo.  
> Dovevo per forza buttare giù qualcosa. Spero che vada a buon fine…dovrei avere una direzione generale per il resto della storia. Spero che l’inizio vi sia piaciuto. Jean è un personaggio divertente da scrivere (o almeno provarci).  
> Nel prossimo capitolo: Jean è costretto a mandare avanti una conversazione con un’altra persona della sua età. E forse il ragazzo della piscina non è così male come sembrava?  
> Sarei felicissima di sentire i vostri pareri.  
> Su tumblr seguo la tag “fic: droplets”, non vedo l’ora di parlare con voi lettori!
> 
> Note della traduttrice:  
> Salve a tutti! Non immaginate quanto mi senta onorata a tradurre la mia fanfiction preferita. Spero di poter tradurre e pubblicare presto gli altri capitoli. Intanto fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, e se avete consigli o errori da segnalare non esitate a dirmelo!  
> Un saluto  
> bebouska


	2. Welcome To The Black Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il nuovo ragazzo della piscina è proprio uno sfigato.

Per non so quale magnifico atto di coraggio, sono riuscito a svegliarmi prima delle tre del pomeriggio.

E con “magnifico atto di coraggio” ovviamente mi riferisco al fatto che il Jack Russell dei vicini ha pensato bene di mettersi ad abbaiare al gatto che passeggiava sul tetto del loro giardino d’inverno più o meno intorno alle sei. Le sei del mattino. Nessuna persona sana di mente dovrebbe essere costretta a vedere le lancette segnare quell’orario. “Le sei del mattino” non è neanche un orario. È uno stato d’animo a sé.

Permettetemi di dire che il _mio_ stato d’animo in quel momento era abbastanza _fottutamente_ intrattabile.  
Ho sopportato _almeno_ un anno intero di quel latrato incessante, finché i vicini finalmente hanno deciso di tenere quel cane bastardo dentro casa, probabilmente per evitare di ritrovarsi con qualche denuncia per rumori molesti o qualcosa del genere. Ma ormai il danno è fatto e il sonno non sembra avermi preso troppo in simpatia. Ho dovuto optare per un paio d’ore di dolce far niente sotto le lenzuola.

Mi rigiro continuamente sotto le coperte, lottando per trovare una posizione che possa mantenere per più di cinque minuti senza morire di caldo. Pare che quest’afa non abbia la minima intenzione di andarsene presto. Mi rigiro verso il lato del letto più vicino al muro, con le caviglie goffamente intrappolate tra le lenzuola, e inizio a cercare una cosa, tastando un po’ ovunque. Conservo sempre i miei sketchbook ben nascosti dietro al lato del materasso – certo che è ridicolo, li nascondo anche meglio delle sigarette.

Sfoglio qualche pagina piena di schizzi che ormai non mi piacciono _per niente_ , finché non arrivo alla prima pagina vuota.

A volte mi chiedo perché al me di un anno fa non è mai venuto in mente di scegliere arte come materia secondaria, invece di quella fottutissima filosofia. Almeno so disegnare quasi decentemente. Ma mi ricordo più di una conversazione in cui i miei elencavano tutte le materie che valgono come “vere materie”. Arte sicuramente non era una di queste.

Tiro un sospiro, inspiro profondamente dal naso mentre picchietto con la matita sul blocco da disegno, aspettando che arrivi l’ispirazione. …La mia mente è praticamente vuota, cazzo! Potrei disegnare Mikasa. Ma la disegno sempre. Se qualcuno vedesse questi sketchbook probabilmente mi crederebbe un perfetto stalker. Mi limito a tenere in bilico la matita sul labbro superiore mentre mi rigiro sulla schiena e mi accingo a guardare quell’entusiasmante spettacolo del mio soffitto.

“Jean”, la voce squillante di mia madre si incanala su per le scale “Jeaaaaaaaan, sto uscendo! Mi raccomando, ricordati di pagare Marco quando arriva!”

Lascio che la matita mi cada sul petto mentre allungo un braccio verso il comodino per recuperare il telefono. 11:58. Be’, ho passato un bel po’ di tempo a rigirarmi nel letto senza far nulla.

“Sì, mamma!” grido in risposta, sebbene abbia ancora la voce roca. Ad ogni modo, dubito che mi abbia sentito: è già uscita, sbattendo la porta d’ingresso.

Ripongo lo sketchbook ancora vuoto nella fessura tra il letto e il muro, sistemando un po’ il lenzuolo per coprire bene il nascondiglio, per poi provare a saltare fuori dal letto. Ho detto “saltare”, sì, ma ho i piedi ancora intrappolati nelle lenzuola, per cui, non appena provo ad abbandonare la comodità del mio materasso, finisco per cadere rovinosamente, faccia a terra, sul pavimento duro e legnoso.

“’Fanculo”, mi lamento ad alta voce. Pare che accada più spesso di quanto mi piaccia ammettere.

Resto lì sul pavimento per un po’, contemplando lo squallore generale che contraddistingue la mia esistenza. Penso anche un po’ al dolore sordo che sto sentendo al polso…temo di esserci maldestramente caduto sopra.

 

* * *

 

Alla fine barcollo giù per le scale fino ad arrivare in cucina, trascinando i piedi sulle mattonelle color bianco sporco, con aria imbronciata. Sul bancone c’è una caffettiera ancora mezza piena, quindi mi riempio una tazza. Il caffè è tiepido e mi fa storcere il naso per il disgusto. Ma lo bevo comunque. Di certo non mi prenderò la briga di prepararne dell’altro.

Prendo posto sullo stesso sgabello di ieri e non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto questa giornata non sembri per nulla promettente.

Mi ci vogliono circa dieci minuti a fissare l’abisso di caffeina nella mia tazza prima di rendermi conto che il cancello posteriore si sta aprendo e il ragazzo della piscina, abbronzato e lentigginoso, è intento a trascinare due secchi dall’aria particolarmente pesante e un lungo tubo flessibile nel prato del cortile.

Sta lì in piedi per un po’ di tempo, con le mani sui fianchi e lo sguardo concentrato sulla piscina – non mi sembra niente di interessante, cazzo, è semplicemente _acqua_! Correggetemi se sbaglio. Una brezza leggera gli scompiglia i capelli e il colletto di quell’oscena polo bluette, e poi eccolo lì che si incammina di gran carriera verso il capannone. Da come continua a passarsi le mani fra i capelli, mi pare proprio che abbia completamente dimenticato la combinazione per aprire la serratura.

Lo guardo con aria compiaciuta e mi sporgo per bussare forte sul vetro della finestra. Fa un salto di un miglio per la paura, strappandomi un verso divertito.

 _Cinque-tre-cinque-uno_ , gli faccio segno con le dita; al che Marco alza entrambi i pollici in segno di approvazione e mi rivolge un sorriso smagliante. Che idiota.

Dopo un po’ di tentativi riesce finalmente a rimuovere il lucchetto, per poi girarsi nuovamente verso di me e muovere le labbra in un “grazie” silenzioso. Lo guardo basito e salto giù dallo sgabello con ancora in mano la tazza di caffè, ormai troppo freddo per essere considerato accettabile. Finisce immediatamente giù per lo scarico del lavandino.

Afferro uno strofinaccio e lo uso per aprire il rubinetto dell’acqua calda finché il getto irruento non aggredisce il lavabo. Prendo il manico della tazza fra pollice e indice e la mantengo sotto il flusso caldo, tenendo le mani il più distante possibile dall’acqua corrente. Sciacquo il recipiente un paio di volte, aiutandomi con una quantità generosa di detergente liquido, per poi mollarlo sullo sgocciolatoio con un rumore metallico. Chiudo il rubinetto storcendo il naso e mi asciugo le mani sui jeans energicamente.

Marco sta ammirando una specie di strisciolina di carta, tenendola alta in aria mentre si scherma gli occhi dal sole. Dev’essere una sorta di cromatografia, immagino. Ho studiato qualcosa di simile in chimica lo scorso trimestre.

Lo guardo mentre fa su e giù tra il capannone e il tubo almeno mezza dozzina di volte, di corsa, prima di accorgermi di essermi imbambolato. Quel cane maledetto. Ho bisogno di dormire. Stringo la radice del naso fra le dita, tenendo gli occhi chiusi per un (lungo) secondo.

Quando li riapro sono piuttosto sorpreso di trovare Marco a fissarmi dall’altra parte della finestra, con il pugno sospeso davanti al vetro. Mi rivolge un sorriso mortificato e probabilmente anche leggermente preoccupato – per tutta risposta, provo a placare lo sguardo torvo che quasi sicuramente ho stampato in volto. Mamma dice che sembro perennemente arrabbiato. Diamine, non è colpa mia se ogni cosa mi infastidisce. (Giusto per la cronaca, sto scherzando.)

Alzo le sopracciglia, in attesa, mentre lui lascia cadere il braccio, per poi riportarlo dietro la nuca, strofinandosi il collo con aria imbarazzata.

“Scusami” sento la sua voce attraversare il vetro. “Per caso…avete un secchio o qualcosa del genere per mischiare delle sostanze chimiche? Pensavo di averlo portato, e invece…” I suoi occhi scuri luccicano nel pieno della luce solare quando incrocia il mio sguardo, con l’espressione ancora ansiosa.

“Uh, sì” farfuglio in risposta, prima di realizzare che probabilmente non riesce a sentirmi se parlo così piano. Indico la porta senza dire nient’altro, in un maldestro tentativo di spiegare che, _sì, la sto aprendo così magari riesco a risponderti_.  
“Scusa” inizio a parlare mentre muovo un primo passo nel cortile. Un errore madornale. Il cemento è _caldo_ , cazzo. Riesco praticamente a sentire la puzza di bruciato provenire dai miei piedi nudi. “Oh, merda! È bollente!” saltello in giro come un completo idiota, raggiungendo con un ultimo salto l’erba, decisamente _molto_ più fresca.

“T-tutto bene?” mi chiede Marco in una risata sempre più imbarazzata, guardandomi con le sopracciglia sollevate mentre continuo a borbottare una serie di imprecazioni sottovoce.

“Cazzo, quanto odio questo caldo” mi lamento io, ispezionandomi attentamente le piante dei piedi in cerca di eventuali danni. Sembrano a posto. Per ora.

“È perfetto per nuotare, almeno” ridacchia, mentre attraverso il prato per raggiungere il capannone. Tutta quella roba che nessuno si prende mai la briga di gettare di solito finisce lì dentro.

“Sì, immagino di sì” mormoro guardandomi dietro le spalle, nascondendo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Nuotare. O magari una bella maratona completa di Titanfall, accompagnata da quella fantastica invenzione che è l’aria condizionata. _Questo_ sì che è un passatempo nelle mie corde.

Nel capannone non c’è neanche un secchio, quindi sono costretto a offrirgli un vecchio annaffiatoio, sperando che vada bene comunque.

“Tieni” dico bruscamente, distendendo il braccio con un’aria rigida. A quanto pare non sono solo le piscine e i miei piedi bruciati a farlo sorridere. Penso proprio che essere così felici per un cazzo di innaffiatoio sia piuttosto esagerato. “Mi dispiace, niente secchi.”

“No, tranquillo, andrà benissimo!” risponde Marco con aria contenta, vedo qualche ruga comparirgli intorno agli occhi quando li strizza per assicurarsi che non ci siano buchi evidenti nel contenitore. “Grazie, Jean.”

Alzo le spalle con sufficienza ed esco dal capannone a capo chino.  
 

* * *

 

Nelle ore successive mi ritrovo a girovagare per casa come al solito; gioco un po’ a Titanfall, ma è pieno di cretini che fanno gioco di squadra; dopo circa mezz’ora già non riesco più a sopportare il fatto di non essere il giocatore _migliore_. Che andassero tutti a fanculo.  
Stupidi dodicenni senza una vita sociale.  
_Neanche tu hai una vita sociale, Jean_ , aggiungo mentalmente. Aggrotto le sopracciglia, contrariato.  
Non appena spengo la tv sento la voce stonata di qualcuno le cui orecchie _indubbiamente_ non sono connesse al cervello. Sono abbastanza sicuro che la canzone sia _Welcome To The Black Parade_ , ma non ci scommetterei, se capite cosa intendo…

Ovviamente è Marco a cantare. (Probabilmente sarebbe giusto un po’ strano se fosse qualche sconosciuto a caso che pensava che il mio cortile fosse il posto migliore per lanciarsi in una pessima interpretazione dei My Chemical Romance.)

Nel corso per pulire piscine non davano lezioni di canto, questo è poco ma sicuro.

Mi alzo per andare a chiudere la finestra, ma mi fermo appena vedo Marco che imbraccia il retino come una chitarra in una maniera assolutamente ridicola. Wow. Stavo quasi per urlargli qualcosa – dovrò pur diligentemente informarlo del fatto che sembra un completo idiota, no? – ma riesco a tenere la bocca chiusa; probabilmente sembrerei inquietante se si accorgesse che sto spiando il suo grande concerto da qui.

Gli cade il retino in un assolo particolarmente energico, schizzandogli tutti i pantaloncini color cachi. Riesco a stento a soffocare una risata. Questo ragazzo è veramente incredibile…

Inginocchiandosi a bordo piscina prova a raggiungere il retino che galleggia a un braccio di distanza – allunga le dita più che può e sì, spero quasi che cada in acqua, giusto per aggiungere la ciliegina sulla torta. Ma non cade. Recupera il retino e sistema le cuffie attorno al collo. Immagino che si sia divertito abbastanza, per oggi.

Sento il mio stomaco brontolare, così mi allontano dalla finestra, nel tentativo di scivolare in cucina senza intoppi (tentativo decisamente fallimentare, dato che i piedi si appiccicano alle mattonelle). Il frigo vanta un bel _niente_ che possa placare il mio stomaco affamato; prego in silenzio affinché mamma passi dal supermercato dopo la lezione di aerobica ( _io_ sicuramente non mi prenderò la briga di prendere l’auto e andare a fare la spesa).

Intanto Marco sta raccogliendo le sue cose dal cortile – risciacqua l’innaffiatoio nella piscina prima di riportarlo nel capannone e riavvolge quel lungo tubo di gomma bianca che aveva portato con sé (con scarso successo, a giudicare da come cerchi di sfuggire dalla sua presa più di una volta). Controllo il cassetto del bancone della cucina e, come mi aspettavo, ecco la busta bianca, con la grafia pazzesca di mia madre: _Servizi di Manutenzione e Riparazione Piscine di Trost (Marco)._ Almeno non ci sono faccine con l’occhiolino. Be’…per ora.

“Ehi, ho quasi finito qui” mi informa Marco appena mi vede uscire dalla cucina (saltellando rapidamente nel cortile). Ovviamente si può tradurre in: _ehi, puoi darmi i soldi adesso_ , ma a quanto pare questo tipo non solo è incredibilmente allegro, ha anche l’educazione di un santo.

“Ecco qui” dico semplicemente, porgendogli la busta bianca. “Mia madre l’ha lasciata per te. Spero ci sia tutto.” Prende la busta con un sorriso colmo di gratitudine.

“Grazie” mi risponde mantenendo il sorriso. Ripone la busta in tasca senza nemmeno controllarne il contenuto, ma dà due colpetti secchi sulle tasche come per accertarsi della sua presenza. “Tornerò mercoledì per continuare il lavoro. Tua madre – uh, Céline – ha detto che il mercoledì va bene per voi, giusto? Mercoledì e sabato.”

Faccio spallucce, come a voler dire _sì, penso di sì_. Non ho lezioni il mercoledì, quindi sono a casa e spesso c’è anche mamma. E a papà piace lavorare fino a tardi.

Marco raccoglie tutto l’equipaggiamento tra le braccia e si dirige verso il cancello. Mi volto per rientrare in casa, ma ho un momento di esitazione. Giro solo la testa, chiamandolo da sopra la spalla “Ehi…”

Marco si gira a guardarmi, sembra un giocoliere mentre lotta con il tubo flessibile e cerca di non lasciarsi sfuggire il catenaccio. Ha strabuzzato gli occhi, come se fosse sorpreso dal fatto che proprio io abbia deciso di parlargli.

“…magari la prossima volta lascia perdere i My Chemical Romance, okay?”

Quando le sue sopracciglia quasi raggiungono l’attaccatura dei capelli la mia bocca si distende in un sorriso soddisfatto, mentre le sue guance diventano di un rosso che ricorda quello di un pomodoro.

“V-va bene…!”

Rientro in casa; adesso sì che posso dirmi abbastanza soddisfatto di me stesso, cazzo!

* * *

 

Il vero miracolo  della giornata avviene quando mio padre si trova effettivamente a casa per l’ora di cena. È domenica, ma trova sempre una scusa per lavorare. Neanche ricordo l’ultima volta in cui abbia passato un’intera giornata a casa.

Si toglie la giacca elegante nel minuto esatto in cui oltrepassa la porta, lasciandola sull’estremità della ringhiera della scala; la sua pancia adesso è ben visibile sopra la cintura – e poi dice a _me_ che sembro un fottutissimo sciattone.

La mia maglietta dei _Ramones_ non è neanche tanto trasandata, alla fine. Certo, avrà avuto giorni migliori. Ma sono _i Ramones_ , dai! Non devo mica indossare giacca e cravatta a casa mia.  
Sempre meglio di mamma, comunque. Lei probabilmente preferirebbe vedermi indosso dei gilet o qualcosa di altrettanto stupido. Ho già una vasta gamma di polo _Ralph Lauren_ mai indossate a occuparmi l’armadio, potrei indossarle per tutta la vita senza bisogno di lavare nulla per quante sono, l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno sono i _gilet_ _Ralph Lauren_.

Comunque, decido di indossare una giacca sportiva per accontentare mio padre.

A quanto pare questo non gli impedisce di farmi il terzo grado per tutta la sera. Sono piuttosto contento che il nostro tavolo da pranzo sia così lungo, così stiamo seduti abbastanza distanti perché io non senta bisogno impellente di affondare nella sedia. Solo un “leggero” bisogno. Ugh.

Ovviamente vuole sapere come va con filosofia. Non gli potrebbe interessare un bel niente del fatto che, ehi, magari ho preso una bella A in chimica!, nonostante abbia un professore di merda. Mento spudoratamente:  gli dico che sto ripetendo alla grande e che tutte quelle cazzate di Bertrand Russell mi vanno proprio a genio. (Odio Bertrand Russell con tutto me stesso, lasciatemelo dire.)

Così il suo atteggiamento cambia nel giro di un istante. Inizia immediatamente a informarmi delle copie di _Battlefield 4_ e _Dead Rising 3_ che è riuscito a ottenere da un tizio in ufficio – il che è grandioso, visto che so già che mi regala tutti questi giochi solo per compensare il fatto che stia tornando alle dieci passate ogni sera nelle ultime settimane, e non potrebbe fregarmene meno di così (perché ehi, preferisco di gran lunga giocare alla Xbox piuttosto che essere costretto a sopportare altre emozionanti conversazioni sulla mia vita universitaria con quest’uomo) – ma mamma si acciglia subito.

Inizia a blaterare qualcosa su quanto i videogiochi incoraggino la violenza, comportamenti anti-sociali e sul fatto che _forse_ non sono uscito di casa neanche mezza volta se non per andare e tornare dal college, ma mio padre la interrompe.

“Ma dai, Céline – Jean ha diciannove anni. Lascia che si diverta con i videogiochi, se gli va.”

Ecco, questo la dice veramente lunga su mio padre e la sua doppia faccia. A volte ho come l’impressione che tutto il suo interesse per il mio impegno scolastico in fin dei conti sia solo di facciata. Non gli importa realmente dei miei voti. Ha già deciso che andrò a lavorare per lui una volta finita l’università.

Non mi pare di essere mai stato coinvolto in _questa_ decisione.

 

* * *

 

Il lunedì mattina sembra un trapano elettrico puntato in testa. Il letto è fin troppo comodo e sono disposto persino a soprassedere al caldo pur di avere altri cinque minuti. _Per favore_ , Dio, Gesù, Buddha, chiunque.

Purtroppo, anche pregare per circa cinquanta divinità diverse non aiuta a evitare la lezione di matematica delle 9.

In matematica generalmente non ho grossi problemi. Voglio dire che o vai bene o sbagli completamente, non c’è quell’incomprensibile via di mezzo. Però è anche una delle lezioni che segue anche Connie.

Anche Armin segue il corso di matematica, ma non è nulla di sorprendente, dato che è un tipo sveglio. Molto sveglio. È anche una persona decente in fin dei conti, perché ogni tanto si degna di rivolgermi la parola, nonostante una volta abbia gonfiato di botte il suo migliore amico. (Come ho già detto precedentemente: non è colpa mia, cazzo. Eren Jaeger ha avuto solo quel che meritava.)

In effetti, oggi è una giornata particolarmente interessante dal punto di vista delle interazioni sociali (o almeno, per i miei standard lo è).

“Stai capendo meglio, adesso?” mi chiede Armin quando mi vede posare finalmente la matita, soddisfatto per essere riuscito a concludere qualcosa con queste cazzate sulla Serie di Taylor. “Penso sia più facile farlo così rispetto al metodo che ci ha insegnato il professor Pixis…”

Annuisco fermamente, ripercorrendo ogni passaggio dei miei calcoli, relativamente sicuro di averci capito qualcosa, stavolta.

“Già, grazie, Armin, penso proprio di aver capito, adesso. Il tuo metodo è moooolto meglio.”

“Mi fa piacere” mi risponde con un lieve sorriso dall’aria soddisfatta. “Sembri quasi sempre sul punto di strapparti i capelli in questi giorni, Jean. Sono contento di poterti aiutare un po’.”

“Tsk…sì”, sbuffo, passandomi una mano tra i capelli. “La ripetizione per gli esami in questo periodo mi sta facendo impazzire.” È una bugia innocente. Passo la maggior parte del tempo a guardare la mole crescente di appunti e lezioni da ripetere e a deprimermi perché non ho un briciolo di motivazione per mettermi effettivamente a studiare. Non che Armin debba saperlo – probabilmente i compiti non gli sono mai sembrati una scocciatura in tutta la vita.

“Come se avessi bisogno di passare questi esami” Connie mi rivolge un mezzo sorriso, una volta girato nella nostra direzione per unirsi alla conversazione. Non so esattamente quanta sorpresa si evinca dalla mia espressione, ma Connie sembra non notare nulla. “Sei fortunato ad avere la tua famiglia. Hai già un lavoro assicurato dopo tutto questo. Non sai quanto diavolo ti invidio!”

Pixis ci strilla contro, dicendo che o parliamo di matematica, o possiamo portare il culo fuori dalla sua aula. Perciò ci azzittiamo subito.

Ma vi dirò la verità, sono piuttosto sorpreso, cazzo. Non riesco neanche a ricordare l’ultima volta che Connie mi rivolse la parola. Mi mordo un labbro per nascondere un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

 

* * *

 

Nel pomeriggio, arrampicandomi sul tetto con una sigaretta di autocommiserazione ben salda tra i denti, mi ripeto nella mente le parole di Connie, e le ripeto ancora e ancora. Provo a ricordare il suono della sua voce, ma più ripeto le sue parole e più mi sembra di sentirlo distante.

Con grande imbarazzo (anche se sono completamente e inequivocabilmente solo), mi ritrovo a tossire via il fumo che mi blocca la gola. Continuo a tossicchiare, sono costretto a colpirmi il petto più volte per evitare di sputare via i polmoni.

Arriva a ondate – tutto il fastidio di questa situazione, intendo. Di solito mi immergo abbastanza a fondo in tutti quei nuovi videogiochi per l’Xbox e non devo pensare a Connie, a Sasha o a Eren Jaeger.

Mi chiedo cosa succederebbe se…morissi, così, semplicemente? Proprio adesso, qui su questo tetto. A quante persone importerebbe? Quante invece _farebbero finta_ di importarsene qualcosa?

L’ultima volta che sono stato così male fu  la mattina dopo l’ultima partita dei Titans – Connie ha sempre supportato la squadra dei Trost Titans, da che ne ho memoria, e quando i suoi riuscirono a regalargli un pass per un’intera stagione, all’inizio del secondo anno delle superiori, diventò una specie di tradizione, una cosa tra me e lui. Non ci perdevamo una singola partita (non che il football mi interessi più di tanto, ma diciamo che crescendo ho dovuto imparare ad apprezzarlo, ecco). Ebbene, dopo tutto quel fiasco con Eren Jaeger, avevo dato per scontato che questa tradizione non fosse più la _nostra tradizione_. Ma la partita dei Titan della scorsa settimana ha rigirato ancora di più il coltello nella piaga; Connie è andato a vedere la partita con Mikasa ed Eren (e con Sasha, ovviamente) e proprio _non riuscivano a parlare d’altro_.

Faccio un tiro, cautamente, una volta placato il soffocamento generale. Il fumo mi raschia il fondo della gola.

Non so neanche perché mi abbia dato tanto fastidio – dopo più o meno un anno mi ero abituato alla loro assenza nella mia vita, ma questo fatto della partita mi è rimasto impresso. Mi ricordo di aver lasciato il pranzo a metà quel giorno, l’appetito era improvvisamente scomparso sentendo Eren che raccontava agli altri, entusiasta, dei posti fantastici che erano riusciti a rimediare.

Chissà se Connie ha notato il modo in cui sono uscito dalla caffetteria, a disagio, forse ha fatto due più due. E ha deciso di parlarmi oggi perché non mi sentissi completamente, totalmente di merda. Sì, probabilmente è per questo che mi ha parlato. Figurati se hanno superato quello che è successo con Eren.

Rido a quel pensiero assurdo – una risata vuota. Chi voglio prendere in giro? Nemmeno io ho superato quello che è successo con Eren. Ma a quanto pare ascoltare la mia versione dei fatti è fuori discussione.

 _Jean,_ aggiungo mentalmente. _La tua versione dei fatti non si è mai spinta oltre alla frase: sei solo un coglione, Jaeger! Hai fatto una cazzata._

 

* * *

 

Spero che la decisione di Connie di parlarmi non sia stata solo una tantum, ma martedì e mercoledì passano senza che accada di nuovo. Avrei potuto sicuramente scavargli dei solchi nella nuca con l’intensità dei miei sguardi, ma ovviamente non se n’è neanche accorto. Oh be’. Estinguo ogni minimo, stupido briciolo di speranza con cui mi stavo aggrappando all’idea che le cose potessero tornare com’erano un tempo. Diamine.

Quando mi sveglio mercoledì riaffiorano i ricordi del viaggio in auto che io, Connie e Sasha abbiamo fatto due estati fa. Sono decisamente contento di non avere lezioni oggi. Mi siedo con la testa fra le mani, ascoltando il _tic-tic-tic_ del mio orologio sulla mensola – finché non inizia a diventare irritante, cazzo, e faccio volare via quel coso con un colpo della mano. Atterra a faccia in giù sul pavimento. Spero proprio di non averlo rotto.

Indosso un paio di jeans tra quelli sparsi sul pavimento – e persino io riesco ad ammettere che la mia maglietta dei _Ramones_ puzza un po’ di stantio, quindi prendo un’altra t-shirt dall’armadio, alla cieca. Non mi accorgo, fino a quando non vedo la scritta distesa sul petto, che è una delle magliette dell’Università di Trost, di quelle che hanno certamente visto giorni migliori. Mamma dovrà farsene una ragione.

 Mi stropiccio gli occhi – per la stanchezza, ma anche per rendere un po’ più chiare tutte le immagini che mi scorrono in testa. E perché mi fa sentire incredibilmente bene. Non vi capita mai di non riuscire a smettere di strofinarvi gli occhi? Questa è masturbazione oculare, cazzo. Un attimo, probabilmente è una cosa inquietante da dire…

Raggiungo il piano di sotto con passi incerti e mi faccio una tazza di caffè nero, _forte_ , quasi roboticamente; intontito come sono, ci metto qualche secondo per realizzare che riesco a sentire distintamente la voce di mamma, anche se non riesco effettivamente a vederla. Oh dio, sta facendo _la risata_.

Mi avvicino furtivamente alla porta che dà sul cortile, tenendomi stretta la tazza di caffè per il bene della mia sanità mentale. Mia madre mi lancia un rapido sguardo, adocchiando con scetticismo il mio aspetto malconcio, e mi osserva mentre scivolo lungo il muro della cucina, attaccato alla finestra, nell’ombra proiettata dalla casa, evitando come la peste i punti del cortile illuminati dal sole. Sembra proprio un puma, stesa su una di quelle sedie reclinabili; i jeans sembrano praticamente dipinti sulla sua pelle, mentre la camicetta è fin troppo scollata perché possa sperare di guardarla senza farmi sentire il bisogno di lavarmi gli occhi con la candeggina per il resto della mia vita. Agguanta un bicchiere di limonata fra le unghie appena smaltate di color argento, mescolando delicatamente i cubetti di ghiaccio con un ombrellino da cocktail rosa. I suoi occhi sono puntati su Marco, immerso fino alle ginocchia nella parte meno profonda della piscina, intento a raschiare il fondo con il retino.

Povero, povero Marco.

“ _Mamma_ ”, le dico, impassibile. “Cosa. Stai. Facendo.”

È una domanda stupida, in realtà. Vedo perfettamente cosa sta facendo. Sta cercando di predare il ragazzo della piscina.

Allontana immediatamente lo sguardo da Marco per fissarmi con aria severa, smettendo di mescolare la limonata.

“Marco mi stava solo raccontando un po’ degli altri clienti”, dice, con un tono di voce leggermente più alto di quanto mi aspettassi, strappandomi una smorfia e facendomi rizzare i capelli sul collo. “Dice che fra quelle che pulisce lui, la nostra è la piscina _più bella_. E anche la casa.”  
Poi, sottovoce, aggiunge: “E lui non ha _le braccia più belle_ che abbia mai visto?”

Oh cielo. Bevo un lungo sorso del mio caffè; mi brucia la gola, ma mi sforzo di mandarlo giù. Ne ho bisogno.

Mia madre si raddrizza improvvisamente sulla sdraio, posando il bicchiere sul tavolino affianco a un altro bicchiere, pieno di limonata.

“Marcoooo”, canticchia lei (e io rabbrividisco), facendo alzare lo sguardo dell’inserviente nella nostra direzione, le sopracciglia si sollevano per la sorpresa. “Starai morendo di caldo lì, sotto al sole! Vieni a bere qualcosa!”

Marco – come ho notato l’altro giorno – è incredibilmente educato. Ci raggiunge con una breve corsetta senza pensarci un attimo, con un sorriso ampio e smagliante a occupargli il volto coperto di lentiggini. Man mano che si avvicina, noto che le lentiggini più vicine agli occhi sembrano scomparire nelle rughe d’espressione. Mi chiedo: è solo eccezionalmente ingenuo, o accetta di essere abbordato dalla mia disperatissima madre ultraquarantenne? (Mi vengono i brividi al pensiero.)

I suoi occhi incrociano i miei per un breve momento mentre ci raggiunge, ma sfrecciano su qualche altro soggetto con la stessa rapidità. Nascondo una risatina con un altro sorso di caffè. Potrei scommettere su cosa sta ricordando.

“Ecco qui, caro”, trilla mia madre, passandogli cautamente il bicchiere ancora pieno, che lui prende con entrambe le mani abbronzate, con aria colma di gratitudine. “Su, bevi! Sembra che tu stia facendo un _gran_ lavoraccio laggiù.”

Beve un sorso veloce prima di adagiare nuovamente la limonata sul tavolo.

“Niente a cui non sia abituato, signora Kirschtein”, cinguetta lui – _cinguetta, cazzo_. “Sono nato a Jinae, laggiù le estati sono ancora più calde.”

“Oh, che bello”, mormora mia madre, posando timidamente il mento nel palmo. “È una bellissima città, vero? Ci siamo stati un paio di volte in vacanza, no, Jean? Oh, tu però non la sopportavi! Non smettevi di lamentarti del caldo, non so se ricordi!” Ride come un’oca; anche Marco inizia a ridere, ma dalla sua risata traspare un chiaro imbarazzo.

“Non ami particolarmente il caldo, eh, Jean?” aggiunge Marco, girandosi verso di me con una mano sul fianco. Alzo gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, e borbotto: “già, pensavo l’avessimo già constatato _l’altro giorno_.” Non so dire se mi abbia sentito, perché il telefono inizia a squillare in cucina.

“Scusami un attimo, Marco” è mia madre a parlare, mentre si alza in piedi barcollando. Digrigno i denti, ben oltre la semplice esasperazione. Penso che sarebbe grandioso sprofondare semplicemente nel terreno in questo preciso istante.

Traballa fino in cucina e presto la sento rispondere al telefono. Marco si gratta la nuca con aria imbarazzata mentre io continuo a guardare fisso nel punto in cui spero che il pavimento si apra per ingoiarmi per sempre.

“Tua madre…è proprio particolare” pronuncia le parole con una leggera esitazione. Faccio un verso nasale, divertito, per poi bere il resto del caffè. “È sempre così…gentile?”

Oh mio dio, ma è un _idiota_.

Mi stringo la radice del naso e non riesco a fare a meno di ridere sottovoce fra me e me. Con questo ha superato il limite dell’“eccezionalmente ingenuo” da un miglio, cazzo.

“Ci sta _provando con te_.”

Mi guarda per un po’ di tempo a bocca aperta, interdetto.

“O-oh. Oh. _Oh dio._ ”

La sua trasformazione da proprio-non-capisco-che-intendi fino all’orribile consapevolezza è un cazzo di spettacolo incredibile. Continua a passarsi una mano fra i capelli corti sulla nuca, prima di guardarmi con aria seriamente preoccupata.

“M-ma sei sicuro? Pensavo che stesse solo--” si blocca, sicuramente registrando la mia espressione come una risposta al suo divertentissimo panico. “Oh, ma come ho fatto a non accorgermene…”

Alzo le spalle, ma non riesco a togliermi quel sorriso dalla faccia. Questo ragazzo. _Questo ragazzo._ È in completo stato di panico, dovreste vederlo per credermi. Wow.

“L’estate scorsa non è riuscita a farsi il ragazzo della piscina prima che mio padre minacciasse di tagliargli le palle” ridacchio io, davanti allo sguardo terrificato di Marco. “Probabilmente dovresti iniziare a pensare di…evitare di incoraggiarla, ecco. Tipo…”

Mi fermo a guardare la faccia di Marco, mentre lui pende dalle mie labbra, sperando che io sia tanto gentile da offrirgli delle perle di saggezza che lo aiutino a evitare le molestie sessuali di mia madre.

“Tipo…tutta quella roba dei sorrisi. Magari evita un po’ di tutta quest’allegria.” Non so perché scelgo proprio questa fra tante cose da dire, ma è la prima cosa che mi viene in mente. Marco sembra arrossire, le lentiggini sulle guance scompaiono lentamente. “…E non accettare la limonata in futuro, okay?”

Annuisce con decisione, strofinandosi un braccio timidamente. Apro la bocca per dire qualcos’altro, ma sono interrotto dalle urla di mia madre: “Jeeeeean, c’è la nonna al telefono! Vieni a parlare con lei!”

Alzo gli occhi al cielo con aria terribilmente drammatica e Marco mi rivolge un sorriso sia comprensivo che riconoscente. Mi giro verso la porta della cucina, ma gli sorrido guardandolo da sopra la spalla: “Buona fortuna. Ne avrai bisogno.”

 

* * *

 

Parlo al telefono con mia nonna per quasi un’ora intera. Be’, quello che intendo dire è: mia nonna parla _con me_ per un’ora, e io le offro qualche vago “sì” e “no” ogni tanto.

È la solita roba da nonna: a scuola tutto bene? Stai studiando molto? Come va con gli amici, tutto a posto? L’hai trovata la ragazza?”

“ _No,_ nonna” sospiro, tamburellando le dita sul bancone da cucina dove sono appoggiato, guardando il linguaggio del corpo di Marco che rivela sempre più imbarazzo mentre mia madre continua a flirtare con lui, nel cortile. È così agitato che sembra si sia bruciato al sole. Ce la sta mettendo tutta per assicurarsi di pulire _ogni singolo frammento di sporcizia_ da quella piscina.

Finisce più o meno nello stesso momento in cui mia nonna molla la sua presa verbale su di me, e posso riattaccare il telefono. Mia madre sembra balzare su di lui appena lo vede posare il retino, sventolando per aria la sottile bustina bianca mentre gli parla animatamente. Guardo la scena pietosa dalla sicurezza dell’altra parte della finestra, in cucina, sogghignando con cattiveria.

In qualche modo, per la grazia di non so quale Dio misericordioso, Marco riesce a raggiungere lentamente il cancello sul retro, stringendosi tutto l’equipaggiamento al petto come se fosse una barriera protettiva. Decido di fare il bravo ragazzo e di salvarlo da quest’orrore senza fine.

“Ehi, maaaaaammaaaaaa” grido, per farla voltare, “Puoi aiutarmi un attimo con una cosa?”

La guardo  mentre saluta Marco, e inizia a barcollare nuovamente nel prato verso di me. Il viso arrossito di Marco si trasforma rapidamente in un sorriso riconoscente quando allunga una mano in una breve forma di saluto nella mia direzione. Per tutta risposta gli rivolgo un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto. Idiota.

 

* * *

 

Porto una sigaretta sul tetto come al solito, non appena il cielo inizia a diventare veramente scuro. Non fa male come l’ultima volta, anzi, apprezzo il sapore della nicotina e del fumo, provando – e fallendo miseramente – a soffiare qualche anello di fumo. Gandalf lo fa sembrare così facile.

La mia mente torna a lunedì appena aspiro l’aria più fresca. Penso a Connie e agli altri. A quella che probabilmente è e sarà l’unica conversazione “amichevole solo per fingere di essere amici” al corso di matematica.

E poi, per qualche motivo, questo mi fa pensare a Marco.

Faccio un tiro profondo dalla sigaretta. Amichevole solo per fingere amicizia. Spero che non sia questo il caso. Sembra un tipo piuttosto divertente.

Mi accorgo di essere leggermente impaziente per la prossima visita di Marco, in fondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice:  
> Stavolta il capitolo è leggermente più lungo! È ancora molto introduttivo, dato che sto ancora impostando la scena e i temi principali che ho intenzione di approfondire più avanti.  
> Quello che è successo effettivamente fra Jean ed Eren (che ha fatto sì che gli altri iniziassero a ignorarlo) sarà spiegato più avanti nella storia… ma è abbastanza importante. È solo che ancora non voglio rivelarlo.  
> Ho scelto I MCR per Marco principalmente perché ormai secondo tutto il fandom in generale li adora. Per come immagino Jean, i suoi gusti musicali si concentrano sul rock classico anni 70/80 – ecco perché i Ramones. Penso che abbia una vasta collezione di dischi.  
> È stato un capitolo divertente da scrivere! Spero che lo sia anche da leggere.  
> Continuerò a lavorare sodo e sfornare nuovi capitoli! C’è ancora tanto divertimento e situazioni imbarazzanti da svelare (incluso Erwin in slip da bagno ???), quindi continuate a seguire.


	3. Give Me Convenience or Give Me Death

Quando andavo alle medie, quasi tutti i miei amici mi invidiavano per la mia casa. Ricordo che Connie tornava quasi ogni giorno qui dopo la scuola semplicemente per sedersi sul nostro divano (che, a detta sua, era praticamente grande quanto tutto il suo soggiorno), e non tanto per passare effettivamente del tempo con me. Quando veniva anche Sasha era sempre difficile trascinarla via dal freezer (Connie spesso scherzava dicendo che avremmo dovuto chiuderla direttamente lì dentro perché ehi, probabilmente era abbastanza grande per accoglierla e regalarle anche un’esistenza piuttosto agiata!) – poi Sasha provava a picchiare Connie con la prima cosa che riuscisse a trovare in giro: di solito con un cuscino, o la sua felpa, ma quella volta in cui usò il telecomando dell’Xbox la ricorderò _per sempre_.  
Non riesco neanche a ricordare l’ultima volta che ci siano stati amici a casa – a volte mi chiedo perché non abbia fatto il possibile per renderla un’occasione memorabile, in qualche modo. D’altro canto, però, probabilmente non c’era proprio nulla da ricordare; sarà stato un incontro per qualche motivo banale – forse Connie aveva dimenticato il telefono fra i cuscini del divano _come sempre_ , o magari Sasha voleva che le prestassi dei libri perché il suo cane aveva deciso che i suoi _Iams_ non fossero un mezzo di sostentamento sufficiente. Ed è proprio la banalità a fare così male.

Non potrei mai essere invidioso di questa casa. Più cresco e più mi sembra grande. O forse mi dà solo fastidio il fatto di dovermi alzare dal divano per prendere quel cazzo di telecomando da sopra la TV. Già. Dieci passi sono decisamente troppi.

Mi sono quasi pentito di non aver cercato alloggio nei dormitori dell’università quando ho iniziato il college, l’anno scorso – ho detto “quasi”, perché nonostante sia pigro, per quanto sia restio a muovere il culo per prendere qualsiasi cosa dall’altra parte della stanza, probabilmente sarei ancor meno contento di essere costretto a condividere la stanza con qualcun altro.

Inoltre, non è che avesse molto senso per me trasferirsi in un’altra città per il college – da qui al campus sono solo quindici minuti in auto, forse venti al massimo. E poi, se mi fossi trasferito, chi sarebbe rimasto a casa a intercettare tutte le chiamate della segretaria di papà al telefono di casa? Nessuno, esattamente.

Rimango a poltrire sul divano, con un braccio dietro la testa mentre fisso la TV. Inizia la sigla di quel _cazzo_ di _Spongebob Squarepants_. Ecco, ci sono alcune cose per cui sono _decisamente_ disposto ad attraversare la stanza. I programmi televisivi del sabato toccano veramente il fondo.  
_Addio, finalmente_ , borbotto arrabbiato nella mia testa mentre premo decisamente il bottone di spegnimento sul telecomando. La TV si spegne con un bip.

Con l’assenza del coro di “sì, signor capitano” a distruggermi i timpani, mi rendo conto che mamma ha compagnia in cucina. Tiro fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans a fatica, e controllo l’orario: sono le due e mezzo del pomeriggio. Contraggo la bocca in una smorfia. Probabilmente Marco è già arrivato. Per il suo bene, spero che qualsiasi cosa a cui mia madre lo stia sottoponendo non stia traumatizzando quel povero inserviente lentigginoso a vita.

Con mia sorpresa (e un leggero senso di sollievo), non è Marco la persona che mia madre è riuscita a trascinare in cucina – è un’altra donna, probabilmente una delle sue amiche del corso di aerobica, o del parrucchiere, o di _qualsiasi cazzo di attività svolga mia madre nel suo tempo libero_. Sono entrambe appollaiate sugli sgabelli da bar rivolti verso la finestra, e tutt’e due stringono i bicchieri da cocktail fra le mani con le unghie smaltate, parlottando a bassa voce.

Ho tre ipotesi sull’oggetto della conversazione.

“Mamma” dico io, allertandola della mia presenza sulla porta della cucina e facendole sobbalzare entrambe. “Sta iniziando a diventare una vera e propria molestia sessuale, ti sto avvisando.”

“Jean” si lamenta, inclinando il bicchiere nella mia direzione, “Stiamo solo _ammirando_.” La sua amica inizia a ridacchiare come una stupida, e mia madre le fa presto compagnia; per tutta risposta, io emetto un gemito contrariato.

Mentre attraverso la cucina per ispezionare il frigo, lancio uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra e mi fermo immediatamente, a bocca aperta. Certo che Marco non fa nulla per migliorare la situazione.

“Per favore, dimmi che non hai niente a che fare con _quello”_ indico spudoratamente  l’abbronzatissimo, lentigginoso e molto, molto, uh… _tonico_ ragazzo della piscina, che al momento non indossa alcuna maglietta.

“No”, piagnucola mia madre – anche se dubito fortemente che le sarebbe dispiaciuto essere il motivo della sua semi-nudità, conoscendola. “Ha fatto tutto da solo. È davvero quello che pensi di me, Jean? Oh Dio!”

_Penso solo che sei piuttosto disperata, cazzo_ , rimugino fra me e me – e comunque sono convinto che mi stia solo assecondando. Continuo a camminare in linea retta verso il frigo, con lo sguardo incollato al pavimento.

La luce del frigorifero è come un faro di normalità in questa gabbia di matti; prendo una lattina di Coca-Cola, sfiorando con la mano la brocca di limonata nello sportello. Nel momento esatto in cui stringo le dita sull’alluminio fresco e rosso della lattina, mia madre grida qualcosa alle mie spalle:

“Ah, offri qualcosa da bere a Marco, okay?”

Sul serio. Cos’ho fatto per meritarmi tutto questo.

Mormoro una serie di imprecazioni sottovoce e afferro una lattina di Dr. Pepper che pare non manchi mai nel nostro frigo, nonostante non piaccia a nessuno in famiglia.

Arranco a fatica fuori in giardino, trascinando deliberatamente i piedi a ogni passo, solo per far notare a mia madre quanto non sia d’accordo a fare…qualsiasi cosa stia facendo. Marco alza lo sguardo dalla porzione di acqua che sta setacciando con il retino e un ampio sorriso gli illumina il volto.

“Ehi”, mi saluta con un tono di voce gioioso mentre abbandona il retino a bordo piscina, assicurandosi le cuffie attorno al collo e avanzando a grandi passi verso di me per salutarmi. Ritiro qualsiasi cosa abbia detto in precedenza sulla tonicità del suo fisico. Non è semplicemente _tonico_. Si potrebbe grattugiare il formaggio su quegli addominali.

Sento la mia stessa ombra rimpicciolirsi se inizio a pensare a quanto sono magro e flaccido. Non è per niente giusto, cazzo. Dio mio.

“Ti ho portato qualcosa da bere” farfuglio, porgendogli la lattina di Dr. Pepper estendendo un braccio rigido. Provo a recuperare quel poco di decenza che mi rimane. “…o puoi prendere la mia Coca-Cola, se preferisci.”

Le lentiggini sembrano scomparirgli nelle guance rosse. Per un breve momento mi domando se si degni di usare la crema solare o meno. Allunga una mano davanti a sé con un gesto agitato.

“N-no! Mi va benissimo la Dr Pepper! Grazie!”

Prende rapidamente la lattina dalla mia mano e fa scattare la linguetta. Io lo imito con noncuranza, ingoiando quasi metà della mia Coca in un unico sorso.

“…Sai che non fai altro che peggiorare la situazione così, vero?” aggiungo con un po’ di esitazione, allontanando la lattina dalle labbra. Indico la cucina con un cenno del capo, gli occhi scuri di Marco seguono attentamente il mio movimento. Sono quasi sicuro di vederlo indietreggiare leggermente. “ _Così_ …come?” Gesticolo con la mano libera per indicare il suo petto nudo e il rossore non fa che aumentare sul suo viso, mentre si strofina la nuca con aria imbarazzata.  
“Mi dispiace” dice lui inclinando la testa. Non capisco esattamente perché si stia scusando con me, che sono fin troppo abituato alle assurdità di mia madre. “È che prima mi sono schizzato la maglia con la soluzione di cloro. Quella roba ha scolorito una macchia gigantesca proprio qui davanti, e _puzzava_ tantissimo-”

Non riesco a trattenere un grugnito divertito, nascondendo un ghigno dietro la mano. Marco apre la bocca per aggiungere qualcos’altro ma poi si ferma, mordendosi il labbro.

“Questa sì che è sfortuna, eh…” osservo, spostando il peso sui talloni. Lancio uno sguardo rapido alle mie spalle verso la finestra della cucina – come pensavo, sono ancora lì, con gli occhi incollati alla mia conversazione con la loro preda – cioè, con il loro…no, credo che preda sia proprio il termine giusto. Mia madre alza una mano per mandarci un saluto con aria civettuola. Marco le offre un sorriso educato con non poca riluttanza.

“Dovrei sapere cosa si stanno dicendo laggiù?” mi chiede, incrociando le braccia al petto come a volersi proteggere.

Scuoto la testa, ormai incapace di nascondere il sorriso sornione che mi occupa il volto.

“Meglio di no” rido sotto i baffi, sogghignando nel vedere le sue spalle abbassarsi per lo sconforto. “Vuoi che ti presti una maglietta? Sai, per mantenere un minimo di decenza.”

Annuisce, mentre io mi scolo gli ultimi sorsi di Coca-Cola rimasti. Sento nel naso la fastidiosissima effervescenza delle bollicine di diossido di carbonio, quindi espiro con forza, il che probabilmente sembra quasi un verso di scherno. Faccio scricchiolare la lattina in mano.

“Anche se non posso garantire di avere qualcosa che ti possa andar bene” aggiungo, sarcastico. “Penso proprio che tutti quei muscoli non siano umanamente possibili, Marco.” Non posso che rimanere soddisfatto dalla reazione agitata che gli si legge in volto. Ridacchio fra me e me e torno verso casa, girandomi solo un attimo per dirgli “Vedrò cosa riesco a trovare.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sto andando a prendere una maglietta per Marco” affermo, attraversando rapidamente la cucina. Nonostante le proteste di mia madre, continuo: “ _Qualcuno_ dovrà pur salvarlo dalle tue avances, okay?”

Salgo due scalini alla volta, arrivando alla porta della mia stanza con il fiato più corto di quanto mi piaccia ammettere.

_Guardati un po’ mentre ti comporti effettivamente da persona amichevole,_ rimarca la mia mente. _Dovresti scattare una foto per fare tesoro di questo momento, Jean._  
Sono sicuro che una delle polo _Ralph Lauren_ (con cui mia madre riempie regolarmente il mio armadio) sia la scelta migliore per Marco – mamma ha iniziato solo recentemente ad azzeccare la mia taglia (nonostante viviamo insieme da _diciannove_ anni, tengo a specificare), di solito sceglieva sempre misure più grandi del dovuto. Controllo la targhetta di qualche maglia, finché non trovo quello che cerco nel colletto di una polo piuttosto semplice, bianca: una M. La strattono via dalla gruccia, che cade sul pavimento. La raccoglierò dopo.

Per poco non inciampo nei miei stessi piedi mentre galoppo al piano di sotto, slittando in cucina sui miei calzini, rischiando quasi di schiantarmi sul bancone, che riesco a evitare per un pelo. Mamma e la sua amica non si sono mosse, ma sono animate in una conversazione piuttosto seria su un’amica in comune e sulle sue vicende amorose con il suo capo.

Quando riemergo nel cortile, Marco mi dà le spalle, accovacciato sul sistema di scolo della piscina mentre smanetta con l’alimentatore. Una serie di lentiggini segue la curva della schiena, scomparendo sotto l’elastico dei pantaloncini – mi schiaffeggio mentalmente per essere rimasto a fissarlo.  
_Cosa_ stai facendo, Jean.

“E-ehi” lo chiamo con un tono un po’ teso. Tossisco per schiarirmi la voce. “Una _Ralph Lauren_ va bene? Non ho nient’altro.”

“O-oh, sei sicuro?” risponde lui, rimettendosi in piedi con un respiro profondo. Ha nuovamente il viso un po’ rosso. Troppo sole? “Sbaglio o è piuttosto…costosa?”

“Non c’è problema” alzo le spalle con nonchalance, lanciandogli la maglietta bianca, che afferra maldestramente con entrambe le mani. “Ne ho un sacco. E non le uso più di tanto. È una fissazione di mia madre.”

Marco sembra ancora esitante mentre tiene stretta la polo fra le mani. Alzo le sopracciglia, in attesa. Alla fine accetta la sconfitta, infilando l’indumento sulla testa.

È più alto di me di qualche centimetro e ha le spalle decisamente più larghe delle mie (come?, mi chiedo io, che esercizio fisico fa un ragazzo per pulire piscine? Ma, al solito, parla quello che passa le sue giornate a non fare un cazzo sul divano…), persino la M sembra andargli un po’ stretta sul petto ed è più corta del dovuto, lasciando visibile una striscia di pelle fra la maglietta e l’inizio dei pantaloncini color cachi. Si strofina rapidamente lo stomaco con il palmo della mano per allisciare la stoffa con aria soddisfatta.

“Quella maglietta sta mille volte meglio a te, e non è neanche della tua taglia” mormoro fra me e me, ma riesce a sentirmi lo stesso, e un sorriso insolito gli illumina i lineamenti scuri. Ad essere sinceri, sono un po’ invidioso. Incrocio le braccia davanti al petto-decisamente-troppo-magro in confronto al suo, come a volermi difendere. “Ma, sai com’è, ti sto salvando da un potenziale assalto di mia madre, quindi sei perdonato.”

Marco inizia a ridere – è una risata musicale e piacevole da ascoltare, di quelle che riescono a trasformare il mio ghigno sarcastico in un sorriso genuino. Il suo volto sembra illuminarsi vedendo il cambiamento nella mia espressione.

“Penso proprio di doverti un favore, Jean.”

 

* * *

 

 

Per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita, quella sera non sento il bisogno impellente di accendere una sigaretta. Invece, arriva _finalmente_ l’ispirazione per disegnare, dopo una vacanza piuttosto lunga.

La matita viaggia sul foglio in linee incerte e sconosciute – ho qualche difficoltà a ricordare tutti i dettagli. Non è come quando disegno Mikasa – l’ho disegnata così tante volte che probabilmente potrei fare uno schizzo anche a occhi chiusi (non credo che la cosa le farebbe tanto piacere, se lo venisse a sapere…probabilmente mi picchierebbe a sangue. E poi mi pesterebbe anche Eren, con altrettanta probabilità…). L’anatomia sembra un po’ strana e quasi sicuramente i muscoli non sono al posto giusto, e poi sono certo di non aver messo abbastanza lentiggini – ma in qualche modo, più o meno gli somiglia. Più o meno.

Passo una mano sul foglio per togliere i residui della gomma da cancellare, ma serve solo a imbrattare le linee di matita sotto il mio tocco. Borbotto infastidito. Tanto era solo un semplicissimo schizzo. Volto pagina e continuo a disegnare.

Non viene fuori niente di che, ma è bello riuscire finalmente a buttare giù qualche linea a matita ogni tanto. Disegno Marco qualche altra volta; disegno mia madre e la sua amica, accovacciate sul bancone mentre incombono sui loro cocktail; disegno mio padre e il modo in cui si accascia sulla sedia come un maiale quando siamo a cena. Finisco per rappresentare un po’ tutta la mia giornata in una serie di tratti disordinati e quasi accennati.

A mezzanotte mi accorgo di aver riempito mezza dozzina di pagine con schizzi di questo genere. Probabilmente già domani mattina non me ne piacerà neanche uno. Ma credo oche ne sia valsa la pena comunque, ha avuto il suo valore terapeutico… Quando vado a dormire, mi sento un po’ meno arrabbiato con il mondo rispetto al solito.

 

* * *

 

 

Non è domenica se non succede qualcosa.

Salto giù dal letto maledicendo il caldo che non mi permette di arrotolarmi nel piumino e sfoggiare lo stile-burrito in casa per tutto il giorno. Opto per l’abbinamento maglietta e pantaloni di tuta dell’Università di Trost; è deciso: sì, oggi mi sento un barbone.

La faccia di mia madre quando mi vede comparire sulle scale ben oltre mezzogiorno è incredibile; mi guarda storto, con il naso all’insù, lamentandosi ad alta voce immaginando cosa potrebbero mai pensare i vicini se mi vedessero vestito così.

Le ricordo seccamente che probabilmente ai vicini non gliene fregherebbe proprio un cazzo.

Mi fa compagnia in cucina mentre preparo una caffettiera, indispensabile come carburante per tutta la mia giornata, appoggiandomi al bancone per premere i tasti della macchina del caffè con aria assonnata.

“Ho incontrato la signora Braus dal parrucchiere, stamattina.”

Pronuncia le parole di punto in bianco, con una sfumatura nella voce che suggerisce che la sua affermazione non vuole essere una semplice conversazione tanto per parlare.

Mi volto verso di lei, provando a infilare le mani in tasca – per poi accorgermi che i pantaloni della tuta in effetti non ce le hanno, le tasche, finendo per sembrare un idiota mentre lascio cadere le mani inermi sui fianchi.

“Ah, sì” provo a fingere noncuranza, “Come sta, tutto bene?”

“Mhm, sì, sta bene” risponde mia madre con un cenno del capo. “Sai, mi ha chiesto di te.”

“Ah sì?” non mi piace per niente la piega che sta prendendo la conversazione. Concentro tutti i miei pensieri sul caffè, sperando che sia pronto al più presto.

“Già. Dice che Sasha non parla più di te tanto spesso.”

Be’, non mi sorprende affatto, mamma. Non è chissà che notizia scioccante.

“…Continui a non parlare con loro, Jean?”

La macchina del caffè emette un “bip” acuto e io mi giro per ritirare la caffettiera colma di liquido nero intriso di caffeina. Lo travaso immediatamente in una tazza e ne bevo un sorso; è così forte che sa praticamente di petrolio. Mando giù il primo sorso, ingoiandolo rumorosamente.

“Sì” le rispondo, con il tono un po’ più sommesso di quanto avrei voluto. Poi aggiungo: “Ma neanche loro hanno intenzione di parlare con _me_.”

Mia madre sembra studiarmi ancora per un po’ di tempo, quindi rimango lì a fissarla, stringendo saldamente la tazza di caffè con una mano. Ad ogni modo, non credo che riesca a capire più di tanto guardandomi. Quando riprende a parlare torna ad essere la mamma a cui sono più abituato.

“Un vero peccato, però. Sasha mi piaceva. È una ragazza molto carina. Ed è anche di buona famiglia. È il tipo di ragazza che spero porterai a casa un giorno, lo sai.”

Le rivolgo uno sguardo esasperato, soffiando sulla tazza fumante. _Perfetto, Jean. Quando non le importa niente di te, ti dà fastidio. Quando effettivamente le importa qualcosa, ti dà fastidio lo stesso. Congratulazioni per essere così difficile._

“Mi dispiace deluderti, mamma. Non accadrà mai.”

 

* * *

 

 

La seconda cosa terribile che rende questa domenica ancora più merdosa, è il fatto che intercetto un’altra chiamata dalla bionda svampita.

Il telefono squilla nel bel mezzo di una sparatoria particolarmente avvincente su NCIS e rispondo con un tono decisamente scorbutico: “sì? Chi è?”

Non riesco a trattenere un’espressione di estremo disgusto quando sento quello stridore orribile riecheggiare dall’altra parte della linea.

“Saaalve, potrei parlare con il signor Kirschtein, per favore?”

Non mi degno neanche di risponderle, filando dritto al piano di sopra nell’ufficio di mio padre, senza nemmeno bussare.

“Da quando non si bussa, Jean-“ inizia lui, minimizzando il documento che teneva aperto sul desktop mentre gira la sedia per guardarmi duramente. Gli porgo il telefono con uno sguardo che spero mostri anche solo la metà di quanto sono incazzato in questo momento.

“Dille di smettere di chiamare al telefono di casa”, taglio corto io.

“È la mia segretaria, Jean. Quante volte te lo devo dire? È per lavoro.”

Prova a gettarmi il fumo negli occhi ogni volta. E ogni volta mi viene voglia di tirargli un pugno in faccia. Possibilmente mentre ho ancora in mano il telefono.

Me lo toglie di mano e copre il ricevitore con il palmo. Ovviamente ha realizzato che non credo alle sue cazzate.

“Dovremmo parlare”, mi dice.

_E di cosa?_ , penso io. _Perché l’unica cosa che vorrei sapere è_ perché _ti sto ancora coprendo in questa situazione._

“No, non dovremmo”, rispondo. Giro i tacchi e me ne vado, assicurandomi di sbattere la porta. Mi fermo davanti alle scale per ascoltare. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, ecco la voce bassa di mio padre al telefono.

“Charlotte, non ti avevo detto di non chiamare al numero di casa? Non vorrei che rispondesse mia moglie.”

Non credo di voler origliare il resto della conversazione.

 

* * *

 

 

Provo a concentrarmi sui libri, ripetendo per gli esami nel resto della settimana – principalmente perché la maggior parte dei libri giace ancora sulla scrivania senza che li abbia mai aperti, nonostante manchi solo un mese agli esami, e la cosa mi sta _terrorizzando_ , cazzo! Ma anche per cercare di allontanare il più possibile tutti gli altri pensieri che mi passano per la testa. Ho addirittura trovato qualche aspetto positivo in Bertrand Russell. Temo di essere impazzito.

Persino mercoledì mi comporto da eroe, sacrificando una delle mie solite dormite prolungate per iniziare a svolgere qualche problema di chimica la mattina presto. Apro il blocco di appunti su un lato della scrivania, scorrendo rapidamente fino alla pagina sull’epossidazione. Chimica organica, non hai scampo.

Dopo un bel po’ di imprecazioni, accartocciando una dopo l’altra circa una dozzina di reazioni non riuscite e dopo essermi deciso a mettere i _Dead Kennedys_ a volume altissimo, sono circa a metà di una lunghissima relazione quando sento il sole torrido entrare dalla finestra e bruciarmi la spalla. Dev’essere più o meno mezzogiorno. Mentre riecheggiano le ultime note di _California Über Alles_ , sento mia madre parlare ad alta voce giù in cortile. Abbasso il volume del computer per provare a capire cosa stia dicendo.

“-ascolta quella roba terribile a volume fin troppo alto e…oh, l’ha abbassato?”

Lascio rotolare la sedia da scrivania vicino alla finestra, facendo leva sul pavimento con i piedi. Abbasso la testa sotto la cornice superiore della finestra e mi accorgo che l’interlocutore con cui mia madre si sta lamentando non è altri che Marco. Certo – è mercoledì.

“Lo sai che non è carino parlare alle spalle della gente!” grido, facendo sobbalzare mia madre, che si porta una mano al petto per lo spavento. Vederla camminare su e giù mentre cerca di ricomporsi mi strappa un sorriso subdolo.

“Jean!” squittisce lei in protesta, gesticolando ampiamente verso la finestra della mia camera al primo piano. “Non gridare così! Potevi farmi venire un infarto!” Marco incrocia le braccia e soffoca una risata dietro le dita. “Senti, puoi scendere un attimo?”

“Sto studiando, mamma!” ribatto, “Basta che urli più forte così ti sento anche da qui!”

Mia madre apre la bocca per rispondere, ma Marco la interrompe subito.

“Volevo solo restituirti la maglietta, Jean”, sorride, mentre mia madre sporge le labbra carnose in una smorfia esasperata. “Te la ridò dopo, quando finisci di studiare, se preferisci!”

“Ah, è vero!” esclamo in risposta, “No, puoi darmela adesso, non c’è problema! Potresti lanciarla quassù? Sto cercando di finire una relazione.”

Sembra che Marco stia cercando di valutare la distanza fra il terreno e la mia finestra, calcolando le probabilità che finisca intrappolata sulla grondaia prima di raggiungere la destinazione.

“F-forse è meglio se te la porto su, se per te va bene? Non credo di avere una mira abbastanza buona!”

Alzo le spalle e mi allontano nuovamente dalla finestra sulle ruote della sedia, girando un po’ troppo energicamente – afferro la scrivania con entrambe le mani per evitare di ribaltarmi rovinosamente.

Poso lo sguardo su qualche domanda sull’idrolasi, ma le parole non trovano alcuna connessione con il mio cervello. Provo a leggere la domanda successiva, per poi sentire dei passi incerti nel corridoio.

“È questa la stanza!” alzo la voce, senza staccare gli occhi dal foglio nemmeno al rumore della porta che si apre.

“E-ehi”, mi saluta Marco, scivolando lentamente dentro la stanza. Nelle mani stringe la polo, piegata meticolosamente, proprio come mi aspettavo da quel poco che ho capito di lui. Pare non abbia intenzione di muoversi dalla porta, quindi mi giro fino a trovarmi di fronte a lui, tendendo una mano per ricevere la maglietta.”

 “Passa qui” sorrido; lo sguardo di Marco rimbalza tra la maglietta ben piegata e la mia mano, e ha qualche momento di esitazione prima di lanciarmela. Fortunatamente per la mia dignità non la faccio cadere.

Rotolo insieme alla sedia fino all’armadio, dove inizio a cercare una gruccia vuota (il che si rivela un compito più difficile del previsto, dato che ho davvero troppi vestiti inutilizzati…).

Marco muove qualche passo e, con la coda dell’occhio, noto che qualcosa ha catturato la sua attenzione.

“… Sai disegnare?”

Mi irrigidisco immediatamente, con la maglietta per metà posizionata sull’appendiabiti. Merda. Ho lasciato lo sketchbook sulla scrivania.

“Uh…non proprio”, rispondo imbarazzato. “Faccio…uh…giusto qualche scarabocchio quando mi annoio, niente di più. Non sono molto bravo…”

“Posso…posso dare un’occhiata?” Sento il bisogno disperato di domandargli: perché, esattamente, il nostro inserviente della piscina è in camera mia a ficcare il naso nelle mie cose private? Be’, lo domando solo a me stesso. Ma lo sguardo pieno di curiosità con cui guarda il mio sketchbook, con quel sorriso gigantesco che gli nasconde le lentiggini fra le fossette, in qualche modo riesce ad addolcire i miei pensieri.

“Uh…se proprio vuoi?”

Abbassa la testa umilmente e inizia a sfogliare lentamente il blocco di fogli, sfiorando appena le sottili pagine bianche.

Intanto io rimetto a posto la gruccia – con tanto di maglietta – nell’armadio, per poi posare nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, guardandolo da una certa distanza. Il suo sorriso ha lasciato il posto a un’espressione profondamente concentrata che gli fa increspare la pelle in mezzo alle sopracciglia. Sfoglia una serie di disegni di Mikasa, gli scarabocchi incerti che raffigurano i miei genitori, e sussulta quando si ritrova di fronte a quello che è senza dubbio un suo disegno (anche se, a proposito, ho realizzato che l’anatomia è una completa schifezza). Stringe la pagina successiva sospesa fra pollice e indice mentre continua a guardare le linee disordinate per un bel po’ di tempo. Posso praticamente sentire il mio sudore colare in questo silenzio imbarazzante.

“Sono…veramente bellissimi, Jean”, mi dice finalmente, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare il mio. Nient’altro. Non accenna minimamente al più-che-leggermente-inquietante problema di fondo. Mi passo una mano tra i capelli fino a posarla sulla nuca, dove sento il calore che mi attanaglia il collo per l’imbarazzo.

“…Ti ringrazio, davvero.”

“È questo che studi all’università? Arte, intendo.”

“Oh… uh, no” rispondo rapidamente – forse anche troppo rapidamente, visto che le sopracciglia di Marco si sollevano per la sorpresa. Indico la pila di libri di chimica dall’altra parte della scrivania. “Non mi piaceva tanto.”

“Huh. È fantastico.” Ho come l’impressione che non stia parlando direttamente con me in questo momento. Gira il foglio con le dita, per notare di essere giunto alla fine delle pagine disegnate. La sua postura si raddrizza e mi sembra come se non sapesse esattamente cosa fare.

Rigiro la lingua all’interno della guancia, tamburellando le dita sul bordo della sedia da scrivania su cui sono seduto. Ho decisamente bisogno di fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, pur di non impazzire con questo silenzio, non tanto per impazienza. Le labbra di Marco si aprono con l’intenzione di dire qualcosa, ma le richiude immediatamente; noto che quand’è imbarazzato tende a mordicchiare il labbro inferiore. Prova di nuovo a dare forma a quello che ha in mente.

“Pensi che… uh, come posso dire…” Solleva una mano come a voler grattare i capelli corti sulla nuca. “Sono veramente stupendi, Jean. Pensi che potrei – ecco – potrei prendere quello…dove ci sono io?”

Oh. Oh, okay. Questa non me l’aspettavo. Penso si noti chiaramente dalla mia faccia.

“Oh! A meno che tu non voglia!” Marco si  rimangia in fretta la parola, allontanandosi di un passo dalla scrivania, sollevando le mani nella mia direzione in un gesto quasi difensivo.

Non mi ero neanche accorto di essermi alzato dalla sedia, fino a quando non mi ritrovo davanti alla scrivania a chiudere lo sketchbook con una ventata di forza. Marco sembra spaventato a morte all’idea di avermi detto qualcosa di male.

“Quello non era poi così bello” borbotto io, sottovoce. Sono agitato. Molto, _molto_ agitato, cazzo. “Probabilmente è meglio se – ecco – te ne disegno uno più bello. Se per te va bene.”  
Con la coda dell’occhio osservo ogni minimo cambiamento nella sua espressione: varia da impaurita a sorpresa fino a distendersi nel sorriso più fottutamente ridicolo che abbia mai visto sulla sua faccia. La _mia_ faccia è diventata bollente, nel frattempo.

“… Cosa fai adesso, aspetti che la piscina si pulisca da sola?” provo a mantenere l’espressione più seria possibile, ma non riesco a non lasciarmi sfuggire un sorriso imbarazzato.

 

* * *

 

 

Non riesco proprio a tornare a scrivere una relazione di chimica dopo quell’episodio, nonostante tutti i miei sforzi (che a dire il vero non sono poi tanti). Provo a studiare un po’ di filosofia ma arrivo a un vicolo cieco nella mia mente. Stessa cosa con matematica, idem per storia europea. Finisco per aprire il libro di francese, giusto per illudermi di essere produttivo. Posso studiare francese.

I miei occhi provano a filtrare qualche capitolo sui cambiamenti della letteratura francese del ventunesimo secolo dal punto di vista di qualche critico irrilevante ed estremamente noioso, e io mi sorprendo a sorridere. Come un fottutissimo idiota. Come Marco. Mi copro gli occhi con una mano e premo le dita sulle tempie, ma proprio non riesco a smettere di sorridere. È una vera fortuna che non ci sia nessun altro in questo momento.  
_Sai una cosa, Jean Kirschtein? Penso che tu abbia appena ottenuto l’impossibile. Pare che tu abbia appena stretto amicizia._

 

* * *

 

 

Forse qualcuno lassù da qualche parte mi sta guardando, perché in quella stessa settimana, dopo il seminario di filosofia di venerdì, è successo qualcosa che ha del miracoloso.

Esco dalla classe barcollando vistosamente, più che contento di poter finalmente scappare lontano dall’eccessiva razionalizzazione del professor Dok su qualche strana teoria sulla conoscenza che quasi sicuramente avrei già dovuto studiare a questo punto del trimestre.

Appoggio la borsa sul solito tavolo del bar, i libri cadono sulla superficie di linoleum con un tonfo che ricorda più una tonnellata di mattoni. Stamattina ero in ritardo, quindi il mio zaino vanta solo di una barretta sciolta di Mars e un misero pacchetto di patatine. Non appena apro il pacchetto con un rumore secco, vedo Connie e Sasha entrare nel bar, seguiti dal gruppo più numeroso formato da Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Historia e la sua diciamo-abbastanza-spaventosa ragazza Ymir, del secondo anno. Parlano tra loro, vicinissimi; Connie gesticola selvaggiamente mentre Sasha fa una smorfia da cui traspare frustrazione. Il brusio generale del bar mi impedisce di sentire una parola, quindi decido di accingermi a leccare via dalle dita i residui di patatine.

Alzo lo sguardo solo quando un’ombra bassa dai capelli rasati si presenta al mio tavolo e uno zaino dall’aspetto malconcio viene gettato affianco al mio.

È Connie. E non è il solito Connie con l’aria da _sì-sto-cercando-di-evitarti_. Il mio sguardo si indurisce. Si è seduto di fronte a me.

“Tutto bene?” inizia a parlare, e riesco ad avvertire giusto un pizzico di esitazione nelle sue parole. Ma sta provando con tutto se stesso a non farlo notare. “È da un po’ che non ci si sente.”

“…Già”, rispondo io con aria sospettosa, affondando nuovamente la mano nel pacchetto di patatine. Non ho idea di cosa si aspetti che gli risponda adesso che si è seduto qui di fronte a me dopo avermi spudoratamente ignorato per dodici mesi. Ovviamente avverte la goffaggine di tutta questa situazione – come potrebbe _non_ avvertirla, anche se stiamo parlando di Connie.  
“Hai giocato a _Titanfall_ , ultimamente?” È sempre stato un po’ fuori di testa, ma questo sì che è strano.

Mangio una patatina, le sopracciglia ancora aggrottate. Forse se mi acciglio abbastanza riuscirò a decifrare cosa vuole realmente. O perlomeno mi lascerà stare.

“Cos’è questa storia, Connie?”

Mi sembra abbastanza spiazzato, gli occhi castani-dorati spalancati. Incrocia le braccia sul tavolo e si sporge leggermente in avanti.

“Che c’è? Volevo solo sapere se ce l’avessi. Immaginavo di sì.”

E non si sbaglia. Ma non ci vuole certo un genio per capirlo (tanto per la cronaca, lui _non_ è sicuramente un genio). Gioco a quella saga da prima dell’incidente con Eren.

“Penso che Sasha sia riuscita a contagiarmi, parlandomene in continuazione”, continua lui, fermandosi a stento per riprendere aria fra un periodo e l’altro. “Sono al livello quarantanove, sai? Ancora uno e posso fare quella roba della rigenerazione. Oh, ho anche sbloccato due classi l’altro giorno, Ogre e Stryder. È proprio fico.”

“Non mi sorprende che ci sia riuscita”, mormoro. “Sei veramente venuto qui a parlarmi di _Titanfall_ , Connie? O è solo un modo per chiedermi di passarti gli appunti di filosofia?”

Connie sospira, grattandosi la testa mentre pensa a cosa dire. Per una volta in tutta la sua vita, mi sembra stranamente riluttante.

“Non voglio i tuoi appunti di filosofia” risponde in un sospiro. “Voglio solo parlare di _videogiochi_. Come facevamo un tempo.”

“Sai anche tu che le cose sono cambiate da allora.”

“… E chi lo dice?”

Alla fine trovo abbastanza determinazione per guardarlo negli occhi. Ha un’aria combattuta, mentre giocherella con i polsini logori della giacca. Sposto lo sguardo oltre le sue spalle, verso il tavolo dove sono seduti gli altri: Eren e Ymir stanno discutendo in maniera piuttosto concitata, con le braccia di lui che si agitano ovunque mentre lei sogghigna, e Historia si aggrappa al braccio della sua ragazza nel tentativo di rimetterla a sedere. Non riesco a vedere il viso di Mikasa, ma sono certo che li stia fulminando con lo sguardo. Sasha è seduta dall’altro lato di Mikasa, e noto che i suoi occhi si abbassano immediatamente quando si accorge che la sto guardando.

“Sasha ci sta fissando”, osservo, facendo un cenno nella sua direzione.

“Lo so”, risponde Connie, guardando brevemente alle sue spalle. In quel momento il suo telefono vibra con una suoneria irritante. “Le manchi, amico. Manchi a entrambi.”

Questo mi sorprende oltremisura. Sforzo incredibilmente il cervello per tentare di capire quale possa essere la causa di questa dichiarazione improvvisa, ma non mi viene in mente nulla. Niente di niente. Rimango qui a fissare quello che una volta era il mio migliore amico, mentre lui controlla i messaggi con il cellulare sotto al tavolo, in silenzio. Si lascia scappare una risata ansimante.

“Mi ha appena chiesto di che cosa stiamo parlando”, sorride, mostrandomi lo schermo del suo vecchio mattone di un Nokia. Infatti, è proprio quello che ha scritto. Solo con un po’ meno alfabetizzazione in generale, e con qualche dozzina di punti interrogativi in più. Molto da Sasha. “Cosa dovrei risponderle?”

Per come immagino la situazione, potrebbe finire in due modi. Il primo: potrei dirgli di smettere di sprecare il suo tempo. Chiedergli se mi ha veramente perdonato per aver rotto il naso, una clavicola e due costole a Eren. Dirgli che Eren sicuramente non sarebbe felice di vederci chiacchierare così. Informarlo del fatto che sono uno stronzo piuttosto scontroso per la maggior parte del tempo, e che me la sono cavata benissimo senza di loro negli ultimi mesi.

Ma so che non è del tutto vero. Ho fumato fin troppe sigarette sul mio tetto per poter dire di non essere stato toccato da questa situazione.

Quindi, vada per la seconda possibilità. Stare sempre da solo fa schifo, cazzo. Voglio provare a sistemare le cose.

“Dille che stiamo parlando degli chassis che abbiamo sbloccato”, alzo le spalle. “E dille che può unirsi a noi.”

Connie sorride – e mi rendo conto di non aver visto quel sorriso per un sacco di tempo. Veramente tantissimo tempo, cazzo.

“Certamente!”

 

* * *

 

 

Io e il sonno non siamo esattamente in buoni rapporti, stasera. Sono sul mio letto e fisso il soffitto per quelle che sembrano ore, steso a quattro di mazze. Stringo una sigaretta fra i denti, ma non l’accendo. La mastico per un po’ di tempo, finché non inizia ad avere un sapore orrendo.

Io e Connie abbiamo parlato  di _Titanfall_ per tutta la pausa pranzo – finché non è arrivata Sasha per dirgli che dovevano andare a lezione. Non era allegra come la Sasha che conoscevo un tempo, e sembrava sulla difensiva mentre tirava la giacca di Connie, che mi stava ancora spiegando animatamente come avesse risolto con una mano sola una mappa su cui io mi ero bloccato. In un modo o nell’altro comunque è riuscita a trascinarlo via, lasciandomi al divertimento della mia lezione di francese.

Ma le parole con cui si è allontanato continuano a ronzarmi in testa: “Ti devo portare questa specie di guida che ho preso da GameStop l’altro giorno, okay? Te la mostro lunedì!”

Vorrei essere felice. Completamente felice, al cento per cento. E ci sono abbastanza vicino.

Ma sento ancora distintamente una vocina nella mia testa che mi dice: _lo sai, non può tornare semplicemente com’era prima. Hai fatto veramente un casino, quella volta. Ci vorrà molto tempo._

Mi giro su un fianco, portando le ginocchia al petto in posizione fetale. La mia mano sfiora la spirale dello sketchbook che sbuca dallo spazio che divide il letto e il muro. Passo le dita sul metallo irregolare, immerso nei miei pensieri.

Voglio il tempo passato a fumare sul cofano del pickup di Connie nel punto d’osservazione dove andavamo sempre. Voglio i messaggi assurdi alle tre del mattino dove mi chiede perché il minimarket notturno ha finito il pane. Voglio i cori di “fallo per il Vine!” mentre Connie tenta di buttarsi fuori dalla finestra della sua camera da letto e poi sul trampolino. Voglio le maratone di videogiochi, i sassolini lanciati sulla mia finestra (anche quella volta in cui Sasha ha rotto il vetro), i viaggi in auto senza una meta precisa.

Voglio veramente rimettere le cose a posto. Cazzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice:  
> Questo dovrebbe essere conosciuto come il capitolo in cui non so niente di qualsiasi cosa che riguardi l’America. Vi dirò la verità, questo sistema universitario mi confonde terribilmente. Spero che la mia nazionalità inglese non sia troppo ovvia.  
> A parte questo, spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo. C’era un po’ più di Marco, a petto nudo come promesso; lo rivedrete.  
> L’amicizia tra Jean e Marco continuerà a crescere nei prossimi capitoli e inizieranno a conoscersi meglio. Sarà divertente.  
> Il titolo del capitolo è il nome di un album dei Dead Kennedys, per il semplice fatto che è lo stesso che stava ascoltando Jean in questo capitolo. Mi dispiace (in realtà no) se gli ho dato praticamente i miei stessi gusti musicali hahahaha  
> Vorrei mostrarvi un bellissimo disegno che ha fatto Sizzleart su tumblr per questa fanfiction:  
> http://sizzlesart.tumblr.com/post/82868404467/rich-kid-jean-and-pool-boy-marco-from-the-fic  
> E giacché anche il mio tumblr: theprophetlemonade.tumblr.com


	4. Old Pine

Andare avanti per dodici mesi senza parlare con nessuno che non sia tua madre (e avere un padre che parla “ _a_ te” e non “con te”) è difficile. Posso testimoniarlo perché l’ho provato sulla mia pelle.

Quindi, ora che Connie è tornato improvvisamente nella mia vita senza alcun preavviso, mi sento in qualche modo nel mezzo, al limite tra “cazzo-sono-piuttosto-esaltato!”, e “merda-sicuramente-non-può-essere-vero”. So che mi viene piuttosto naturale essere uno stronzo scontroso e pessimista, ma proprio non riesco a impedire alla mia mente di continuare a immaginare scene del prossimo lunedì mattina, in cui provo a parlare a Connie e lui torna a ignorarmi come aveva fatto finora.

Pensieri simili continuano a girare e girare vorticosamente nella mia testa, e mi ritrovo completamente incapace di stare seduto e calmo per più di cinque minuti senza agitarmi.

Provo con i soliti espedienti per tenere il mio cervello lontano dall’inevitabile torrente di _se_ e di _ma_ : ci metto tutto il tempo umanamente possibile per scegliere cosa indossare, studiando attentamente quale delle mie magliette praticamente identiche di gruppi musicali potrebbe essere quella perfetta per oggi (finisco per scegliere una maglietta rossa e bianca con la copertina di _London Calling_ che non indossavo da un po’, e un paio di jeans neri attillati, per i quali devo fare una specie di balletto per riuscire a infilarli). Impiego almeno mezz’ora a sistemarmi i capelli, e come minimo altri dieci minuti ad accarezzarmi la faccia per decidere se sia necessario rasarsi o meno (la mia abilità di crescere la barba non è esattamente…miracolosa, mettiamola così).

Mi spruzzo una discreta quantità di Axe al cioccolato sul collo e sui polsi – se c’è una cosa che non mi tenta assolutamente, sono i deodoranti costosi. Finché ha un buon profumo, non importa se è super-economico. Uso sempre la stessa marca da quanto mio padre ha realizzato che comprarmi dopobarba costosi probabilmente non fosse il modo migliore per guadagnarsi il mio affetto (non che i giochi dell’Xbox lo siano, ma, ehi, almeno li apprezzo un po’ di più, okay?).

Per andare avanti nella mia missione “evitare di rimuginare sulla conversazione con Connie per cercare capire se fosse semplicemente frutto della mia immaginazione in stato di deprivazione sociale”, il prossimo passo è aprire il libro di chimica e provare a fare i conti con le idrolasi epossidiche con cui stavo lottando la settimana scorsa. Senza successo. È come se le parole mi si sciogliessero davanti agli occhi.

Tamburello le dita sulle tempie e digrigno i denti per la frustrazione. Mia madre mi rimprovera sempre per questa mia abitudine; dice che finirò per rovinarmi i denti per nulla. Se ci penso, mi viene solo da digrignarli ancora di più.

Fisso il telefono per un po’ – è il nuovo Samsung Galaxy S4 che ho infilato in una di quelle cover a forma di Game Boy Nintendo classico – chiedendomi se scrivere a Connie sia socialmente accettabile. Se sia _strano_ o no.

Sono riuscito a prendere il telefono in mano e a iniziare a scorrere nella rubrica poco popolata, quando realizzo di aver cancellato il suo numero da mesi. Ben fatto, perdente smemorato del cazzo.

Emetto un gemito di protesta e lancio il telefono dall’altra parte della stanza – atterra sul mio letto con un tonfo secco.

Mi accorgo di sentire un leggero ronzio di musica provenire da qualche parte; dopo aver stabilito che _no_ , non è il mio computer e no, non è lo stereo, né l’iPod o il giradischi che mi ha regalato papà per il mio diciannovesimo compleanno, mi accorgo che proviene dall’esterno.

Mi muovo sulla sedia girevole fino alla finestra e la tiro su a fatica – con questo caldo tende a bloccarsi.

Il ritornello di _Sing_ dei My Chemical Romance rimbalza nell’aria fino a raggiungere le mie orecchie, e io mi schermo gli occhi dal sole per guardare nel cortile. C’è un set di altoparlanti collegati a una prolunga sui gradini del capannone della piscina, circondato dall’attrezzatura di Marco ammucchiata ordinatamente. Ma non c’è nessun Marco in vista.

Mi sporgo ulteriormente dalla finestra, cercando di ottenere una visione completa del cortile, ma al momento sembra deserto. Per un attimo mi chiedo se mia madre sia scappata, fuggendo insieme a lui per farla finita. Una cazzata del genere effettivamente non mi sorprenderebbe più di tanto.

Sarebbe un peccato se Marco venisse rapito da mia madre, pensandoci, perché è un ragazzo facile da comprendere. Non c’è dubbio che se gli dici “ciao” ti risponderà “ciao” a sua volta. Se solo Connie e gli altri potessero essere così semplici.

Marco riemerge dal capannone vicino alla piscina in quel momento, cantando a squarciagola qualche verso che dice di cantare per quelli che più ti odiano (o almeno questo è quello che riesco a capire), e battendo le mani sulle cosce a tempo mentre cammina. Posa lo sguardo quassù, sulla mia finestra, e si ferma immediatamente quando mi vede affacciato sul davanzale. Sorride con consapevole imbarazzo e si china per spegnere l’iPod.

“Non pensavo che ci fosse qualcuno a casa”, grida nella mia direzione, con una mano sulla nuca come suo solito quand’è nervoso. Mia madre dev’essere andata a fare la spesa, o qualcosa del genere.

“ _Io_ non pensavo che avessi intenzione di continuare con i My Chemical Romance”, gli grido di rimando, sarcastico, osservando il suo viso tingersi di rosso scuro. Ovviamente sperava che non assistessi al suo piccolo concerto per la seconda volta.

“Posso spegnerlo se non ti piacciono”, risponde lui, “Se stai cercando di studiare.”

Mi giro a guardare i libri di chimica aperti. Cerco di studiare, sì. Ma non ci riesco lo stesso.

“Nah”, ribatto, incrociando le braccia sul davanzale della finestra. “Fai pure. Non sto facendo niente di che.” Aggiungo dopo qualche secondo: “Sentiti libero di continuare a cantare le tue, uh… _serenate_ ai vicini con la tua voce da canto. Non sarò io a fermarti.”

Marco alza gli occhi al cielo – un gesto che non gli avevo mai visto fare prima d’ora – e riaccende gli altoparlanti, abbassando solo leggermente il volume. Recupera il filtro e lo lascia galleggiare sull’acqua a raccogliere un po’ della sporcizia inesistente che secondo mia madre infesta la piscina.

Devo essere rimasto a fissarlo mentre lavoricchiava lì intorno per almeno un paio di minuti, prima di sentirlo richiamarmi.

“…Non stai facendo proprio _niente_ , eh?”

Merda. Non era mia intenzione fissarlo così. Mi alzo di scatto, sbattendo la testa sul telaio della finestra come un perfetto imbecille.

“Oh, _cazzo_!” mi lamento ad alta voce, stringendo le mani sulla sommità della mia testa. Mi sento come se il cranio si fosse aperto in due. Dannazione!

“Stai bene?” ridacchia Marco, provando a fingere almeno un po’ di compassione, mentre in realtà trova divertente il mio dolore _incomparabile_. Che idiota.

“Sta’ zitto!” gli rispondo, strofinando le mani tra i capelli nel tentativo di lenire il dolore pulsante. “Sto bene!”

“Dovresti metterci del ghiaccio”, sento la sua voce musicale mentre strizzo gli occhi chiusi. “Potresti avere una commozione cerebrale.”

Be’, almeno _questo_ sbatte qualsiasi pensiero su Connie fuori dalla mia testa.

Barcollo fino al piano di sotto, afferrando la ringhiera con tutte le forze che ho; mi sembra quasi di vedere letteralmente le stelle. C’è un biglietto da parte di mia madre sul bancone della cucina, gli do uno sguardo mentre passo – c’è scritto qualcosa del tipo vado da qualche parte per fare qualcosa – oh _cazzo_ , il dolore alla testa mi sta _uccidendo_.

Prendo una manciata di ghiaccio dal frigo e sto giusto per premerlo sulla tempia, quando le nocche di Marco si scontrano la finestra con un rumore fin troppo forte. Sta dicendo qualcosa, ma non riesco a sentirlo bene, dato il ronzio che sento nelle orecchie. Continuo a guardarlo stringendo gli occhi (come se in qualche modo potesse aiutarmi a sentirlo meglio?), e indico la porta sul retro. Ha capito il messaggio.

“Non metterlo direttamente sul cuoio capelluto”, ordina mentre apre la porta, entrando in cucina. “Potresti danneggiare la pelle.” Il suo sguardo analizza rapidamente la cucina, notando uno strofinaccio posato sulla maniglia dello sportello del forno. “Tieni.” Me lo passa. Deve praticamente posizionarmelo nella mano lui stesso, perché la mia coordinazione occhio-mano al momento è piuttosto dubbia. “Avvolgi il ghiaccio qui dentro e poi mettilo sulla testa.”

Faccio come mi indica, e il ghiaccio torna nuovamente nel punto dove il dolore lancinante si è leggermente affievolito. Il freddo fa ancora più male e mi scappa un’inevitabile imprecazione sottovoce. Marco quindi allontana uno degli sgabelli dal bancone, trascinandolo sul pavimento nella mia direzione.

“Siediti”, mi ordina.

Ancora una volta faccio ciò che dice, seppur barcollando un poco mentre mi arrampico sulla seduta così alta.

“ _Cazzo_ ”, impreco nuovamente, affondando la fronte nello panno con il ghiaccio. “Non l’avevo mai fatto prima. _Cristo_.”

“E ti sconsiglierei di rifarlo altre volte”, aggiunge Marco, facendomi sbuffare in segno di scherno. Si posiziona alle mie spalle, mantenendo una distanza inaspettata. “Ti dispiace se do un’occhiata?”

“ _Buttati a capofitto_ ”, scherzo io, vedendolo con la coda dell’occhio mentre scuote la testa al mio pessimo gioco di parole. “Oltre a pulire piscine sai anche come occuparti di una commozione?”

“Sì” risponde con voce tranquilla. Preme dolcemente le dita sul mio cuoio capelluto, dividendo i capelli accuratamente. Sposto l’impacco di ghiaccio perché possa guardare meglio. “Dove ti fa male?”

Un sospiro lascia le mie labbra sotto forma di un sibilo acuto quando le sue dita tastano il punto dolente.

“ _Qui_ ”, ringhio sottovoce. Il tocco di Marco si alleggerisce, ma continua a ispezionare quell’area della mia testa cautamente con i polpastrelli.

“Bene, pare che si sia gonfiato”, afferma, “Ma nient’altro. Fammi controllare solo un’ultima cosa.”

Gira intorno allo sgabello da bar fino a trovarsi di fronte a me; la sua bocca si è stretta in una linea sottile, e le sopracciglia sono aggrottate per la concentrazione. Inspiro bruscamente – pentendomene immediatamente quando sento una fitta di dolore attraversarmi la tempia – e incontro il profumo secco del suo detersivo ovviamente aromatizzato alla camomilla, misto a un distinto sentore di cloro. Rimetto il ghiaccio sulla testa, stavolta apprezzandone la freschezza.

Alza un dito di fronte al mio volto, e io lo fisso senza capire.

“Ho bisogno che tocchi il mio dito, poi il tuo naso, poi di nuovo il mio dito, più velocemente possibile”, mi informa. “È solo un normale esame per le commozioni cerebrali.”

Aggrotto le sopracciglia, ma faccio ciò che mi ha ordinato, colpendo il suo dito con il mio, poi toccandomi il naso per poi tornare nuovamente sul suo dito. La bocca di marco si distende in un sorriso, in un’espressione soddisfatta.

“Non penso ci sia una commozione”, afferma. “Era solo una brutta botta. Tienici il ghiaccio sopra ancora per un po’, okay?”

“Immagino tu voglia essere pagato per la diagnosi oltre alla normale quota per la piscina, questa settimana” scherzo io, mentre Marco muove un passo indietro per appoggiarsi al bancone. Non riesco più a percepire il profumo dei suoi vestiti. “Dove l’hai imparato? Cos’eri, un dottore che ha deciso di mandare tutto all’aria e dedicarsi a fare affari con la pulizia delle piscine?”

Marco si sfrega i capelli dietro l’orecchio in un gesto imbarazzato, facendo spallucce.

“Be’, non sei molto lontano dalla verità”, ammette, mentre io alzo le sopracciglia con un’espressione sorpresa. “Studi all’Università di Trost, giusto?”

“Sì”, annuisco, spostando di poco la mano quando il ghiaccio inizia a scivolare via dalla mia presa. Deve aver visto il logo dell’Università di Trost su una delle mie magliette. “Ci andavi anche tu?”

È strano, perché a quanto sembra non potrebbe avere più di ventuno o ventidue anni, ma se avesse finito sette anni di studio di medicina, adesso avrebbe…quanto?, almeno venticinque anni, se non di più. Non li dimostra. Forse è per le lentiggini.

“Ho fatto un anno”, ammette, “Il corso per paramedico.” Be’, adesso si spiega tutto. Probabilmente ha solo un anno più di me. Ancora non si spiega la discrepanza tra la pulizia delle piscine e il lavoro di medico. Anche se fossi _incosciente_ riuscirei a cogliere la differenza.

“Non era nelle tue corde o qualcosa del genere?”

Si morde il labbro, lasciando un momento di silenzio prima di decidersi a rispondere. È un po’ strano raccontare la storia della tua vita al figlio di una tua cliente, posso capirlo.

“No”, risponde lentamente, chiudendo le dita attorno allo spigolo del bancone su cui è appoggiato. “No, mi piaceva tantissimo. Ma…problemi di famiglia, capisci che intendo? Non si poteva evitare.”

Il suo sguardo scuro torna a posarsi su di me mentre il tono di voce si affievolisce in un instante.

“Non pensavi davvero che avessi _scelto_ di pulire piscine come ambizione nella vita, vero?” Sorride, ma sembra un sorriso vuoto. Gli offrirei una risata per sostenere la conversazione, ma sembrerebbe altrettanto finta.

Rievoco le ipotesi che feci quando mia madre mi informò del nuovo inserviente della piscina. _Slip da bagno, ritirato dal college_. Be’, almeno in parte avevo ragione. Niente slip in vista, fortunatamente. Ma ciò non toglie che io mi senta in colpa comunque. Non pensavo avesse abbandonato gli studi in questo senso.

Il mio scopo è quello di tentare di alleggerire il tono della conversazione.

“Dovresti conoscere Bert allora”, medito io. “Fa il secondo anno di medicina. Bertholdt Hoover?”

Il viso di Marco si illumina immediatamente nel ricordo.

“Sì, lo conosco! Cioè, lo conoscevo, ma…sì, lo conosco”, sorride. Quel sorriso è contagioso. “Anche tu?”

Gli racconto di come conosca più o meno Reiner Braun, il difensore dei Trost Titans, tramite Connie, e quindi di conseguenza conosco Bert. Marco annuisce: anche lui conosce Reiner. Gli racconto di quando li ho incontrati per la prima volta in una delle feste in casa organizzate da Connie e Sasha, e di come Reiner sia solito prendere la gente per il collo quand’è ubriaco. Incluso me. Soprattutto me.

“Com’è piccolo il mondo”, ride Marco, mentre finisco di raccontargli di come mi siano rimasti i lividi intorno al collo per una settimana intera dopo quella sera. Getta uno sguardo al suo orologio e poi fuori in giardino, e mi sembra di sentire un leggerissimo sospiro quando si raddrizza.

“Allora,” dice, “ho una piscina da sistemare.”

Mi accorgo di sentirmi stranamente deluso quando mi rendo conto che ciò debba porre fine alla nostra conversazione. E significa che devo tornare nella mia stanza e prestare tutta la mia attenzione alla ripetizione di chimica per il resto del pomeriggio. Al pensiero sento il mal di testa aumentare.

“Ti scoccia se mi siedo fuori con te?” mi azzardo a chiedere. “Non credo di essere fisicamente in grado di affrontare altro studio. Mi fa venir voglia di saltare fuori dalla finestra, invece di…sbatterci la testa e basta.”

“Certo che no”, ribatte Marco, “Non c’è problema. Tua madre lo fa sempre.”

“Voglio sperare che io e mia madre abbiamo intenzioni _leggermente_ diverse.”

Il cortile è un po’ troppo lontano dalla piscina per poter mandare avanti una conversazione decente, quindi decido di appollaiarmi sui gradini del capannone della piscina, che perlomeno non si trova al sole. Il filtro sta continuando il suo percorso lungo i bordi della piscina, ma finora si è lasciato indietro qualche gruppo di foglie che galleggiano ancora al centro della vasca; Marco tira fuori il retino e inizia ad allungare un braccio per pescare i residui.

“Quindi, un dottore, eh?” osservo con noncuranza. “È roba seria. Da quant’è che vuoi farlo?”

“…Da un po’, credo?” risponde Marco, sorridendo tra sé e sé, mentre svuota in un secchio il contenuto del retino. “Sono una di quelle persone che non hanno mai cambiato idea su cosa vogliono fare da grandi da quando avevano cinque anni.”

“Quindi cos’hai intenzione di  fare? Riprenderai gli studi di medicina quando non ci saranno più questi problemi di famiglia?”

Il suo sorriso vacilla un poco, acquisendo una nota decisamente triste. Probabilmente sto ficcando il naso dove non dovrei. Di solito sono piuttosto bravo a farlo. Nonostante tutto, continua a rispondermi.

“Forse. Mi piacerebbe. Cioè, pulire piscine quattro giorni a settimana e fare il barista nelle altre due sere non è veramente il sogno della mia vita. Ma…sono comunque soldi.”

Mi sporgo in avanti, poggiando il gomito sulle ginocchia e il mento nel palmo della mano. L’impacco di ghiaccio nell’altra mano inizia a perdere tutta la sua freschezza.

“T’invidio”, ammetto, con un sorriso beffardo. “Sai esattamente cosa vuoi fare della tua vita. Vorrei che fosse così anche per me.”

“Quale hai scelto come materia principale?” chiede lui, con le mani incrociate sulla base del manico del retino, ora guardandomi dritto negli occhi. Il suo sguardo però non mi mette in imbarazzo – al contrario di quando sono i miei _parenti_ a pormi la stessa domanda.

“Non so”, gli rispondo onestamente, alzando le spalle. “Non c’è niente che voglia veramente scegliere. Sto studiando chimica, filosofia, matematica, storia europea e francese al momento, ma…be’, non sono _grandioso_ in niente, capisci che intendo? Credo che mio padre vorrebbe vedermi laureato in qualcosa tipo economia o finanza, o qualche altra materia scientifica. L’unica ragione per cui sono andato all’università quest’anno è che mi serve una laurea per poter lavorare nella sua azienda di merda.”

“Pensa ai tuoi disegni, però”, mormora lui, quasi senza lasciarmi il tempo di prendere fiato quando finisco di parlare. Sento il calore insinuarsi sulla mia nuca. Distolgo lo sguardo, premendo le dita dei piedi sull’erba. “Hai decisamente un talento naturale per l’arte, Jean. Potresti sceglierlo come indirizzo all’università.”

Non so bene come rispondere. Forse non sono abituato a complimenti così genuini. Di solito è tutto un: _oh, hai preso una A in francese, ma com’è andata in chimica? E il voto di matematica?_

“Non saprei”, rispondo sottovoce. Il ragazzo della piscina non è la persona a cui pensavo di dover raccontare la storia della _mia_ vita. A dire il vero, non pensavo affatto di poter dire _a qualcuno_ tutte queste cose, se devo essere onesto. Ma Marco ha quest’aria di approvazione così diversa da chiunque io conosca. Le parole scivolano via in un attimo, nonostante abbia cercato di tenerle per me in passato. “I miei non ne sanno niente. Non penso la prenderebbero bene, comunque.”

Non posso negare che il pensiero di scegliere arte come materia principale, o addirittura di iscrivermi a un’accademia d’arte, mi sia balenato in testa almeno una volta. Ma, quand’è successo, l’ho sempre vista come una fantasia irraggiungibile. Quindi non mi sono mai sforzato più di tanto per raggiungerla. Mi sono semplicemente rassegnato.

Non sono abbastanza coraggioso per provare a fare altrimenti.

“E poi, non credo di essere abbastanza bravo”, aggiungo, espirando dal naso. “È solo un hobby. Nessuno vorrebbe veramente quegli scarabocchi di merda.”

Sento Marco sospirare e alzo lo sguardo. Sta fissando l’acqua della piscina ai suoi piedi, con la fronte corrugata in un’espressione di, cos’è…frustrazione?

“Puoi considerarmi come un…be’, non un tuo _ammiratore_ , Jean”, parla con tono tranquillo. “Devi aver fiducia nelle tue capacità, devi credere di essere abbastanza bravo per fare ciò che _tu_ vuoi fare.”

Be’, questo sì che è spaventosamente…profondo.

“E tu come faresti a saperlo?”, ironizzo io, allontanando dalla testa l’impacco di ghiaccio ormai sciolto, per appoggiarlo sui gradini accanto a me. “Mi conosci appena, Lentiggini.”

Fa spallucce. “Lo so e basta.”

Questo momento, però, ha vita breve: viene interrotto quando la porta sul retro si spalanca sul lato della casa, e mia madre trotterella nel cortile, con la voce squillante che mi martella in testa. Mostro il mio disgusto a Marco, che per tutta risposta mi rivolge un sorriso comprensivo, per poi tornare a raccogliere foglie dal pelo dell’acqua, sulle note dell’album _Danger Days_ dei My Chemical Romance.

 

* * *

 

 

Domenica mia madre vuole assicurarsi che io passi più tempo possibile a letto a riposarmi, nonostante _Dottor Marco mi abbia assicurato che non ho nessuna commozione cerebrale._

Penso che sia segretamente contenta di avere qualcuno che dipende da lei. E suppongo non sia poi _così_ male, dato che mi basta mandarle un messaggio perché mi porti un gigantesco panino con pollo e bacon.

L’unico aspetto negativo è che ora _non solo_ sto pensando a come si comporterà Connie lunedì. Continuo anche a soffermarmi su quello che mi ha detto Marco sulla scelta di qualcosa di assurdo, tipo disegno, come specializzazione. Ora sì che sto anche meglio di prima, grazie tante.

Provo a distrarmi disegnando, ma proprio mentre sto scarabocchiando rapidamente Mikasa, mi accorgo di averle disegnato le lentiggini.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, e volto pagina senza neanche preoccuparmi di cancellare l’errore, iniziando da zero un disegno vero e proprio del ragazzo della piscina, ormai “confidente-per-caso”. Capelli scalati, corti sulla nuca. Le lentiggini di Ymir. Il sorriso di Historia. Sembra a posto.

 

 

E così, è Lunedi. Matematica. Uno dei corsi che segue anche Connie.

Arrivo lì più presto del solito, principalmente perché - avendo passato tutta la domenica a letto - mi sono alzato prima che suonasse sveglia, sentendomi sì fresco e riposato, ma anche con la sensazione di aver sprecato un weekend di studio prezioso. Uso la mezz’ora prima dell’inizio della lezione per iniziare a soffocare un po’ del mio senso di colpa dando uno sguardo a qualche problema di matematica per conto mio.

Connie è l’ultimo ad arrivare. Si precipita in aula senza fiato, scandagliando con lo sguardo tutta la stanza per assicurarsi che Pixis non sia arrivato prima di lui. È salvo.

Mentre Armin occupa il posto alla mia sinistra, il banco a destra è ancora libero, quindi Connie lo raggiunge automaticamente descrivendo una linea retta verso la postazione, per poi gettare lo zaino malconcio sulla scrivania con un tonfo sonoro. È il rumore dello zaino di uno che sta studiando sia filosofia che storia europea.

“Non puoi immaginare che casino nel parcheggio stamattina”, le parole gli escono confuse in un unico respiro affannoso. “Venti minuti per trovare un posto. Venti minuti!”

Be’, questo risponde alla mia domanda principale.

“Hai lo stesso problema ogni giorno,” dice Armin, sporgendosi oltre la mia testa. “Perché non esci di casa un po’ prima?”

“Io _esco_ prima,” si lamenta ad alta voce Connie, strappando qualche occhiataccia alle persone sedute nella fila di fronte alla nostra. “Se uscissi _ancora più presto_ praticamente dovrei uscire il giorno prima. È che adesso devo passare a prendere Sasha, e ci mette _un sacco_ di tempo per uscire da casa ogni mattina, oh mio Dio!”

Mi viene da chiedermi perché, esattamente, Connie faccia una deviazione del genere ogni giorno per passare a prendere Sasha, che abita dall’altra parte della superstrada rispetto a lui, ma sono interrotto dall’arrivo di Pixis nell’aula.

La lezione è monotona. Sono mentalmente assente per la maggior parte del tempo, scarabocchiando nell’angolo del mio blocco per gli appunti, mentre Connie accanto a me russa sempre più forte. Non so come faccia a cavarsela così spesso. Armin, ovviamente, sta astutamente prendendo appunti. Sono contento che qualcuno lo stia facendo. Ne avrò bisogno più tardi.

Quando Pixis finalmente annuncia la fine della lezione e se ne va, io mi chiedo se dovrei aspettare Connie o meno prima di andare a mensa a mangiare qualcosa. Ma non mi lascia il tempo per pensarci, perché appena Pixis lascia l’aula lui è sveglio.

“Ehi, ho portato quel libro su _Titanfall_ di cui stavo parlando venerdì!” sorride, aprendo lo zaino, “Vuoi vederlo?”

“Uh, ho un po’ di fame… ti va se andiamo a mangiare qualcosa e lo vediamo lì?” propongo io, grattandomi la nuca in una goffaggine che mi ricorda Marco. È tutto un po’ surreale. Sembra come se Connie abbia dimenticato l’esistenza degli ultimi dodici mesi.

“Certo!” concorda, e lasciamo il dipartimento di matematica insieme; Connie mi declama rapidamente nelle orecchie qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto nel weekend, mentre io penso solo a concentrarmi a non essere così stordito da andare a sbattere contro qualche porta. Non lo faccio per poco.

La mensa non è molto affollata e il tavolo che occupo di solito è libero, quindi gettiamo a terra gli zaini e io mi offro di andare a prendere un caffè e qualcosa da mangiare per entrambi. (Credo che Connie ricordi benissimo il mio portafogli, perché non prova nemmeno a fare finta di protestare per cortesia. Non mi interessa, comunque. Tanto sono sempre soldi di mio padre.)

Mentre sono in coda per pagare, noto che il nostro tavolo è stato circondato da un gruppetto di persone; riconosco i capelli neri di Mikasa nel mezzo immediatamente, e poi Eren, al suo fianco, che parla con Connie. Lui scuote la testa in risposta a qualcosa che Eren gli sta dicendo, poi Eren alza le spalle, per poi andarsene, lasciando Connie nuovamente solo. Penso che gli stiano chiedendo perché improvvisamente stia frequentando un parassita come me. Vorrei chiederglielo anch’io, a dire la verità.

“Sul serio, non capisco come faccia a piacerti il caffè così zuccherato, cazzo,” gli dico mentre mi avvicino, porgendogli il bicchiere in polistirolo fumante. “Che schifo.” Mi siedo di fronte a lui e controllo il mio caffè. Ha ancora approssimativamente la stessa temperatura di un vulcano.

“Colpa di Sasha,” alza le spalle con noncuranza. “Neanche mi piaceva il caffè prima di iniziare l’università. Ma adesso se non lo bevo per un giorno sono tipo…uno zombie o qualcosa del genere. Tutto bleeeeggggh.” Contorce il volto in una smorfia per illustrarmi meglio la questione. Mi scappa una sonora risata nasale.

Poi la sua voce acquista un tono più tenue.

“Sono contento che tu mi stia parlando di nuovo,” dice, tra un sorso di caffè e l’altro. Il suo sguardo non fissa niente in particolare, a parte forse le discutibili macchie marroni sul tavolo. “Ero davvero preoccupato che potessi ignorarmi di nuovo stamattina. Sono stato in pensiero per tutto il weekend.”

Passo e ripasso le dita sull’orlo del mio bicchiere, torturandomi la bocca, immerso nei miei pensieri. Ha pensato che _io_ avessi intenzione ignorarlo. Mi sento travolgere da un’ondata di sollievo.

“Nah…non lo farei mai.” Non realizzo immediatamente che potrei non essere stato l’unico a risentire della distanza degli ultimi dodici mesi. Mi sembra di aver ottenuto alcuni pezzi a forma di Connie necessari per riparare il buco che probabilmente io stesso ho contribuito a formare.

Non solo probabilmente. Decisamente. Il re dei cazzoni colossali. Ecco cosa sono.

 

* * *

 

 

Io e Connie ci sediamo vicini in tutte e tre le lezioni che abbiamo insieme, e divento sempre più consapevole degli sguardi torvi che ricevo dagli altri quando li incrociamo nei corridoi, o quando Connie ignora il posto che Eren aveva riservato per lui alla lezione di storia europea.

Tutto ciò continua martedì, fino al punto di non riuscire a liberarmi dalla sensazione che ogni singolo gruppo di persone che sorpassiamo stiano bisbigliando cose del tipo _guarda un po’, qualcuno parla di nuovo a Jean_. Peccato che io non conosca la maggior parte di queste persone. Ovviamente è solo una buona dose di paranoia. Comunque mi fa impazzire.

Quando arriva la pausa pranzo, mi si stanno letteralmente rizzando i peli per _quanto_ sono teso.

“Senti, ma sei stitico o qualcosa di simile?” commenta Connie con un boccone di panino fra i denti. Ricorda un po’ un criceto, quando si abbuffa così. “Perché sembri stitico.”

“Non sono stitico,” sbotto io – ma sembra che a Connie non importi, mentre continua a masticare il suo pranzo. “È solo che…sono io o tutti ci stanno fissando? Questa cosa…non ti fa andare fuori di testa?”

Connie alza le spalle.

“No,  veramente no.”

“Probabilmente stanno anche parlando di noi.”

“Non è un mio problema.” Adocchia il mio piatto di patatine fritte intonso, e agita le sopracciglia. “Le mangi quelle?”

Sospiro e spingo il piatto verso di lui. Ne afferra una manciata più che generosa, infilandosele in bocca.

“Perhhé ‘i pheohhupi hofhì ‘anfho?” biascica. Traduzione: _perché ti preoccupi così tanto?_ Deglutisce il cibo mezzo masticato e continua: “Se si preoccupano del fatto che ti stia parlando di nuovo è un problema loro.”

Prendo una patatina fritta e la ispeziono per un lungo momento, prima di mordicchiare un’estremità. Ci vuole il ketchup.

“Eren e gli altri…ecco…parlano ancora di quello che è successo?” Non mi sorprenderebbe. Il naso di Eren è ancora traballante come la patatina fritta che sto manomettendo in questo momento. Conoscendo il suo ego, probabilmente non riuscirà mai a metterci una pietra sopra.

“Nessuno ne parla più a dire il vero. È acqua passata, ormai.”

“Ne dubito,” borbotto io.

L’unica persona che si sia mai degnata di avvicinarsi a noi da quando Connie ha deciso di mandare a fanculo la convenzione sociale –ovvero: evitarmi- è stato Armin. Ma non è che non lo facesse anche prima; semplicemente non è da lui snobbare fisicamente qualcuno in un modo così brusco.

Perciò sono sorpreso nel vedere Sasha che cammina di soppiatto verso il nostro tavolo, con lo stesso sguardo riluttante che le ho scorto sul viso venerdì, quando l’ho sorpresa a spiarci dall’altra parte della mensa.

“Connie, dobbiamo andare a teatro,” è tutto quello che dice, facendo del suo meglio per evitare di guardare troppo nella mia direzione. Non la biasimo. Istintivamente mi ingobbisco, poggiando la testa sulla mano. Connie inizia a raccogliere le sue cose, assicurandosi di afferrare un’altra manciata di patatine dal mio piatto mentre si alza in piedi.

“Ne vuoi una?” le chiede, indicando il piatto. Sasha scuote la testa. È la prima volta da quando ho memoria in cui la vedo rifiutare uno spuntino a base di patate. Il che ovviamente preoccupa anche Connie, perché un’espressione accigliata prende posto sul suo viso. “Peggio per te, Sash.”

Lancia lo zaino sulla sua spalla e si gira nuovamente verso di me.

“Non hai lezioni di mercoledì, vero?” Alzo lo sguardo su di lui – Sasha ha già iniziato ad allontanarsi, ma gira la testa per guardare oltre le spalle, per cercare di capire cosa stia trattenendo Connie. Mi sembra che esiti, mentre decide se sia meglio girarsi o meno. “Ti va di andare al belvedere domani?”

“Non dovresti avere delle lezioni?”

“Posso saltarle,” risponde con nonchalance. “Passo da te intorno all’ora di pranzo, se per te va bene?”

Mi ritrovo ad annuire. Lui mi rivolge un sorriso caloroso.

“Grandioso.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mercoledì vengo svegliato dall’incessante vibrazione del mio telefono sul comodino. Getto una mano per cercarlo, ma con gli occhi ancora praticamente incollati per il sonno lo scaravento a terra. Un _ugh_ basso lascia la mia bocca, e mi sporgo sul pavimento senza un briciolo di grazia, stringendo la mano intorno alla cover del cellulare.

“Pronto?” farfuglio nel ricevitore, strofinandomi gli occhi con le dita con aria assonnata. “Che ore sono?”

“È tipo mezzogiorno,” la voce di Connie arriva a volume alto – fin troppo alto, cazzo – attraversando la linea telefonica. “Sbrigati a portare il culo fuori dal letto! Sono parcheggiato sul retro.” Riaggancia bruscamente, e io mi siedo tenendo il telefono all’orecchio per un paio di minuti, disorientato e ancora mezzo addormentato.

Mi trascino letteralmente fino al mio armadio, prelevando una maglietta e un paio di jeans, che non controllo neanche per assicurarmi che siano socialmente accettabili. La confusione non fa che aumentare quando finalmente mi raddrizzo e mi guardo allo specchio, realizzando di aver indossato la maglietta al contrario.

Riesco a sembrare vagamente presentabile dopo aver passato dieci minuti a scorrere una mano tra i capelli; non mi faccio troppi problemi, perché, se aveste visto lo stato del pick-up di Connie, sapreste che la gente che ci vedrà sicuramente non commenterà il modo in cui _io_ sono vestito. Sembra che sia stato lanciato da un aereo e poi schiacciato da un carrarmato. E che qualcuno abbia provato a sistemarlo con una vernice che non si accorda esattamente con il colore verde militare originario.

Prendo il mio pacchetto mezzo vuoto di Marlboro dal cassetto della scrivania e lo infilo nella tasca posteriore, insieme all’accendino. Avrei dovuto proprio comprarne altre al negozio ieri sera, ma riuscivo a pensare soltanto ad affondare la testa nel cuscino. Penso che dovrei iniziare a fumare di meno, comunque.

Mia madre è in cucina, la sento parlare amichevolmente al telefono mentre mi muovo di soppiatto verso la porta sul retro; le rivolgo un sorriso forzato che spero dica: _sto uscendo, tornerò prima o poi, non provare a chiamarmi._ Non mi sembra che se ne sia accorta.

Il mercoledì, ovviamente, è la giornata-Marco. Di fatto, eccolo lì a bordo piscina, nel solito abbinamento di polo blu e pantaloncini color cachi, con il retino in mano. Stavolta ha un paio di occhiali sulla testa, un’imitazione dei Ray-Ban.

“Ehi,” sorride non appena lo supero, “Come va con la testa?”

“Sto bene, stranamente,” rispondo io, mentre il telefono vibra sonoramente nella mia mano. Getto uno sguardo in basso verso lo schermo, e vedo le prime righe di un messaggio di Connie che scorrono sulla parte superiore dello schermo:

**Da: 614-XXX-XXXX  
smettila di sistemarti quella brutta faccia e porta il culo qua fuori adesso !!!**

“Stai uscendo?” mi chiede Marco, mentre infilo il telefono nella tasca dei jeans, senza rispondere. Il suo tono di voce sembra vagamente diffidente e io realizzo di avere ancora la fronte aggrottata. Provo a distendere la mia espressione.

“Sì, vado al belvedere,” rispondo. Marco annuisce in risposta, il suo sorriso lo abbandona mentre serra le labbra in una linea. “Ci sei mai stato?”

Apre la bocca per rispondere, ma siamo entrambi interrotti bruscamente da Connie che si getta selvaggiamente sul cancello.

“Jeeeeaaaaaaaaan, sbrigati!” grida, facendomi trasalire, imbarazzato. Marco sembra a dir poco allarmato. “Ti sto aspettando da secoli!”

“Sto arrivando, idiota!” urlo io in risposta, strappando una smorfia a Connie. Intanto, la mia mano raggiunge la tasca posteriore dei pantaloni per tirare fuori una sigaretta, che lascio scivolare tra i denti. Rimbalza su e giù quando parlo. “Scusami, Marco. Devo andare.”

Marco sorride allegramente; è quel tipico sorriso da Gesù con le lentiggini, che mi fa sentire un po’ in colpa.

“Jeeeeaaaaaaaan,” si sente nuovamente il lamento di Connie. _Va bene, va bene, sto arrivando, cazzo._

 

* * *

 

 

Se il tetto di casa mia ha una bella vista, il belvedere ha una vista _spettacolare_.

Quando dico belvedere non intendo effettivamente un belvedere. Forse lo era, un tempo, perché adesso c’è soltanto un vecchio sentiero di terra che serpeggia intorno alla cima della collina, per poi…fermarsi semplicemente al limitare dell’altura; ma c’è ancora abbastanza spazio per parcheggiarci un paio di macchine.

A quest’ora del giorno, siamo gli unici ad andarci.

Sto già scivolando fuori dal sedile del passeggero quando Connie tira il freno a mano, e gira la manopola del volume del suo stereo di merda al massimo, mentre io mi godo il vento fresco sulla faccia per una volta in questo tempo ridicolmente caldo. Trost sembra luccicare sotto di noi, con i grattacieli del centro che si stagliano traballanti sul cielo azzurro all’orizzonte. Respiro a pieni polmoni.

Connie salta sul cofano del suo pick-up, accomodandosi contro al parabrezza. Inizia a rollare una canna.

“Ne vuoi una?” offre, ma io scuoto la testa mentre mi arrampico affianco a lui. Sto bene con le mie sigarette normali. Inoltre, posso immaginare perfettamente che mia madre non esiterebbe a tagliarmi le palle se tornassi a casa puzzando anche vagamente di erba.

“Nah, sono a posto,” rispondo io, accendendo la sigaretta che stringo fra le labbra. Inalo il fumo nei polmoni, per poi espirare lentamente. Le nuvole bianche di nicotina si alzano in cielo pigramente.

Il DJ in radio presenta una canzone che non riconosco. È tranquilla, si adatta perfettamente a questo momento. Appoggio la testa all’indietro sul vetro e chiudo gli occhi, lasciando trapelare le parole malinconiche nelle mie orecchie.

_The summer shone beat down on bony backs / So far from home where the ocean stood / Down dust and pine cone tracks…_

_[L’estate splendeva e picchiava su schiene ossute / Così lontane da casa, là dove si stendeva l’oceano / Lungo sentieri fatti di polvere e pigne…]_

“Era da un sacco che non venivamo qui,” mormora Connie. Apro un occhio per rivolgergli uno sguardo pigro. “Non era lo stesso senza di te. Sasha non fuma più.”

“Non ci vengo da allora,” ammetto io. “Un po’ mi mancava.” Il mio tetto non ha niente a che vedere con questo posto, questo è certo.

Cade nuovamente il silenzio, finché non finisce la canzone. L’atmosfera viene rovinata da una serie di pubblicità a volume odiosamente alto.

“Sai, io e Sasha abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci.”

Mi cade la sigaretta dalla bocca, bruciandomi la coscia attraverso i jeans. La colpisco imprecando sottovoce. Connie non dice altro, ma continua a guardarmi, senza aspirare dalla sua sigaretta.

“Mi stai prendendo in giro?” esclamo, strabuzzando gli occhi.

“No, è vero.”

Lo fisso per un bel po’ di tempo. Il problema è che non è una sorpresa. No, non è per niente una sorpresa, cazzo. Connie è follemente innamorato di Sasha più o meno da quando avevamo nove anni e lei lo batteva nelle lotte nel fango nel cortile di casa mia. Ricordo che Connie mi sussurrò nell’orecchio, quando la mamma di Sasha venne a prenderla (estremamente infastidita dalla sua sporcizia), dicendomi che un giorno l’avrebbe sposata. Io gli risposi che era disgustoso.

La sorpresa è che Connie abbia effettivamente fatto qualcosa a riguardo. Mi ricordo di quando siamo tornati alle scuole medie dopo un’estate senza Sasha (i suoi genitori l’avevano portata a nord per visitare dei parenti per un paio di settimane), e all’improvviso, non era più la Sasha piena di fango. Era la Sasha ehi-da-quand’è-che-non-hai-più-nove-anni?. Connie era molto più sorpreso e balbettante di me.

Ho passato quasi tutte le medie a cercare di persuaderlo a chiederle di uscire, ma ogni volta non faceva che negare con veemenza che le piacesse in quel senso, perché siamo cresciuti insieme e la vedeva più come una sorella. _Sì, come no_ , è quello che gli rispondevo io.

Quando Connie ha tagliato i capelli per la prima volta nel primo quadrimestre delle superiori – sfoggiando il taglio che porta anche adesso – Sasha ha evitato di rivolgergli la parola per tutta la settimana. Ogni volta che la incrociavamo nei corridoi chinava il capo e diventava tutta rossa, e a quel punto Connie si lamentava con me per tutto il giorno perché Sasha ci stava nascondendo qualcosa. Non nascondeva qualcosa _a noi_. La nascondeva _a te, sfigato che non sei altro_. Perché in realtà Sasha mi aveva confidato che le piaceva molto il nuovo taglio di Connie. _Le piaceva veramente, veramente tanto._

Alla fine decisi che, dato che erano così ottusi da non capire di piacersi tanto a vicenda, non ne valeva la pena di continuare a sforzarmi instancabilmente per cercare di farglielo capire, e ho lasciato che se la vedessero da soli.

“Merda,” mormoro. “Da quanto?”

“Tipo tre settimane, credo?” risponde lui, soffiando via il fumo. “Me l’ha chiesto lei nel giorno del mio compleanno.”

Non riesco a trattenere una risata. È tipico di Sasha.

“Che tempismo,” gli rivolgo un sorrisetto, passandomi la lingua sui denti. Onestamente, non avrei mai pensato di vivere fino ad assistere a questo evento. Accendo un’altra sigaretta per sostituire quella che ho dovuto gettare prematuramente.

“…Non l’abbiamo ancora detto a nessuno,” aggiunge allora Connie, sorprendendomi ancora di più. Stavolta, allontana la sigaretta dalla bocca e la tiene sul lato dell’auto mentre cenere e carbone cadono chissà dove, lontano da noi. “Non l’ho detto neanche ai miei genitori. L’ho detto a te _prima di dirlo a mia madre_.”

“Mi sento onorato,” gli dico, e sono sincero, cazzo. Stiamo riprendendo questa storia dell’amicizia da ben quattro giorni. “Ciò non vuol dire che non ti prenderò in giro, però.”

Connie sfoggia un mezzo sorriso, e mi tira un pugno sul braccio per scherzare, facendomi  andare di traverso il fumo sul fondo della gola.

“Che c’è?” farfuglio io attraverso un gran sorriso, “È il mio lavoro. Farvi mettere insieme è sempre stata la mia missione vitalizia da quando avevamo nove anni, e ora vengo a sapere che hai fatto tutto senza di me? Sei in debito con me, diamine.”

Ridiamo insieme – mi sento letteralmente e figurativamente in cima al mondo.

“E tu?” mi rivolge un sorriso raggiante, “Che mi racconti di nuovo?”

“Se stai cercando di chiedermi se Mikasa si sia finalmente innamorata perdutamente di me—” mi fermo in una pausa drammatica, e Connie ridacchia. “Be’, sorprendentemente la risposta è no!”

“Non fa niente! Abbiamo ancora la nostra amicizia romantica…anche se adesso ho una ragazza, niente può ostacolarci!” avvinghia con forza un braccio intorno alle mie spalle, bloccandomi la testa. Mi chiedo quanto di quello che sta fumando gli sia arrivato alla testa, e quanto di quello che sta dicendo invece è solo la solita dose di assurdità di Connie a cui ancora non mi sono riabituato. Ad ogni modo non importa, perché scoppio a ridere di nuovo.

“Non respiro…non respiro!” rido, schiaffeggiandogli l’avambraccio che ha stretto attorno al mio collo, mentre lui mi strofina aggressivamente la testa con le nocche dell’altra mano. “Lasciami andare, lasciami!”

Lui mi asseconda, ma non prima che io l’abbia picchiato sulla testa con il palmo della mano.

“Quindi nessuna sconosciuta sexy e bellissima si è imbattuta nella tua vita ultimamente?” Connie rabbrividisce, strofinando il punto dove l’ho colpito; mi lascio sfuggire una sonora risata nasale, soffiando una lunga nuvola di fumo via dalla bocca. Ahimè, no. Niente sconosciute bellissime.

Sconosciuti alti, scuri e molto, _molto_ muscolosi, d’altro canto…

Riesco letteralmente a soffocare con la sigaretta.

“Cristo!” esclama Connie, colpendomi la schiena mentre sputo un po’ di saliva sul terreno sabbioso affianco a me. “ _Da quanto_ stai fumando, Jean?!”

Gli faccio segno di smettere, flebilmente, strofinandomi la base del collo con una mano per cercare di alleviare il dolore. _Mai parlare di un pensiero scomodo…_

Connie cambia argomento, e inizia a immergersi in qualche racconto su quello che combina con le persone che un tempo anch’io potevo chiamare “amici”. Mi racconta di come Eren non riesca a smettere di parlare del tipo più grande che vive nell’appartamento al piano di sopra, nel palazzo dove vivono lui e Mikasa. Ricorda infelicemente una storia di qualche giorno fa, quando voleva passare un po’ di tempo con Bert e Reiner, che hanno pensato bene di mollarlo nel salotto con la loro vicina completamente asociale, Annie (che a quanto pare se la gioca bene con Ymir in quanto a mostruosità), mentre loro due sono andati a pomiciare _rumorosamente_ al piano di sopra. Borbotta qualcosa sulla sua professoressa di biologia, Hanji, che l’ha mandato in punizione _solo_ perché stava provando a rispondere a Sasha su Snapchat durante la lezione.

Assorbo tutte le informazioni come una fottutissima spugna, fissando il cielo terso mentre lui continua a parlarmi, saltando da una storia all’altra.

“È il tuo turno per raccontare qualcosa,” ordina lui. Adesso che lo guardo, ha gli occhi così rossi che penso che potrebbe addormentarsi prima ancora che io riesca a rispondere. Ha un briciolo di forza di volontà in più rispetto a quello che credo.

“Non ho niente di interessante da raccontare,” alzo le spalle. Be’, niente che non renda la conversazione terribilmente deprimente, questo è certo. Connie ovviamente nota le mie spalle incurvarsi nello sconforto, nonostante quanto sia probabilmente strafatto (e sembra decisamente _molto_ sballato).

“Be’, sicuramente stai pensando a qualcosa,” mi sollecita, avvicinandosi a me. Il suo alito puzza terribilmente di erba, cazzo. “Quindi sputa il rospo.”

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Non è una cosa sola; è una combinazione di troppe cose diverse, potremmo stare qui tutta la notte se dovessi tirar fuori tutto quello che mi opprime il petto. Quindi opto per quella più importante.

“Ho scoperto che mio padre ha una relazione,” rispondo. Connie non sembra reagire, e mi chiedo se si sia letteralmente addormentato a occhi aperti. “Si scopa una delle sue segretarie. O forse tutte quante. Chissà.”

Un mormorio contrariato lascia le labbra di Connie, che scivola un po’ più in basso sul parabrezza. Preme il mozzicone del suo spinello contro la vernice merdosa del tettuccio.

“Be’, è un po’ una situazione di merda,” mormora. _A chi lo dici_ , penso io. “La signora K. lo sa?”

Scuoto la testa. “Non credo. Comunque dubito che sia tanto stupida da non averlo anche solo immaginato.” Mi sento un po’ male a dire quelle parole. C’è una parte di me – una parte piuttosto significante – che non vorrebbe che lei lo sapesse. Mai. Perché poi cosa succederebbe? Divorzierebbero? Cosa accadrebbe alla casa? Io con chi vivrei? O ancora peggio, mamma ignorerebbe la cosa e rimarrebbe con lui in un matrimonio di facciata solo per salvarsi la reputazione?

Chiudo gli occhi e li stringo il più possibile.

“La parte peggiore è che…diciamo che sto aiutando mio padre a tenerglielo nascosto,” mi lamento. Ecco che arriva l’inevitabile ondata di vergogna. “Intercettando telefonate e cose del genere. Ma è che…voglio _proteggere_ mamma, capisci? Perché mio padre è una testa di cazzo.”

“…che sfiga,” è il massimo dell’eloquenza che Connie offre alla situazione. “Sicuramente non saprei cosa fare al posto tuo.”

Continuiamo a oziare al belvedere per qualche ora, apprezzando lo strimpellio della radio del pick-up e la vista sulla città di Trost. Tuttavia, non apprezzo affatto la sensazione che le mie gambe si stiano sciogliendo sul cofano dell’auto, che alla fine è il motivo per cui decidiamo di andarcene.

Appena rientriamo nell’abitacolo, Connie riceve una telefonata da Sasha. La sua suoneria è _Boss Ass Bitch_ , di Nicki Minaj. Oh Dio. Per favore, ditemi che è uno scherzo.

“Ehi, Sash,” risponde, appoggiandosi sullo sterzo. Tiro fuori l’ultima sigaretta e la butto fuori dal finestrino, distrattamente. “No, posso ancora passare a prenderti. Sì…sì, me ne stavo andando proprio adesso dal belvedere. Sì…con Jean. Ah-hah. Okay, nessun problema. Mettimene un po’ da parte, va bene? Ci vediamo fra un quarto d’ora.” Come se si fosse ricordato dopo di voler aggiungere qualcosa, continua con un esitante, “…ti amo.” Gli rivolgo un sorriso beffardo non appena riaggancia il telefono.

“Sta’ zitto.”

“Non ho detto niente.”

 

* * *

 

 

Quando Connie mi riaccompagna a casa, ormai ho perso l’occasione di scusarmi con Marco per il mio amico così odiosamente rumoroso, perché se n’è già andato da un po’, lasciando la piscina pulita e scintillante (anche se…è sempre così?).

“Ehi, mamma,” la saluto, mentre entro in cucina puntando dritto al frigorifero (sto veramente morendo di fame, cazzo…probabilmente una specie di fame chimica passiva).

“Ciao, tesoro,” mi sorride, alzando lo sguardo dalla  rivista aperta sul bancone. Ha una’espressione serena da dolce mammina stampata sul volto. “È l’auto di Connie quella che ho visto là fuori?”

“Sì,” rispondo con naturalezza, ma l’energia che irradia mia madre riesce a strappare anche a me un sorrisetto simile al suo. “Siamo stati al belvedere.”

Prendo posto sullo sgabello affianco a lei e do un morso alla fetta di pizza fredda che ho appena preso dal frigo. Lei si volta per guardarmi con un’aria confusa.

“Che succede?”

“Niente,” la liquido rapidamente. Do un altro morso alla pizza e indico la rivista con un cenno del capo, in un tentativo di fare un po’ di conversazione spicciola. “Che stai leggendo?”

Alza le sopracciglia per quanto la sua fronte piena di Botox glielo permetta. Sa che sto cercando di evitare il discorso, e me lo fa capire con un’espressione del volto.

“Che succede?” ripete nuovamente, stavolta con un tono più tranquillo. Espiro dolcemente e mi arrendo, sporgendomi a colmare lo spazio che ci separa e avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle sue spalle. Lei si irrigidisce per un istante, ma poi si rilassa nell’abbraccio, portando le mani sulla mia schiena per poi muoverle su e giù sulle mie scapole in un movimento rassicurante. Rimane in silenzio senza dire nulla, e le sono infinitamente grato per questo.

Cerco di fissare bene questo momento nella memoria.

_Scusami, mamma. È tutto ciò che posso fare per te al momento._

 

* * *

 

 

Il resto della settimana passa senza niente di particolarmente diverso dal solito. Non faccio più caso agli sguardi e ai sussurrii nei corridoi come facevo prima; non ho tempo per pensarci, adesso che prendere in giro Connie per la sua relazione top-secret occupa un posto molto più alto nella mia agenda da super-cattivo.

Una cosa a cui faccio caso, però, è il modo in cui mia madre ha iniziato a sfiorarmi dolcemente la spalla ogni volta che ci incrociamo in giro per casa. Non so nemmeno se se ne rende conto, ma la cosa mi riempie con un misto di contentezza per la nostra vicinanza ma, allo stesso tempo, una tristezza terribile, cazzo. Perché ovviamente ha capito che c’è qualcosa che non va. Ma non ho intenzione di dirglielo. Non posso.

Quando arriva Sabato, mi accorgo di non vedere l’ora che ci sia un’altra persona nei paraggi, qualcuno che non mi lanci sguardi penosi ogni volta che ci troviamo nella stessa stanza. Ti adoro, mamma. Ma questa cosa mi sta facendo impazzire.

Esattamente quattro settimane prima dell’inizio dei test di fine anno, arrivo alla fatidica conclusione: _devo iniziare a ripetere seriamente, o prepararmi all’idea di essere sicuramente bocciato_. E per quanto non mi interessi nulla di tutte le materie che sto studiando, proprio non ci tengo a essere bocciato. Penso di essere piuttosto controverso per natura.

La mamma mi suggerisce di studiare in giardino (perché a quanto pare sono così pallido da sembrare uno zombie – grazie, ma’), e si offre anche di aiutarmi a studiare dalle schede – ma solo se la lascio guardare lascivamente Marco senza lamentarmi. Mi ritrovo ad accettare il compromesso non senza farle notare la mia esasperazione.

Appena arriva, Marco è solare e allegro come al solito e mamma sbatte le ciglia così velocemente che potrebbe decollare da un momento all’altro.

“ _Mamma_ ,” la riprendo, “Occhi. Sul. Libro. Di. Francese.”

“Sì, sì, sto guardando,” dice – ma è palese che non stia guardando neanche lontanamente gli appunti di francese con cui teoricamente dovrebbe aiutarmi. “ _Quelle partie veux-tu que je lise_?” Non si gira nemmeno per guardare me, figurati se sta prestando attenzione ai fogli. Dio, quanto odio il fatto che sappia parlare correntemente il francese.

“Puoi leggere la… _Tu peux lire la question sur Alexandre Dumas_?” le rispondo. Lei si acciglia.

“Pensavo stessi studiando la letteratura del XXI secolo?” dice. “ _Et ton accent est épouvantable._ _Ta mamie aurait honte_.”

“Infatti ci sarà pure un motivo per cui non parlo con _mamie_ in francese,” borbotto sotto voce, mentre mia madre inizia a versare tre bicchieri di limonata. Ne agguanto uno appena possibile, mandando giù qualche sorso piuttosto rumorosamente. Lei mi rivolge una smorfia disgustata, per poi invitare Marco a venire a bere qualcosa.

Arriva con una corsetta dall’aria gioiosa; mia madre gli passa uno dei bicchieri alti.

“Parli qualche lingua straniera, Marco?” gli chiede con tono materno, con gli occhi puntati…non sul suo viso. Marco beve un piccolo sorso prima di allontanare il bicchiere dalle labbra.

“No,” risponde, con un sorriso imbarazzato. “Le lingue non sono mai state il mio forte a scuola, devo ammetterlo.”

“Oh, che peccato,” cinguetta lei, trascinando lo sguardo lontano dal petto di Marco per posarlo su di me, che tengo il broncio sui miei appunti. “Immagino tu sia d’accordo con me sul fatto che l’accento di Jean sia spaventoso, comunque.”

Contraggo le labbra e ringrazio mentalmente mia mamma per aver parlato _così_ bene di me.

“A dire il vero a me sembrava abbastanza buono,” decide Marco. Beve un altro sorso di limonata, ma per un brevissimo momento il suo sguardo incrocia il mio da sopra l’orlo del bicchiere. “Il francese è una lingua veramente bellissima da ascoltare.”

“La lingua dell’ _amore_ ,” mormora mia madre, passando i denti sul labbro inferiore, suggestivamente. Stringo la radice del naso fra le dita e faccio del mio meglio per ignorare il suo comportamento. “A Jean non piace per niente.”

“Può essere la lingua di qualsiasi _cazzata_ , basta che riesco a prendere una A all’esame di fine anno,” le rispondo a tono. Mamma si sporge sul tavolo per schiaffeggiarmi il polso, sgridandomi per il linguaggio scurrile.

Marco si congeda per finire di pulire la piscina e alla fine riesco a persuadere mia madre a farmi alcune domande dagli appunti, sebbene sempre con qualche sporadica occhiata in direzione del nostro lentigginoso ospite.

 

* * *

 

 

Mi sembra che i lunedì siano diventati giornate di cambiamenti. Questo lunedì non fa eccezione.

Sono seduto a quello che io e Connie abbiamo ormai battezzato come il “nostro tavolo” a mensa, sfogliando un po’ gli appunti di filosofia mentre aspetto che il caffè si raffreddi, e mastico una porzione di patatine fritte affogate nel ketchup, sperando che Connie si sbrighi a uscire da quella cazzo di aula di biologia.

Mi sorprende vederlo entrare nella sala senza la compagnia di Sasha o gli altri, per camminare direttamente verso il tavolo dove sono seduto io, con un’espressione accigliata ben impressa sul volto.

“Che è successo?” gli chiedo non appena sprofonda in una delle scomode sedie di plastica, gettando la borsa al suo fianco.

“Ho appena avuto una delle solite discussioni con Eren,” sospira. Alzo le sopracciglia, mantenendo in alto la pagina di appunti di filosofia che reggevo tra le dita. Pensavo avessimo deciso di non prestare attenzione a quello che pensano gli altri. “Finalmente ha incassato il colpo.”

“Vuole sapere perché hai ripreso improvvisamente a parlarmi, vero?”

“Qualcosa del genere. Gli ho detto che ne ho avuto abbastanza di ignorarti per tutto quel tempo. E che non siamo più bambini di cinque anni. Sai com’è fatto Eren.” Immagino che la franchezza di Connie probabilmente non si sposi bene con la tempra di Eren. Non mi stupisco che Connie stia praticamente tremando per la rabbia.

“Ti dispiace di averlo fatto, Jean?” mi chiede, di colpo. Lascio cadere la pagina di appunti e incontro il suo sguardo. “Di averlo picchiato a sangue, intendo.”

“…No.” Parlo lentamente e con cautela, senza abbassare lo sguardo. Dove vuole arrivare esattamente?

“E avevi una ragione per farlo? Una buona ragione?”

“…Sì.”

Connie respira profondamente, lo guardo letteralmente sgonfiarsi nella sua sedia mentre affonda nello schienale di plastica. Incrocia le braccia sul petto, ma non sembra arrabbiato.

“Be’, per me è abbastanza.”

Il fracasso della mensa attorno a noi cresce man mano che la gente arriva dopo la fine delle lezioni; continuo a sfogliare i miei appunti sulla teoria della conoscenza, mentre Connie sembra guardare in direzione della porta. Poco dopo arrivano Eren e gli altri, puntando un tavolo qualche fila dietro di noi, dove siedono già Ymir e Historia. Provo a far finta di non accorgermene, ma è praticamente impossibile, dato lo sguardo infuocato che Connie gli sta rivolgendo. Sto per dirgli qualcosa, quando il suo telefono vibra sul tavolo. Non appena sta per afferrarlo, vibra un’altra volta; riesco a scorgere il nome del mittente: Eren.

Gli occhi di Connie esaminano le poche righe di testo, e non fa che accigliarsi ancora di più. Mi passa il telefono senza dire una parola.

**Da: Eren  
per quanto tempo hai intenzione di assecondarlo**

**Da: Eren  
e quindi adesso sei tu che ci ignori**

Espiro dal naso e sia io che Connie ci voltiamo per guardare verso il loro tavolo; come volevasi dimostrare, ecco Eren che guarda proprio nella nostra direzione.

Quello che accade alla fine ci coglie entrambi alla sprovvista.

Una sedia striscia sul pavimento di linoleum con uno stridio assordante, che ricorda il rumore straziante delle unghie su una lavagna. Praticamente tutti nella mensa saltano per lo spavento, gli sguardi vagano fino a posarsi su Sasha, che si alza in piedi e _sbatte_ la mano sul tavolo fragorosamente. Il suono rimbomba in tutta la sala.

Mi sembra che non dica una parola; non vedo le sue labbra muoversi per tutto il tempo in cui i miei occhi sono fissi su di lei.  Assicura la tracolla sulla spalla, gira i tacchi, e marcia in linea retta verso il nostro tavolo. Eren è rimasto a bocca aperta, e per quello che vedo dai volti di Armin e Historia, hanno gli occhi sbarrati. Posso solo immaginare che espressione abbiano gli altri.

Sasha prende posto sulla sedia affianco a Connie con la stessa ferocia che ha dimostrato poco fa, e si siede con i palmi sul tavolo. Io e Connie sembriamo sicuramente dei completi idioti.

Connie si riprende dallo shock ben prima di me.

“… E-ehi Sash,” riesce a salutarla flebilmente, mentre la guarda con cautela, come se stesse girando intorno a una belva pronta a mangiarlo.

Senza alzare la voce, Sasha afferma semplicemente: “Stavano facendo gli idioti.”

Io ci metto ancora di più per capire quello che sta succedendo, mentre inizio a processare quello che penso voglia significare. Cautamente – molto cautamente, cazzo – commento a bassa voce: “Novità?”

Sasha alza lo sguardo per incontrare il mio, e rimaniamo a fissarci per un po’. Non so esattamente cosa sto cercando, ma _lei_ sembra proprio aver trovato quello che cercava nella mia espressione. Il suo sguardo guizza verso il basso posandosi sul mio piatto di patatine mezzo vuoto e lei si inumidisce le labbra.

“…hai intenzione di mangiarle, quelle?”

Probabilmente sembro un po’ un pesce in questo in momento, con la bocca aperta e tutto il resto. Non aspetta una risposta, afferra il piatto per il bordo e lo posiziona fuori dalla mia portata. Guardo le mie patatine allontanarsi, confuso.

Dico la cosa più eloquente che mi venga in mente in questo istante.

“Che rottura che sei.”

Sasha porta una patatina alla bocca, mentre i suoi occhi marroni-dorati sono di nuovo fissati su di me. Scuote teatralmente i capelli, raccolti in una coda, con la mano libera.

“La peggiore,” concorda.

 

* * *

 

 

**Da: Sasha  
jean**

**Da: Sasha  
jean**

**Da: Sasha  
jean**

**Da: Sasha  
jeaaaaaan**

**Da: Sasha  
jean**

**Da: Sasha  
hai visto che ti ho mandato su snapchat**

**Da: Sasha  
rispondimi su snapchat**

**Da: Sasha  
jean**

Ecco cosa vedo appena mi sveglio mercoledì mattina di quella settimana. Sono steso supino sul mio letto, mantenendo il telefono in alto, sopra la mia testa, mentre scorro verso il basso per leggere la serie di messaggi che mi hanno mandato mentre dormivo. Ne arriva un altro proprio in quel momento, facendo vibrare il telefono nella mia mano.

**Da: il ragazzo più fico che potrai mai conoscere  
sasha mi ha detto di chiederti se hai letto su snapchat ?????**

Perché ho permesso a Connie di memorizzare il suo numero nella mia rubrica?

Abbasso il braccio e poso il telefono sulla fronte, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi. L’aria oggi è veramente calda – umida e schifosa – e scalcio via le lenzuola brontolando tra me e me. Sento le caviglie tutte appiccicose e sento il sudore troppo caldo dietro al collo.

Getto il telefono sul cuscino, senza alcuna intenzione di rispondere adesso, e barcollo fino alla finestra. Provo a sollevare il vetro, ma con questo caldo si è attaccato al davanzale e non sembra intenzionato a mollare la presa. Impreco un paio di volte, con la speranza che qualche _‘fanculo, finestra del cazzo,_ possa convincerla ad aprirsi. Ci metto la forza dalle spalle e finalmente cede.

Non che l’aria di là fuori sia meglio; forse è meno consumata, ma è sempre fottutamente calda. Mi chiedo quanto sia socialmente accettabile girare in boxer tutto il giorno. Probabilmente non molto. Mamma avrebbe sicuramente qualcosa da ridire.

Sbadiglio sonoramente e stiracchio le braccia sopra la testa; praticamente ogni articolazione dalla spalla fino al polso fa rumore. Passo una mano tra i capelli con aria assonnata, fissando il cortile sul retro con gli occhi semichiusi.

Il caldo estivo mi fa sentire incessantemente stanco. Anche se siamo ancora solo all’inizio di maggio. O forse è solo il risultato di un giorno e mezzo passato a cercare di stare dietro a _doppi guai_. Cazzo, avevo quasi dimenticato quanta energia ci vuole per stare con Connie e Sasha contemporaneamente. A quanto pare ho dimenticato tutto perché ero troppo impegnato ad angosciarmi al loro pensiero negli ultimi dodici mesi.

Ieri è stato un tantino diverso da quello che mi aspettavo inizialmente. All’inizio, pensavo che sarebbe stato dieci volte più imbarazzante rispetto a quando eravamo solo io e Connie a fare comunella. Ma a quanto pare non è così. È stato piuttosto divertente vedere come Eren abbia cercato di mantenere le distanze con noi tre a mensa, nei corridoi e persino nella lezione di storia europea, nonostante l’aula sia minuscola. Non si sarebbe potuto sedere più lontano da me e Connie senza dover letteralmente lasciare la classe.

Mi sento stranamente felice. “Stranamente” perché è quel tipo di contentezza che senti sul fondo dello stomaco e che irradia in tutto il petto e, diamine, non pensavo di potermi sentire di nuovo così bene. Non sono un tipo sempre felice. Ma in questo momento mi sento piuttosto bene.

Il sole è alto nel cielo, leggermente schermato da sprazzi di nuvole bianche. La scia di un aereo divide il blu proprio sopra la mia casa. Decido di fare la persona noiosa e rispondo allo snapchat di Sasha con una foto della vista dalla finestra della mia camera (un po’ più carina della foto che mi ha mandato lei, che raffigura lei con una serie infinita di doppi menti e Connie che le fa le orecchie da coniglio con le dita sullo sfondo).

Mi risponde entro trenta secondi, con una foto dove sporge il labbro inferiore in un’espressione teatralmente triste, sovrapposta dalle parole: _fai schifo_. Sullo sfondo, riconosco l’esterno del dipartimento di arte nel campus dell’università.

Stavolta, rispondo con una foto del mio sorriso compiaciuto, mentre alzo i pollici davanti alla fotocamera.

Aggiungo la didascalia: _be’ non sono io lo sfigato bloccato all’uni tutto il giorno, ‘fanculo_.

La nostra battaglia su Snapchat continua per gran parte della mattinata, mentre mi impegno a mandare a Sasha una foto di ogni comodità di casa mia, ricevendo in risposta un’infinità di foto della sua espressione sempre più triste. Dopo circa una dozzina di botta e risposta di questo tipo, ha ovviamente costretto Connie a unirsi al suo fianco in questa guerra, perché lo vedo comparire nelle sue risposte.

Mi accorgo presto di essere solo in casa; alla fine, quando mi dirigo in cucina per fare una foto al contenuto del nostro frigo da inviare alla nostra amante della patate, trovo anche un post-it che mamma ha attaccato alla credenza.

 _Mangio fuori, quindi riscalda degli avanzi oppure ordina qualcosa a domicilio_ , leggo, con quei piccoli, presuntuosi cuoricini al posto dei puntini sulle i. _I soldi per Marco sono al solito posto, mi raccomando!_ Si è firmata con “mamma” – perché altrimenti non avrei _mai_ immaginato il mittente di quel biglietto, certo – e una riga intera di baci.

Strappo via il post-it dalla vernice bianca del mobile e lo accartoccio in una mano prima di gettarlo nella pattumiera. Faccio canestro al primo colpo.

Sistemo il computer e i libri sul tavolo del cortile e, dopo un po’ di tempo passato a sforzarmi per riuscire ad aprire l’ombrellone – fin troppo tempo perché ne valesse la pena -, mi siedo in un bel posticino all’ombra.

Sento il motore di un mezzo pesante – probabilmente un furgone – azionare i freni dall’altra parte della siepe e ascolto il suono familiare delle portiere che si aprono nell’aria ferma. Passano solo pochi secondi e Gesù con le lentiggini è davanti al cancello. Sembra genuinamente felice di vedermi, a giudicare dal salto che fanno le sue sopracciglia e da come gli occhi castano scuro accompagnano il suo sorriso.

È un ragazzo bellissimo, se posso dirlo in maniera non-gay. Perfetto per il ruolo di uno di quei dottori super-affascinanti che si vedono nelle soap opera in TV; riesco a immaginarlo mentre cammina con passo sicuro nel reparto di un ospedale, coperto da un lungo camice bianco e con lo stetoscopio attorno al collo.

“Ciao, Jean,” mi saluta, raggiante; sembra la versione più calma, più gentile del sorriso di Connie. Genuino. Ma ho già usato questa parola.

“Come va,” gli rispondo, con un raro sorriso senza un velo di sarcasmo. Posso almeno cercare di sfruttare il mio buonumore per provare che non so _solo_ tenere il broncio per tutto il tempo.

Ha stampato in volto un’espressione amichevole ma confusa, con la testa leggermente piegata da un lato  mentre mi analizza.

“Sembri più allegro,” mi dice alla fine con sincerità. Porto le braccia dietro la testa e mi stendo un po’ più indietro sulla sdraio di legno. Più allegro? Rispetto a quando, all’ultima volta che ci siamo visti? Rispetto alla settimana scorsa? O in generale?

“Già,” ammetto, guardando in alto verso il cielo; le nuvole sottili si stanno dissipando, lasciando una vasta distesa blu sopra la mia testa. “Credo di essere più felice, in effetti.” Di solito non sono un tipo così diretto e sdolcinato, ma in questo momento sembra la cosa più giusta da dire.

“Bene,” sento il tono dolce di Marco. E poi aggiunge, con voce più incerta: “…quel sorriso ti dona.”

Al suono di quelle parole sento un’ondata di felicità invadere tutto il mio corpo, partendo dal petto fino ad arrivare alla punta delle dita dei piedi e delle mani. Alzo un sopracciglio, guardandolo con aria divertita.

“Ci stai provando con me, Lentiggini?” lo prendo in giro, sarcastico; ridacchia e svia lo sguardo, tenendosi impegnato mentre sistema la sua attrezzatura. “Dovresti stare attento, sai? È proprio dicendo cose del genere che fai innamorare follemente di te tutte le casalinghe che ti incontrano.”

“Ma che dici,” continua con una risatina mentre assembla il retino. “Non è per niente vero. Cioè…quasi per niente. Credo che tua madre sia un’eccezione.”

Gli rivolgo un sorriso affabile.

“…E poi non ti nascondo che la cosa è abbastanza inquietante.”

“È quello che meriti, sei troppo gentile,” lo canzono io. “Quando rivolgi anche un solo sorriso a mia madre cementi nella sua testa l’idea di mollare tutto e scappare con  te o cose simili!”

“Non sorrido così tanto!” esclama, fingendosi afflitto. “…o sì?”

“Oh sì. Ci puoi scommettere.”

“Allora devo averti contagiato.” Wow, Marco. Ancora con queste frasi sdolcinate. Rido sottovoce tra me e me. “Pensavo che il tuo viso fosse irrimediabilmente bloccato con quell’espressione scontrosa.” Fingo orrore, guardandolo a bocca aperta; vedo un’insolita nota sarcastica nel suo sguardo.

“Sei incredibilmente scortese,” proclamo. “Di’ la verità, in realtà sei super astuto e stai solo cercando di raggirare me e mia madre con il tuo travestimento da inserviente affascinante? Chi l’avrebbe mai immaginato!”

Questo scambio di battute non fa che accentuare la sensazione di felicità che credo di sentire nel petto proprio adesso.

“Già, mi hai beccato,” sospira Marco, premendo il dorso della mano sulla fronte. “Sto solo facendo finta di essere tuo amico per poter scappare con tua madre. Il mio piano è andato a monte.”

“Dannazione!” gli rispondo, sentendo il mio sorriso allargarsi così tanto da far male. (Evidentemente non ho usato questi muscoli abbastanza, ultimamente, dev’essere per questo.) E poi mi soffermo sull’altra frase di Marco. “Non mi ero neanche reso conto che fossimo amici.”

Non volevo dirlo in senso malizioso o…accusatorio; ho solo detto ad alta voce quello che mi è passato per la testa senza pensarci su. Ad ogni modo, Marco la prende in maniera scherzosa.

“Mi hai prestato i tuoi vestiti e mi sono preso cura della tua testa traumatizzata,” sorride – un sorriso veramente angelico, cazzo, devo ammetterlo. “Penso che basti?”

Ultimamente sembra che saltino fuori persone che vogliono fare amicizia con me da ogni angolo. A essere onesti, Marco è quel tipo di persona che riesce a farti sentire immediatamente a tuo agio, quando ci parli. Mi tranquillizza. E credo che sia la terapia di cui avrò più bisogno adesso che sto ricominciando ad avere a che fare con il _casino_ di Connie e Sasha.

“Sì,” dico prima fra me e me, e poi a voce più alta, in modo che possa sentirmi anche lui. “Sì, hai ragione.” Faccio una breve pausa, per poi riprendere. “Però mi devi _promettere_ che non fuggirai con mia mamma. Non sarebbe per niente carino.”

La sua risata è musicale.

Dopo la nostra conversazione torna a prestare attenzione alla pulizia della piscina; controlla i livelli del cloro, fa su e giù dal capanno della piscina mentre controlla alcuni strumenti chimici che a quanto pare si trovano lì dentro (be’, se è il capannone _della piscina_ ci sarà un motivo, osservo fra me e me.)

Sto cercando qualche esempio di problemi di chimica online, quando il mio telefono vibra sul tavolo ancora una volta. È la risposta di Sasha alla foto del frigo. (Evidentemente era a lezione e non ha avuto la possibilità di rispondere di nascosto fino ad ora.)

Sia lei che Connie indossano gli occhiali da sole e hanno il naso rivolto all’aria. La didascalia recita: _ah sì??? be’ puoi smettere di considerarti nostro amico, jean kirschtein !!!_

Per tutta risposta ridacchio fra me e me. Il suo commento non mi turba minimamente, al contrario di quello che temevo (dato che ci siamo riuniti solo due giorni fa, eccetera). Mi volto, rimanendo seduto sulla sdraio, per fare un autoscatto, assicurandomi di far entrare Marco nello sfondo dell’inquadratura, e alzando il dito medio alla fotocamera.

La didascalia che allego alla foto è: _non ho più bisogno di voi sfigati quindi suuuucaaateeee_

Dopo un secondo, ricevo una risposta via sms.

**Da: Sasha  
uhm e quello chi è**

E poi un altro. E un altro ancora.

**Da: Sasha  
ci stai tradendo jean?**

**Da: Sasha  
cosa ne sarà delle nostre promesse jean**

**Da: Sasha  
mio amico leale, compagno fedele nella salute e nella malattia**

**Da: Sasha  
non posso crederci jean**

**Da: Sasha  
pensavo che la nostra relazione contasse qualcosa per te**

Mi domando sinceramente come faccia ad avere ancora credito sul cellulare, se questo è il modo in cui risponde a ogni messaggio che riceve di solito. Spero che lo finisca presto. L’ultimo messaggio della catena è da parte di Connie.

**Da: il ragazzo più fico che potrai mai conoscere  
aiuto !!!!!**

Rido di gusto, lasciando cadere la testa all’indietro. E, Dio, quanto mi sento bene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice:  
> È un capitolo piuttosto lungo, stavolta… più di 11mila parole! Spero vi sia piaciuto~  
> Ho cambiato i titoli dei capitoli uno e due con i titoli delle canzoni che compaiono in quelle parti della storia [nota della traduttrice: quando li ha pubblicati, i primi due capitoli non avevano come titolo quello di una canzone; io li ho pubblicati direttamente con i titoli attuali]; continuerò con questo tema d’ora in poi.  
> Purtroppo, ho menzionato molte canzoni diverse in questo capitolo (forse avrei dovuto mettere Boss Ass Bitch come titolo per questo qui?).  
> Il titolo si riferisce alla canzone che Connie e Jean hanno ascoltato al belvedere: Old Pine, di Ben Howard. Adoro la sua musica. È molto nostalgica e mi ricorda l’estate; e, ovviamente, questa storia è ambientata in estate, e ha a che fare con Jean che deve rivedere molte cose del suo passato. Questa canzone sarà anche di ispirazione per qualche capitolo più avanti, quindi vi consiglio caldamente di provare ad ascoltarla.  
> A parte questo…le cose si stanno evolvendo, anche se lentamente. Sono contenta che Jean sia felice, anche se dovesse durare poco. Ma Connie e Sasha saranno sempre i miei preferiti.  
> E Shingeki No Snapchat è la mia preferite di tutte le AU.  
> Per favore lasciatemi altri commenti e ditemi quello che vi sta piacendo (e anche quello che non vi sta piacendo!) della storia finora, e quello che sperate che succeda. Leggerò e risponderò a tutti quanti!
> 
> Note della traduttrice:  
> Scusate tantissimo per il ritardo! Sono pessima, non volevo assolutamente farvi aspettare tanto. Spero che chi seguiva la storia non abbia smesso di leggere, perché adesso avrò più tempo per riprendere a tradurre più rapidamente e aggiornare più spesso, i capitoli si fanno sempre più lunghi e interessanti da qui in avanti. Non esitate a recensire (:


	5. Who Are You?

Penso proprio che mi stancherò presto della mia suoneria, e sono vittima dell’incessante bisogno di attenzioni di Sasha da soli tre giorni. Non riesco a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui ho tenuto il telefono in modalità silenziosa per così tanto tempo, ma una cosa la so per certo: non ho intenzione di _togliere_ il silenzioso ancora per un bel po’, cazzo.

È sabato mattina, mancano ventitré giorni all’inizio degli esami. (Okay, allora, lo so soltanto perché sto facendo un conto alla rovescia dal primo giorno di vacanza. Lo giuro.)

A svegliarmi è un raggio di sole che si infiltra in una fessura tra le persiane della mia finestra; evidentemente non l’ho chiusa bene ieri sera, quando finalmente ho deciso rinunciare alla sessione di studio notturna. Strizzo gli occhi e, portandomi un braccio stanco sul volto per schermarmi dalla luce, emetto un brontolio mentre mi giro sulla schiena. Sul mio comodino, intanto, il cellulare vibra contro il legno, facendo sì che il rumore mi perfori i timpani. Tasto alla cieca con le mani per cercarlo, imbattendomi invece nel frattempo nella sveglia e nella tazza di caffè ormai vuota che è rimasta lì da ieri sera.

Quando le mie dita si stringono intorno alla cover gommosa del telefono, mi ci vogliono due tentativi per sbloccare lo schermo, poiché continuo a sbagliare la password nel mio stato di confusione da non-è-mezzogiorno-perciò-sto-ancora-dormendo.

**Messaggi non letti: 9**

Oh, cazzo. Scorrendo nella casella dei messaggi, vedo che _sette_ di quei messaggi sono da parte di Sasha, uno è di Connie, e l’ultimo è soltanto una delle solite promozioni inutili dal mio operatore telefonico. Cancello quest’ultimo senza neanche aprirlo. Leggo quello più recente che mi ha mandato Sasha; il mio cervello ci mette un po’ a processare le parole scritte sullo schermo.

**Da: Sasha  
quindi è confermato per oggi vero?**

Aggrotto le sopracciglia. Cerco di ricordare se abbiamo preso accordi in precedenza. Non mi viene in mente niente.

Sto iniziando a scrivere una risposta del tipo: _di che cazzo stai parlando?_ , quando sento dei rumori al piano di sotto, la porta principale chiudersi con un tonfo, e poi delle voci che parlano animatamente. Sto giusto cercando di alzarmi per mettermi a sedere sul letto, quando la voce di mia madre riecheggia su per le scale e si fa strada sotto la porta della mia camera.

“Jeeeeeaaaaan! Sei sveglio? Ci sono Connie e Sasha!”

Ho approssimativamente dieci secondi per crogiolarmi nella mia confusione da appena sveglio prima che un distinto rumore di passi attraversi le scale di gran carriera e la porta della mia stanza venga spalancata con la forza di un uragano, mentre io vengo placcato da un ragazzo con i capelli rasati in volo, diventando un tutt’uno con il materasso.

“Ma che-- !”

“Jean, non dirmi che ti eri dimenticato che dobbiamo studiare insieme!” proclama Sasha, stagliata ai piedi del mio letto con le gambe leggermente divaricate e le mani sui fianchi. Sollevo il braccio di Connie dal mio volto, mentre lui continua a saltare su e giù con fin troppa veemenza per questo momento della giornata. “Connie non ti ha detto che saremmo venuti?”

Guardo storto il pelato saltellante in questione. Grazie, Connie. Grazie _mille_.

“No,” le rispondo in un sibilo, “Non me l’ha detto.”

“Invece sì!” esclama lui, urlando come un matto, mentre cade di peso sulle mie gambe. “Te l’ho detto ieri durante la lezione di filosofia!” Sono sicuro al centoventi percento che quella conversazione sia avvenuta solo nella sua mente, e non nella vita reale. Ma che importa. _Ormai sono qui_. Addio alla mia giornata tranquilla.

Addio alla mia giornata tranquilla in cui avrei potuto _chiacchierare con Marco_.

Dimeno la mano bloccata sotto le lenzuola per cercare di fare leva per togliermi Connie di dosso, per poi barcollare fuori dal mio letto. Sono ancora in mutande. Sasha lancia un fischio di approvazione.

“Oh, sta’ zitta e andate ad aspettarmi al piano di sotto,” dico in un sospiro, afferrando un paio di pantaloni chino beige e la mia maglietta _Jack Daniel’s_ bianca che avevo lasciato sul pavimento la settimana scorsa. Mi contorco per entrare nei pantaloni, passando i palmi delle mani sulle cosce per appiattire le pieghe, mentre Connie scende dal mio letto, dicendo a Sasha che dovrebbero _proprio andare a controllare cosa c’è nel frigorifero_.

Dopo aver mentalmente pregato di darmi la forza per non strozzare _Dastardly e Muttley_ , arranco fino al piano di sotto per trovarli entrambi seduti in cucina con mia madre. Sono ancora il solito, irritabile Jean appena sveglio, e tutto ciò che faccio è alzare un sopracciglio a mia madre, come per dire: _quindi sei stata tu a lasciar entrare questi due matti in casa nostra_.

“Buon giorno, tesoro,” mi saluta lei, “Non mi hai detto di aver invitato Connie e Sasha!”

_Divertente_ , rifletto.

“Scusa, mamma. Non è un problema, no?” Per favore, fa’ che sia un problema.

“Non le staremo fra i piedi, signora K,” si intromette Connie, con quello stupidissimo sorriso stampato in faccia. “Non si accorgerà nemmeno che siamo qui!”

_Tutto il fottutissimo vicinato si accorgerà che siete qui._

Cammino a grandi falcate verso la macchina del caffè mentre mia madre ne versa una tazza per lei. Prendo un’altra tazza dallo scolapiatti e gliela passo energicamente. Dolce, deliziosa caffeina, sbrigati a entrare nel mio corpo.

“Dovreste studiare in giardino,” propone mia madre, passandomi il caffè, per poi soffiare sulla sua tazza fumante. “Il papà di Jean ha occupato tutto il tavolo della sala da pranzo con le sue scartoffie, quindi, se avete bisogno di spazio per i libri, usate pure il tavolo del cortile.”

Sasha gira la testa di scatto, guardando oltre la finestra della cucina; sembra tremare per l’emozione.

“Possiamo usare anche la piscina?” chiede con un luccichio negli occhi, stringendo le mani davanti al petto. Alzo gli occhi al cielo per l’esasperazione. Credo che studiare sia l’ultima voce nella cortissima lista delle priorità di questi due. Primo: spazzolare tutto il cibo che c’è in casa. Secondo: sfruttare al meglio la piscina. Terzo: assicurarsi di saltare sul povero, vecchio Jean che si è a stento appena svegliato. Quattro: iniziare _forse_ a pensare a studiare per questi benedetti esami che dobbiamo fare fra tipo tre settimane.

“Certo che potete, tesoro,” le risponde mia madre con un sorriso. Ha sempre avuto un debole per Sasha. Assottiglio lo sguardo mentre bevo un sorso del mio caffè con aria infastidita. “Volete che vi presti dei costumi da bagno?”

“Non si preoccupi, abbiamo portato i nostri!” Sasha le sorride di rimando e schiocca le bretelle del costume da bagno a righe blu e bianche che si intravede appena da sotto la scollatura della maglietta. Connie batte le mani sulle cosce in segno di conferma e noto che i suoi pantaloncini, in effetti, non sono altro che un costume da bagno.

“Almeno li avete portati dei libri, o siete qui solo per oziare e vivere a scrocco?” dico con tono accusatorio. Entrambi sfoggiano un enorme sorriso idiota come risposta.

 

* * *

 

 

Abbandono la pila di libri sul tavolo del cortile con un tonfo pesante dall’aria _stanca_. Connie si accinge a svuotare lo zaino dai libri di biologia e storia europea, mentre Sasha… si spoglia. E poi corre attraverso il prato. E poi entra in piscina con un tuffo a bomba.

Rabbrividisco nel vedere l’acqua della piscina sciabordare sui lati della vasca, e Sasha riemerge, con la frangia appiccicata alla faccia. Scosta i capelli all’indietro mentre cammina fra le onde.

“Venite, l’acqua è me-ra-vi-glio-sa!” grida, dall’altra parte del giardino. Sento gli ingranaggi macchinare vorticosamente nella testa di Connie, mentre valuta se sia meglio correre fin lì e unirsi a lei, o cercare effettivamente di evitarsi i sensi di colpa per aver trascurato lo studio.

Sospiro, espirando dal naso, e gli indico la piscina con un gesto della mano.

“Accomodati pure,” gli concedo, prima di aggiungere, con un filo di sarcasmo, “Io rimarrò qui seduto. Sai com’è. Vorrei passarli, ‘sti esami.”

“Nuoterò solo per, che ne so, _cinque_ minuti,” promette, “E poi penserò solo alle conseguenze della Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Lo giuro.”

Guizza immediatamente sull’erba, lanciando la maglietta oltre la sua testa e ululando come un matto, per poi tuffarsi (leggi: cadere di pancia) nell’acqua. Il rumore del suo addome sulla superficie è un dolorosissimo _slap_. Sasha scoppia a ridere immediatamente.

Io intanto tiro fuori una sedia dal tavolo e prendo posto, decidendo di arrotolare i pantaloni fino al ginocchio almeno per stavolta, perché fa _veramente_ caldo, cazzo; ma sicuramente non ho la minima intenzione di buttarmi in piscina con loro.  
L’ombrello parasole al centro del tavolo offre almeno un po’ d’ombra, quindi non dovrei rischiare di bollire sul pavimento, ma mi ritrovo comunque a farmi vento con un vecchio quaderno, mentre apro il primo libro tra quelli impilati davanti a me.

Inizio con qualche esempio dei problemi di cinetica dai miei appunti di chimica, ascoltando per tutto il tempo Connie e Sasha che si schizzano e dimenano come animali che affogano, mentre mordicchio l’estremità della mia penna, sovrappensiero.

La sua idea di _cinque minuti_ è decisamente particolare. Connie e Sasha non stavano pensando neanche lontanamente di uscire dall’acqua, finché mia madre non ha presentato una caraffa piena della sua limonata sul tavolo. All’improvviso, eccoli che si affollano attorno a me, tutti gocciolanti e con quella puzza di cloro addosso. Mi sposto più lontano con la sedia mentre prendo un bicchiere.

Sasha indossa i grandi occhiali da sole sul viso, scivolando sulla sedia di fronte a me, con Connie al suo fianco.

“Quindi cosa impareremo oggi, signor brontolone?” chiede con aria innocente. La guardo incredula, con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Non so mica cosa devi studiare _tu_ , Sash, dato che non frequenti nessun corso con me,” rispondo bruscamente. “Io e Connie faremo un po’ di storia europea.” Lancio uno sguardo a Connie, che annuisce, pensando che ovviamente sia meglio schierarsi dalla mia parte in questa discussione (in caso contrario, lo strangolerei). Ripeteremo i trattati del dopoguerra, a costo di doverlo _legare_ a quella sedia. Suppongo che abbia riconosciuto le mie intenzioni dall’espressione che ho in volto.

“Oh, be’, allora io potrei farvi delle domande!” cinguetta Sasha allegramente. “Diciamo che ho dimenticato i libri a casa.”

Quindi è vero, è venuta qui solo per nuotare.

Espiro lentamente e ammetto la mia sconfitta, spingendo gli appunti dall’altra parte del tavolo, nella sua direzione. Lei li solleva, lasciando impronte bagnate su tutte le pagine, mentre esamina il testo.  Spero per lei che non sbaffi l’inchiostro.

Per non so quale notevole miracolo, riusciamo effettivamente a sgobbare un bel po’, nonostante l’interruzione di mia madre con il suo vassoio pieno di sandwich triangolari, che distraggono Sasha per il breve tempo che impiega a infilarli tutti in bocca contemporaneamente.

“Oh mio Dio, sono fantastici,” farfuglia a bocca piena, provando a mandar giù tutto il boccone con un sorso poco elegante di limonata. “Avevo dimenticato quanto mi piacesse venire a casa tua.”

“Mi fa piacere che apprezzi _così_ tanto la mia compagnia,” commento io con aria severa, tamburellando con la matita sulla superficie del tavolo, mentre i miei occhi vagano sulle parole che ho appena scritto. Al margine del mio campo visivo, riesco a vedere dei movimenti nell’angolo più lontano del cortile; il cancello posteriore si apre, vacillante, e qualcuno, entrando, lo afferra per un lato.

Il primo pensiero che mi balena in testa è, ovviamente: _oh, è Marco!_ Il secondo pensiero è: _oh Dio, dovrò presentargli questi due piantagrane._

Sasha osserva il mio sguardo scomparire oltre la sua spalla, per cui si volta sul posto mentre Marco lascia la sua attrezzatura a bordo piscina. Lei abbassa gli occhiali da sole dalla base del naso.

“ _Chi_ è quello?” fischietta allusivamente.

“Uhm, _non_ il tuo ragazzo,” sbotto io di rimando; Sasha si gira di nuovo verso di me, e ride per l’espressione appena comparsa sul volto di Connie. Gli accarezza affettuosamente il braccio, mentre lui alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Però guarda che _braccia_ ,” aggiunge con aria sfrontata. _Pare che tu abbia una rivale, mamma._ “Che c’è? Solo perché non devo ordinare non vuol dire mica che non posso apprezzare i piatti nel menu quando voglio!”

Mi copro la fronte con il palmo della mano e rivolgo il mio sguardo alle venature legnose del tavolo, riflettendo su quanto sia imbarazzante quello che ha appena detto, ma anche per evitare di guardare tutti i disgustosi baci con cui Sasha sta ricoprendo il viso di Connie in segno di scusa.

Inclino leggermente la testa, per poter vedere Marco. _Per favore, non vuoi venire qui. Non farlo. Per il tuo bene. E per il_ mio _bene_.

Già, a quanto pare non siamo ancora molto bravi con la telepatia. Una volta sistemata l’attrezzatura ed essersi tolto le scarpe, cammina a grandi passi verso il tavolo, con un sorriso smagliante stampato sul volto lentigginoso.

“Buon pomeriggio!” saluta con la solita aria allegra, mentre io affondo sempre di più nella mia sedia. Vorrei tanto avere degli occhiali da sole dietro i quali nascondere la mia faccia, in questo preciso istante. Coglie immediatamente il mio disagio. “Jean?”

“… Ehi,” borbotto in risposta; Marco inclina la testa, con aria preoccupata. Spero davvero che sia pronto.

“Oh!” esclama allora Sasha, ed io sento un brivido di paura scorrermi lungo la schiena. Ti prego, ti prego, _ti prego_ , non dire niente di strano, Sash. Non voglio farlo scappare via per sempre, okay? “Sei il tizio dello snap chat di Jean dell’altro giorno!”

Oh Dio. Fra tutte le cose che avresti potuto dire, Sasha. Ecco come farmi sembrare un maniaco inquietante che gli fa foto di nascosto. Che, _tecnicamente_ , è proprio quello che è successo, ma non è questo il punto! Non è stato inquietante!

“Lo snap chat di Jean?” Marco ripete la frase fra sé e sé, tornando a posare i suoi occhi su di me. Evito _di proposito_ di incrociare il suo sguardo. “Di che parli?”

Per favore, dimmi che non stai sorridendo, _dimmi che non stai sorridendo_. Do una sbirciatina. Sta sorridendo. Idiota.

“Oh sì,” continua Sasha, spostando gli occhiali da sole sulla testa. Appoggia la schiena sulla sedia e porta una gamba al petto, mettendo le mani sul ginocchio. Connie intanto guarda la scena con un misto di serietà e un’aria da meglio-assicurarsi-che-non-stiano-flirtando. “Jean stava facendo lo stuuuupidooo.”

“Non stavo facendo lo stupido!” ribatto, “Tu stavi facendo la stupida…”

Raddrizzo un po’ la postura (perché probabilmente avrei rischiato di cadere se fossi scivolato ancora di più su quella seria, siamo onesti), e mi accorgo che la mano di Marco è stretta intorno alla parte superiore della mia sdraio. Non mi appoggio allo schienale.

“Marco,” prendo parola, controvoglia, “Lei è Sasha. E lui è Connie. I miei _stupidissimi_ amici.”

Sasha apre la bocca per farmi la ramanzina per la scelta di quell’aggettivo, ma Marco mi interrompe educatamente.

“È un piacere conoscervi, ragazzi,” sorride con aria allegra, “Jean mi ha parlato tantissimo di voi.”

_Bugiardo! Non è vero!_

Sasha inizia a starnazzare con Connie di…be’, non sto veramente ad ascoltarli, perché finalmente guardo Marco negli occhi; se potessi descrivere qualcuno con l’aggettivo _scintillante_ , sarebbe letteralmente lui in questo momento. Gli do una gomitata sull’addome in modo brusco; sembra fatto di _roccia,_ sotto quella polo blu.

“Guarda cos’hai fatto,” mormoro sottovoce, ma sono sicuro che mi abbia sentito; lo sento ridere. Si avvicina di poco alla mia sedia. Ecco di nuovo il profumo del suo detersivo per il bucato. Camomilla. Con tono sarcastico, aggiungo, “Dio, adesso potrebbero addirittura pensare di _piacermi_ , mentre a stento li _tollero_.”

“Ti ho sentito,” dice Sasha, incrociando le braccia al petto e atteggiando il viso in un broncio ridicolo. Alzo gli occhi al cielo con aria drammaticamente esasperata.

Fortunatamente, Marco si congeda per iniziare a pulire la piscina; lo guardo indietreggiare al limitare dell’acqua, lascio che i miei occhi si soffermino a esaminare le sue spalle larghe, prima di affondare la testa negli appunti che devo studiare. Trattengo un sospiro fra le labbra.

Inizio a esaminare le parole scritte sulla pagina – almeno qualche rigo – prima di accorgermi che Connie e Sasha mi stanno fissando, senza muovere un muscolo.

“Cosa vorrebbe dire tutto ciò?” mi domanda Sasha, schiettamente. Si sporge verso di me con aria interessata, poggiando una guancia nel palmo della mano. Il suo sorriso è il male allo stato puro.

“Cosa vorrebbe dire _cosa_?” Rispondo con tono sospettoso.

“ _Questo._ ”

“ _Questo_ cosa?”

La mia espressione si aggrotta nel solito cipiglio, non avendo la minima idea di cosa stia cercando di dirmi Sasha. Lei si scambia uno sguardo con Connie; sono evidentemente su una lunghezza d’onda completamente diversa dalla mia, perché Connie annuisce in segno di conferma.

Rimaniamo seduti in silenzio per alcuni secondi e, proprio quando penso che abbiano lasciato stare l’argomento e mi accingo a tornare sui libri, Sasha apre nuovamente la bocca. E vorrei tanto non l’avesse fatto.

“Be’, è carino,” dice.

Non posso evitare di sputacchiare ovunque, incredulo. Cos’ha detto esattamente?!

Il mio sguardo si posa su Connie in quell’istante, ma lui non sembra neanche minimamente turbato. Alza le spalle come a voler dire di essere d’accordo con Sasha. Cosa cazzo mi sono perso?

“Perché non ce l’hai presentato prima, Jean?” mi chiede lei, sorridendo. Oh Dio – è _quel_ sorriso di Sasha, quello che urla chiaramente: _sto per crearti dei problemi, Jean_. “Volevi tenerlo tutto per te, vero?”

Sono letteralmente senza parole, apro e chiudo la bocca come se fossi un pesce.

“È…è l’ _inserviente della piscina_ ,” è tutto ciò che riesco a tirare fuori alla fine. _Ed è anche mio amico, e a dire il vero lo conosco da ben…quattro settimane, e poi sì, probabilmente ha un bellissimo sorriso e tutto, ma…non è questo il punto!_

Dove stanno cercando di arrivare questi due? Lascio andare un gemito basso e flebile in segno di lamentela.

“Per favore, potreste evitare?” li imploro in maniera poco convinta. “Siamo amici. E vi sarei grato se _magari_ evitaste di essere così fastidiosi da farlo scappare per sempre, è chiaro?”

Connie si sporge dall’altra parte del tavolo per raggiungere il mio braccio, dandomi una pacca rassicurante. Sembra sincero. Quasi.

“Tranquillo. Non siamo gelosi. Be’, io no. Sasha potrebbe esserlo.” Guarda in direzione di Sasha e le rivolge un sorriso complice. “Lo capisco se vuoi mollarci per il tuo nuovo amante.”

_Ma. Che. Cazzo._

Inizio a sperare che il terreno si apra e mi ingoi completamente. Sarebbe proprio il momento adatto.

Connie e Sasha scoppiano a ridere della mia espressione nauseata.

“Ehi, ti stiamo solo prendendo in giro!” grida Connie, dondolando nella sedia. “Dovresti vedere la tua faccia, è uno spettacolo!”

Borbotto una serie di imprecazioni molto, _molto_ forti fra me e me, provando a ignorare il rumore di quei due che ridacchiano, cercando di concentrarmi solo su me stesso. _I trattati di pace di Parigi_ , giusto. Concentrazione.

Alla fine, anche Connie e Sasha tornano sui libri, Sasha ripete troppo velocemente delle schede di biologia e gli pone qualche domanda a bruciapelo. Approfittando della loro distrazione, colgo l’occasione per gettare uno sguardo in direzione di Marco; è dalla parte della piscina dove l’acqua è più alta, setaccia con il retino l’acqua cristallina e sembra stia fischiettando tra sé e sé. A quanto pare non si è accorto che lo sto fissando.

Quindi, giacché ci sono, rubo qualche altra occhiata nella sua direzione, grato del fatto che non presti attenzione ai due piantagrane, evitando di dar loro più attenzioni di quelle che meritano. Mi congratulo con me stesso per l’abilità a non farmi notare.

Ma mi accorgo di essere anche piuttosto infastidito perché non dovrei cercare di _non farmi notare_. Perché sabato è il giorno di Marco, e penso di poter ammettere che in fin dei conti sono contento di avere la possibilità di parlare con lui, senza che questi due idioti mi disturbino di continuo. Ovviamente dovevano fare una capatina senza preavviso _proprio oggi_.

Connie sbatte i suoi appunti sul tavolo con uno scatto improvviso che mi fa sobbalzare sulla sedia.

“Non ne posso più!” proclama, “A chi arriva primo in piscina, Sasha!”

Sollevo una mano per cercare di fermarli – perché, _ehi, aspettate, zucconi, Marco sta cercando di pulire_ —

 Prima che io riesca a dire anche solo una parola, si stanno già precipitando sul prato. Be’, merda.

Seguono una serie di rumorose urla che acclamano “tuffo a bomba!”, accompagnate da due massicci _splash_. Sento il gridolino di sorpresa di Marco, e poi un sacco di risate e schizzi vari. Chiudo gli occhi e li strizzo immediatamente, stringendomi la radice del naso fra le dita, per poi alzarmi in piedi.

Con le mani in tasca, mi muovo di soppiatto verso di loro, per quanto riesca a osare ad avvicinarmi al bordo piscina. Strascico i piedi nudi nell’erba, mentre Sasha mi chiama a gran voce.

“Dai, brontolone! Vieni anche tu!”

“Ho ancora indosso i vestiti, imbecille,” rispondo, e poi aggiungo, “Non vedete che Marco qui sta cercando di _lavorare_? Cosa che tra l’altro dovremmo fare anche noi!”

“Non c’è problema, Jean,” mi sorride Marco, poggiandosi sul retino, dall’altro lato della piscina rispetto a dove mi trovo io. Il suo sguardo, finora concentrato sul caos che c’è nell’acqua, guizza sulla mia goffa posizione a bordo piscina. Infine, fissa lo sguardo su di me. “Avevo praticamente finito.”

“Vedi?” grida Sasha, cercando di schizzarmi con l’acqua della piscina. Muovo un passo all’indietro giusto in tempo perché l’acqua mi arrivi solo sui piedi. “Guastafeste!”

Incrocio le braccia al petto e osservo – piuttosto sdegnosamente – mentre Connie prova a fare la verticale, senza alcun successo, e Sasha prova a emularlo a sua volta. Tutte quelle gambe che vacillano selvaggiamente in aria strappano una risatina a Marco. I nostri sguardi si incontrano. Gli chiedo mentalmente perché li stia assecondando. Continuiamo a non essere bravi con la telepatia.

Un paio di lunghi istanti più tardi, mi rendo conto che Marco non è più di fronte a me; sta smontando il retino e si accinge a trasportare tutta l’attrezzatura, stringendo gli strumenti fra le braccia. È già arrivata l’ora, eh?

“Aspetta, ti do una mano,” gli offro il mio aiuto, indicando i due contenitori pieni di qualche composto chimico o cose del genere, che sta cercando di afferrare con una mano. Mi rivolge un sorriso colmo di gratitudine; quell’espressione gli illumina gli occhi scuri.

Non credo che Connie e Sasha si siano accorti della nostra fuga (più che fuggire, barcolliamo sotto il peso di quei cazzo di strumenti per la piscina) dal cancello posteriore, che ci porta poi sulla strada su cui si affaccia il retro di casa mia. Il furgoncino di Marco è un tipico Vauxhall Combo che probabilmente ha avuto giorni migliori; è bianco, ma gli pneumatici sono coperti da uno strato di polvere. Su un fianco si legge la scritta: _Servizi di Manutenzione e Riparazione Piscine di Trost_ su un vivace sfondo di acqua azzurra.

Tenendo l’attrezzatura in equilibrio sul ginocchio, preme il pulsante di sblocco dal telecomando della chiave del furgoncino, per poi aprire a fatica la portiera scorrevole.

“Li metto qui dentro e basta?” gli domando, mentre lui si sposta di qualche passo per lasciare che sia io a liberarmi dai pesanti strumenti che stringo fra le braccia per primo. Marco annuisce, così obbedisco, cercando di non rovesciare i due contenitori. Quando ci scambiamo di posto affinché Marco possa riordinare all’interno del furgoncino, mi ritrovo a grattarmi la nuca con aria imbarazzata.

“Ah, comunque scusami,” dico alla fine, con aria dispiaciuta. Marco si interrompe, e gira la testa per guardarmi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Per cosa?” mi chiede lui ingenuamente, facendo leva sul lato del furgone per rimettersi in piedi. Fa scorrere la portiera fino a chiuderla, provando a tirare la maniglia per assicurarsi di averla chiusa bene. Solo allora si posiziona di fronte a me, con un’aria piuttosto perplessa.

“Uh, per loro?” alzo le spalle, indicando con il pollice in direzione del cortile, da dove arrivano ancora le risate e i rumori della piscina. “Sono…un po’ troppo energici. Ecco, scusami se ti hanno dato fastidio. Non sapevo neanche che dovessero venire oggi…”

“Sono i tuoi amici, no?” dice in una risata briosa, con mia grande sorpresa. Ha le mani sui fianchi, quasi come se mi stesse rimproverando. “Non dovresti scusarti per come sono, Jean.”

“Sì, ma—” inizio, ma, vedendo lo sguardo di Marco, serro immediatamente la bocca. _Sì, ma scommetto che non hai mai incontrato persone come Connie e Sasha prima d’ora_ , ecco costa stavo per dire.

“Niente ‘ma’,” mi corregge Marco, “Sembrano molto divertenti.” Apre la portiera davanti e prende posto dietro allo sterzo. Mi sposto per appoggiare l’avambraccio sul tettuccio del furgone, guardandolo dall’alto della mia posizione mentre allaccia la cintura.

“ _Divertenti_ ,” ripeto, accompagnando quella parola con un lungo sospiro, “O piuttosto un’intensa e incasinata montagna russa. Stessa cosa.”

Marco ridacchia dolcemente, e guarda in alto, verso di me. Il suo sorriso riesce a strapparmene uno – seppur riluttante – a mia volta. Sembra strano, dato che sono stato praticamente sempre imbronciato sin dal brusco risveglio di stamattina. Eppure ci stiamo davvero scambiando sorrisetti come degli idioti, qui.

“Vai a divertirti, Jean,” mi dice in un sospiro. Sorrido beffardo e mi allontano di qualche passo quando Marco chiude la portiera del furgone. Quando mette in moto, abbassa il finestrino e tira fuori la testa per aggiungere qualcosa. “Ci vediamo mercoledì, d’accordo?”

“Sì. Mercoledì.”

 

* * *

 

 

Connie e Sasha restano a casa mia fin dopo cena, per colpa di mia madre che ancora prova compassione per loro, e di Sasha che continua a farle i complimenti per la cucina a ogni pasto che prepara. Quando alla fine se ne vanno, dopo le otto, tutto ciò che riesco a fare è affondare nei cuscini del divano con uno sbuffo.

“Tesoro, che c’è che non va?” mi chiede mamma mentre svolazza in giro per la sala da pranzo stringendo un bicchiere di vino nelle mani curate, per poi sedersi vicino a me. “Non ti senti bene?” Allunga una mano per premerla sulla mia fronte, ma la scosto debolmente.

“Sono solo stanco,” le dico. A dir poco stanco. Sono _esausto_ , cazzo. “Ora come ora, penso che potrei dormire per almeno cinque anni.”

Mi rivolge un sorriso dolce (o almeno cerca di sorridere per quanto la chirurgia plastica glielo permetta, e _suppongo_ di vedere della dolcezza) e sorseggia il vino.

“Sono contenta di aver visto di nuovo Sasha e Connie,” mormora. Chiudo gli occhi e non provo neanche lontanamente ad aprirli. “Mi sono sempre piaciuti.”

“Forse è perché hai sempre cercato di farmi fidanzare con Sasha,” borbotto io, sarcastico. Mamma sbuffa, dandomi un colpetto sul bicipite, a cuor leggero.

“Non l’ho mai fatto,” dice, fingendo un tono scioccato. Per tutta risposta le sorrido, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. “…Ma non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto. Se ti fossi messo con Sasha, intendo.”

“Mi spiace, ma’. Sta con Connie, adesso.” E poi aggiungo un’ulteriore riflessione, più che altro come un promemoria per me stesso, con un tono leggero: “ _Finalmente_.”

“Oh, be’,” risponde, mentre apro un occhio per guardare la sua espressione. “È un vero peccato.” Beve un altro sorso del suo vino, e sembra pensierosa. “A quanto pare dovrò trovare qualcun altro con cui sistemarti, Jean.” Mi lascio scappare una sonora risata nasale alla sua battutina, e poggio la testa all’indietro sui cuscini.

“Caspita, grazie, mamma.”

 

* * *

 

 

La chiacchierata sulla mia inesistente vita amorosa sembra essere l’argomento di conversazione più gettonato per il resto del fine settimana.

Domenica sera a cena (ovvero l’unica cena in tutta la settimana a cui mio padre si degna di partecipare), mia madre tira fuori l’argomento della relazione di Connie e Sasha.

“Huh? Pensavo che Jean fosse fidanzato con la figlia dei Braus?” domanda mio padre, con una forchettata di patate e insalata davanti alla bocca.

“Nooo,” canticchia mia madre, “ _Avrei voluto_ che si mettessero insieme, ma a quanto pare lei aveva occhi solo per Connie, che Dio lo benedica. O almeno, questo è ciò che mi ha detto Jean.”

Ascolto la conversazione mentre sposto il cibo nel piatto, scoraggiato. Ne parlano come se non fossi neanche nella stessa stanza. Per non parlare di quanto mio padre sia _effettivamente_ interessato alla mia vita se non si tratta di scuola o di lavoro.

“Che peccato,” dice mio padre, gesticolando rozzamente nella mia direzione con le posate. “Sono una bella famiglia, i Braus. Hanno un sacco di soldi. E un bel posto nella società. Stavo pensando di mettermi in affari con il signor Braus – qualsiasi sia il suo nome -, le azioni nel settore dell’agricoltura industrializzata sembrano promettenti in questo trimestre.”

Sono più che certo di aver già sentito tutto questo prima d’ora. Molte volte.

Credo che mia madre abbia percepito il mio disagio di fronte a questa predica. Prova a indirizzare la conversazione altrove, ma non la porta poi così lontano.

“Mi stavi dicendo di avere qualche nuova stagista in ufficio, caro?” chiede a mio padre. “Non c’è qualche bella ragazza che potresti presentare a Jean?”

Rischio di soffocare con un boccone della mia cena, sono costretto a mandarlo giù in fretta e furia accompagnandolo con un paio di generosi sorsi d’acqua.

“Hmm, certo, c’è qualche nuova tirocinante,” conferma lui. Lo fisso meticolosamente, sperando che commetta un errore nel mantenere la solita facciata. Mi chiedo quante di quelle “nuove tirocinanti” si siano già piegate sulla scrivania del suo ufficio.

“No grazie,” rispondo bruscamente, spingendo il piatto lontano da me nello stesso istante. “Mamma, non ho più fame. Ti dispiace se vado a studiare?”

Non aspetto nemmeno una risposta, e lascio il tavolo con tutta la velocità fisicamente possibile, mentre sento lo sguardo colmo di disprezzo di mio padre sulla mia schiena per tutto il tempo. Fanculo.

 

* * *

 

 

Se dovessi nominare solo una cosa che proprio non mi piace delle lezioni del professor Dok, probabilmente non ci riuscirei. Tanto per cominciare, sono sei ore alla settimana di cazzate pretenziose e filosofiche che mi sarei decisamente dovuto aspettare quando ho selezionato questo come ultimo corso a scelta, lo scorso autunno.

In secondo luogo, hanno ancora quelle sedie orribili in stile anni settanta; quelle in plastica grigia, così dure, cazzo, che dopo i primi dieci minuti non riesci più a sentirti le chiappe, sempre se sei stato così fortunato che la sedia non si è chiusa di scatto nel momento esatto in cui hai provato a sederti. Ho assistito a scene simili un paio di volte, okay?

La terza cosa che non sopporto è che al professor Dok non sembra interessare un bel niente del suono della campanella. Se sta ancora parlando, non puoi muoverti di un centimetro dal tuo posto, devi aspettare che finisca. E lui proprio non capisce che alcuni di noi hanno degli impegni, dei tavoli della mensa da monopolizzare, caffè bollenti con cui bruciarsi.

Il martedì ho la lezione di filosofia subito prima di pranzo, quindi questo problema si presenta piuttosto spesso. Questo martedì non fa eccezione – riesco a uscire dall’aula solo cinque minuti _dopo_ il suono della campanella.

Connie è fuori dall’aula e corre come una saetta; lui e Sasha si sono finalmente resi conto che, sì, in effetti gli esami sono imminenti, e devono ancora finire di preparare lo spettacolo finale per il corso di teatro, quindi continuano a correre in giro a esercitarsi ogni volta che ne hanno la possibilità.

Arranco nel corridoio principale del dipartimento delle materie umanistiche bramando una sigaretta, più che altro per trovare qualcosa da fare con le mani o con la bocca. Mi sono già abituato a Connie e Sasha, alla loro presenza costante, mentre mi vomitano addosso discorsi senza senso ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro. Mi tengono lontano dalla noia.

Controllo il telefono; per una volta, non ho nuovi messaggi. Quando alzo lo sguardo, aggrotto le sopracciglia e abbasso nuovamente gli occhi all’istante.

Eren e gli altri sono proprio davanti a me.

Stanno parlando in un gruppo molto stretto, ma non mi azzardo a guardarli in faccia. Il pavimento è veramente interessante. Già. Guarda che deliziose mattonelle screziate che ci sono.

 Quando ormai li ho superati di cinque o sei passi, Eren alza la voce improvvisamente; non urla, ma parla come se volesse far sentire a qualcuno ciò che sta dicendo. Quel qualcuno sarei io.

“…ma non è strano che una persona dia di matto in quel modo? Cioè, chi è che ha paura di una cosa così stupida?”

Giro la testa per guardarmi alle spalle, non riesco proprio a farne a meno. Incontro lo sguardo verde-azzurro di Eren, in mezzo fra Ymir e Historia, che mi fissano a loro volta. Armin increspa le labbra, Ymir mi scocca uno dei suoi soliti sguardi scontrosi, e Mikasa…be’, è l’unica a non guardare da questa parte. A giudicare dalla sua postura, mi sembra piuttosto infastidita. Historia sembra…turbata? Sarà per le sopracciglia sollevate nel mezzo, e la bocca stretta in un piccolo cerchio.

E quella cosa dovrebbe essere, compassione? Ma per favore. Non ho bisogno di queste cazzate.

Sto benissimo con i miei quattro amici, grazie mille. ( _Tre, Jean. Tua madre non conta_.)

Non è forse meglio così? Non voglio certo tornare indietro a come era prima. Preferisco soffrire sotto i loro sguardi e i commenti cattivi, piuttosto che tornare in quella cazzo di solitudine che mi attanagliava prima che Connie decidesse di andare controtendenza e ricominciare a parlarmi. Giusto? _Giusto_. Al momento sento un peso nel petto che mi trascina verso il basso, rigirandosi in ogni spazio concepibile fra le costole. _Fa malissimo_.

Non credo che Eren lo faccia con cattiveria. La sua mente ha un solo binario, gli piace fare le cose tanto per farle e basta. Per scatenare una reazione, forse.

Ingoio il nodo che mi stringe la gola, e inchiodo nuovamente lo sguardo sul pavimento. Non reagire. _Non reagire_.

… Penso che questa sia già considerata una reazione. È giunta l’ora di trovare un posticino tranquillo per fumare quella sigaretta.

 

* * *

 

 

“Posso vedere cosa stai disegnando?”

“No. Top secret.”

È mercoledì. Sono appollaiato sui gradini del capanno della piscina, con l’album da disegno in una mano, una matita nell’altra, mentre cerco di proteggere i miei scarabocchi da un impiccione lentigginoso.

Marco prova a spiare oltre la barricata delle mie braccia per dare una sbirciatina, ma mi incurvo ancora di più su me stesso, tracciando linee svelte sulla carta.

“Non mi concedi neanche una piccola anteprima?” mi prega, fra una risata e l’altra. Sposta il peso sui talloni, poggiandosi sul retino; alzo un sopracciglio in un’espressione severa.

“Neanche una piccola anteprima,” ripeto le sue parole, stringendo le labbra e scuotendo la testa.

In realtà quello che sto disegnando non è neanche minimamente accettabile. È incasinato, e proprio non riesco ad azzeccare l’anatomia. Ma non riuscivo a disegnarlo a memoria. Sto parlando di Marco, ovviamente. Riesco a disegnare perfettamente le lentiggini, questo è certo – quella piccola fascia di quattro macchioline proprio sul naso – e sono piuttosto bravo a fare i suoi capelli, con quelle ciocche nere che restano sospese sulla fronte, e poi riesco a disegnargli gli occhi, ma, a parte quello, sono praticamente perso.

Provo a mantenere i miei sguardi nella sua direzione più furtivi possibili, per non fargli capire che _sì, ti sto disegnando dal vero, e giuro che non è per niente una cosa inquietante, okay?_ Aggrotto le sopracciglia e provo a correggere i piedi che gli ho disegnato – faccio veramente schifo con i piedi, devo ammetterlo.

“Lo sai che tiri fuori la lingua quando ti concentri?” ridacchia Marco; alzo gli occhi per guardarlo con orrore.

“Non è vero!”

“Invece sì!”

Sento il mio volto arrossire per l’imbarazzo, e inizio a mordicchiare l’estremità già rosicchiata della mia matita.

“S-sta’ zitto,” borbotto, “Non dovresti pulire una piscina o qualcosa del genere?” Ho iniziato ad accorgermi che quando Marco fa quel sorrisetto di sbieco, invece del suo normale sorriso, tende a sembrare piacevolmente diabolico.

Cioè, arriva allo stesso livello di maliziosità di Sasha o Connie.

Fa oscillare il retino nella mia direzione, e  cerca di muovere un affondo; io indietreggio per spostarmi fuori dalla sua portata, cadendo goffamente sulla schiena per sfuggire alle gocce d’acqua che rischiano di atterrare su di me e sul mio blocco da disegno.

“Attento a dove agiti quel coso!” esclamo, accantonando l’album da un lato, lontano dalla sua portata. Afferro un’estremità del retino e la strattono con forza, per farmi valere.

A quanto pare, ci ho messo _troppa_ forza.

Marco, dal bordo piscina dove si trova, perde l’equilibro. E cade in acqua.

Ci metto un attimo per processare ciò che è appena accaduto.

…

“Merda!”

Mi muovo a gattoni incespicando, stringo le dita intorno al margine della piscina mentre Marco riemerge tossicchiando acqua da tutte le parti. L’acqua non è troppo profonda, gli arriva a stento sopra le ascelle quando sta in piedi. La sua polo, zuppa d’acqua, si avvinghia a ogni singolo muscolo delle sue spalle e braccia quando le muove per passarsi una mano tra i capelli, tirandoli indietro sulla testa. Alcune onde increspano la superficie dell’acqua poco profonda e mi bagnano le dita; lascio la presa quando vero che, sì, _non è morto_ , e mi siedo sulle caviglie.

“Wow,” sorride fra un colpo di tosse e l’altro, sputando un bel po’ di acqua di cloro. “Me la sono cercata, in fondo!”

“Merda, scusami!” esclamo io in risposta, anche se riesco a sentire un sorriso compiaciuto farsi strada sul mio volto. Faccio del mio meglio per continuare a fingere di essere preoccupato, ma…già, non sono per niente bravo. “Stai bene?”

“Solo un po’ umido,” scherza, pizzicando la maglietta sul petto. Fradicia. Ed ecco di nuovo quel barlume di malvagità nei suoi occhi. “Non ti piacerebbe una nuotata, Jean?”

“Uh, temo proprio di no!” la prendo alla leggera, ridendo in uno sbuffo, ciononostante mi allontano dal bordo della piscina strisciando sul didietro. Marco inizia a guadare la piscina verso l’acqua bassa, i suoi movimenti sono lenti e impegnativi, appesantiti dai vestiti intrisi d’acqua. Non è esattamente un’uscita alla _Honey Ryder_ , a essere onesti. Sale i gradini e rimane in piedi sul bordo della piscina, sgocciolando talmente tanta acqua che probabilmente potrebbe riempire un paio di vasche da bagno.

Solleva le sopracciglia mentre afferra la maglietta nelle mani strette in due pugni per strizzare la stoffa, un tempo di colore blu fiordaliso, nella sua presa salda. Mi allontano ancora un po’.

“Non è che potresti, uh… andare a prendermi l’asciugamano dal furgone, per favore?” Guarda in basso verso i suoi pantaloncini, anch’essi di un colore _decisamente_ diverso da quello che avevano da asciutti. L’acqua scorre giù per le sue gambe coperte di lentiggini in una marea di piccoli rivoli. Si scosta nuovamente i capelli con un gesto impacciato, poiché gli sono caduti un’altra volta sul viso.

“Certo,” ridacchio fra me e me e mi alzo in piedi, assicurandomi di mettere abbastanza spazio fra di noi per star certo di non essere spinto a mia volta nella piscina.

Ha lasciato il furgone aperto e, come mi aspettavo, sbirciando nell’abitacolo trovo subito un asciugamano bianco e soffice sul poggiatesta del sedile del passeggero. Vi è ricamato il suo nome, e mi ricorda gli oggetti che mi etichettava mia madre quando andavo alle scuole elementari.

Con l’asciugamano appeso al braccio, mi faccio strada nel cortile entrando dal cancello, ma mi fermo a metà del mio percorso. Ecco come mi dà il benvenuto:

Senza pantaloni.

Con dei boxer di _Superman_ molto, _molto_ bagnati.

Ingoio l’enorme nodo che mi si è formato in gola. E, _oh Dio_. I jeans mi sembrano insolitamente stretti. Eccola qui. L’erezione _più imbarazzante_ della storia.

No, no, _no_ , non può succedere davvero. Non deve succedere. Non qui. Non adesso. Pensa a quella matta che avevi come professoressa di inglese in seconda media. In mutande. Pensa a lei.

_Ohmaguardaquellelentigginichesembranotuffarsinelsuofondoschiena_. Sento quella frase risuonare nella mia mente con la voce di Sasha.

No. Non pensarci. Cioè, è un bel ragazzo, no? Non posso negarlo. Ci sarà un motivo se mia madre è così fissata con lui. Ma a me piacciono le ragazze. _Mi piace Mikasa_.

Sicuramente non mi piacciono le schiene coperte di lentiggini, e gli addominali duri come la roccia, e…

_È solo un’erezione di circostanza, Jean. Cose che succedono. Non dare di matto. Non dare di matto_.

Tiro la maglietta il più possibile per coprirmi i fianchi mentre mi avvicino, e ringrazio mentalmente per aver scelto di indossare un paio di jeans piuttosto contenitivi quando mi sono vestito stamattina.

Lancio un colpo di tosse eccessivamente forte; Marco si gira fino a trovarsi di fronte a me, con le guance leggermente arrossate. Gli lancio l’asciugamano con tutta la forza che ho in corpo.

“Mettiti dei vestiti!” gli intimo bruscamente, distogliendo lo sguardo per fissarmi i piedi, mentre lui avvolge l’asciugamano intorno ai fianchi; rimane sospeso a stento sulle ossa del bacino.

“S-scusa!” risponde, con un tono di voce egualmente agitato. “H-hai detto che tua madre non è in casa, vero?”

Oh Dio. A mamma potrebbe venire un infarto se vedesse una scena del genere.

“No, non c’è,” mormoro, e vedo un’ondata di sollievo attraversare il viso di Marco con la coda dell’occhio. “Ehi, senti, c’è… uh, in casa c’è l’asciugatrice, non so, magari vuoi…?”

_Disinvolto, Jean. Perfettamente disinvolto, hai la situazione in pugno_.

“Sì, grazie!”

Cammino in fretta e furia dentro casa, assicurandomi di avere la maglietta calata sul cavallo dei pantaloni per coprire la mia erezione decisamente non necessaria.

Marco fa del suo meglio per stare al passo, stringendo l’asciugamano attorno alla vita con una mano e i vestiti zuppi nell’altra.

Gli faccio strada fino alla lavanderia dalla cucina, e gli indico l’asciugabiancheria con un braccio rigido. Marco inclina la testa e, forse accorgendosi dell’intensità del mio sguardo infuocato, scaglia i vestiti nel cestello senza dire una parola. Scelgo un ciclo veloce, girando la manopola sulla prima tacca.

“Va tutto bene, Jean?” si azzarda a dire alla fine. Impallidisco. “M-mi sembri un po’ pallido?”

“Mi sento alla grande,” rispondo a denti stretti. Cerco una qualsiasi via di fuga. “Uh, scusami un attimo, torno subito.”

Mi dileguo immediatamente nella sicurezza del bagno, senza voltarmi a guardare Marco.

Dopo aver ricontrollato per tre volte di aver chiuso la porta a chiave, inspiro più profondamente possibile, per poi espirare lentamente. Aveva ragione, penso, guardandomi allo specchio. Sono davvero pallido.

Afferro i lati del lavabo con entrambe le mani, e fisso il buco del lavandino. Mi passa per la testa che potrei semplicemente toccarmi un po’ e farla finita. Mi sono masturbato pensando alle mamme di alcuni amici, prima d’ora. Anche a una o due professoresse. È la stessa cosa. È un lavoro sporco, ma qualcuno deve pur farlo, dopotutto.

_Ma, Jean, questo sicuramente non vuol dire che puoi farti una sega pensando al ragazzo della piscina in mutande, mentre lui è praticamente dall’altra parte del muro_. Non va per niente bene.

Nonostante ciò, sfioro il bottone metallico dei jeans con il pollice.

Mi mordo il labbro inferiore e provo di nuovo a immaginare quella rugosa professoressa della seconda media ancora una volta. Stavolta funziona. Non c’è la minima possibilità di rimanere eccitato con quell’immagine in testa.  


Apro il rubinetto facendo uscire il getto d’acqua più freddo possibile, e mi bagno il viso.

Mi ci vogliono almeno dieci minuti prima di uscire dal bagno con la certezza che la mia erezione sia scomparsa, e questa è un’esperienza che mi auguro di non ripetere mai, _mai_ più. Non ho intenzione di rovinare la nostra amicizia _in questo modo_.

Marco è seduto su uno sgabello da bar in cucina, i capelli gocciolano ancora sulle sue spalle e sulla schiena. Si tira su quando mi vede arrancare nella stanza, con lo sguardo d’acciaio.

“Sto bene,” gli dico, prima ancora che possa chiedermi come mi sento. “I vestiti si sono asciugati?”

“Uh, non ho controllato…?”

Faccio strada ancora una volta nella lavanderia, arrivando proprio quando la spia dell’asciugatrice diventa verde, indicando la fine del ciclo. Apro lo sportello rotondo e infilo un braccio per afferrare i suoi vestiti, tiepidi e asciutti.

“Ecco qui,” dico, lanciando il mucchietto di stoffa nella sua direzione. Lo afferra in maniera impacciata, incespicando per non far cadere l’asciugamano.

Gli do le spalle mentre infila maglietta e pantaloncini, e fisso apertamente le mattonelle sul pavimento, contandone il numero totale, finché non lo sento parlare in tono mesto.

“Sai che te la farò pagare per questo.”

Mi mordo la lingua, e sbircio dietro le spalle con un sorrisetto che non riesco a trattenere.

“Provaci.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dopo essermi imposto di non avere mai più un’erezione così imbarazzante in presenza di Marco, ho passato il resto della giornata a evitare di avvicinarmi troppo alla piscina (per paura che, nonostante la sua natura buona, Marco potesse effettivamente cercare vendetta come aveva minacciato in precedenza), e a trascurare il mio blocco da disegno. Non penso che riuscirei a guardare oggettivamente il suo corpo per disegnarlo. Riesco almeno ad ammetterlo a me stesso.

Non so dire se Marco abbia notato il cambio di atmosfera o meno, ma prova a mantenere la conversazione leggera parlandomi un po’ di lui.

Mi racconta del cane che aveva da piccolo; in quel periodo, quando lui aveva circa dieci anni, il suddetto cane pensò bene di trascinarli entrambi nel fiume. Mi spiega diligentemente di come non fosse realmente un fiume, ma piuttosto un acquitrino molto fangoso, e che sua madre non fu per niente contenta quando lo vide tornare da _quella_ passeggiata coperto di fango.

Mi chiede se abbiamo mai avuto animali; accenno alla paura di mia madre nei confronti di qualsiasi cosa che sia più grande di un porcellino d’India, e poi non vuole niente che possa graffiare i mobili. Aggiungo anche che ne ho già abbastanza del Jack Russel dei vicini, che ha l’abitudine di svegliarmi all’alba più spesso di quanto mi piaccia. E mi piacerebbe che non lo facesse _mai_.

Mi accorgo di alcuni suoi tic, oltre a quelli che ha quando si innervosisce (tipo quando si gratta la nuca, o si mordicchia il labbro); quando ride, e intendo una vera risata di gusto e non le solite risatine educate, getta la testa all’indietro, assorto nella risata. Quando parla del passato, gli piace strofinare una ciocca di capelli fra il pollice e l’indice. Quando ascolta le mie cazzate, tende a sollevare le sopracciglia nel mezzo. Come gioca con l’orlo della maglietta, sovrappensiero. Ed è solito chiamarmi per nome in una conversazione, anche quando siamo solo io e lui a parlare.

È bello poter parlare in questo modo, erezioni e gente spintonata in piscina a parte, perché è una sensazione pazzesca vedere qualcuno che ride di quello che gli dici, e non lo fa perché ti stai rendendo ridicolo. Marco è così. Penso che mi trovi sinceramente divertente.

“…e tutto questo perché aveva infilato una caramella gommosa nel naso,” dico, finendo il racconto drammatico di quella volta in cui io e Connie abbiamo fatto una gita memorabile agli studi A&E, per seguire un infelice episodio di “do it for the Vine” sulle caramelle gommose. È uno di quegli aneddoti con cui non smetterò mai di mettere Connie in imbarazzo, questo è poco ma sicuro.

“Oh mio Dio, è… è incredibile,” ridacchia Marco, assimilando ogni mia parola. “E quanti anni avevate?”

“Diciassette,” sorrido, passandomi la lingua sui denti. “Non me ne parlare. Quel giorno passerà alla storia, credimi.”

 

* * *

 

 

Quel sabato continua pressoché allo stesso modo; porto i libri in cortile e, fra un problema di chimica e l’altro, chiacchiero con Marco delle cose più stupide. A quanto pare gli piacciono le storie sui miei amici idioti, poiché mi fa un sacco di domande, e chiede “e poi che è successo?” dopo ogni aneddoto che gli racconto. Quindi lo accontento. L’avrei fatto in ogni caso, comunque. Ha un’aria così… sincera stampata in volto, che proprio non riuscirei a starmi zitto.

La cosa bella di Marco è che non è come Connie. È quel tipo di persona per cui vorresti fare di tutto, pur di diventare il suo migliore amico. Non è qualcuno con cui hai passato le peggiori battaglie nel fango quando avevate cinque anni (non che io abbia qualcosa in contrario alla mia amicizia con Connie, assolutamente… è solo che diventa estenuante più delle volte). Be’, diciamo che… non mi dispiacerebbe fare una buona impressione su di lui. Mi fa sentire bene quando prende atto di ciò che gli confido, con uno di quei sorrisi da Gesù con le lentiggini.

Marco non parla praticamente per niente dei _suoi_ , di amici; cioè, so che è amico di Bert, molto amico, o almeno lo era quando frequentava ancora l’università. E ogni tanto nomina qualche tizio che lavora con lui – specialmente uno che ha un vero e proprio feticcio per la pulizia che va ben oltre lo spolverare le foglie. Ma non sembra avere un rapporto simile a quello che io ho con Connie e Sasha con nessuno.

“Cosa fai per divertirti?” gli domando; la sfrontatezza della mia domanda gli fa fare quella cosa con le sopracciglia, per poi battere le palpebre lentamente. “Tipo nel tuo tempo libero e cose del genere?”

“Aspetta, vorresti dire che non vivo solo per pulire piscine?” ridacchia, ma io continuo a guardarlo insistentemente. A quel punto alza le spalle. “Non ho molto tempo libero in questo periodo. Credo che… tutto quello che ho lo passo con la mia famiglia.”

Gli faccio una smorfia che spero esprima tutta la mia indignazione a riguardo (a parte il fatto che, sì, sono quello che ha appena passato gli ultimi dodici mesi prima di tre settimane fa praticamente solo con mia madre. Ma ssh.).

“Gioco con mia sorella e cose del genere, può valere?”

Sbuffo, divertito, al pensiero di Marco che gioca ai giochi da tavolo come passatempo. Potrebbe essere più casalingo di così? Probabilmente no. Dopotutto, stiamo parlando di _Marco_.

“Una sorella, eh?” sorrido. È la prima volta che si sofferma a parlare della sua famiglia, senza sviare subito il discorso. “È figa?”

“Ha _nove anni_ , Jean.”

Espiro bruscamente dal naso e mi passo una mano fra i capelli disordinati con aria impacciata.

“Ooookay, allora. Lo prendo come un no.”

In quel momento, mi arriva un messaggio su snapchat al cellulare. Lo schermo si accende sulle note del _whoooooo are you?_ iniziale della mia suoneria, dall’omonima canzone degli Who.

Il messaggio è di Connie, è una foto dei suoi appunti di filosofia, coperti da una miriade di caramelle gommose di colori diversi. La didascalia recita: _secondo te quante me ne riesco a mettere in bocca contemporaneamente ????_

“Di chi è?” curiosa Marco, notando il mio sorriso divertito. Si avvicina di un passo e si sporge su di me per vedere lo schermo.

“Dell’idiota numero uno,” gli dico, mostrandogli lo screenshot ce ho fatto alla foto prima che scadesse il suo limite di tempo di cinque secondi. Marco alza un sopracciglio.

“Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea lasciarglielo fare, dopo quello che mi hai raccontato dell’ _ultima volta_?” osserva. Scuoto la testa, scatto un selfie mentre aggrotto le sopracciglia, e digito una risposta: _a quanto vedo lo studio va alla grande lmao_

“No,” rispondo a Marco, “Aspetta e vedrai. Fra non più di mezz’ora verrà a dirmi che ne ha mangiate troppe e gli viene da vomitare.”

Ricevo una risposta piuttosto rapidamente. Stavolta la foto raffigura Connie, con la bocca piena di caramelle multicolore. Il testo dice: _no mancano 2 settimane mi arrendo, vado a fare lo spogliarellista !!!!_

“Ha detto che ha deciso di diventare uno spogliarellista,” mormoro, “Non sembra una cattiva idea. Quasi quasi lo seguo.” Fisso il libro che ho in grembo, soffermandomi sulla pagina su cui sono fermo da un bel po’ di tempo.

“I tuoi genitori apprezzerebbero la decisione, ne sono certo,” mi canzona Marco, portando il filtro fuori dall’acqua e posandolo vicino ai gradini del capanno dove sono seduto.

“Probabilmente la apprezzerebbero più di alcune delle possibilità che sto prendendo in considerazione.”

Marco a quel punto mi guarda e inclina la testa da un lato. È un’altra delle sue abitudini che aggiungo alla mia lista mentale.

“Quindi _stai_ davvero pensando di iscriverti a una facoltà artistica?” presume, e io annuisco, evasivo. Il suo tono si fa un po’ più serio. “Forse dovresti dare una possibilità ai tuoi, Jean. Puoi mostrargli cosa sei in grado di fare.”

Non è che non abbia mai pensato di mostrare i miei album ai miei genitori prima d’ora. Sono anche convinto al settanta percento che a mia madre potrebbero addirittura piacere alcuni dei miei disegni. Ma…

“Pfft, non hai mai conosciuto mio padre. È fissato con… be’, direi che è fissato con le regole, ma non è per niente così, cazzo. Diciamo che è fissato con il mio futuro, vuole per forza che segua la strada che _lui_ ha deciso per me. Andrebbe su tutte le furie se accennassi anche solo lontanamente al fatto di non voler lavorare per lui nella sua azienda.”

E poi in realtà chi mi ammetterebbe mai a un corso di arte vedendo un mucchio di disegni in perfetto stile stalker che raffigurano sempre la stessa ragazza e l’inserviente della piscina? Tutto ciò sempre se riuscissi a mandare la domanda di iscrizione senza essere prima strangolato da uno, o forse entrambi i miei genitori per aver “mandato all’aria il mio futuro” o qualche cazzata simile. Scuoto la testa, e Marco sembra piuttosto demoralizzato, vedendomi così.

 “Non è il loro futuro quello che stanno cercando di pianificare,” mormora a bassa voce, concentrato a guardare l’acqua che bagna le piastrelle blu del bordo della piscina. “Dovresti essere tu a decidere, solo tu. Dovresti considerare le cose che, a quanto ho visto, ti piacciono sul serio. Jean, sei veramente bravo a disegnare. _Molto_ bravo. Per favore, prova a parlargliene.”

Mi lascio scappare una risata nasale e mi stendo all’indietro sugli scalini, intrecciando le dita sulla testa.

“Ehi, vacci piano, Socrate,” dico, al che Marco alza gli occhi al cielo e arrossisce. Tuttavia, le sue parole effettivamente mi toccano più nel profondo di quanto la mia risposta sarcastica possa dare a vedere. È la stessa sensazione di quando mi ha fatto i complimenti per i disegni che ha visto nella mia stanza, quella volta. Orgoglio, forse?  O l’appagamento per aver fatto qualcosa di buono? L’idea che a qualcuno importi effettivamente _qualcosa_ di me oltre al voto dell’ultimo esame o del fatto che indossi o meno dei vestiti firmati.

“Dico sul serio, Jean,” insiste Marco, distogliendomi dai miei pensieri. “Devi fare quello che _tu_ vuoi fare veramente. Lo sto provando sulla mia pelle, so quanto faccia schifo essere costretti a fare qualcosa che… non ti appassiona per niente.” Il suo tono di voce si affievolisce quando pronuncia quelle ultime parole e ha un’espressione cupa, con un misto di qualche altro sentimento che non riesco a cogliere appieno.

In situazioni del genere, normalmente reagirei facendo un commento divertente. Quindi è proprio quello che faccio. Non riesco ad approcciarmi a discorsi così sentimentali in altro modo.

“Ah, ma se non avessi iniziato a pulire piscine non avresti mai incontrato _me_ ,” gli dico con un sorriso, “La tua vita sarebbe completamente diversa. Pensa a quanto saresti stato depresso senza il meraviglioso, affascinante, _spiritoso_ Jean Kirschtein nella tua vita.”

“Pensa a quanto sarei stato depresso _senza_ tua madre che flirta con me, forse è questo che volevi dire?” ribatte lui sfrontatamente. Ma non sono così cieco da non accorgermi che sta forzando quel sorriso che ha stampato sulle labbra, o del modo in cui sembra contrarre la mascella. I suoi occhi sembrano ancora piuttosto scuri (e non parlo solo del colore).

Marco non sembra più lo stesso dopo quella chiacchierata; offre solo una mezza risata alle mie battutine di merda, e fissa il vuoto per gran parte del tempo, come se stesse contemplando pensieri piuttosto seri nella sua testa. Provo a ripercorrere le mie parole, per capire se ho detto qualcosa di particolarmente offensivo, ma non mi viene in mente nulla.

Non riesco a immaginare come sia stato per lui dover abbandonare il suo sogno per il futuro; specialmente se, come mi ha detto in precedenza, è successo a causa di alcuni “problemi familiari”. Non che abbia la minima idea di ciò a cui si stesse riferendo. Credo che persino i miei si potrebbero considerare “problemi familiari”. Ma Marco non ne parla. Quindi non provo a ficcanasare.

Quando arriva l’ora di andarsene, gli do i soldi e lo aiuto nuovamente a mettere a posto l’attrezzatura nel furgoncino, salutandolo e ricordandogli che ci saremmo visti mercoledì. L’ultimo augurio gli strappa un sorriso più genuino sul volto lentigginoso, e lo vedo addirittura salutarmi con una mano dal finestrino abbassato mentre si allontana dal marciapiede.

 

* * *

 

 

Quella domenica mattina, mi aspetto di poter ottenere il mio meritato riposo almeno fino a mezzogiorno. Ovviamente, non ci riesco. A volte mi chiedo sinceramente dove sia nascosta la mia fortuna.

È intorno alle nove che, nel mio stato semi-comatoso, ho come la vaga impressione di sentire qualcosa abbaiare. È uno di quei momenti in cui qualsiasi cosa accada intorno a te inizia semplicemente a far parte del tuo sogno – una parte del sogno che ti lascia piuttosto interdetto, perché in qualche modo riesci a _sentire_ che non è del tutto appropriata – ma continui a dormire comunque.

Non so esattamente cosa sto sognando, ma so che comprende Connie, e Sasha, e c’è anche Eren – e quando quest’ultimo apre la bocca, invece di pronunciare parole, si mette ad abbaiare? Questo tipo di cazzate apparentemente è normale nel mondo dei sogni di Jean; non mi faccio problemi.

È quando il latrato si ferma per lasciare il posto a un distinto rumore di schizzi e lamenti che vengo distolto dal sonno. I miei occhi si aprono con qualche pigro battito di palpebre, fisso il soffitto imbiancato sulla mia testa con occhi pesanti per un po’ di tempo, con il rumore dell’acqua nelle orecchie, ma senza rendermene veramente conto.

Mi rigiro su un fianco, verso il lato del muro, e tiro su le lenzuola per coprirmi la vita ancora un po’ (ho l’abitudine di scalciarle via inconsciamente durante la notte) – e poi sento abbaiare, di nuovo.

_Oh, per l’amor del cielo_ , mi lamento dentro di me, afferrando il cuscino per poi coprirmi il lato della testa che non poggia sul materasso. _Perché diamine quel cazzo di gatto deve terrorizzare quello stupido cane così spesso?_

Ma il latrato è ancora molto forte. Troppo forte. Troppo forte perché provenga dalla casa dei vicini. Sembra quasi come se…

… Cazzo.

Mi precipito fuori dal letto e poi verso la finestra che sovrasta il cortile sul retro. _Quello stronzo è nella piscina_.

Colpisco con forza il vetro della finestra con un pugno, e urlo qualcosa di abbastanza osceno al Jack Russell; tuttavia, tutto ciò che fa è concedermi uno sguardo rapido, per poi continuare a sguazzare fra le onde, con la coda che si lascia trasportare su e giù sul pelo dell’acqua.

Percorro le scale alla massima velocità, mentre ho ancora indosso i miei boxer e nient’altro, con la vivida intenzione di _scuoiare_ vivo quel cane non appena l’avrò catturato.

Il resto della casa è deserto – tipico.

Spalancando la porta sul retro, mi fermo immediatamente quando vedo il minuscolo bastardo arrampicarsi sui gradini della piscina, per poi iniziare a scuotere il pelo bagnato, schizzando il bordo con un piccolo tornado di goccioline. Sembra quasi girarsi per guardarmi, e giuro che mi sta dicendo _be’, cos’hai intenzione di fare adesso? Fatti sotto!_

Mi rimbocco le maniche immaginarie, e muovo ancora qualche passo, fumante di rabbia, in direzione del mio nemico, quando quest’ultimo compie un gesto inenarrabile. Solleva una zampa.

Gli rivolgo uno sguardo tagliente come un rasoio, e lui mi fissa di rimando.

“No, _cazzo_ , non ti azzardare a pisciare in quella piscina, stronzetto,” ringhio a denti serrati.

Al che, ovviamente, inizia a pisciare.

A quel punto mi fiondo su quello stronzetto, con l’intenzione di strangolarlo una volta per tutte, ma lui fugge immediatamente attraverso la siepe che collega il nostro cortile a quello dei vicini, accompagnato da un ululato soddisfatto. (È _veramente_ soddisfatto, ve lo posso giurare! È fiero di sé, cazzo!)

Mi precipito a mia volta sulla siepe in cerca del malfattore, sto praticamente ringhiando come se fossi un cane anch’io, ma le mie mani non trovano nessun bastardo ossuto da stringere. Emetto un respiro secco e mi alzo in piedi, voltandomi verso la piscina, dove la pipì sta iniziando a dissolversi nell’acqua.

Che. _Schifo_.

Sì, lo so, studio chimica. E sì, _lo so_ che il cloro ha proprietà disinfettanti ed è usato nelle piscine _proprio_ per questo motivo. Ma fa schifo lo stesso.

Rimetto piede in cucina con uno scopo ben preciso, respirando ancora furiosamente dal naso, e inizio a rovistare freneticamente fra i cassetti dei banconi da cucina, mentre cerco quello che spero mia madre abbia avuto il buonsenso di conservare lì dentro. Non è qui. Con le mani sui fianchi, do uno sguardo al resto della cucina e i miei occhi si posano sullo sportello del frigorifero.

_Aha!_

Appeso sotto alla foto che ritrae me, Connie e Sasha nella gita di due estati fa, c’è un rettangolo di carta bianco, accompagnato da quel tocco di blu di un logo che riconosco subito. Il numero di telefono di un’attività commerciale è stampato in caratteri neri sotto a uno scontatissimo slogan del tipo: _per un’estate divina… lasciaci pulire la tua piscina!_

Strattono il biglietto da visita per sfilarlo da sotto al magnete che lo tiene fermo, e poi proseguo precipitandomi sul telefono. Compongo il numero e mantengo il ricevitore in equilibro tra la spalla e l’orecchio, mentre rigiro il cartoncino fra le mani. Provo a immaginare quale sarà la reazione di Marco quando gli racconterò del modo in cui quello stronzetto di un cane cercava deliberatamente di mandarmi fuori dai gangheri. Riderà? O mi dirà di _andarmene a fanculo_ perché è domenica.

Merda, è vero. È domenica. Saranno aperti di domenica?

La mia domanda trova presto risposta quando il segnale di libero del telefono viene interrotto dopo il quinto squillo o giù di lì. Una voce bassa e profonda risponde alla chiamata con un discorso ben preparato.

“Salve, ha contattato la ditta _Servizi di Manutenzione e Riparazione Piscine di Trost_. Io sono Erwin. Come posso aiutarla?”

La mia mente non si aspettava che qualcuno al di fuori di Marco, che mi avrebbe riconosciuto immediatamente, potesse rispondere, quindi balbetto leggermente quando mi ritrovo ad ascoltare quella voce profonda e sconosciuta.

“Uh, ciao? Sto… ehm, sto cercando—” mi accorgo immediatamente di non sapere neanche il _cognome_ di Marco. “Sto cercando uno dei vostri dipendenti, si chiama Marco. Avrei bisogno di… cioè, la piscina avrebbe bisogno di… be’, ecco. Posso parlare con Marco?”

“Potrebbe dirmi il suo nome, cortesemente?” domanda Erwin. Lo accontento. “Kirschtein… Kirschtein. Eccolo! Ah, sì, _sei_ uno dei clienti di Marco.”

Increspo le labbra in una linea sottile, stringendo un po’ di più il telefono fra la spalla e la guancia. Sento un fruscio dall’altra parte delle linea, mentre immagino che il mio interlocutore stia coprendo il ricevitore per conversare con un altro collega. Riesco a stento a capire cosa stia dicendo.

“Ehi, Levi, Marco lavora la domenica?”

“No, cretino, è il suo giorno libero. Quante volte te lo devo ripetere?” risponde l’altro, con una voce altrettanto bassa e un tono piuttosto irritante.

La linea è occupata nuovamente da un fruscio, che precede il ritorno della voce di Erwin.

“Mi dispiace, Marco non lavora di domenica. Posso fissarle un posto nel suo programma di domani, se vuole? È il massimo che posso fare adesso.”

Mi lascio scappare un mormorio basso, concentrando lo sguardo sulla piscina, all’aperto.

“Diciamo che è… un’emergenza?” dico, _forse_ esagerando leggermente. “Non avete un numero a cui posso contattarlo o qualcosa del genere?”

Sento che Erwin si rivolge nuovamente al  suo collega:

“Levi, abbiamo il numero di casa di Marco da qualche parte? È nella sua cartella?”

“Idiota, non puoi sperperare in giro il numero di telefono di una persona a qualche sconosciuto di merda.” Wow. Questo tizio ha proprio un palo nel culo. “Digli di andarsene a fanculo e di richiamare lunedì. Cristo.”

“Sono un amico di Marco,” aggiungo, cercando di persuadere Erwin, che ovviamente sembra il più propenso a prendere a cuore il mio caso. “Non sarà un problema per lui. Dico davvero.”

Seguono uno o due momenti di silenzio, e mi chiedo per un istante se quel tipo chiamato Levi abbia troncato bruscamente la comunicazione chiudendomi il telefono in faccia. Fortunatamente, non è così.

“…Levi, mi puoi passare il dossier di Marco?”

“Cazzo, Erwin, lascia in pace quel povero ragazzo! Probabilmente in questo momento è a casa a riposarsi e non vuole essere disturbato dai tuoi problemi idioti! _Ricordi_?”

“E se te lo chiedessi gentilmente?” ribatte Erwin. “Perché fai quella faccia?” Si sente un altro po’ di trambusto dall’altra parte della linea, prima che Erwin si rivolga di nuovo a me. “Devo solo andare a prendere il dossier di Marco, torno subito. Ci metto due secondi.”

Lo sento posare il telefono sulla scrivania a cui probabilmente è seduto, e poi vi è una serie di imprecazioni indistinte da parte di Levi quando immagino che Erwin gli passi di fianco. Inizio a sentire un lieve senso di colpa appesantirmi il fondo dello stomaco quando mi rendo conto che disturbare Marco al telefono di casa nel suo giorno libero potrebbe essere un comportamento _un po’_ di merda da parte mia. Soprattutto per un motivo che, _sì, lo so,_ è piuttosto sciocco.

“Oookay, eccoci qui,” la voce di Erwin attraversa la linea ancora una volta. “Hai carta e penna?”

Mi declama il numero di telefono, che salvo in un promemoria sul mio cellulare. Il prefisso è di una zona dalla parte opposta della città, ora che ci rifletto. Finalmente riattacco, non senza sentire un ultimo borbottio seccato del collega di Erwin.

Inizio immediatamente a digitare le cifre del numero di telefono di Marco per poi portare nuovamente il ricevitore all’orecchio. Questa volta la mia presa è ben salda sulla plastica dura.

Squilla almeno sette volte (non che io stia tenendo il conto, eh…) prima che qualcuno alla fine mi risponda. Mi accorgo di essere rimasto con il fiato sospeso per tutto questo tempo.

“Pronto?” La voce appartiene a una donna più grande.

Apro e chiudo la bocca molteplici volte, provando a formare delle parole. Cosa dovrei dire, esattamente? _Ciao, sono Jean, potrebbe passarmi Marco per favore, perché un cane ha fatto la pipì nella mia piscina e non voglio pulirla da solo._ Sono un coglione con la C maiuscola.

“Pronto?” ripete. “C’è qualcuno in linea?”

“S-sì, mi scusi! Uh, Marco vive lì?” La mia voce esce praticamente in uno squittio. Faccio una smorfia.

“… Chi lo cerca?” sento un tono sospettoso nella sua voce, insieme a qualcos’altro. Sembra stanca. Veramente stanca.

“Jean,” rispondo, provando a rendere la mia voce un po’ più stabile. “Jean Kirschtein. Sono – uh – un… amico di Marco?”

Ascolto più attentamente. Si sentono dei rumori in sottofondo: il brusio leggero di una TV, e una conversazione bassa voce, credo, ma non riesco a sentirne una parola.

“Marco,” dice la donna in un tono gentile, prima che io possa capire che non si sta riferendo a me. “C’è qualcuno per te al telefono. Dice di chiamarsi Jean.”

A quel punto, la voce di Marco sembra separarsi dal brusio generale di fondo.

“Jean?” dice, con tono sorpreso. Be’, certo che è sorpreso. “Ti ha detto perché ha chiamato?”

“No,” risponde lei, e mi sembra che la sua voce sia diventata più bassa. Probabilmente non vuole che senta quello che sta dicendo. “Vuoi che gli dica che sei impegnato?”

Be’, mi sembra un atteggiamento piuttosto maleducato.

“No, mamma, non c’è problema!” esclama Marco. La sua voce diventa più forte man mano che si avvicina al telefono. “È tutto a posto, puoi passarmelo. Vai pure a sederti con papà.”

Si sente un mormorio sommesso di approvazione, o qualcosa del genere, e poi ecco la voce di Marco, forte e chiara. Ma dice solo una parola.

“Jean.” Il mio nome sembra aver lasciato le sue labbra in una specie di sospiro esasperato. Mi lascia sconcertato.

“E-ehi, ciao,” dico, passandomi una mano fra i capelli ancora arruffati. “Scusa se ti chiamo di domenica – uh, i tizi al tuo ufficio mi hanno dato il numero comunque, quindi non ti sto spiando o cose simili—”

“Jean,” ripete, con più enfasi. “Cos’è successo?” noto una vena di stanchezza nella sua voce, simile a quella di sua madre. Ha un’aria praticamente esausta. Strascica un po’ le parole. Non mi piace sentirlo così.

“Be’, uh, ti metterai a ridere, okay?” ammetto impacciatamente. Ugh, forse ho sbagliato a chiamarlo. “Quindi, uh, c’era questo _cane_ …”

Prendo il suo silenzio come un invito a proseguire.

“E io, uh… be’, ho provato a fermarlo, quello stronzetto. Ma lo stava facendo apposta per farmi un dispetto – e sì, lo so che i cani non dovrebbero provare sentimenti del genere, ma seriamente, questo è veramente uno str- senti, per farla breve, il cane dei vicini ha fatto pipì nella piscina.”

Un momento o due di silenzio. Ma poi la sua risatina anima la linea. Tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

“Sei _ridicolo_ ,” medita lui, ma la sua risata sembra ancora atona. “Spero tu non gli abbia _fatto del male_ , Jean.”

“Oh, ci ho pensato, cazzo, puoi scommetterci,” ribatto io, poggiandomi sul bancone della cucina mentre parlo. “Quel piccolo pezzo di merda è scappato prima che potessi prenderlo. Non immagini che schifo.”

“Quindi hai telefonato per informarmi del fatto che sei stato sconfitto da un cane?”

“… Non esattamente,” rispondo. “Io… uh, pensi di poter passare un attimo e… uh, sai cosa intendo, no? Fare quello che fai di solito.”

“ _Jean_ ,” ripete ancora una volta. Rende il mio nome lunghissimo, prolungando le vocali. Torno immediatamente sui miei passi.

“Cioè, ovviamente solo se non hai niente di meglio da fare e se ti va, eh! So che non è per niente carino da parte mia chiamare di domenica, ma troverò un modo per farmi perdonare, lo prometto! Ti pago il doppio del solito? Il triplo? È solo che… oh, accidenti, mi fa troppo schifo, okay?”

“Sai che il cloro neutralizzerà tutti i batteri presenti nell’acqua, vero?” aggiunge Marco sommessamente, evitando di rispondere direttamente a ciò che gli ho detto. “Non ho capito esattamente cosa vuoi che faccia, Jean.”

Espiro attraverso il naso – il rumore probabilmente arriva dall’altra parte della linea telefonica.

“Per favore?”

A giudicare dal modo in cui sospira, sembra combattuto, e suppongo i aver oltrepassato il limite dell’idiozia, oramai. Ma mi sorprende.

“D’accordo. Va bene, Jean. Sarò lì fra mezz’ora. Avevo già intenzione di controllare i livelli del cloro quando sono venuto ieri, comunque.”

“O-oh, okay!”

“Ci vediamo fra poco, allora.”

 

* * *

 

 

Passo i trenta minuti che Marco impiega ad arrivare qui passeggiando per la cucina, dopo aver tirato fuori un paio di pantaloni di tuta e una vecchia t-shirt che usavo come pigiama dal bucato pulito nella lavanderia.

Sono proprio a metà del cortile quando sento il rumore del motore del suo furgoncino che si ferma dall’altra parte della siepe. Lo accolgo al cancello.

“Jean!” esclama sorpreso, praticamente precipitandosi giù dal furgone per raggiungermi di corsa. Mi guarda da capo a piedi, e vedo le sue pupille dilatarsi leggermente. “Ma ti sei letteralmente appena buttato giù dal letto? Guarda che capelli!”

Alzo una mano per allisciare il nido d’uccello che sicuramente ho in testa al momento. Probabilmente avrei dovuto pensarci prima. Ci sono ciocche impazzite ovunque.

“Questo è l’ultimo dei miei problemi, adesso!” ribatto io, aprendo il cancello per farlo entrare. Lo guardo rapidamente, notando come la sua polo sia rimasta infilata nella cintura dei pantaloncini, probabilmente perché l’ha indossata in fretta. Le lentiggini sul suo volto sembrano più evidenti del solito – sbaglio o è più pallido? Sembra proprio di sì. Ha anche un paio di occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi. Pare non abbia chiuso occhio.

“ _Mi dispiace_ per questa storia,” mi scuso, muovendo un passo nell’erba mentre lui lascia uno dei contenitori sul bordo piscina. “Non eri obbligato a venire se avevi altri impegni, davvero. Ho solo—”

“Ora sono qui, no?” sorride – in maniera poco convincente. “Non c’è problema, Jean. Non stavo facendo niente di che.”

_Bugiardo_. Non sono un idiota. Be’, a volte lo sono. Ma so riconoscere a colpo l’aspetto di qualcuno che si sta ritirando in se stesso. È lo stesso aspetto che ho sfoggiato io per ben dodici mesi.

Provo molte volte a iniziare una conversazione mentre si accinge a misurare l’equilibrio del cloro nella piscina, ma ogni volta mi risponde con qualche parola educata che mi impedisce di fargli altre domande. È tutto molto distante. E molto non-Marco.

Quando annuncia di aver finito, provo ad affrontare l’argomento.

“Allora ci vediamo mercoledì, giusto?” dico per prima cosa. “Spero che qualsiasi cosa ti stia creando problemi possa migliorare nel frattempo.”

Prova – senza riuscirci – a fingere di essere perplesso, alzando un sopracciglio. Incrocio espressamente le braccia al petto, in un gesto che dice chiaramente: _non mi bevo questa storia da te, okay?_

Mi rivolge un sorrisetto dall’aria triste.

“Ti ringrazio, Jean. Ci vediamo.”

 

* * *

 

 

Passo gran parte della giornata seduto in cucina, dopo aver trascinato il portatile e il suo caricabatteria giù dalla mia stanza poco dopo aver salutato Marco. Tento qualche domanda sul sito dell’università, ma lascio stare subito, optando per scorrere la homepage di Facebook per due noiosissime ore.

Intorno alle sei, mi arriva un messaggio di mia madre.

**Da: Mamma  
Ehi tesoro, stasera esco con le ragazze, non mi aspettare. Anche papà ha detto che tornerà tardi, ordina qualcosa a domicilio. Ti voglio bene xxx**

E va bene. Non rinuncio mai a una buona occasione per ordinare una pizza.

Ne ordino una grande, con tutti i condimenti a base di carne che posso stiparci su senza correre il rischio di avere un infarto al primo morso. Venti minuti dopo, eccomi qui a fare la mia scorpacciata di cibo spazzatura.

Sul mio Facebook compare un aggiornamento di stato di Reiner – qualcosa sul football di cui non potrebbe importarmi meno di così – ma pensando a Reiner mi viene in mente Bert, che automaticamente mi fa pensare a Marco.  Mi chiedo quanto si conoscano bene. In particolare, mi chiedo se lo conoscano così bene da sapere cosa gli stia succedendo.

Scuoto la testa. Marco non parla mai dei suoi amici, e l’unica volta in cui abbiamo effettivamente parlato di macho-man e del suo principino sudato è stata quando gli ho raccontato un paio di storie dalla mia vasta collezione di aneddoti imbarazzanti.

L’SMS che ricevo da Connie quando sono al terzo spicchio di pizza non può essere una coincidenza.

**Da: il ragazzo più fico che potrai mai conoscere  
ehi ti va di andare a studiare da bert martedì ???? ha detto che mi aiuta un po’ in bio quindi magari anche tu puoi chiedergli qualcosa di chimica ????**

Dato che mancano solo due settimane dal temuto primo esame non ho lezioni durante questa settimana, solo qualche ripasso ogni tanto. Per questo motivo, martedì dovrei essere libero.

**A: il ragazzo più fico che potrai mai conoscere  
certo, ci sono**

Io e Connie ci scambiamo qualche altro messaggio per il resto della serata; parliamo principalmente del fatto che a quanto pare Reiner ha una PS4 e Connie vuole provarla per forza, dato che sia io che lui abbiamo l’Xbox.

Quando l’orologio segna l’una del mattino, sono ancora stravaccato in cucina, sfoggiando sempre lo stesso mezzo-pigiama che ho rimediato stamani. Il cortile sul retro è immerso in una specie di crepuscolo infinito, tipico del vicinato suburbano in cui vivo – è una luce soffusa di un giallo scuro e corposo, dall’aria pesante. Sbadiglio rumorosamente, stiracchiando le braccia sulla testa fino a far schioccare le spalle.

In quel momento, sento una chiave girare goffamente nella toppa del portone, e poi un rumore pesante di passi rozzi e incerti. Dopo qualche lungo secondo, mio padre approda in cucina.

È ubriaco. Riesco a sentire il tanfo dolciastro del suo alito di birra da qui.

“E-ehi, figliolo,” singhiozza, afferrando il bancone per mantenere l’equilibrio. Chiudo il portatile e gli rivolgo uno sguardo severo. Striature di rossetto rosa aleggiano su tutto il colletto della sua camicia. “Tutto… tutto a posto qui?”

Assottiglio lo sguardo, prendendo il computer sotto un braccio e raccogliendo il cavo con le mani.

“Sei un porco.”

È troppo ubriaco per sentirmi. Lo sorpasso con una spallata, storcendo il naso. Non voglio neanche guardarlo.

 

* * *

 

 

Non è mai troppo tardi per una sigaretta di autocommiserazione.

Mi arrampico sul tetto con la stessa grazia di un pesce fuor d’acqua, e mi accomodo nella solita posizione, mettendomi a cavalcioni sul timpano che sovrasta la mia finestra. I grattacieli del centro di Trost luccicano distanti, tutti accesi come un albero di Natale o qualche cazzata simile. Mi sento arrabbiato anche solo a guardarli.

Faccio un paio di tiri terapeutici, aspettando che arrivi il flusso di nicotina. Non è così grandioso come vorrei. Quando espiro, nubi di fumo abbandonano le mie narici.

Mi chiedo se tutti quelli della mia età si sentano così, anche se nessuno ne parla. Questo periodo della mia vita dovrebbe essere stressante perché devo scegliere la mia facoltà, o per le app che si impallano, o perché cerco di smistare le tasse dai miei risparmi.

Non dovrei passare il mio tempo a chiedere a Google perché gli uomini tradiscano le mogli con cui sono sposati da più di vent’anni.

Tossisco quando il fumo che ho in gola imbocca la via sbagliata.

La maggior parte degli studi che ho letto dice che gli uomini iniziano a tradire le mogli dopo aver avuto bambini. Mi chiedo da quanto tempo vada avanti questa storia, da quanto tempo prima che diventassi abbastanza grande da capire cosa fossero quei siti strani che ogni tanto vedevo aperti sul suo desktop.

Sento il mio cuore cadere in un abisso senza fondo. Provo a ricordare la data in cui ho deciso di dire addio a mio padre. Non ci riesco.

Mi sento come se potessi vomitare da un momento all’altro. Il mio stomaco si attorciglia in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili, e quei conati improvvisi mi fanno venire i brividi.

La cenere ancora incandescente si disintegra all’estremità della mia sigaretta, e svolazza sulle tegole di ardesia. I frammenti si accendono come vermetti luminosi nella semi-oscurità della sera. La mia mano scivola sulla coscia, fino alla tasca dove conservo il cellulare.

Il vecchio Jean, quello dell’anno scorso, accettava di buon grado questa storia di soffrire in silenzio e basta. Riuscivo a ignorare migliaia di telefonate da ognuna delle segretarie di papà. Ma ora non è più così. Sento un opprimente bisogno di _parlare_ e basta. Di parlare con qualcuno. Con chiunque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice:  
> C’è stato un po’ più di Marco in questo capitolo, dato che stanno pian piano instaurando un’amicizia e stiamo costruendo le fondamenta per i punti più importanti della trama che leggerete prossimamente.   
> Spero che questo capitolo si legga senza problemi; ero piuttosto preoccupata mentre scrivevo quella delicatissima scena dell’erezione perché, be’… è così imbarazzante. Vorrei tornare indietro nel tempo e chiedere alla me stessa di quindici anni come diamine facesse a scrivere qualcosa a sfondo sessuale senza battere ciglio. Perché la me attuale di diciannove anni sembra una scolaretta imbarazzata, lasciatemelo dire.  
> Ho dovuto dividere il capitolo a metà (il resto sarà parte del capitolo 6) perché stava diventando lunghissimo… questo è di 12'500 parole.  
> I commenti che mi avete lasciato sotto al capitolo 4 mi sono stati di grande aiuto! Apprezzerei tantissimo altri commenti su quello che vi piace e che non vi piace, come vi sembra l’andamento della storia, quanto sembra naturale il POV di Jean etc.  
> Le critiche costruttive sono ben accette!  
> La prossima volta vedrete: Bert, Reiner, Annie… e la collezione di CD di Marco. Ditemi un po’ cosa vi aspettate.


	6. Accidentally In Love

“Le famiglie felici si assomigliano tutte. Ogni famiglia infelice, invece, lo è a modo suo.” – Lev Tolstoj, Anna Karenina

 

Chiudo gli occhi, e tutto ciò che riesco a vedere dietro alle mie palpebre abbassate sono le macchie di rossetto sulla camicia di mio padre. Voglio che tutto questo finisca. Non voglio che qualsiasi altro pensiero mi faccia arrivare sempre lì, a domandarmi chi si stia scopando, con chi stia parlando al telefono in tono sommesso, _cosa stia facendo mia madre mentre questa storia va avanti_.

Odio quella maledetta tonalità di rosa.

Il dolore che mi pervade il petto, gli arti, la testa, non è mai stato così reale. È una cosa di cui la gente parla spesso, no?, il modo in cui il dolore sembra irradiare dal tuo corpo, inchiodandoti i piedi al pavimento e aggrovigliandoti le budella in tutte le forme più impossibili. E tu puoi solo affogare nel tuo dolore.

Mi raggomitolo nel mio letto, tirandomi le coperte fino al collo, nonostante lo scintillio che il sudore inizia a formare sulla mia fronte, sui palmi e dietro le ginocchia. Assumo una posizione fetale e avvolgo le braccia attorno alla pancia, nella speranza che questa posizione possa aiutarmi a mantenere la calma.

Sono arrabbiato. Mi viene da piangere in una maniera piuttosto vergognosa. Ora come ora, mi viene anche da marciare giù in cucina per afferrare mio padre per quel cazzo di colletto sporco di rossetto e gettarlo in mezzo alla strada.

Vedo il volto di mia madre non appena chiudo gli occhi. Cos’ha fatto per meritare tutto questo? Controllare il peso per vent’anni e iniettarsi la faccia piena di schifezze chimiche solo per mantenersi giovane per lui? Vittima. _Vittima._ Siamo entrambi vittime in questa storia.

_No, Jean. Tu sei un complice. Lo sai_.

Adesso sto tremando, sono scosso da questi cazzo di sussulti che non riesco a fermare. Patetico, patetico, patetico. Sono pessimo, proprio come lui.  
 

* * *

 

 

Lunedì mattina barcollo in università, invaso dai sintomi post-sbornia, anche se in realtà non bevo da un bel po’ di tempo. Ma è il modo più adatta per descrivere come mi sento. L’orribile calore che ingoia qualsiasi pensiero nella mia testa, il modo in cui il mio corpo assorbe tutte le mie forze solo per muovere un piede più avanti, passo dopo passo. Tutto sembra riecheggiare a un volume un po’ troppo alto, ma è allo stesso tempo indistinguibile.

Controllare i miei pensieri è incredibilmente difficile; è come se qualcun altro stesse correndo, portandoli con sé, e io mi lasciassi semplicemente trascinare in questa corsa. Concentrarsi è difficile, ma, allo stesso tempo, non lo è abbastanza. Mi accorgo del modo in cui respiro, affaticato; del nodo che ho nello stomaco, del ronzio costante nella mia testa. In effetti, riesco a concentrarmi fin troppo bene su tutte queste cose.

Passo due ore seduto in un laboratorio di ripasso per gli esami, e mi ci vorrebbero degli stecchini per mantenere gli occhi aperti. Connie non sembra accorgersene – sta parlottando con Sasha di qualche progetto per l’estate, o qualcosa di simile. Sento solo una parola ogni tanto, e anche quelle poche parole che sento tendono a entrare da un orecchio e uscire direttamente dall’altro, offuscate dal mio stato generale di _fanculo a tutto quanto_.

Siamo seduti al nostro tavolo nella mensa e io sto sorseggiando un bicchiere d’acqua, quando Ymir si avvicina a noi, con il suo braccio esile e dinoccolato avvolto attorno alle spalle di Historia.  Le guardo di sbieco, chiedendomi se non sia semplicemente un miraggio.

I pensieri di mio padre, delle sue _puttane_ , i pensieri di mia madre, tutto quanto si mescola al ricordo della settimana scorsa, lo sguardo scontroso di Ymir, quello compassionevole di Historia, e poi Eren. Eren. _Vaffanculo_ , Eren. Non riesco a pensare ad altri problemi oltre a quelli che ho già.

“Ehi, Springer!” Ymir esordisce con naturalezza, facendo alzare lo sguardo a Connie e Sasha dalla lista dei brani musicali che stavano scrutando sullo schermo del telefono di lei. “Armin mi ha detto che state scegliendo le canzoni per la festa di quest’estate! Pensavo di offrirvi il mio prezioso aiuto per assicurarmi che non mettiate nessuna di quelle merde _K-pop_ che avete scelto l’anno scorso.”

“E tu come faresti a ricordarlo?” ribatte Sasha, “Eri così ubriaca che non riuscivi neanche a stare in piedi senza l’aiuto di Historia!”

“Non è vero,” sbotta Ymir in una risata, accomodandosi sulla sedia affianco a me e trascinando Historia sulle sue ginocchia strappandole uno squittio piuttosto sorpreso. Continuo a fissarle come se fossi, non so come spiegarlo, _più lento nei ragionamenti_ , o qualcosa del genere. Mi sento come se stessi pensando a rallentatore, come se il mio cervello fosse pieno di batuffoli di cotone.

“Sono piuttosto sicuro di ricordare che io, Eren _e_ Mikasa siamo stati costretti a tirare il tuo culo ossuto su per le scale e metterti a letto ancor prima che sparassero i fuochi d’artificio, effettivamente,” Connie sorride beffardo, facendo accigliare Ymir.

I fuori d’artificio. Giusto. Inizio a mettere insieme i pensieri e a capire di cosa stanno parlando.

Connie ha sempre organizzato una festa dopo la fine degli esami, da quando ho memoria. Be’, più che altro, da quando ubriacarsi è diventato accattivante, quando avevamo circa quindici anni. Mi ritrovo a desiderare ardentemente qualcosa di forte e alcolico sul fondo della gola, e il conseguente ronzio, caldo e rassicurante, nella testa.

_No, dovresti berlo lentamente, per affogare il tuo dolore_.

“Tu ci sarai quest’anno, Jean?” mi chiede Historia; al che la guardo nei suoi bellissimi occhioni azzurri senza dire una parola. Dannazione, ci si può perdere in quegli occhi. (Peccato che lei sia decisamente dell’altra sponda.) “Jean?” Oh, giusto, sta parlando con me.

_Aspetta un attimo_.

“È tutto il giorno che sta con la testa fra le nuvole,” si intromette Sasha a quel punto, dandomi una gomitata dall’altra parte del tavolo. “Tutte le ore passate a studiare gli hanno fuso il cervello, alla fine. Se guardi attentamente puoi vedere che inizia a colargli dalle orecchie.”

“No, sono—” inizio improvvisamente a parlare, rischiando quasi di rovesciare il mio bicchiere mezzo vuoto quando mi raddrizzo sulla sedia. Ymir e Historia mi fissano con aria incerta. “Cioè, uh…” mi giro a guardare Connie. “Sì, ci sarò?”

“Altrimenti chi altri potrebbe pagare tutto l’alcol,” afferma Connie con sincerità, rivolgendomi un brusco cenno del capo. _Vorrei_ fare un commento sarcastico su quanto siano miei amici solo per una questione materialistica, ma tutto ciò su cui riesco a soffermarmi è la conversazione che stiamo avendo effettivamente in questi momento. Io. Connie e Sasha. Ymir. Historia.

Le quali…non mi stanno ignorando? Già. Sembra un giro di cinque minuti su una montagna russa.

“Bene,” sorride Ymir – anche se il suo sorriso ricorda più un ringhio. “Ho sentito diversi aneddoti su Jean ubriaco. Voglio vederlo di persona.” (Probabilmente dovrei fare presente che Historia e Ymir hanno iniziato a uscire insieme solo all’inizio dell’estate scorsa e che, be’, sappiamo già tutti dove sono stato negli ultimi dodici mesi. Comunque, a quanto pare Ymir da ubriaca tende ad _arrabbiarsi_ , quindi probabilmente è stato meglio così per la mia incolumità…)

Historia dà una gomitata leggera nelle costole della sua ragazza – Ymir per tutta risposta rafforza la sua presa sul girovita sottile della bionda, e affonda il viso nella base del suo collo.

Connie e Sasha iniziano a parlare ininterrottamente dei loro piani per la festa leggendaria che stanno organizzando, e Ymir coglie l’occasione per dispensare liberamente i suoi consigli, mentre Historia prova a mitigare ogni cosa _sgarbata_ che riesca a scappare dalla bocca della sua ragazza. Mentre io siedo lì semplicemente, sbalordito.

Lunedì. Ogni lunedì deve succedere qualcosa.

La vaga confusione che avevo in testa è…be’, è sempre una vaga confusione, ma non una di quelle che ti fanno sentire tutto scombussolato. È più del tipo: _tutto qui? È tutto quello che ci voleva? Le cose tornano normali così semplicemente?_

Ma in senso buono. Getto uno sguardo in direzione di Eren, dall’altra parte della stanza. Sta guardando da questa parte, con un’espressione arrabbiata stampata sui tratti scuri. Il suo sguardo verde-azzurro è penetrante.

Alla fine, in mezzo al senso generale di ripugnanza per me stesso che ho provato per tutto il giorno, credo di sentirmi leggermente compiaciuto.  
 

* * *

 

 

Quando ricordo come si faccia a parlare, mi ritrovo a unirmi, seppur esitante, a Connie e gli altri nei progetti per la festa. Ymir ci spiega che probabilmente riuscirà a rimediare qualche cassetta di birra dal posto dove lavora, e Sasha aggiunge che sta tenendo i soldi da parte da mesi per comprare della vodka, in vista di quello che improvvisamente ha iniziato a chiamare: _l’evento sociale dell’anno_.

Qualsiasi pensiero che riguardi l’infedeltà di mio padre viene accantonato in un angolino sul fondo della mia mente quando Sasha mi porge il telefono dall’altra parte del tavolo, per mostrarmi la playlist che ha già iniziato a mettere insieme. Mi ritrovo a fissare lo schermo, ammutolito, forse per un po’ troppo tempo; probabilmente quando sei stato trafitto da troppi coltelli, quando qualcuno ti dà qualcosa di bello, non riesci a distinguerlo subito. Ci vuole un po’ di tempo.

“Terra chiama Jean?” Sasha mi distoglie dai miei pensieri agitando una mano di fronte alla mia faccia. Credo di riconoscere una nota di preoccupazione nella sua espressione. Sa che c’è qualcosa che non va. Le occhiaie che mi ritrovo sotto gli occhi probabilmente non sono di grande aiuto. “Che ne pensi?”

Scorro la lista rapidamente – non è male, ma non è neanche un granché. Con il dovuto rispetto, offro la mia collezione di dischi per la causa, ottenendo un ringraziamento da parte di Ymir. A quanto pare i nostri gusti musicali sono sorprendentemente simili.

Ad ogni modo, non poteva rimanere tutto così perfetto per sempre. Difatti, non ci metto molto a realizzare che, sì, probabilmente io farò la mia comparsa a questa festa, ma ci sarà anche Eren. Eren, che sicuramente sta ancora guardando nella mia direzione in questo preciso istante, perché riesco a sentire il suo sguardo di merda bruciarmi la schiena. Bel problema.

“Non posso venire,” sospiro, premendo la base dei palmi sugli occhi. Tutte e quattro le paia di occhi che mi circondano si girano a guardarmi. “Eren sarà lì. Succederà un casino, se ci saremo entrambi,” spiego. Non penso di poter gestire _altri_ casini.

“Oh, che se ne vada a fanculo,” brontola Ymir; sono più che leggermente sorpreso. “Non fa che comportarsi da testa di cazzo. Specialmente in quest’ultimo periodo.”

“Dovrebbe crescere un po’,” conviene Sasha.

“Non lasciare che ti rovini la serata, Jean,” mi dice Historia con un sorriso.

“Basta che non lo mandi al tappeto un’altra volta,” aggiunge Connie. Alzo gli occhi al cielo, ma quel senso di dubbio non accenna ad abbandonarmi il petto. Anzi, sembra serrarlo ancora più forte, come una morsa. “Mi rifiuto di avere a che fare con altre macchie di sangue nella mia auto se devo portarlo un’altra volta in ospedale, okay?”

“Penso che Jean si sia dato una calmata da allora,” dice Historia in tono pacato, allungando una mano per posarla delicatamente sul mio braccio in un gesto di conforto, come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo da parte sua. Quel tocco mi prende di sorpresa. Sento il tepore trapelare nelle crepe (seppur metaforiche) che solcano la mia pelle. “Sono certa che andrà tutto bene.”  
 

* * *

 

 

Non so come abbia fatto a sopravvivere al resto della giornata; diciamo che mi sono solo…lasciato andare alla deriva. Una, o forse due volte, sento la mano di Sasha sulla spalla, ma la scanso, dopo averle spiegato sommessamente che va tutto bene. La prima volta sorride dolcemente, sentendomelo dire. La seconda volta, la vedo rabbuiarsi. Ma non cerca di risollevare l’argomento.

Decido di saltare l’ultimo seminario di ripetizione della giornata; principalmente perché è di francese, una materia in cui mi sento quasi del tutto sicuro, e non so se riuscirei a sopportare una lezione senza i miei amici. (Come diamine facessi prima, nessuno può saperlo.) Il chiacchiericcio di Connie in qualche modo riesce davvero ad allontanare la nuvola grigia che incombeva sulla mia testa da stamattina.

Il tragitto verso casa è breve; a stento ci faccio caso, guidando con il pilota automatico in mezzo al traffico pomeridiano del centro di Trost. I miei pensieri iniziano a schiarirsi veramente solo quando sono seduto di fronte al mio portatile, scorrendo le notizie del giorno sulla homepage di Facebook.

Mi accorgo di avere una nuova richiesta di amicizia quando il piccolo segno rosso lampeggia nell’angolo dello schermo. Ci clicco su: Ymir. In quel momento, l’importanza di tutti gli eventi di oggi sembra colpirmi all’improvviso.

Emetto un gemito e mi rannicchio sulla mia scrivania, tenendomi la testa dalle tempie, con i gomiti posti su entrambi i lati della mia  tastiera.

Sembra proprio così, quando succedono  cose nuove devono sempre accadere tutte in una volta. Sono quel tipo di persona a cui piacciono le cose semplici, chiare. _E poi_ sono anche un cinico bastardo, lo so.

Voglio essere felice; perché l’ultima volta che Historia mi ha parlato è stata in quarto superiore, il giorno dopo l’incidente con Eren, quando mi ha chiesto di restituirle i quaderni che mi aveva prestato in precedenza. Voglio essere felice perché, guardate un po’, _altre_ due persone hanno deciso di parlare a Jean il perdente. Felice. Fortunato.

_Confuso. Tutto ciò è iniziato per colpa della mia stupida, patetica –_

Già, non me la sento di pensarci, adesso.

Alla fine clicco il pulsante per accettare la richiesta di amicizia, per poi continuare a scorrere la pagina principale. E qualcos’altro cattura la mia attenzione.

È solo un aggiornamento di stato di Reiner. Non lo leggo nemmeno (tende ad aggiornarlo fin troppo spesso, comunque…). Tuttavia, leggo i commenti. Be’, il terzo commento, perché come potrei ignorare quella piccola, lentigginosa immagine del profilo che attira il mio sguardo?.

Marco. Marco _Bodt_.

Il mio dito guizza così rapidamente sul touchpad che rischio quasi di cliccare su una pubblicità, invece del suo nome. A quel punto la pagina si trasforma nel profilo di Marco: la sua immagine di copertina è palesemente vecchia, perché ritrae lui e altri ragazzi nelle toghe del diploma delle scuole superiori. Marco afferra con fermezza il suo diploma nella mano destra, mentre l’altro braccio è intorno alle spalle del ragazzo affianco a lui, e il suo volto è illuminato da un sorriso smagliante.

Mi mordo il labbro e continuo a scorrere il suo profilo.

Non c’è molto – me lo immagino come uno che non usa internet più di tanto, in ogni caso – il suo profilo è costituito principalmente da notifiche da applicazioni dall’aria piuttosto stupida: oroscopi, Farmville (oh mamma) e un bel po’ di messaggi dei suoi parenti che gli augurano il meglio. Non scrive molti stati, insomma. Sono piuttosto deluso. (Non che volessi fare lo stalker, eh…no, per niente.)

_Ciao Marco, spero che a casa vada tutto bene. Ho sentito cos’è successo, i nostri pensieri e le nostre preghiere sono con tutti voi. Chiamami quando hai tempo, tesoro_.

Mentre scorro il suo profilo, quel commento appare all’inizio della pagina, da parte di quello che presumo sia un suo parente (a giudicare dalle lentiggini che invadono anche la sua immagine del profilo). Lo rileggo un paio di volte, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

A quel punto compare la risposta di Marco in persona:

_Grazie per il messaggio. Ti chiamo quando finisco di lavorare_.

Corta, semplice. Ma non dolce. Almeno, non mi sembra. Vorrei scrivere una risposta ma, non essendo suo amico su Facebook, non compare alcuna barra per inserire un commento. Ci penso su, al fatto di mandargli la richiesta o scrivergli un messaggio privato, ma decido di non farlo. Cosa dovrei dirgli? _Ehi Marco, sono io. Ho visto che c’è qualcosa che non va, e probabilmente ti stai sentendo di merda, a giudicare da come stavi ieri e, be’, anch’io mi sento di merda ultimamente_. Perfetto, no?

Ciononostante, mi ritrovo a desiderare quel sorriso amichevole, e qualcuno con cui confidarmi. Ho come la sensazione che anche solo ammettere a qualcun altro che mi sento la testa più incasinata del solito possa farmi bene in qualche modo. Sarebbe come togliersi un peso e cose così, giusto? Giusto. Non succederà mai. Sono _sempre_ così bravo con i sentimenti, dopotutto.

Chiudo il portatile senza minimizzare il browser e lo spingo a un lato della mia scrivania, rimpiazzandolo, invece, con degli appunti che devo ripassare.  
 

* * *

 

 

Io e Connie saliamo a bordo del suo sporco, vecchio pick-up per andare a casa di Bert e Reiner il giorno successivo (per accettare l’offerta di Bert di studiare insieme); è più comodo se mi accompagna lui, perché Connie deve passare dal mio quartiere per attraversare la città da casa sua in ogni caso. (Inoltre, _forse_ la mia auto è rimasta senza benzina…)

“Ti stai ancora preoccupando della festa?” mi chiede Connie, fermando le dita che tamburellavano sullo sterzo seguendo il tempo della musica alla radio, e alza lo sguardo su di me finché costeggiamo la tangenziale in linea retta. Sicuramente devo sembrargli ancora angosciato, vedendomi così, poggiato al finestrino sporco del pick-up nonostante il leggero dolore provocato dal contatto della mia tempia con il vetro tremolante. “Sasha ha detto che sembravi abbastanza a pezzi ieri in università, e ha pensato che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.”

“Più o meno,” alzo le spalle. “Più che altro, sto pensando a ieri in generale. Sai, con Ymir e Historia.”

È una mezza bugia. Non solo Ymir e Historia. Penso anche a mio padre. E anche al modo in cui mia madre ha sorriso con un’aria così orgogliosa quando le ho detto  che oggi sarei uscito per andare a studiare con degli _amici_ , al plurale. Non sentivo _esattamente_ di meritarmi un sorriso del genere.

“Che intendi?”

Gli rivolgo uno sguardo che chiede: _sul serio non capisci a cosa mi riferisco_? Scommetto che si possa praticamente leggere sulla mia faccia.

“Sai…” suggerisco, “Il fatto che abbiano fatto un giretto dalle nostre parti e abbiano iniziato a chiacchierare del più e del meno come se non fosse mai successo nulla?” Come se non avessi mai pestato Eren a sangue davanti a _tutti_.

Connie, per tutta risposta, scrolla le spalle con indifferenza.

“Te l’ho già detto. Nessuno ne parla più. A nessuno importa, ormai. Be’, a parte Eren,” mi dice. Notando la mia espressione poco convinta, aggiunge, “Ti hanno visto parlare di nuovo con qualcuno. Era ovvio che si riavvicinassero anche loro. Non ero l’unico ad averne abbastanza di essere evitato da te in ogni maniera possibile.”

_Mi hanno visto parlare di nuovo con qualcuno_. Ma non ero io a—

No, sai una cosa?, _invece sì_ , ero io a evitarli. L’ho detto prima d’ora e lo ripeto nuovamente. È anche colpa mia. Le mura che ho eretto dopo l’incidente di Eren erano piuttosto alte, cazzo. Quel tipo di mura per cui servirebbero dei rampini o dei _giganti_ per riuscire a buttarle giù.

Temo di aver fatto un bel po’ di casini. E l’unica persona a cui posso dare la colpa è seduta proprio qui, in questa macchina. (E non ha i capelli rasati.)

“Scusami,” rispondo sommessamente. “Probabilmente io… non avrei dovuto chiudermi in me stesso in quel modo…”

“Hai maledettamente ragione.” Il pick-up rallenta e Connie lo parcheggia, sferragliante, dietro a una massiccia Dodge Challenger; non mi ero neanche accorto che avessimo lasciato la superstrada. “Abitano qui, vero? Non riesco mai a ricordare il numero civico, probabilmente perché quando vado da loro sono sempre ubriaco…”

Penso proprio di aver già accennato al fatto che Reiner gioca per i Trost Titans a tempo pieno – e _diamine_ , quanto guadagna. Lui e Bert vivono in un’enorme casa bianca (o, perlomeno, enorme per gli standard di uno studente…è comunque un po’ più piccola di casa mia) nella periferia della città, a metà della collina; Connie dice che si sono trasferiti qui solo due anni fa, quando Bert ha iniziato l’università e lui e Reiner si sono messi insieme.

Buono a sapersi, sì. Ma sono sicuramente più interessato alla PS4 di cui parlano tanto, per cui Connie ha praticamente la bava alla bocca per l’eccitazione.

No. Siamo qui per studiare. Mancano quattro giorni, ricordalo.

Reiner ci apre la porta non appena suoniamo il campanello; indietreggio di fronte alla sua stazza imponente, e sono quasi certo che la sua maglietta possa strapparsi in ogni momento perché _oh mio dio hai visto che pettorali che ha?_ È come se mi dimenticassi ogni volta  di quanto il suo aspetto ricordi quello di uno che ha appena ingoiato un secchio intero di steroidi.

“Ehi, ragazzi!” ci sorride; io e Connie proviamo a strisciargli attorno, fra la sua prorompente massa muscolare e lo stipite della porta. Se io mi sto sentendo così piccolo in questo istante, scommetto che Connie deve sentirsi come se potesse essere calpestato da un momento all’altro. “Entrate, Bert è nel salotto.”

Il corridoio è decorato con un sacco di foto dei Titans; una maglia da football incorniciata è appesa al muro alla base delle scale, mentre l’unico mobile immediatamente visibile è una larga vetrina di legno, piena zeppa di trofei e attestati. Be’, Reiner non è affatto uno a cui dà fastidio stare sotto ai riflettori.

Come ci era stato preannunciato, Bert è nel salotto, seduto contro il divano, circondato da un arsenale di quaderni sul pavimento, come in una specie di rituale satanico per invocare un buon voto.  Oppure no. Quando entriamo nella stanza mi pare di capire che stia semplicemente guardando la TV in tutta tranquillità. Una ragazza bionda e minuta, con quella che può essere descritta solo come un’espressione omicida sul volto, è rannicchiata sul divano e mastica placidamente dei crackers; anche il suo sguardo blu è puntato sullo schermo del televisore.

Ah, quella dev’essere la famigerata Annie che Connie ha avuto il _piacere_ di conoscere l’ultima volta. Riflettendo, arrivo alla conclusione che probabilmente sono stato invitato soltanto per prevenire che si ricreasse una situazione simile a _quella_. Non posso prendermela con lui. Quella tipa è veramente spaventosa. Riesco praticamente a sentire il mio amico farsi piccolo al mio fianco.

Io e Connie disponiamo i nostri libri sul tappeto insieme a quelli di Bert, dopo i vari saluti iniziali, e alla fine riusciamo effettivamente a studiare un bel po’, nonostante il rumore incessante che proviene dall’angolino del divano dove Annie mastica rumorosamente, e i commenti inutili di Reiner del tipo “che cazzo significano tutti quegli strani simboli che sembrano degli scarabocchi?” quando gli capita di dare un’occhiata ai miei problemi di chimica da sopra la mia spalla.

Trovo che Reiner abbia dei gusti _molto_ particolari in quanto a programmi televisivi, anche paragonandoli alle schifezze che ci sono solitamente nelle ore del giorno. Salta da un programma terribilmente trash che parla di vendite all’asta (del quale canta persino la sigla), per poi diventare particolarmente coinvolto in una replica di Jeremy Kyle Show (quanto sono contento che quella merda sia stata cancellata tempo fa…).

Proprio quando mi sto per appoggiare all’indietro sule cosce dopo aver affrontato un problema di chimica organica particolarmente ostico, il telefono di casa squilla con una suoneria personalizzata così priva di gusto che mi fa dedurre automaticamente che sia stata una scelta di Reiner.

“Rispondo io,” annuncia Bert – né Reiner né Annie sembrano controbattere. Il principino sudato si alza in piedi e si affretta ad andare nel corridoio. Giro la pagina del mio quaderno per rivelare un’altra serie di domande, prestando comunque un po’ di attenzione alla conversazione di Bert.

“Oh, ciao,” lo sento salutare la persona dall’altra parte della linea, che evidentemente conosce. “No, tutto a posto. Come stai? Oh… oh no, certo. S-se vuoi? Ovviamente per me non è un problema, davvero.” Io e Reiner alziamo contemporaneamente lo sguardo, riconoscendo un lieve tremore nella voce di Bert. “D-davvero, non c’è problema. Quando vuoi tu, va bene. Sul serio.”

Bert rimette la cornetta nel suo alloggio e Reiner crolla nuovamente sui cuscini del divano con un grugnito, spostando le gambe per provare ad accomodarle dietro la schiena di Annie. Sporge la testa sul bracciolo, guardando Bert a testa in giù mentre lo vede rientrare nel salotto.

“Di nuovo, dolcezza?” domanda, criptico. Bert annuisce semplicemente; un sospiro silenzioso abbandona le sue labbra mentre si prende una mano nell’altra in un gesto pensoso. Tuttavia, non ho molto tempo per rimuginarci, poiché Connie si getta nuovamente di peso sul tappeto con un gemito soffocato che esprime il suo senso di completa sconfitta. Credo che sia pronto a offrire la sua anima agli dei della biologia.

“Non capiscoooooooo,” si lamenta, portandosi una mano sul viso. “Bert, amico, devi aiutarmi!”

Le lagne di Connie per qualche cazzata di biologia continuano per una buona ventina di minuti o giù di lì, nonostante Bert stia usando i metodi migliori per spiegargli i problemi. Le sue lamentele non fanno che rendere la concentrazione ancora più difficile da mantenere (anche perché c’è un limite allo studio che puoi affrontare tutto in una volta prima di ammattire completamente), quindi abbandono la mia penna e mi siedo ai piedi del divano, dedicando la mia attenzione alla TV, qualsiasi sia il canale di merda che ha scelto Reiner.

Non devo sopportarlo a lungo, perché la mia attenzione è dirottata verso il brontolio di un motore proveniente dall’esterno. Bert alza immediatamente lo sguardo dal libro di Connie e si alza in piedi, diretto verso il portone. Lo seguo con lo sguardo mentre si allontana, per poi allungare il collo con la speranza di sbirciare fuori dalla finestra dal basso della mia postazione sul pavimento.

I miei occhi guizzano immediatamente sul logo acquoso dei _Servizi di Manutenzione e Riparazione Piscine di Trost_ che ricopre il fianco di un Vauxhall Combo bianco parcheggiato dietro al pick-up di Connie.

“Aspetta un attimo,” inizio, guardandomi dietro le spalle, in cerca di Reiner. “Avete una piscina qui?”

Reiner non tentenna nemmeno per un secondo, rispondendomi prontamente, “Perché, Kirschtein, non dirmi che _muori_ dalla voglia di vedermi nel mio succinto costume da bagno mankini?”

In quel momento sento tutto il sangue che ho in corpo concentrarsi sul mio volto, mentre Reiner e Connie scoppiano a ridere e persino Annie offre una risatina.

“Dovresti procurarmi anche della candeggina con cui sciacquarmi gli occhi dopo quella visione,” borbotto, “Grazie per quest’adorabile immagine mentale.”

“Sembri un pomodoro,” mi dice Annie, impassibile.

“ _Ti ringrazio_.”

Reiner si mette a sedere sul divano, tirando fuori i piedi da sotto al corpo di Annie; lei lo gela con lo sguardo quando lo sente spostarsi. Dopo aver guardato fuori dalla finestra, sembra comprendere meglio la mia affermazione di prima.

“Oh, già,” dice, “Il furgone. Ti spiego. È solo Marco, uno degli amici di Bert. Viene a trovarci ogni tanto.”

_Marco?_

Mi sembra di sentire il mio cuore battere fin troppo forte quando vedo il suddetto ragazzo della piscina, ormai anche mio amico, emergere dal suo furgone e attraversare con passi decisi il sentiero che conduce alla porta principale.  Non riesco a vederlo bene in volto dalla mia posizione limitata, ma il modo in cui incurva le spalle è impossibile da ignorare.

“Marco?” Connie si rianima di una nuova carica, trascinandosi sulle ginocchia fino al davanzale della finestra, “Non è il tuo inserviente della piscina, Jean?”

“C-così pare,” rispondo, ma la mia mente è lontana un centinaio di chilometri, cazzo. Be’, no, è una bugia bella e buona. La mia mente è circa a dieci metri da qui, effettivamente, ora che sento Bert aprire la porta di casa.

“E-ehi, Marco,” sento la voce delicata di Bert. “Come stai?”

“…tutto a posto,” ed ecco la voce di Marco; è quello stesso tono che ho sentito domenica al telefono: stanco. Molto, molto stanco. Non la solita melodia a cui sono abituato. Non il solito scampanellio accompagnato dal sorriso. “Si tira avanti. Grazie ancora, Bert. Credo di aver bisogno soltanto di un po’ di pace.”

“O-oh, no, no, non devi ringraziarmi. Nessun problema! Mi fa piacere essere d’aiuto.” Sento i passi di entrambi sulle mattonelle del corridoio, e mi accorgo di trattenere il fiato. Espiro piano, sperando che nessuno degli altri se ne renda conto. “Vuoi che andiamo a parlare in cucina? Ci sono degli ospiti…”

“Davvero? Mi dispiace tantissimo, Bert, non volevo—”

Li vedo comparire di fronte alla porta aperta in quel momento, e faccio di tutto per non fissarlo. A dire il vero, no, fanculo, non ci provo nemmeno a _non_ fissarlo. Perché quello è Marco!, che mi fissa di rimando, a bocca aperta.

Ora che ci penso, questa è la prima volta che ci incontriamo al di là della pulizia della mia piscina – oltre a essere la prima volta in cui lo vedo senza l’uniforme (se non contiamo i vari stadi di semi-nudità che si sono susseguiti nelle ultime settimane…). Indossa un paio di pantaloni leggeri e una camicia grigia dall’aria soffice, con le maniche arrotolate ai gomiti e l’ultimo bottone aperto. Sta _bene_.

Be’, ho detto “bene”, ma in realtà sembra così pallido, scarno, così diverso dal Marco sorridente e in forma smagliante a cui sono abituato, quello che vedo due volte a settimana nel cortile di casa mia. Le sue spalle sembrano in tensione.

“ _Jean_!” esclama in uno squittio. Potrei ridere, se non fosse per la stranezza della situazione. Cavolo se ho un bel po’ di domande in questo momento.

“E-ehi,” rispondo con aria impacciata, grattandomi la nuca mentre provo a guardare ovunque purché non nei suoi occhi. Disinvolto come sempre. “Tutto a posto?”

“Sì,” risponde in un sospiro, e sono sorpreso dal sorrisetto gentile che sembra scivolare sulle sue labbra. Sento un leggero calore sulla nuca. E sulle orecchie. “Tutto okay.”

“Vi conoscete?” domanda allora Bert, interrompendo quel momento.

“Oh! Sì, ci conosciamo,” sorride Marco – ma stavolta è un sorriso diverso. Non sembra altrettanto sincero, almeno secondo me. “Io… uh, a dire il vero, pulisco la piscina di Jean.”

“Siamo _amici_ ,” mi ritrovo a dover correggere Marco, le parole traboccano senza neanche darmi il tempo di utilizzare un tono meno enfatico. Le sopracciglia di Marco sembrano saltare verso l’attaccatura dei capelli. “C-cioè, ecco…siamo amici, e lui… a volte… pulisce anche la mia piscina…”

“E ‘pulire la piscina’ sarebbe un eufemismo per qualcos’altro?” si intromette scaltramente Reiner. Riesco a sentire anche la risatina malvagia di Connie. Posso solo immaginare che aspetto debba avere la mia faccia – be’, a dire la verità, penso somigli a quella di Marco. È di colore rosso acceso, le sue lentiggini sono scomparse quando è arrossito violentemente.

“Potresti chiudere quella cazzo di bocca,” esclamo, utilizzando il libro di chimica più vicino a me per picchiare il braccio di Reiner. Punto alla sua testa, ma lui mi sovrasta senza neanche sollevarsi a sedere, e mi ruba l’arma di mano. “Ehi, ridammelo!”

“Ah, qualcuno qui protesta un po’ troppo per i miei gusti, non avrò forse colto nel segno?” ridacchia Reiner, trattenendomi con una delle sue braccia gigantesche mentre provo a lottare per riottenere il mio libro. _Oh mio Dio, per favore chiudi quella cazzo di bocca adesso, è così imbarazz—_

Nel mezzo della mia guerra contro Reiner, il mio sguardo si posa nuovamente su Marco – è ancora rosso in viso, certo, ma non mi sta più guardando; piuttosto, sta bisbigliando qualcosa a Bert, che annuisce solennemente. Mentre non lo guardo, Reiner usa il mio stesso libro per picchiarmi sulla testa – forte.

_Maledizione!_

Sto letteralmente per mettermi a urlare qualcosa del tipo: _perché cazzo l’hai fatto, quei neuroni mi servono!_ , quando la voce di Marco mi interrompe. È piuttosto bravo a farlo.

“I-io e Bert dobbiamo solo discutere di alcune cose,” annuncia. Si riferisce a tutti, ma sta guardando me. _Soltanto me_. “Scusate se ho interrotto la vostra sessione di studio, ragazzi.”

Li guardo girare i tacchi e andarsene, i miei occhi seguono il movimento con cui le spalle di Marco si incurvano sotto la camicia. Il mio solito cipiglio prende posto sul mio volto e inizio a masticarmi l’interno della guancia sovrappensiero.

“Povero ragazzo,” dice a quel punto Reiner, dopo aver sentito la porta della cucina chiudersi. “Ma probabilmente anch’io farei lo stesso, se fossi nella sua situazione.”

_Che situazione sarebbe_ , vorrei domandargli. Ma non lo faccio. Tengo la bocca chiusa in una linea sottile, ripercorrendo con gli occhi la fantasia del tappeto. Non mi sembra corretto nei confronti di Marco andare a chiedere in giro dei suoi problemi personali, soprattutto se non l’ha detto a nessun altro oltre a loro. Se non l’ha detto a me.

Dal momento in cui Bert è fuori dalla stanza, Connie decide di abbandonare completamente il ripasso e cammina di soppiatto verso la PS4 posizionata affianco alla TV, mettendosi praticamente ad accarezzare la console in tutto il suo splendore. Reiner ride ad alta voce e lo sfida a una partita a _Call of Duty: Ghosts_.

“Vuoi giocare, Jean?” sorride Connie, passando un controller a Reiner e un altro ad Annie. (Perché ho l’impressione che quest’ultima stia per fare il culo a entrambi?) Fisso il controller che mi stanno porgendo, senza dire una parola, e scuoto la testa.

“Nah, per ‘sta volta passo. Non sono molto bravo a _COD_ ,” mento. Sono bravissimo a _COD_. Ma non è questo il punto. “Reiner, dov’è il bagno?”

Mi dà qualche indicazione vaga su quale sia la porta giusta, e io mi alzo in piedi accompagnato dal distinto schiocco delle mie articolazioni. Era un’altra bugia, in effetti. Non devo andare veramente in bagno.

Mi aggiro per il corridoio con l’aria più naturale possibile, pregando che le mie Converse non facciano troppo rumore sul pavimento di legno mentre mi avvicino alla porta – decisamente non quella che mi aveva indicato Reiner.

Le voci di Marco e Bert sono appena udibili dall’altro lato della porta della cucina; credo di provare un briciolo di vergogna, in fondo, quando premo un orecchio contro il legno per origliare.

“Quindi cosa ne pensi?” È la voce di Marco.

“Marco… sono solo uno studente del secondo anno di medicina, lo sai che non capisco neanche la metà di queste prescrizioni…” Si sente il fruscio di un foglio di carta. “I medici sanno cosa stanno facendo; sicuramente sceglieranno le medicine più efficaci che possano trovare, lo sai già.”

“Fallo per me, Bert…”

Non so esattamente come dovrebbe reagire una persona sentendo questo genere di cose – qualcuno è malato? _Marco_ è malato? Non sembra malato, solo…be’, solo un po’ triste.

Il tono della sua voce risuona dentro di me, sollecitando i pensieri oscuri che sono stati motivo delle mie ansie negli ultimi giorni. So per certo che non augurerei _quei_ pensieri a nessun altro. Ancor prima di rendermene conto, stringo le dita attorno alla maniglia, annunciando la mia presenza.

“Ehilà?” saluto, abbassando la maniglia e spingendo il legno. La cucina è chiara e soleggiata, illuminata dalle larghe finestre che affacciano sulle colline sul retro della casa. “Posso entrare? Avete tutti i vestiti, no?”

Marco e Bert alzano lo sguardo dalle scartoffie che stavano esaminando sul tavolo; il volto di Marco sembra rilassarsi quando incrocia il mio sguardo.

“Scusate,” continuo, impacciato. “Uh… volevo solo bere qualcosa.”

“Oh, fai pure!” dice Bert, “Cosa posso offrirti, Jean?”

“Nah, tranquillo, faccio io,” dico con un gesto della mano quando lo vedo girarsi verso il frigo. “Comunque, credo che Connie stia cercando un quarto giocatore per _COD_ … Pare che siano passati al lato oscuro e abbiano deciso di arrendersi con lo studio… vuoi giocare?”

_Wow, Jean, molto sottile_.

Mi tengo alla larga dal tavolo della cucina, superando Marco. Irrigidisce i muscoli della schiena quando passo dietro di lui, e io mi ritrovo a dover trattenere il mio bisogno improvviso di mettergli una mano sulla spalla o altri gesti di conforto del genere. Proprio mentre apro il frigo, si sente un lamento riecheggiare per tutta la casa.

“Sembra che Annie gli stia facendo il culo,” aggiungo. Stavolta rivolgo a Bert lo sguardo più eloquente che riesco a scoccargli. Posso vedere le goccioline di sudore comparire letteralmente sulla sua fronte.

“O-oh, già,” dice, “Sarà meglio che vada a controllare per assicurarmi che non stiano… rompendo nulla…”

Bene. Grazie, Bert.

Ora che sono riuscito a far togliere Bert dai piedi, siamo rimasti solo io e Marco, in piedi uno di fronte all’altro, ai due lati opposti del tavolo della cucina. Non guarda in alto, il suo sguardo è concentrato sulla piccola pila di fogli di fronte a lui, anche se non li sta leggendo.

“Pensavo volessi bere qualcosa, Jean.”

“Non ho più sete,” faccio spallucce, cercando di mantenere il tono di voce più tranquillo possibile. Probabilmente non ci riesco poi così bene, perché posso sentire io stesso il tremolio che mi scuote la voce. Marco lascia andare un sospiro ansimante che fa abbassare completamente il suo petto.

Decido di affrontare l’argomento.

“C’è qualcosa che non va,” inizio. Che ovvietà. Vedo il volto di Marco contorcersi in un’espressione accigliata che non gli sta per niente bene. “E non dirmi che non è vero, perché anche un idiota riuscirebbe a capire che menti. E io non sono un idiota. Cioè, a volte sì, però…”

Sto sproloquiando, ovviamente, ma continuerei a parlare a vanvera per un sacco di tempo ancora, se solo questo riuscisse a garantirmi un altro po’ di quel sorriso che sta comparendo sulle labbra di Marco. Sembra quasi che stia cercando di nasconderlo, dal modo in cui il suo labbro inferiore sembra tremare, ma non può fare a meno di sorridere.

“Jean,” mi dice in un sospiro; si ricompone, per poi riprendere. “Non ci pensare, okay? Non è niente di che.”

_Sì, certo, continua pure a dire queste cose a te stesso, Marco_ , penso, incrociando le braccia al petto con aria ribelle. Conosco fin troppo bene quello sguardo.

“Dammi le chiavi del furgone,” gli ordino all’improvviso. Il volto di Marco si solleva immediatamente, adesso mi guarda con uno sguardo completamente disorientato. Provo a mantenere il mio sguardo più fermo possibile e gli porgo il palmo della mia mano aperta. “Dai, dammi le chiavi.”

Connie e Sasha mi hanno informato diverse volte del fatto che i miei sguardi riescano perfettamente a spaventare la gente a tal punto da costringerla a fare qualsiasi cosa per me, quindi spero che valga anche questa volta.

“Se non me le consegni di tua spontanea volontà sarò costretto a prenderle con la forza,” aggiungo. A quanto pare l’immagine mentale della lotta basta a convincere Marco a sbrigarsi immediatamente a tirare fuori le chiavi dalla tasca dei jeans, per poi lanciarmele. Riesco a prenderle appena in tempo, evitando di lasciarle cadere e rovinare di conseguenza la serietà del momento.

“Perfetto,” annuncio, avvolgendo le dita attorno al metallo freddo e alla plastica delle sue chiavi. “Io e te stiamo andando a farci un giretto.”

“Jean,” ripete ancora una volta – mi chiedo se sia l’unica cosa che riesca a dire in questo momento. Non che mi dispiaccia. Mi piace il modo in cui pronuncia il mio nome, persino quando lo fa con questo tono.

“Non dire una parola. Non hai alcuna voce in capitolo,” commento. I miei passi intorno al tavolo sono ampi e decisi, e sento il mio corpo scosso da una nuova energia. Marco, d’altro canto, mi segue mestamente fuori dalla stanza.

“Connie!” lo chiamo, affacciandomi dalla porta del salotto, dove tutti e quattro siedono sul divano, concentrati sullo schermo del televisore.

“Che vuoi, Jean?” risponde senza neanche guardarmi, pigiando freneticamente i tasti del controller. “Sono piuttosto impegnato in questo momento!”

“Io e Marco ce ne stiamo andando,” annuncio, facendo sì che Bert si giri per guardarci con un’espressione sorpresa. Rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo a Marco, ma sono io a rispondergli, allungando un braccio attorno alle spalle del mio lentigginoso amico ed esercitando una leggera pressione sul suo braccio. Lui salta sorpreso dal mio tocco, e si irrigidisce quasi immediatamente. “Connie, mi hai sentito? Non devi riaccompagnarmi a casa, d’accordo?”

“Sì, sì, ho capito!” ribatte Connie, ancora intento a farsi stracciare da Annie, che appare stoica come sempre. Alzo gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, e strattono leggermente Marco. Lui mi segue senza alcuna esitazione.

A essere onesti, questo piano sembrava molto più sensato nella mia testa. È andato tutto bene, finché non prendo posto nel furgone di Marco sul sedile del guidatore, mentre lui si siede al mio fianco, con l’aspetto di una persona che ha appena visto un gatto nero attraversargli davanti o qualcosa del genere.

“Dove stiamo andando, Jean?” mi domanda, mentre giro le chiavi nella toppa. Il furgone borbotta un po’ prima che il rumore brusco del motore diventi stabile.

“È una sorpresa,” rispondo. Esco dal parcheggio a marcia indietro, per poi immettermi nella strada forse un po’ troppo violentemente. La mano di Marco guizza immediatamente sulla maniglia di sicurezza, stringendola saldamente con le dita. Giuro che non guido _così_ male.

Decido in quell’istante dove siamo diretti; la casa di Reiner e Bert è già a metà strada sulla collina, quindi non siamo lontani dal belvedere, saranno al massimo dieci minuti in auto. Il silenzio non dura molto; è già incredibilmente imbarazzante dopo i primi trenta secondi.

“Jean, io—”

“Ehi, hai dei—”

Ci fermiamo entrambi nel sentire il tentativo dell’altro di parlare. Marco ridacchia imbarazzato grattandosi la nuca, mentre io rivolgo nuovamente lo sguardo alla strada di fronte a me.

“Prima tu, Jean.”

_E va bene_.

“Uh… non è che hai della musica, no?”

Marco sorride, ma è quel sorriso forzato che proprio non mi piace. Mi indica lo sportello più vicino a me.

“Ci sono alcuni CD in quel comparto laggiù,” mi informa con un tono delicato. “Scegli tu.”

Inizio a rovistare in giro con una mano, e alla fine riesco a tirare fuori una serie di quattro o cinque CD, come mi aspettavo. Li passo a Marco, cercando di non staccare gli occhi dalla strada nemmeno per un secondo, per assicurarmi di non mancare l’uscita.

“Leggimeli tu,” lo istruisco, lasciandoglieli in mano. Sento il suo sguardo spostarsi dai DC su di me, per poi tornare nuovamente sui dischi, senza dire una parola.

“Uhm, okay,” inizia, con tono pacato. “Però… non devi ridere dei miei gusti musicali.”

“Croce sul cuore,” ribatto.

“Be’, questo… è dei My Chemical Romance. M-ma so già che non vuoi ascoltarlo.”

“Giusto.”

“E poi, uh… i Killers, Fall Out Boy, Snow Patrol, di nuovo i My Chemical Romance, e poi, uh… la colonna sonora di _Shrek 2_ …”

“La colonna sonora di _Shrek 2_?” gli domando in una risata. “Perché diamine hai quel CD?!”

“È-è un bell’album,” risponde Marco balbettando leggermente, tuttavia riesco a sentire chiaramente il sorriso che si sta facendo strada sotto le sue parole. “Sono tutti pezzi che non puoi fare a meno di cantare.”

“Va bene, va bene, allora metti quello,” sorrido. Fa un po’ di fatica ad aprire la custodia – mi accorgo che gli tremano leggermente le dita – ma alla fine riesce a inserire il disco nello stereo. _Accidentally In Love_ dei Counting Crows esplode dalle casse a tutto volume e Marco si affretta ad abbassarlo. Ha una melodia piuttosto orecchiabile, gliene do atto; non posso fare a meno di tamburellare le dita sullo sterzo seguendo il ritmo della canzone, mentre imbocco la strada che culminerà sulla cima della collina.  
 

* * *

 

 

Gli pneumatici del furgone non fanno che sollevare terra scura quando imbocco la via in terra battuta che collega la strada principale al belvedere. Abbiamo ascoltato più o meno le prime quattro tracce della colonna sonora di _Shrek 2_ (che _forse_ sto apprezzando più di quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto ammettere) e Marco sembra essersi calmato un po’, dato che oramai siede comodamente nel suo sedile senza lanciarmi sguardi furtivi ogni dieci secondi. La città, estesa a macchia d’olio sotto di noi, diventa visibile non appena ci avviciniamo al limitare della collina; i tetti scintillano ai nostri piedi sotto il sole brillante.

Marco a quel punto si tira su, tendendo il collo per poter scrutare meglio il paesaggio che ci circonda.

“Cos’è questo posto?” mi chiede – non è forse un tono di apprezzamento quello che sento nella sua voce? Mi fa sentire segretamente compiaciuto. Tiro il freno a mano e faccio per slacciarmi la cintura, liberando anche Marco nello stesso momento.

“È fico, no?” rispondo io. “Era un belvedere o qualcosa del genere, suppongo, ma tutti i cartelli e quelle robe lì sono stati tolti anni fa. Ora è solo un bel posto dove venire se… ecco… se vuoi scappare da tutto il  resto, almeno per un po’.” Gli offro un raro sorriso sincero, al che lui si morde il labbro. “Dai, vieni, così puoi vedere il panorama come si deve.”

Usciamo entrambi dal furgone incespicando un po’, mentre ci schermiamo gli occhi dal sole che ci sovrasta. Faccio cenno a Marco di seguirmi, per guidarlo fino al punto dove la terra rossa e le rocce si fermano in pendenza sull’orlo del precipizio, in un caos fatto di rovi e cespugli.

“Wow,” commenta in un sospiro, “Non pensavo che Trost potesse sembrare così bella.”

Scalcio un ciottolo al limitare del precipizio, imbrattando con una striscia di terra marrone-arancio la punta in gomma bianca delle mie Converse.

“Già, non è male,” ribatto. Do una sbirciata al viso di Marco: la franchezza che sono abituato a vedere è proprio lì nei suoi occhi in questo istante. Decido di sfruttare al meglio questo momento. “È il posto perfetto per sfogarsi, per togliersi un peso di dosso, sai? Nessuno può sentirti.”

Mi guarda con quella che interpreto come un’espressione sospettosa, cogliendo chiaramente il secondo fine per cui l’ho portato qui. Infilo le mani nelle tasche e scrollo le spalle.

“I-io lo faccio sempre,” continuo. “O almeno lo facevo. Venivamo spesso qui insieme a Connie e Sasha. Di recente non tanto, ma stiamo riprendendo l’abitudine. Basta sedersi sul cofano della macchina, fumarsi un paio di sigarette, lamentarsi della propria vita…” la mia voce si affievolisce strada facendo, mentre il mio sguardo rimane saldo su di lui. I suoi occhi, invece, sono fissi sull’orizzonte.

Non voglio monopolizzare questo momento. Ma allo stesso tempo vorrei che lui mi guardasse. Sorridendo. Sono diventato quasi dipendente da quel sorriso.

“… posso cominciare io, se vuoi. Ti mostro come si fa.”

Marco mi guarda con la coda dell’occhio, incuriosito. Bene, non posso più tirarmi indietro. Ormai devo farlo. Be’, prima o poi dovrà pur scoprire quanto sono idiota.

Inspiro profondamente, alzo le braccia in aria… e _urlo_ con tutto il fiato che ho nei polmoni.

“Fanculo, esami! Fanculo a voi e a tutto questo stress! Non voglio avere un fottutissimo infarto ancor prima di compiere vent’anni, avete capito?”

Marco, al mio fianco, salta per lo spavento, afferrando la stoffa della sua camicia con le mani, all’altezza del petto. I suoi occhi sono spalancati.

“Cristo santo, Jean!” esclama, e io abbasso le mani solo per un istante. “Potresti almeno avvisarmi la prossima volta che hai intenzione di urlare così?”

Sento il mio viso esplodere in un ampio sorriso, e mi passo la lingua sui denti in un’espressione trionfante.

“Oh, e non ho ancora finito!” lo informo in una risata, per poi alzare la voce ancora una volta: “Fanculo all’università! Non voglio scegliere una facoltà del cazzo, mi sentite? Odio la filosofia! È un fottutissimo spreco di tempo, cazzo! E odio anche te, Bertrand Russell! Trovati un lavoro vero invece di sparare cazzate che poi sono costretto a studiare!”

Marco continua semplicemente a guardarmi, con un misto di orrore e, forse, un po’ di timore.

“E poi fanculo a te, stronzo di un Eren Jaeger! Hai reso la mia vita avvilente per dodici fottutissimi mesi, sei solo un gigantesco pezzo di merda! Vaffanculo! E fanculo, papà! Ti odio con tutto me stesso! Prenditi le tue stramaledette responsabilità nella tua merdosa esistenza ed esci dalla mia vita una volta per tutte!”

Soffio un sospiro deciso, e sembra come se parte della mia rabbia repressa mi abbandoni insieme al mio fiato, dissolvendosi nell’aria calda. Intreccio le dita e le posiziono sulla sommità del capo, inspirando ed espirando. Marco ha indietreggiato di qualche passo, probabilmente per preservare la sua incolumità, dato che al momento devo avere decisamente l’aspetto di un matto da legare.

“Jean…” inizia, e sento il tremolio della sua voce. Lo sbircio, oltre la mia spalla, tornando a masticarmi l’interno della guancia. Dall’espressione sul suo viso non saprei dire cosa stia pensando. Ho appena spiattellato a gran voce un sacco di informazioni che non ho detto quasi a nessuno. E poi, non gli avevo mai raccontato dei problemi con Eren, o con mio padre.

Ma non sono venuto qui per parlare di me. Non so neanche perché sto facendo così… non lo conosco poi così bene, e lui, a sua volta, non sa molto di me.

No, al diavolo, lo so, invece. _So_ perché lo sto facendo. A un certo punto, non so dire quando, ho iniziato a tenerci a lui. Se dovessi indicare una data precisa… sì, quella volta in cui mi ha restituito la maglietta e si è complimentato con me per i miei disegni per la prima volta. Quello è stato il giorno in cui ho deciso di voler diventare amico di questo ragazzo. Volevo conoscerlo meglio.

E se qualcuno avesse fatto la stessa cosa per me quando… be’, non ne parliamo, per adesso.

“Tocca a te, Lentiggini,” sorrido, sperando che il mio sorriso non sembri forzato come quello che ha sfoggiato lui ultimamente. Gesticolo con enfasi indicando il vastissimo spazio aperto che ci circonda. Marco impallidisce, e credo che stia scuotendo la testa, seppur impercettibilmente. Forse sto esagerando un po’. Soprattutto per le urla da manicomio.

“Posso allontanarmi un po’, se vuoi?” propongo. “E se non vuoi, ecco… urlare come un folle, diciamo che lo capisco. Però… aiuta davvero a liberarsi.”

“… Sei un pazzo, lo sai?”

“L’hai notato soltanto adesso?” rido, rigirando la lingua contro l’interno della guancia come d’abitudine. Le braccia di Marco si incrociano nuovamente davanti al suo petto, mentre si pizzica la pelle dei gomiti nervosamente. Decido di lasciargli un po’ di spazio e giro i tacchi per dirigermi verso il furgone. Sto per sedermi sul cofano, quando Marco riprende a parlare.

“Ma sei anche molto coraggioso.”

Sento letteralmente il mio cuore esplodere e arrivarmi fino in gola, e mi volto per tornare a guardarlo. È arrossito completamente e non mi guarda direttamente, ma ha di nuovo quel sorriso smagliante stampato in volto, e… _Oh, accidenti_.

“Coraggioso?” mi azzardo a chiedere spiegazioni.

Mi dà le spalle, guardando ancora una volta il panorama; forse è più facile parlarsi senza guardarsi negli occhi.

“Sì, coraggioso. Tutto quello che hai detto. È stato veramente coraggioso da parte tua, Jean.”

Mi arrampico sul cofano e appoggio la schiena al parabrezza, come faccio sempre quando vengo qui. La vernice bianca fa sì che il metallo non mi ustioni le gambe, irradia solo un calore soffuso che perlomeno non mi fa bollire vivo.

“Be’, adesso è il tuo turno, d’accordo?”, ribatto, con gli occhi fissi sulla sua schiena. “Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve. Però, se non hai intenzione di urlare, devi pensarci molto intensamente. Non ti giudicherò.”

Marco dà un colpetto a un paio di pietre, che si sollevano in una nuvola di terra sull’orlo del precipizio, e le sue spalle sembrano rilassarsi quando lo fa. Provo a immaginare l’espressione concentrata che sicuramente ha sul volto in questo istante, mentre guardo il cielo terso sulla mia testa. Ho bisogno di una sigaretta. Sarebbe perfetta per questo momento. Peccato che abbia lasciato l’ultimo pacchetto a casa, sulla mia scrivania.

Marco non si muove da lì per una buona mezz’ora, ma non mi dispiace rimanere qui a guardare semplicemente le sue spalle che si abbassano e si risollevano a ogni respiro, immaginando il sapore del fumo nei miei polmoni e godendomi il brusio leggero del CD che gira ancora nello stereo del furgone. Non riesco a distinguere le parole, ma la melodia basta a rasserenarmi.

Come molte altre volte, aggiungo questo momento alla mia lista di ‘cose di Jean che meritano di essere ricordate’. Forse perché so che, quando tornerò a casa, probabilmente non riavrò questa tranquillità per un bel po’ di tempo. Perché so che dovrò fare i conti con mio padre. E poi anche con la mia frustrazione per il mio stesso comportamento passivo. Ma forse voglio ricordare questo momento per altre ragioni.

“Marco”, lo chiamo, inizialmente in un tono delicato. “Hai finito?”

Si gira verso  di me e, per qualche motivo, mi sembra come se non dovessi stare qui a guardarlo. Come se fosse ancora coinvolto in qualcosa di troppo privato, a cui non merito di prendere parte. Ma lui mi sorride, ed è quel cazzo di sorriso che riesce a spazzare via tutte le preoccupazioni del mondo in un colpo solo.

“Scusami, Jean,” dice, “Credo di essermi un po’ imbambolato guardando il panorama.” Dà un ultimo sguardo alla nostra Trost immersa nei raggi solari, per poi incamminarsi verso di me. Mi sposto un po’ sul cofano per fargli spazio, dando un colpetto al posto affianco a me. Quando si arrampica al mio fianco riesco a sentire il profumo di camomilla, delicato e terroso; sarebbe troppo inquietante se dicessi che è quasi afrodisiaco? Probabilmente sì. Ma al momento non me ne frega nulla.

Sono il primo a rompere il silenzio.

“Comunque, mi dispiace tantissimo per domenica,” gli dico. Marco si gira per guardarmi con uno sguardo interrogativo. “Sono stato proprio un pezzo di merda. Avrei dovuto capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava. E un po’ l’avevo capito. Si sentiva dalla tua voce, al telefono. Ma ti ho chiamato lo stesso per sistemare quella storia di quel dannatissimo cane. È stato veramente da stronzi.”

Marco sospira e affonda nel parabrezza. Il modo in cui sta lì stravaccato sembra così insolito da parte sua; non si addice molto a  ‘Mister Perfezione’, suppongo.

“Non devi scusarti, Jean.” Sento che vuole dirmi dell’altro, e _vorrei_ che mi dicesse qualcosa in più, ma non aggiunge nulla.

“Fanculo il mondo! Giusto?” gli dico in un sussurro. Marco, per tutta risposta, mi regala una risatina, stanca ma divertita.

“Fanculo il mondo,” ripete. A quel punto non riesco a trattenere un sorriso, e mi appoggio sul parabrezza a mia volta, con la spalla a contatto con la sua mentre guardiamo entrambi la grandiosa distesa blu sopra le nostre teste.

Non saprei dire esattamente per quanto tempo rimaniamo lì seduti in quel modo; è questo il bello di questo posto, tende ad assorbire il tempo come una spugna. Il sole si abbassa nel cielo, ma è ancora troppo distante per toccare le cime dei grattacieli in lontananza. A un certo punto, sento il peso della testa di Marco rovesciarsi sulla mia spalla, e lo guardo dall’alto, con la sua massa disordinata di capelli neri e gli occhi chiusi. Chissà se si è addormentato.

Non mi darebbe fastidio in nessuno dei due casi.

“Sono… stati dei giorni difficili,” dice sommessamente a quel punto, cogliendomi di sorpresa. Provo a non sussultare troppo evidentemente.

“Sei ancora triste?”

“… No. No, non credo. Non sono triste. Sento un sacco di altre emozioni, questo è poco ma sicuro. Ma non la tristezza.”

Rispondo con un mormorio di intesa, o di empatia, o di non-so-esattamente-cosa, e mi abituo a sentire il suo peso appoggiato sul mio braccio. Una melodia mi riaffiora sulle labbra, e forse mi scappano anche una o due parole dal testo della canzone.

_Hey now, you’re an All Star, get your game on, go play_  
Hey now, you’re a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

[ _Ehi, sei una stella, continua il tuo gioco, vai, gioca,_  
Ehi, sei una rock star, fa’ lo spettacolo, fatti pagare,  
Ed è tutto oro quel che luccica,  
Solo le stelle cadenti rompono gli schemi]

“… Te l’avevo detto io che la colonna sonora di _Shrek_ è grandiosa,” borbotta, ma credo stia sorridendo.

“Oh, sta’ zitto.”  
 

* * *

 

 

Lasciamo il belvedere intorno alle cinque, quando alla fine ammetto di dover tornare a casa per cena prima o poi. Decido di togliere la colonna sonora di _Shrek_ per il tragitto del ritorno, preferendo, questa volta, un silenzio amichevole. Non c’è niente di meglio di un momento commovente come questo per avvicinare due persone – o almeno, così dicono.

Ci aggiriamo nuovamente per la periferia della città, e devo ammettere che Marco guida molto meglio di me; inizia a parlare all’improvviso.

“Hai paura?”

Lo guardo, ma lui non stacca gli occhi dalla strada. Mi accorgo di come la sua presa sullo sterzo si faccia leggermente più salda, per poi allentare nuovamente.

“Di cosa?”

Stavolta si gira leggermente per guardarmi. Il suo sguardo è amichevole, comprensivo.

“Di fare i conti con tutte quelle cose di cui mi hai parlato lassù. Ti spaventa?”

Contraggo le labbra e rimugino sulle sue parole. Non direi spaventato, no. Un po’ scoraggiato, arrabbiato, questo sì. Direi anche sollevato, in un certo senso. _Ammettere_ finalmente tutta la merda che devo affrontare e quanto faccia assolutamente schifo. Sì, credo che sollevato sia _proprio_ la parola giusta.

Tuttavia, non mi dà la possibilità di rispondere.

“ _Tu_ mi spaventi.”

Rimango interdetto, e mi raddrizzo nel mio sedile.

“P-perché?” domando, prima di accantonare la sorpresa per buttarla sul ridere, come al solito. “È per le urla? Già, probabilmente ti sono sembrato un matto, cazzo. Ti capisco.”

“No,” Marco ride, ed è una risata genuina. Mi rasserena. “No, no, non è per quello.” La strada di casa mia è una traversa sulla destra, e Marco scivola sulla corsia di destra, facendo lampeggiare la spia della freccia sul cruscotto. Il tetto di ardesia grigia di casa mia entra presto nel nostro campo visivo non appena imbocchiamo la strada; Marco parcheggia il furgone dietro un’altra automobile, a qualche metro di distanza dal cancello posteriore.

Si volta completamente nel sedile per guardarmi, e mi accorgo di non riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi.

“Forse mi spaventi perché mi viene voglia di dirti cose che non riesco ad ammettere neanche a me stesso.” Fa una pausa per esaminare la mia espressione – che non credo sia molto leggibile, se devo essere onesto. “… È una cosa molto strana da dire?”

Assottiglio lo sguardo, ma senza aggrottare le sopracciglia, e contraggo la bocca in una smorfia ridicola.

“… Non più strana della maggior parte delle cose che mi dici di solito.”

Credo che mi voglia dire cosa stia succedendo nella sua vita – c’è quasi, riesco a sentire chiaramente che le parole sono lì, sulla punta della lingua. Suppongo di non essere l’unico a sapere cosa voglia dire sentirsi solo e tenersi tutto dentro.

Prendo una decisione proprio lì, in quel momento.

“Aspettami qui,” gli ordino. “Torno subito.”

Mi slaccio la cintura e volo fuori dal furgone, scavalcando il cancello posteriore nella maniera meno impacciata possibile (che, ovviamente, risulta comunque fin troppo impacciata, perché alla fine stiamo sempre parlando di me). La porta sul retro è aperta e mia madre è stesa su una delle sdraio nel cortile, sorseggiando una bevanda mentre sfreccio sul prato all’inglese.

“Jean!” esclama quando la supero a tutta velocità, entrando in casa senza fermarmi a salutarla.

“Scusa, mamma!” rispondo gridando, già a metà strada della cucina. Salgo le scale due gradini alla volta e mi dirigo in camera mia, con il fiato pericolosamente corto.

_Bene. Dove sta?_  
 

* * *

 

 

Do un colpetto sul finestrino del furgone e faccio segno a Marco di abbassare il vetro in modo tale che possa passargli il largo involucro formato A4 che ho in mano. Fa come gli ho chiesto e riceve il pacco con un’espressione incuriosita.

“Non aprirlo qui,” gli intimo con fermezza; sto decisamente arrossendo come un idiota. Nemmeno io potrei negarlo. “Devi aspettare finché non arrivi a casa, hai capito?”

Mi chiedo se Marco abbia la minima idea di cosa ci sia in quella busta, ma annuisce e la posa sul sedile del passeggero, vuoto.

C’è un momento di imbarazzo, poiché non so più cosa dire ma sono ancora poggiato sul tettuccio della vettura, sporgendomi verso di lui, mentre Marco guarda in alto con un’aria d’attesa. Credo che l’imbarazzo mi si legga in volto, perché a quel punto prende in mano la situazione, solo per dire qualcosa che non fa altro che peggiorare le cose.

“Sono veramente contento che tu sia mio amico, Jean.”

_Oh Dio santissimo e misericordioso._

“Quanto sei sdolcinato.”

“Ci vediamo…domani?”

“Già. Certo.” Mi allontano di un passo dal furgone e infilo le mani nelle tasche un’altra volta. “… Non vedo l’ora.”

No, okay, _questa_ era una cosa sdolcinata da dire.

Non resto nei paraggi per molto tempo dopo quell’affermazione, piuttosto scivolo nel cortile attraverso il cancello mentre la risata piacevole di Marco risuona nelle mie orecchie. Fanculo, riesce sempre a farmi sorridere.

“Tesoro?” mia madre mi chiama in tono interrogativo quando sono nuovamente vicino a lei. Cammino in linea retta verso la sdraio affianco alla sua, crollandoci su, pieno di gratitudine. “Cos’è successo? C’è qualche problema?”

“Nessun problema.”

“Oh, ma stai _sorridendo_ , Jean.”

“ _Mamma_.”

Ridacchia fra sé e sé dietro un sorso di quella roba che sta bevendo, e anche lei sembra mettersi più comoda, assumendo una posa simile alla mia. Alzo gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata, ma il sorriso che ho stampato in volto non accenna neanche minimamente a scomparire.

Be’, alla fine scompare. Con l’arrivo di un SMS.

**Da: 815-XXX-XXX  
Jean! Quei disegni sono stupendi! Pensavo te ne fossi dimenticato? Non so davvero cosa dire :))))**

Sono sicuro di essere letteralmente impallidito di fronte al messaggio che si staglia sullo schermo del mio cellulare, mentre il mio stomaco si contorce annodandosi in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile. Bastardo lentigginoso. Riesco ancora a sentire il mormorio del motore del suo furgoncino dall’altra parte della siepe.

**A: 815-XXX-XXX  
oh dio ma che aspetti ad andartene!!!! non immagini che cazzo di imbarazzo**

**A: 815-XXX-XXX  
e se vedo quella faccia lentigginosa prima di domani ti tiro un pugno ok**

Okay, forse ho finito quei disegni che avevo promesso avrei fatto per Marco quella volta in cui è venuto nella mia stanza. E _forse_ glieli ho appena regalati, avvolti in quella busta marrone. Magari con un post-it dove ho scarabocchiato il mio numero. Sempre parlando ipoteticamente, eh.

**Da: 815-XXX-XXX  
Perché mi hai lasciato il tuo numero? :D**

Vorrei letteralmente spalmarmi una mano sul volto in questo istante, ma resisto solo per non far sì che mia madre mi faccia altre domande imbarazzanti decisamente non necessarie. Sento chiaramente che mi osserva da sopra la montatura degli occhiali da sole mentre i miei occhi esaminano i messaggi che lampeggiano di tanto in tanto sullo schermo.

**A: 815-XXX-XXX  
uhm forse xché è così che fanno gli amici no??? e poi… se ti senti di parlare un po’… di quello che vuoi, beh adesso hai il mio numero quindi puoi contattarmi più facilmente**

**A: 815-XXX-XXX  
e ho pensato che fosse un gesto carino ok ma se devi ridere di me ti giuro che cambio numero ed emigro in qualche paese straniero e non mi vedrai mai più, SFIGATO**

**Da: 815-XXX-XXX  
Grazie Jean :))))**

Maledette emoticon.  
 

* * *

 

 

Quella sera le stelle sono alte nel cielo. Cioè, ci sono sempre - il cielo di Trost è così limpido d’estate – ma solo stasera mi prendo effettivamente la briga di ammirarle.

Fumo con aria pigra, perché non sento dolore e non ho bisogno dell’afflusso improvviso di nicotina o del fumo caldo. Probabilmente ho solo bisogno di qualcosa da fare con la bocca – perché, siamo onesti, l’alternativa sarebbe sorridere come un idiota, per quanto mi sforzi di nasconderlo.

Controllo il telefono; lo schermo illumina il buio che mi circonda, ma non ci sono nuovo messaggi. Tuttavia, la cosa non mi sorprende; è l’una e mezza del mattino e spero che Marco sia a letto. Ne approfitto per registrarlo in rubrica con qualcosa di più appropriato di un mero numero.

Non vedo l’ora che arrivi domani, semplicemente perché so che varcherà il cancello sul retro con un sorriso stampato in volto.

Mi piace veramente tanto guardare quel sorriso. Non mi sento più sopraffatto dal dolore come prima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice:  
> Tecnicamente tutto questo capitolo doveva far parte del 5, ma è diventato così lungo che ho deciso di dividerlo e di aggiungere qualcosa a questa metà per poterli pubblicare separatamente.  
> Stavolta è più emotivo degli altri, e sono contenta di iniziare a scrivere le scene più intime (penso che il ritmo della storia vada bene così, a giudicare dai pareri che mi avete lasciato, siete stati adorabili).  
> Non rispondo esplicitamente alle domande, ma potete già fare le vostre ipotesi sulle storie di Jean e Marco sulla base degli indizi che ho lasciato finora.  
> Come sempre, apprezzo TANTISSIMO tutti i commenti (e i kudos) che mi avete lasciato; ma ricordate che i commenti su quello che vi piace/non vi piace mi aiutano a sviluppare meglio la storia! Per favore ditemi se i pensieri e le emozioni di Jean vi sembrano realistici o meno.  
> Inoltre sostenete nikkispartanva, che farà una podfic di questa fanfiction per tutti noi, dall’introduzione sembra fantastica! (Anche se per me è terribilmente imbarazzante riascoltare le parole che ho scritto lmao)  
> Nei prossimi capitoli: più sentimenti, più dolore, più piscina.


	7. Hotel California

Potrei fare un elenco di tutte le cose in cui non sono bravo, ma credetemi se vi dico che ci vorrebbe veramente troppo tempo.

Potrei dirvi che sono pessimo ad andare a letto presto, o a far durare un pacchetto di sigarette più di una settimana, o a mettere i vestiti nel cesto della biancheria dopo averli indossati. Che proprio non sono bravo a essere onesto con me stesso, nonostante solitamente non abbia peli sulla lingua quando parlo con chiunque altro.  E che quando si parla di schifezze sdolcinate come i _sentimenti_ , preferirei mille volte scappare in mezzo alle montagne piuttosto che guardare una persona negli occhi per più di cinque secondi.

Che non sono per niente bravo soprattutto con le situazioni imbarazzanti.

Ma, come ho già detto, questa lista potrebbe continuare per _molto_ tempo, davvero.

Purtroppo  per me, proprio adesso mi trovo di fronte a quella che probabilmente posso classificare come una situazione imbarazzante.

Il cielo picchia sulla mia nuca, il che non aiuta per nulla, dato che al momento mi sento già come se potessi prendere fuoco spontaneamente. Mi incurvo sui libri che ho sparso sul tavolo del cortile, intrecciando le mani dietro la testa mentre lascio cadere la fronte sul diagramma di qualche meccanismo chimico che ormai dovrei sapere, cazzo; mi scappa un lamento basso.

_Riprenditi, idiota colossale che non sei altro. Smettila di fare tanto casino per nulla!_

Posso ripetermi questa frase quanto voglio, ma non riuscirà a cambiare il mio stato di…ecco, _agitazione_.

È quel senso di trepidazione che ti mette in subbuglio lo stomaco, rigirandoti le budella finché  non sei incapace di restare seduto per più di un secondo perché ti senti veramente come se potessi vomitare. Già, mi sento più o meno così.

Se la definissi una reazione esagerata… be’, starei decisamente sminuendo. Districo le dita per passarle tra i capelli biondi e incasinati che ho sulla testa, respirando energicamente dal naso. Mi siedo con una postura dritta e provo a costringermi a _non fare l’idiota_ , tuttavia stringo il bordo del tavolo sicuramente con più forza del necessario.

_Cristo santo, Jean. Gli hai solo regalato dei disegni!_

Verissimo. Tecnicamente gli ho solo regalato quei disegni. Ma ciò non mi ferma dall’immaginare ancora una volta il momento in cui entrerà in giardino, sorridendo come uno stronzetto tutto contento, ed io senza dubbio manderò all’aria tutto quello che gli avrei voluto dire, e mi renderò ridicolo, e… e—

Okay, tecnicamente non è ancora una situazione imbarazzante. Ma lo sarà. Riesco a sentirlo _dentro di me_.

_Oh, ma dai, non te ne sei mica pentito… glieli avresti dati in ogni caso, anche se avessi saputo di dover passare tutto questo. Pensa a quanto è sembrato felice nei messaggi che ti ha mandato. Dio mio._

Giusto. Pensiamoci _razionalmente_ , adesso. Cosa dovrei dirgli? Dovrei solo, che ne so, fare il disinvolto, come se quella non fosse la cosa _più_ stupida e sdolcinata che potessi fare ieri?

Oh Dio, eccome se lo era. Non posso negarlo. Veramente molto, _troppo_ sdolcinato. Sono il re degli idioti.

La mia mente continua a fare avanti e indietro pensando a quanto mi sentivo disinvolto ieri, rispetto a quanto _poco-disinvolto_ mi sento oggi anche solo _ripensando_ a ieri; in tutto questo trambusto interiore, non mi sorprende il fatto che non senta il cancello posteriore scricchiolare fino ad aprirsi sulla siepe.

Faccio un salto di un miglio per lo spavento quando una mano si posa sulla mia spalla dal nulla; il mio guaito sorpreso è letteralmente il verso _più_ effemminato che sia mai uscito dalla mia bocca.

“Gaaaaah!” mi rigiro nella sedia, alzando le braccia per aria. “M-Marco!”

La sua espressione sorpresa (dovuta alle mie urla, senza dubbio) si ammorbidisce rapidamente in un sorriso gioioso e genuino. Usa la mano che aveva posato sulla mia spalla per rimettere a posto una ciocca di capelli che gli ricade sulla fronte.

“Scusa, Jean,” ridacchia, “È che, uh… mi è sembrato come se stessi affrontando una brutta discussione con te stesso.”

“N-non è vero…” borbotto, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo volto mentre contorco la bocca in un broncio contrariato. “Tu, piuttosto, uh… oggi sembri felice. Uh, cioè… ecco, più felice rispetto a… ieri?”

È proprio come temevo. Per favore, qualcuno mi spieghi come ho fatto a essere impaziente per un momento come… questo? _Maledetta lingua annodata_.

“Ah-hah,” Marco sorride, ma non aggiunge nient’altro, lasciando che le sue parole aleggino nell’aria che ci divide. Si aspetta che sia io ad affrontare l’argomento. Lo giuro su Dio, mi pento di ogni singola volta in cui ti ho chiamato Gesù con le lentiggini, perché adesso _capisco le tue vere intenzioni_ , stai solo cercando deliberatamente di farmi soffrire!

“Jean?” mi chiama – alzo immediatamente gli occhi per incontrare il suo sguardo, mentre lui si picchietta una guancia con le dita. “Sei un po’ rosso. Forse ti sei scottato al sole.”

“Non mi sono scottato,” farfuglio, girandomi nuovamente per rivolgere il mio sguardo truce alle parole scritte sul mio libro. Cloruri acidi. Anidridi. Esteri. Acidi carbossilici. _Però guarda quanto sembra felice oggi rispetto a ieri_.

Oh, accidenti!

Mi aspetto che abbandoni l’argomento – magari con una risata – e si diriga verso il bordo della piscina per iniziare a lavorare, con qualche commento saccente su di me. Ma non è quello che accade. La sedia affianco a me scricchiola sul cemento quando Marco ci scarica su tutto il suo peso senza alcuno sforzo, e appoggia le braccia sul tavolo. I suoi occhi non si staccano dal mio volto.

Aggrotto le sopracciglia – ed è ovvio che il motivo non siano affatto i problemi di chimica che sto facendo finta di leggere.

“Ero davvero sincero nei messaggi di ieri,” mi dice dolcemente. “Quei disegni sono meravigliosi.”

Sento le mie orecchie diventare sempre più calde, e concentro tutta la mia forza di volontà per guardare attentamente i caratteri neri stampati sulla pagina che ho di fronte.

“… Eeeee a  quanto pare la cosa ti mette in imbarazzo,” aggiunge a quel punto, con una risatina leggera. La sedia emette uno scricchiolio quando si appoggia allo schienale; lo sorprendo a strofinarsi una ciocca di capelli tra il pollice e l’indice. Non è un gesto che fa quand’è nervoso, mi appunto mentalmente. È il suo gesto da _sto pensando_.

“Non sono… imbarazzato,” borbotto in tono esitante. “È solo che… non sono bravo con… queste cose sentimentali, mi spiego?” Poi aggiungo come un’ulteriore riflessione: “Sono contento che ti siano piaciuti.”

Il sorriso che gli illumina il volto non ha affatto un’aria di sufficienza, o di compassione per la mia abilità inesistente con le parole; è solo… ecco, penso di aver iniziato a chiamarlo un _sorriso da Marco_ , no? In mancanza di un termine migliore, almeno.

Ho come l’impressione che voglia dirmi qualcos’altro, ma veniamo interrotti dall’arrivo di mia madre, che barcolla nel patio con i suoi tacchi spacca-ginocchia, tenendo in equilibrio due bicchieri alti impilati in una mano e una caraffa nell’altra.

“Ah, Marco!” esclama, “Non pensavo fossi già qui! Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”

Marco si alza immediatamente in piedi, allontanando la sedia dal tavolo. Mi ritrovo a stringere la bocca in una linea sottile.

“Oh, no, sto bene così,” risponde con un sorriso educato. “Dovrei proprio iniziare a lavorare.”

Mi dedico nuovamente – stavolta per davvero – al mio studio, conscio del chiacchiericcio costante di mia madre con Marco a bordo piscina, mentre quest’ultimo l’accontenta con risatine imbarazzate come al solito. Riesco a salvare la situazione chiamando mia madre, dicendole che la limonata che tiene in mano si riscalderà se non la smette di importunare Marco, e consigliandole di posarla subito qui.

Marco mi fa un cenno con la testa in segno di ringraziamento, mentre i suoi occhi si posano solo per un istante su mia mamma, che occupa la sedia di fronte a me. Lei toglie gli occhiali da sole dallo scollo tondo della camicetta e si rilassa nella sdraio, godendosi la vista migliore sul ragazzo della piscina. Come sempre.

Sotto al tavolo, tiro fuori il telefono con aria furtiva, e scrivo un messaggio rapido con una mano sola, fingendo interesse nel libro che dovrei leggere, voltando pagina.

**A: Marco-Polo  
scusa per mia madre**

Rubo uno sguardo furtivo al lato opposto del cortile, dove Marco ha ovviamente ricevuto il messaggio: le sue mani guizzano immediatamente verso il telefono che ha iniziato a vibrare nella sua tasca. Aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia, vedendo il mittente, e sembra quasi lanciarmi uno sguardo interrogativo.

Ne mando subito un altro.

**A: Marco-Polo  
sembrava volessi dirmi qualcos’altro quando ci ha interrotti lmao**

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Mi stai seriamente mandando SMS dall’altra parte del cortile, Jean?**

**A: Marco-Polo  
si**

A quel punto alzo lo sguardo, e lo vedo sforzarsi per reprimere un sorriso, mordendosi il labbro. È appoggiato sul retino mentre pigia le dita sul telefono; ed è fortunato che mia madre sia tanto attratta da lui da non accorgersi del fatto che non sta facendo assolutamente nulla del suo lavoro.

 

* * *

 

I giorni seguenti passano agevolmente; per me è una benedizione, considerando la mole di sfortuna che sto ricevendo ultimamente in tutto. Non vengo sottoposto ad alcuna telefonata dall’ufficio di mio padre da parte di ragazze della mia età e, quelle poche volte in cui vado in università per i corsi di ripasso, non incontro Eren.

Riesco a persuadere Marco a scaricare Snap Chat sul suo telefono – nonostante mi abbia assicurato che proprio non capisce come si usino le app – e apprezzo particolarmente i primi scatti impacciati, con l’aria da ancora-non-capisco-come-funzioni-questa-roba.

È venerdì pomeriggio e sono seduto con Connie, Sasha e Historia in biblioteca, quando ricevo una foto particolarmente bella sul mio telefono. È riuscito a scattare un selfie sfuocato che ritrae la sua espressione inorridita e la figura di una donna alle sue spalle, che non indossa altro che un bikini, stesa su una sedia a sdraio a bordo piscina. La didascalia recita: _Aiuto! Un’altra!_

Provo a soffocare la mia risata, preparando una risposta, ma apparentemente Sasha ha l’udito di un pipistrello.

“C’è qualcosa di divertente?” chiede, ma io riconosco fin troppo bene quello scintillio di puramente _diabolico_ nei suoi occhi.

“No,” rispondo bruscamente, forse troppo bruscamente, perché fa un balzo dall’altra parte del tavolo per provare a strapparmi il telefono dalle mani, mandando all’aria quasi tutti i suoi fogli di appunti. Fortunatamente, i miei riflessi sono rapidi, e sollevo il telefono fuori dalla sua portata, spingendo via il suo viso con la mano libera. Non questa volta! “Vattene, Sasha!”

Mi lecca la mano, facendomi indietreggiare disgustato, mentre strofino vigorosamente il palmo sui jeans. “Che schifo, cazzo!”

“E allora non mettermi le mani in faccia,” fa il broncio, sporgendosi ancora sul tavolo. Aspetta un’altra occasione. La conosco troppo bene. _Ho la situazione in pugno_.

Dondolo all’indietro sulla sedia e, tenendo il telefono più vicino possibile al mio petto, riesco a scrivere la mia risposta: _non credo che mia madre abbia intenzione di condividere lol_ , accompagnata da una foto incredibilmente seducente della mia faccia, che include un bel po’ di doppi menti e una bella vista dal basso delle mie narici. Marco dovrà accontentarsi. È sempre meglio questo piuttosto che Sasha metta le mani sul mio telefono un’altra volta… non può che finire male.

“Dai, sei stato tutto il giorno attaccato al telefono,” sottolinea Connie, la sua espressione si fa simile a quella di Sasha. Dispettosa. _Pericolosa_. “Con chi stai parlando?”

“Nessuno,” aggrotto le sopracciglia, sperando che la mia espressione li spaventi a tal punto da non pormi altre domande. Non funziona come speravo.

“Sei troppo sulla difensiva, è un comportamento sospetto, Jean,” sorride maliziosa Sasha, stringendo il mento tra il pollice e l’indice. “Allora, dicci com’è questa tipa, è figa?”

“N-no! Non è—” farfuglio. _Be’, in effetti…_ “Voi due potreste evitare di ficcare il naso nella mia vita per tipo _due_ fottutissimi secondi?”

“Mamma mia, che palle che sei,” si lamenta Sasha, gettandosi nuovamente sulla sedia e incrociando le braccia al petto. Si guarda intorno, esaminando il caos di fogli sparsi su tutto il tavolo – e sul pavimento – ma non muove un muscolo per rimetterli in ordine.

Faccio una smorfia, arricciando il naso nella sua direzione, e provo a tornare a prestare attenzione ai libri. Non sono preparato quando una scimmia con i capelli rasati mi piomba addosso.

“Ahhh, cazzo!” urlo, dimenando le braccia per provare a non cadere, dato l’equilibrio precario della mia sedia. Connie – quel piccolo demone – coglie l’occasione per strapparmi di mano il telefono, sbraitando in segno di vittoria. “Ehi! Ridammelo, stronzetto che non sei altro!”

Non so esattamente per cosa mi stia preoccupando tanto; ci sono solo un po’ di botta e risposta tra me e Marco, e qualche messaggio di mia madre che mi ricorda di comprare il latte dal supermercato prima di tornare a casa, ma _mi preoccupo lo stesso_. Questi due non si lasciano mai scappare un’occasione per prendermi in giro.

Per fortuna, c’è un _angelo_ dagli occhi azzurri a proteggermi. Historia preleva il mio telefono con mano esperta, liberandolo dalla presa di Connie, e preme il pulsante di blocco, facendo tornare lo schermo nero.

“Lasciatelo stare, voi due,” dice, con l’aria più severa che le riesca. “Siamo in una biblioteca, l’avete dimenticato?” Divento improvvisamente consapevole del fatto che ogni paio di occhi nelle immediate vicinanze è incollato al nostro tavolo e… non sembrano particolarmente contenti della nostra presenza. _Ops_ …

Affondo leggermente nella sedia, accettando il mio telefono con gratitudine quando Historia lo fa scivolare sul tavolo nella mia direzione. Si accende con l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio proprio quando lo prendo in mano.

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Wow, sei TROPPO bello, Jean :P**

Mi assicuro che né Connie né Sasha mi stiano guardando – come mi aspettavo, hanno entrambi il naso sui libri con aria impacciata, facendosi sempre più piccoli sotto gli sguardi severi rivolti a loro – e scrivo furtivamente una risposta.

**A: Marco-Polo  
devi sapere che non possiamo sembrare tutti dei chris evans con le lentiggini**

Non ricevo alcuna risposta a quel messaggio; forse facendogli notare la perfezione della sua proporzione spalle-vita ho oltrepassato leggermente il limite. Vabbè. Ripongo il telefono nella sicurezza della tasca dei miei pantaloni, e torno a studiare.

 

* * *

 

“È. Troppo. Noioso.” Riesco praticamente a sentire il mio cervello sciogliersi in una poltiglia liquida e gocciolare dalle mie orecchie; c’è un limite ai verbi irregolari che una persona può imparare prima di dare di matto. Perché non possono seguire tutti le stesse regole grammaticali? Renderebbero la mia vita molto più facile, cazzo.

“Pensavo ti piacesse il francese,” ridacchia marco, agitando il retino lungo le lastre di cemento e scolandolo in uno dei secchi di plastica bianca che si porta sempre dietro. Mi stendo sulle scale del capanno della piscina, sentendo il bordo di pietra affilato che mi spacca la schiena, senza trovare comunque la forza di spostarmi. Lascio cadere sul viso il libro aperto che stavo tenendo sollevato, schermandomi gli occhi dal sole.

È sabato. Solo un normalissimo sabato. Caldo. Studio. Marco. Sta diventando una routine. (Anche se sono avverso soltanto a due di quelle cose rispetto all’altra.)

“Non ho mai detto che mi piace,” brontolo, con la voce leggermente ovattata dal libro che mi copre la faccia. “È solo che è una materia in cui sono bravo, quindi non la vedo troppo come un compito, capisci che intendo? Ma è comunque noiosissimo.”

“Quando hai gli esami?” chiede Marco, con il sorriso risoluto di sempre. Spingo il libro un po’ più giù, così posso vederlo meglio da sopra al dorso piegato, ma non riesco a farlo stare bene in piedi.

“Lunedì, non dopodomani, ma il prossimo,” rispondo io; sono certo che la mia risposta _sprizzi_ entusiasmo. Marco mi fa una specie di  vago cenno con la testa, prima di affondare nuovamente il retino nell’acqua, rigirandolo seguendo la forma di un otto sul pavimento di mattonelle. “Ho chimica e francese la prima settimana, e gli altri tre nella settimana successiva. Il fottutissimo esame di filosofia è praticamente l’ultimo del programma – per mia grande fortuna. Sasha finisce il dieci, e io dovrò stare lì fino al _sedici—”_

“Il sedici?” interviene Marco, con la voce colorata da un accenno di sorpresa.

“Già,” sospiro. Il cemento mi sta facendo addormentare le chiappe; sono seduto qui fuori da quando è arrivato Marco all’ora di pranzo.

Marco mormora qualcosa che non riesco a cogliere del tutto, ma riesco a vedere un vago rossore sulle sue guance che mi fa chiedere se si sia scottato al sole o molto probabilmente stia effettivamente arrossendo.

“Scusami, cos’hai detto?”

La sua bocca si socchiude a forma di “o” quando realizza che non l’ho sentito la prima volta, e si passa una mano fra i capelli sulla nuca. Ho notato che ultimamente gli stanno crescendo.

“Oh, uh - ho detto: il sedici giugno è il mio compleanno.”

Quell’affermazione mi fa mettere immediatamente a sedere, facendo cadere il libro di francese sulle mie gambe. Mi ritrovo a sfoggiare un ampio sorriso.

“Ah sì? Allora dovrò prenderti qualcosa.” Mi passa per la testa per un istante che probabilmente avrei potuto conservare i disegni che gli ho dato la scorsa settimana per un’occasione come questa, ma… be’, a quanto pare, stavolta dovrò essere più creativo. Guardare l’espressione di Marco che diventa sempre più agitata mi dà un grande senso di soddisfazione.

“No, non ce n’è bisogno!” mi dice subito. “Devi studiare per gli esami, e n-non voglio che tu spenda soldi per me, Jean—”

Forse nella sua mente suona ancora un po’ strano che io stia dicendo all’ _inserviente della piscina_ di voler celebrare il suo compleanno in qualche modo; ma spero che abbiamo superato quello stadio, ormai. Perché nella mia, di mente, è sicuramente prima: _amico_ , e poi di conseguenza: _ragazzo della piscina_.

“Lo dici come se la mia famiglia _non_ avesse quantità di denaro extra da spendere,” gli rivolgo un sorriso sghembo. “Non è un problema, davvero. E poi, mi conosci—” faccio una pausa per dare un effetto drammatico, mettendo le mani sui fianchi per quanto la posizione da seduto me lo permetta. “Sono il _re_ della procrastinazione. Ti farò un regalo. Qualsiasi scusa è buona per evitare lo studio.”

“A me sembra che stia studiando piuttosto duramente,” interviene Marco, indicando con un cenno del capo la pila di libri al mio fianco. Credo che non si stia sbagliando del tutto. Gran parte di ciò che dico _è_ solo per spavalderia, non posso nasconderlo. Non mi va proprio di non passare questi esami, per quanto possa essere un bel modo per far incazzare mio padre.

“Se dici a qualcuno che _segretamente_ sono _un secchione_ , ti spezzo le ginocchia e ti spedisco in Antartica, hai capito?” sorrido, sperando che la mia minaccia non sia troppo cruenta per i suoi gusti. Marco, per tutta risposta, getta la testa all’indietro in una risata.

“Vuoi esercitarti un po’ in francese con me?” dice a quel punto, con il sorriso più largo che suppongo riesca a tirare. I suoi denti sono di un bianco accecante, perfetti (e non mi aspettavo nulla di meno).

“Tu non parli il francese,” affermo, ma lui alza le spalle semplicemente.

“No,” conviene con me. “Ma forse anche parlarlo e basta ti può aiutare. È così che mi esercitavo a parlare con i pazienti; dicevo tutto a mia madre, anche se non capiva la metà delle parole che pronunciavo.” Sembra diventare un po’ malinconico nel rivangare quel ricordo, quindi rispondo subito, prima che possa rimuginare troppo sui pensieri che lo fanno stare male.

“Va bene, dai,” dico, aggiustando leggermente la mia postura per provare a far riacquistare un po’ di sensibilità al mio didietro. “Almeno non potrai dirmi che il mio accento fa schifo al cazzo.”

Comincio spiegandogli un po’ in linee generali i cambiamenti che ci furono nella letteratura francese tra il ventesimo e il ventunesimo secolo – se ci fosse un argomento in grado di farti chiudere immediatamente gli occhi per la fottutissima noia, sarebbe proprio questo – ma Marco sembra crogiolarsi nel suono del mio accento americanizzato, e sembra quasi che si stia perdendo in mondi lontani (come dargli torto, sicuramente nella sua mente sembra solo un chiacchiericcio ingarbugliato e senza senso).

Passo a un discorso su una delle tesi di studio che abbiamo visto in classe – qualche cazzata assurda sulla traduzione dei libri di Hugo e Dumas in francese moderno – ma cambio leggermente i toni, sparando un _merde_ e un _putain_ qua e là, concludendo addirittura con un sentitissimo _c’est vraiment des conneries_ , ma Marco non si accorge della quantità di parolacce che sto inserendo con dedizione nel mio monologo.

“Hé Marco, je pourrais dire n’importe quoi maintenant, et tu ne t’en rendrais pas compte.” _Ehi, Marco, potrei dire qualsiasi cosa in questo momento, e non te ne renderesti conto._

Non si accorge neanche di quando pronuncio ovviamente il suo nome. Wow. Bene, allora è tempo di cambiare tattica. Ecco, passare del tempo con Connie e Sasha alla fine ti influenza in qualche modo, no?

“Alors, combien de ménagères as-tu baisé?” _Allora, con quante casalinghe sei andato a letto?_

Ancora nessun cenno.

“Je parie que tu aimes toute l’attention. Qui n’aime pas les femmes désespérées et d’âge moyen?” _Scommetto che in realtà adori tutte queste attenzioni. Chi non ama le donne disperate e di mezz’età?_

Okay, ancora niente. Che ne dici di questo, allora.

“Mais moi j’voulais une moustache, une moustache, une moustache.” È con _questo_ che si rende conto della situazione.

“Jean, okay che non parlo francese, ma non sono stupido,” dice, provando ad assumere un’aria intransigente, ma fallendo piuttosto miseramente. Le rughe di espressione che si formano vicino ai suoi occhi quando sorride sono tutte in vista. “Perché stai parlando di baffi?”

“È una canzone,” gli sorrido di rimando, sperando di sembrare più sfacciato possibile. “Si intitola _Moustache_. Prevedibile.”

“Dubito che il tuo esaminatore abbia intenzione di darti molti punti se gli scrivi le parole di una canzone che parla della peluria sul viso,” ridacchia.

“C’è una prima volta per tutto.”

Marco emette una sonora risata nasale; è un suono veramente poco attraente, ma  non posso che sentire un’esplosione di orgoglio per averlo fatto ridere così. Mi sporgo in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e il mento sulle mani, mentre lo guardo scuotere la testa verso di me, in un’espressione scettica ma divertita.

“Sei ridicolo, lo sai?”

“Dimmi qualcosa che _non_ so.”

 

* * *

 

“Sarò fuori città fino a venerdì,” annuncia mio padre durante la cena di domenica sera. Mia madre posa le sue posate nel piatto, e sembra più sorpresa di quanto vorrei che fosse.

“Di nuovo, caro?” dice, “È la terza volta questo mese. Certe volte lavori _troppo_ duramente.”

Spingo le verdure sul fondo del mio piatto con aria impacciata, formando una piccola torre di piselli che proprio non mi sta andando di mangiare (e non è solo perché non sono un grande fan delle verdure). Nel mio stomaco va agitandosi il presentimento che questo viaggetto potrebbe non essere _solo_ per questioni di lavoro.

Sento le parole formarsi nel mio stomaco; sento tutte le cose che vorrei urlare a quell’uomo vecchio e grassoccio seduto all’estremità opposta del tavolo. Ma… non bastano le parole per trovare il coraggio di alzarsi in piedi e pronunciarle davvero. Serve coraggio. E io _non_ ce l’ho.

“E io che sono anche andata a fare la spesa per questa settimana, perché pensavo che saresti stato a casa,” mia madre continua a lamentarsi, atteggiando le labbra di colore rosso acceso in un’espressione imbronciata. “Tutto quel cibo sprecato.”

“Possiamo semplicemente congelarlo, mamma,” borbotto, e nessuno di loro si degna di voltarsi a guardarmi; mi chiedo addirittura se mi abbiano sentito parlare. Non che importi, in realtà. La torre di piselli crolla, e ne perdo uno a lato del mio piatto. Emetto un sospiro.

“Non posso farci niente, Céline,” risponde bruscamente mio padre, “È un periodo pieno d’impegni nell’anno finanziario, lo sai. Ci sono un sacco di contratti complicati da firmare, cose che nemmeno capiresti, cara.” Il modo in cui le parla mi mette a disagio; il modo in cui la sua voce è intrisa di superiorità, e il modo in cui le parla come se fosse una stupida. Ho iniziato a farci caso ultimamente.

Mamma sembra scoraggiata; beve un sorso del suo vino, senza insistere nella conversazione. Decido di tentare la fortuna.

“Mamma, stavo pensando di organizzare una sessione di studio questa settimana, magari,” mento. In realtà non ci stavo pensando. Ma voglio cercare di distogliere la sua mente (o meglio, la mia mente) da ciò che ha appena detto mio padre. “Cioè, se per te va bene? Non dovremmo sprecare tutto quel cibo, se invitassi un paio di amici.”

Funziona a meraviglia.

“Oh, che bell’idea, tesoro,” cinguetta lei. Riesce a tranquillizzarmi un poco. “È stato squisito rivedere Connie e Sasha qualche settimana fa. Certo che possono venire di nuovo.”

Probabilmente avrei anche potuto evitare di menzionare lo studio, mia madre accetterebbe qualsiasi progetto che includa quei due. Mio padre, d’altro canto…

“Solo se studiate veramente, Jean,” mi dice con aria severa, gesticolando nella mia direzione con la forchetta. Lo fisso con lo sguardo più fermo possibile. “Non voglio che tu e i tuoi amici vi approfittiate di tua madre e trascuriate lo studio. Dovete lavorare seriamente adesso. Devi pensare al tuo futuro.”

Non  gli dirò che ho inventato tutto quanto in questo istante, ovviamente. Che in realtà non ho la minima intenzione di invitare teppista numero uno e numero due un’altra volta se non _dopo_ gli esami. Ma, come avevo già accennato, quella scintilla di _questa cosa non ti piace, allora stai certo che la farò, cazzo,_ si è innescata nel mio cervello.

“Certo che sto pensando al mio futuro, papà,” affermo, facendo spallucce. “Ho detto che abbiamo intenzione di studiare, no? Quindi, magari, _fidati_ di me per una volta.” Spero che colga la nota amara nel mio tono di voce. Spero che noti quanto ho enfatizzato la parola _fidati_. Spero che si senta in colpa. 

 

* * *

  
Riesco a beccare mia madre in cucina dopo la cena, una volta che mio padre si è rintanato lassù nel suo studio per “lavorare”. La aiuto a caricare la lavastoviglie, mantenendo ogni piatto tra i polpastrelli, tenendoli più lontani possibile da me, per evitare di toccare la schifosissima acqua dei piatti che gocciola dai vassoi di plastica. Mia madre alza gli occhi al cielo e quando ha finito chiude il portello con un colpo di fianchi.

“Quindi per quale giorno pensavi di invitare Connie e Sasha, tesoro?” mi domanda, asciugandosi le mani sul panno appeso allo sportello del forno; io, invece, opto per strofinarle frettolosamente sui jeans.

“…In realtà non stavo pensando a Connie e Sasha,” parlo lentamente, valutando la sua espressione. Il suo entusiasmo sembra spegnersi leggermente.

“Oh.”

Un’idea mi balena in testa all’improvviso – e, sapete che vi dico?, vale la pena di provarci.

“Stavo, uh, pensando a qualcun altro… forse, sai, dato che papà non ci  sarà, potremmo vedere se… Marco… vuole rimanere per cena?”

Nel mezzo secondo in cui mia madre mi fissa senza dire una parola mentre processa ciò che le ho appena chiesto, prendo in considerazione due modi diversi in cui potrebbe andare a finire questa conversazione. La prima ipotesi, ovviamente, è che mostri un disgustoso entusiasmo all’idea, poiché _perché mai_ mamma dovrebbe rifiutare un’occasione come questa per avere Lentiggini dentro casa? La seconda possibilità è che rimanga scioccata, perché sarà anche che lo guarda con desiderio, ma invitare l’inserviente della piscina a cena è un po’… be’, probabilmente _poco consono,_ secondo i suoi standard.

In un certo senso spero che si verifichi la prima opzione, se devo essere brutalmente onesto. In effetti, però, non accade nessuna delle due ipotesi.

“Marco…?”

Per tutta risposta io non faccio altro che fissarla con aria perplessa, pensando: _sì, mamma, hai capito bene, la versione lentigginosa di Capitan America, quello che viene qui due volte a settimana e pulisce la piscina mentre tu sbavi guardando i suoi addominali. Quel Marco._

Ovviamente rimane un po’ interdetta.

“Intendi Marco, il _ragazzo della piscina_?”

“Sì, mamma, _Marco_. L’unico Marco che conosciamo. Allora, che ne dici?”

C’è un momento strano, perché nonostante non mi sembri necessariamente _confusa_ , sembra guardarmi piuttosto come se stesse contemplando qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa sia, non la esprime ad alta voce.

“Certo,” risponde semplicemente. “Sembra un’idea adorabile, Jean. Possiamo chiederglielo quando verrà qui mercoledì.”

“Nah, non c’è bisogno, gli mando un messaggio adesso,” rispondo io, e forse dovrei pentirmi del modo in cui la mia faccia si contorce in un sorriso, ma decisamente _non_ me ne pento. Vedo mia madre alzare una delle sue sopracciglia finemente sfoltite nella mia direzione.

 

* * *

 

Mi ci vogliono almeno cinque tentativi per scrivere un messaggio che non sembri, per prima cosa, troppo smielato, oppure che non sembri troppo come se stessi invitando Marco per un appuntamento romantico o qualche cazzata simile. Ma alla fine riesco a formulare qualcosa che esprima il giusto grado di _chissenefrega_ , e lo mando immediatamente prima di poter cambiare idea.

**A: Marco-Polo  
ehi senti mia madre voleva sapere se vuoi venire a cena un giorno di questa settimana**

A dire il vero, siamo realisti, _non_ dirà mai di sì se gli dico che è un invito di mia mamma. Se fossi in lui scapperei nella direzione opposta. Mando rapidamente un altro messaggio.

**A: Marco-Polo  
beh in realtà non era un’idea di mia madre gliel’ho chiesto io ma ha detto di si**

**A: Marco-Polo  
quindi che ne pensi**

**A: Marco-Polo  
ho un’xbox se questo può aiutarti a decidere**

**A: Marco-Polo  
possiamo giocare a dead rising 3 è fico**

**A: Marco-Polo  
non so nemmeno se ti piace scusa**

**A: Marco-Polo  
cmq dovresti venire lo stesso ok**

Aggrotto le sopracciglia allo schermo del telefono, quando mi accorgo che sembra stia sproloquiando. E non so perché mai dovrei farlo. È solo Marco; non sto mica chiedendo di uscire a Mikasa per una serata romantica (perché, fidatevi, ci ho già provato, e nel caso vi foste mai chiesti la definizione precisa di _sfuriata colossale_ …).

Ma, cazzo, non riesco a staccare lo sguardo dalla mia casella degli sms in arrivo; reggo il telefono sopra la testa mentre sto steso sulla schiena sopra alle coperte del mio letto, fissando tutti i messaggi già letti. La risposta non ci mette molto ad arrivare, tuttavia. Ci clicco su per aprirla, più velocemente possibile.

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Verrò molto volentieri. :D**

Emetto un lungo, _lungo_ respiro mentre le mie dita partono a muoversi sulla tastiera del touch-screen del cellulare, componendo nervosamente una risposta.

**A: Marco-Polo  
perfetto tu che giorno preferisci?**

**A: Marco-Polo  
e cosa ti piace mangiare ecc.**

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Mercoledì per me sarebbe perfetto. Magari posso rimanere dopo che pulisco la piscina? E mangio praticamente tutto. :D**

Gli mando un SMS in risposta per dirgli che va bene, e poi lascio cadere il telefono sul mio petto con un rumore secco e soddisfatto. E quindi, eccomi qui; non era necessariamente qualcosa che avessi in programma, ma, ecco, adesso non vedo l’ora che arrivi mercoledì. Per passare un po’ di tempo con il ragazzo che _forse_ è diventato la cosa più simile a un migliore amico che abbia avuto in un bel po’ di tempo, e _in realtà_ non so nemmeno quando sia accaduto. Ma va bene così. La cosa mi fa solo piacere.

 

* * *

 

_Ovviamente_ la settimana deve passare lentamente, cazzo. Lunedì passo quasi tutto il giorno a casa, immerso nello stato di panico da _oh mio dio, cazzo, non ho studiato abbastanza e l’esame è la prossima fottutissima settimana_ , ma martedì e mercoledì mi sento leggermente più calmo, principalmente perché se io sono fottuto, Connie è _sontuosamente_ fottuto.

Siamo seduti in biblioteca, intenti a compilare una vecchia simulazione d’esame, e io divento sempre più frustrato per il fatto che lui _ancora_ non abbia imparato la serie di Taylor per matematica.

“Cristo santo,” mi lamento, puntando il dito sul mio quaderno, di fronte alla sua faccia. “Devi solo imparare la formula! Ti blocchi su questa cosa ogni volta che facciamo qualche domanda per esercitarci.”

“Non ci riesco, non riesco a ficcare più niente in testa!” piagnucola Connie, gettando le mani in aria. La biblioteca stavolta è relativamente vuota, e quelli che sono ancora qui probabilmente sono abituati allo stato di isteria generale e agli esaurimenti nervosi che accompagnano il periodo d’esami. Io sicuramente ci sono abituato. Questa è la terza volta che Connie ha dato di matto nell’ultima _ora_.

Il mio telefono in quel momento lampeggia, ricordandomi di fermarmi al supermercato prima di tornare a casa per comprare qualche bene di prima necessità per mia madre. Sono già le quattro passate; è tempo di lasciare Connie a crogiolarsi nel suo dolore da solo.

“Senti,” dico, lasciando scivolare tutti i miei appunti incasinati nel mio zaino. “Devo scappare. Tu, però, faresti meglio a non andartene finché non avrai imparato quella formula. Attento, ché ti chiamo appena torno a casa per controllare che l’abbia imparata veramente.”

“Ti odio, Jean. Ma non quanto odio la matematica.” 

 

* * *

  
Sono già le cinque e mezza quando parcheggio nel vialetto di casa; la mia Jaguar (un regalo ingiustificato che mi ha fatto mio padre quando ho passato un test) emette un ronzio basso simile alle fusa di un gatto quando mi fermo dietro la coupé di mia madre, spegnendo il motore. Il tragitto non è stato malaccio, ma il primo negozio dove sono andato aveva finito le Marlboro, il che ha comportato una deviazione di circa un vicinato per fare il dovuto rifornimento.

Faccio scivolare lo zaino su una spalla, e tengo in equilibrio la busta della spesa su un fianco mentre apro il portone con una mano, a fatica. Incontro mia madre che scende dalle scale, e sono genuinamente sorpreso nel vederla indossare dei sandali bassi, invece delle sue ridicole paia di tacchi a stiletto che sono solito vedere quando c’è Marco nei dintorni.

Mi dà il benvenuto, e io la seguo in cucina mentre mi domanda le solite, generiche domande del tipo: _com’è stata la tua giornata?_. Le rispondo con qualche grugnito disinteressato e qualche _meh_ , mentre i miei occhi guizzano immediatamente nel cortile, dove Marco sta fischiettando fra sé e sé mentre mette a posto i suoi strumenti. Poggio la busta della spesa di carta marroncina sul bancone, e mi dirigo subito verso la porta sul retro.

“Yoooooo, Marco! La tua persona preferita è qui, _e_ ha portato del cibo!”

Alza lo sguardo, smette di fischiare, e un sorriso si allarga sulla sua faccia. Non posso far altro che ricambiarlo.

“Spero tu abbia fame, perché abbiamo abbastanza cibo per campare tipo una settimana!” gli rivolgo un sorriso sghembo mentre lui cammina a grandi passi verso di me. Scivolo nuovamente in cucina e inizio a tirare fuori dalle buste la spesa in cui mia madre sta già ficcanasando. Meno male che ho messo le sigarette nello zaino.

“Hai comprato la birra, Jean?” mamma aggrotta le sopracciglia, indicando la confezione da sei sul fondo della busta. “Chi te l’ha venduta senza chiederti la carta d’identità?” faccio spallucce scherzosamente, gonfiando le guance mentre strappo due lattine dal loro alloggio in cartone.

“Già,” dico, guardando Marco mentre toglie le infradito sull’uscio, per poi muovere un passo sul pavimento di mattonelle bianche, seppur con un po’ di esitazione. Sollevo una lattina nella sua direzione. “Ehi, ne vuoi una?”

In realtà non ha molta la scelta, poiché gli lancio una delle lattine di modo e di fatto; alla fine riesce ad afferrarla, anche se un po’ goffamente, con un’aria momentaneamente confusa.

“Solo una,” sorrido, piegando la linguetta della mia lattina mentre appoggio la schiena al bancone. _Per festeggiare_.

Non che sappia esattamente cosa stia festeggiando, ma mi sembra la cosa più opportuna da fare. Anche se sono sommerso dallo studio, e ho gli esami la prossima settimana, e mio padre è da qualche parte dall’altro lato del paese a scoparsi qualche ventenne sulla sua scrivania.

Ma ho comprato la birra. Non riesco a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui l’ho fatto – per non parlare dell’ultima volta che ho bevuto dell’alcol, di qualsiasi tipo. I miei occhi si posano su Marco quando lui beve un sorso della sua bibita, curioso, e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano in un’evidente repulsione per la bevanda amara. Le mie labbra si curvano verso l’alto in una risatina.

“Bada che sia solo una anche per te, Jean,” mi ordina mia madre, mettendo il broncio. Mentre guizza in giro per la cucina, mi accorgo che non è… ecco, civettuola come al solito. Certo, lancia una bella occhiatina a Lentiggini ogni tanto, ma…

“C’è qualcosa in cui vuole che l’aiuti, signora Kirschtein?” domanda allora Marco, e io mi acciglio. Maledetto, _sei proprio un santo_. Adesso anche io sarò costretto ad aiutarla.

“Oh, sarebbe carinissimo da parte tua, Marco,” sorride mia madre. “Sarebbe perfetto se tu e Jean poteste affettare le verdure.”

Marco sembra più che contento di questi sviluppi, ma, quando vede la mia espressione burbera, ride, roteando gli occhi.

_Non roteare gli occhi per me, Lentiggini!_

Bevo un lungo sorso di birra; è solo un po’ troppo secca per  miei gusti, ma è comunque abbastanza fresca da attenuare quest’afa. Allungo un braccio per prendere il contenitore per i coltelli e i taglieri, mentre Marco si avvicina per unirsi a me; gli do una gomitata decisa in un fianco quando mia madre non guarda, ma lui, per tutta risposta, non fa altro che punzecchiarmi la spalla scherzosamente.

A quanto pare, fra le altre cose (come essere così intelligente da entrare a medicina, e avere l’aspetto di un Dio greco, ed essere una persona perfetta in tutto e per tutto), Marco è incredibilmente bravo a tagliare le verdure. Lo fa in quella maniera così professionale, tagliando la cipolla in piccoli cubetti e sbucciando le patate in un’unica, lunga striscia di buccia. Paragonato a lui, io faccio schifo. Be’, non solo paragonato a lui. Cucinare non è mai stato il mio forte.

“Stai facendo proprio un casino,” ridacchia, sporgendosi sulla mia spalla per guardarmi mentre tagliuzzo a casaccio. È così vicino che sento il suo respiro sul mio collo. Mi irrigidisco automaticamente.

“S-sta’ zitto,” sbotto di rimando, “Non è che lo faccia molto spesso.”

“Già, _non lo fa_ ,” interviene mia madre dai fornelli, agitando un cucchiaio di legno nella nostra direzione. “È un piacere averti qui, Marco. Dovresti trasferirti _definitivamente_.”

La risata di Marco è musicale, e mi chiedo se sia il caso di mettergli delle bucce di patata nella maglietta o meno, per vendetta. Tuttavia, decido di non farlo, ma solo perché allontana il tagliere da me e mi toglie il coltello dalle mani, sfiorando le mie nocche con le dita, per poi finire di affettare con mano esperta i miei ortaggi ormai dimezzati. Bevo un altro sorso di birra mentre guardo il modo in cui muove le mani, e il modo in cui il suo viso si contrae in un’espressione concentrata.

 Quando ha finito, prendo il frutto dei nostri sforzi combinati e lo riverso nella padella che sfrigola sul fornello, e mia madre ci dà il permesso per andarcene. Posiziono la birra di Marco nelle sue mani con fermezza, e gli faccio cenno di seguirmi.

“Tua madre è veramente simpatica quando non ci prova con me,” dice, una volta fuori dalla portata delle orecchie di mia madre in cucina. Emetto una rumorosa risata nasale e mando giù un altro sorso di liquido secco. La comodità del divano mi chiama dal salotto, ma la voce di Marco mi blocca a metà strada nel corridoio. “Oh— Jean, questo sei tu?”

Mi giro e, con grande orrore, lo vedo intento a guardare alcune delle foto di famiglia appese sui muri.

“No,” rispondo automaticamente, nonostante quello nelle foto sia ovviamente io. Ce n’è una particolarmente attraente che ritrae me, un bambino cicciottello di tre anni, seduto sulle ginocchia di mio padre al mio compleanno. Ho chiesto a mia madre di toglierla molte volte, ma trova sempre una scusa per tenerla. (Potrei pensare a _un centinaio_ di scuse diverse per cui non la vorrei lì, credetemi.) “Cioè, sì, sono _io_ , ma smettila di guardare quelle cazzate, Marco. _Andiamo_.”

“Non pensavo che i tuoi capelli fossero naturalmente così,” ride, mentre io mi avvicino a lui, che indica la mia piccola faccia grassottella. “Eri così carino da bambino, Jean.”

…

“Stai dicendo che _adesso_ non sono carino?”

Mi pento delle mie parole nel minuto esatto in cui escono dalla mia bocca.

_Jean, ti sei appena reso palesemente gay. I ragazzi etero non fanno domande del genere. Complimenti_.

“… Non con la faccia che stai facendo adesso, così non sei carino.” A quanto pare, il mio cipiglio basta a trattenere il rossore che sento arrampicarsi sulla mia nuca.

Marco, d’altro canto, sembra abbastanza in imbarazzo per entrambi. Riesco letteralmente a sentire il rumore dell’aria che inspira immediatamente quando realizza che forse avrebbe potuto pensare un po’ meglio alla sua risposta.

_Non_ adesso _,_ _ma…_

“Uh io… quello che intendevo è –”

“T-tranquillo, ho capito cosa intendevi,” balbetto io, dandogli le spalle. “Nessun problema. No homo. Dai.”

Sembra esitante a seguirmi in salotto, percorrendo i miei stessi passi dietro di me, fino a quando non collasso sul divano, stendendo le gambe sui cuscini bianchi. Marco si siede sul divano ai miei piedi, stringendo le mani tra le ginocchia. Non si appoggia allo schienale, dunque gli do un calcio nella coscia doverosamente.

“E smettila,” sorrido. Sembra rilassarsi nel vedere il mio sorriso.

Con qualche altro calcio nel fianco riesco a farlo iniziare a parlare; mi chiede come sta andando lo studio, come mi sento riguardo ai vari esami, tutta roba noiosa di questo tipo. Unisce e separa nuovamente le mani più volte, e a un certo punto smetto di ascoltare quello che sta dicendo, ma rimango semplicemente a guardare il modo in cui irrigidisce le dita e si strofina la pelle sulle nocche con troppa forza.

“Perché sei nervoso?”

“Io, uh… sono nervoso?” domanda con aria innocente. La mia bocca si stringe in una linea sottile, e mi sollevo in una posizione seduta, usando la spalliera del divano per fare leva. Avvolgo le braccia attorno alle mie ginocchia e mi sposto più avanti, un po’ più vicino a lui.

“È ovvio. Ti stai torturando le mani come un matto. Cos’è successo?”

“No, è solo –” Fa una pausa quando incontra i miei occhi, atteggiati nel cipiglio più duro che riesco a formare. “Mi stavo solo chiedendo, ecco, perché…”

“Perché cosa?”

“… Perché mi hai invitato?”

Mi chiedo da dove gli sia venuta questa domanda, perché era così sicuro di sé e perfettamente a suo agio a prendermi in giro bonariamente di là, in cucina. Ho detto qualcosa di strano? Ho detto qualcosa che gli ha fatto dubitare del perché io…

Il filo dei miei pensieri gira e rigira intorno alla domanda fondamentale: _perché_ , difatti? E non posso dire semplicemente: già, mio padre ha deciso di andare fuori città per  scoparsi delle puttane, e a noi serviva qualcuno che ci aiutasse a mangiare tutto il cibo in casa. Anche se fosse vero (e, sì, credo che almeno in parte lo sia), qualcosa dentro di me mi sta dicendo che non è l’unica ragione.

“Non saprei,” alzo le spalle, passandomi una mano tra i capelli sulla nuca, sentendo i capelli corti e scuri che mi punzecchiano la mano. “Ho solo pensato che potesse farti piacere. Perché me lo chiedi?”

Sicuramente non è perché voglio passare del tempo con te o qualcosa del genere. Non è che sono _così_ patetico che, non appena qualcuno mostra un vago interesse nei miei confronti, mi attacco a questa persona e faccio di tutto per attirare la sua attenzione… nooooo, per niente.

(Già, quindi questo è il risultato degli ultimi dodici mesi. Scusa, Marco. Pare che tu sia bloccato qui con me, ormai.)

Marco sospira, e appoggia la schiena alla spalliera del divano, affondando nei cuscini e abbassando le spalle. Si rigira i pollici in grembo, immerso nei suoi pensieri.

“No, niente,” dice, con voce delicata. “Grazie, Jean. È un buon pretesto per allontanare un po’ la mente da… altre cose.”

Mi avvicino ancora un po’, incastrando le dita dei piedi sotto le sue gambe; un’espressione sorpresa gli attraversa il volto, ma non si allontana da me.

“Altre cose?” Non c’è dubbio sul fatto che stia alludendo a quello a cui pensava al belvedere. Proprio come allora, mi sembra di sentire come se le parole che mi vuole dire siano lì, sulla punta della sua lingua. Ma nessuno di noi ha l’occasione di parlare.

“Jean! Marco! La cena è pronta!”

Mia mamma è diventata veramente brava a interrompere momenti importanti in questo modo, proprio quando penso che stia per dirmi qualcosa su di lui. Brava, mamma. Continua così.

 

* * *

 

Una delle cose che mi piacciono di più di Marco, ho deciso, è il fatto che non lo devo controllare al cento per cento quando è a casa mia. Sa come parlare con mia madre senza farmi vergognare così tanto da farmi prendere fuoco spontaneamente per l’imbarazzo, sorride quando c’è da sorridere, ride educatamente, non si _riempie il piatto fino a farlo diventare una piccola montagna_ quando ceniamo (sì, Sash, mi riferisco a te).

Seduto di fronte a lui, mi ritrovo immerso ad ammirare il modo in cui tiene in mano le posate, il modo in cui posa il bicchiere sul tavolo dopo aver bevuto senza che esso emetta alcun suono, e il modo in cui non dondola sulla sedia, al contrario di come faccio io. Mi raddrizzo un po’, cercando di imitare la sua postura, ma sembra solo che mi stia sforzando troppo.

_Wow, se mamma volesse un figlio perfetto… fa queste cose come se fosse nato apposta per essere così bravo._

Sono attratto nuovamente dalla conversazione quando mia madre chiede qualcosa della vita personale di Marco.

“Niente supera il cibo fatto in casa, non credi?” mamma ride timidamente, posando il mento nei palmi delle mani e sbattendo le ciglia in direzione del povero Lentiggini; a quanto pare lui aveva appena fatto l’errore da principiante di complimentarsi sinceramente per la sua cucina. “Tu di solito cucini, a casa?”

“Sì, quando posso,” risponde, piegando la testa da un lato come un cucciolo. _Smettila di sembrare così tenero, gigantesco idiota che non sei altro_. “Di solito cucino la cena per me e mia sorella, perché mia madre spesso lavora fino a tardi.”

“Oh, che cosa incantevole,” cinguetta mia madre, “Amo gli uomini che sanno cucinare. È una qualità così _affascinante_.”

“Mamma, ti fermo qui,” la interrompo rapidamente, indicandola con la mia forchetta. “Prima che possa imbarazzare te stessa. E _me_.”

“Forse se mi aiutassi a cucinare una volta ogni tanto, Jean, ti elogerei allo stesso modo,” ribatte lei, e okay, sì, ho colto appieno la scaltrezza con cui ha rigirato la frittata, devo concederglielo. Torna immediatamente a prestare la sua attenzione a Marco. “Potrebbe imparare un paio di cosette da te, Marco. Jean _dovrebbe farti venire_ più spesso.”

…

“…M-mamma! Non puoi dire cose del genere!” _E soprattutto non con un’espressione impassibile, Dio mio!_

Lei mi guarda, completamente confusa, per qualche secondo, mentre io guardo Marco nel momento esatto in cui capisce il doppio senso e si tinge di una tonalità brillante di rosso scuro. Sembra che abbia appena visto un gatto messo sotto da una macchina o qualcosa di simile.

“Oh… oh, Jean! Ma che hai capito, per l’amor del cielo! Vedi con cosa devo avere a che fare, Marco? Pensavo di averlo cresciuto come un bel signorino _a modo_.” Marco si limita ad annuire, guardando il suo piatto vuoto con una tale intensità che potrebbe forarlo, evitando di guardare qualsiasi cosa che non sia il nostro servizio di porcellana, che non è neanche tanto lussuoso. Mi rigiro la lingua nella guancia e trattengo un sorriso, tirandogli un calcio secco sotto al tavolo.

Lo sguardo che mi rivolge mordendosi il labbro sembra urlare: _per favore, cambia subito argomento!_

Alla fine mi ritrovo a raccontare la storia di quella volta della settimana scorsa in cui Ymir ha sfidato Connie costringendolo a flirtare con una delle cameriere della mensa; lo sguardo imbronciato di mia madre mi ricorda che non è un argomento di conversazione abbastanza sofisticato da affrontare durante una cena, ma Marco pende dalle mie labbra e, quando arrivo alla parte in cui vediamo Connie saltare da un tavolo della mensa all’altro con la suddetta cameriera infuriata - armata di vassoio di plastica – alle calcagna, anche mia madre sta sorridendo, ed emette addirittura una risatina quando le racconto del ritorno di Connie nell’ora successiva, dopo essere stato picchiato molteplici volte in testa con quel vassoio. Aveva dei lividi impressionanti.

Se papà fosse stato qui, non avrei mai raccontato una storia come questa. Non perché avrebbe dato di matto o cose così. È solo che… ecco, non so dire esattamente il motivo. Forse perché mi avrebbe semplicemente interrotto a metà del racconto con una delle cazzate che mi vomita addosso solitamente. O forse perché mia madre non avrebbe sorriso come sta facendo adesso, ma avrebbe solo annuito educatamente. O semplicemente perché non me la sento di condividere queste cose con _quell’uomo_. Credo che non meriti di sentirle.

“A volte mi chiedo come faccia a studiare qualcosa in tutto ciò, Jean,” sospira mia madre, alzando gli occhi al cielo con aria teatrale. Non riesco a trattenere il sorriso sghembo che ho stampato in volto. “Bene, allora. Chi mi fa la gentilezza di lavare i piatti? Ho appena fatto la manicure e non mi va di rovinarla così presto.”

“Non si preoccupi, signora Kirschtein, sicuramente io e Jean lo faremo senza problemi. Ha cucinato una cena splendida.”

Marco aiuta mia madre a raccogliere piatti e bicchieri, per poi seguirla nella cucina. A metà della sala da pranzo si guarda dietro le spalle, notando che io sono ancora seduto al mio posto, con il cervello apparentemente spento.

“Non vieni, Jean?”

“Oh! Uh, sì!”

Mi trascino in cucina dietro di lui, strisciando i piedi sul pavimento, quando sento il rumore delle posate gettate nell’acqua del lavandino. Un gemito-lamento piuttosto patetico abbandona le mie labbra, causando un commento da parte di mia madre.

“Non cucina e non lava neanche i piatti,” dice mamma con una risata secca, indicando a Marco di lasciare i piatti sporchi sulla griglia di scolo del lavabo. “Che figlio pessimo, eh?”

Il mio broncio è interrotto dal panno leggermente umido - ma decisamente disgustoso – che mi viene lanciato in faccia. Me lo tolgo di dosso appena possibile, mantenendo lo squallido oggetto più distante possibile. Marco ride del mio disgusto.

“Dai Jean, io lavo, tu asciughi.”

 

* * *

 

Quando mia madre alla fine lascia la stanza, accompagnata da un bicchiere (leggi: bottiglia) di vino, il Marco educato e perfettino se ne va immediatamente a quel paese. Di solito sono felice del cambiamento, ma non questa volta.

Inizia con uno schizzo d’acqua sul mio avambraccio.

“Cazzo, no! Fermo!” esclamo, con un balzo all’indietro. Asciugo frettolosamente l’acqua che mi è finita sui pantaloni, rischiando praticamente di bruciarmi la pelle per la foga con cui strofino. Marco ridacchia, e prova a schizzarmi di nuovo, ma stavolta indietreggio e lo gelo con lo sguardo.

“D-davvero, no!”

“È solo acqua, Jean,” mi sorride; per tutta risposta, mi limito a frustargli il didietro con l’asciugamano che ho in mano.

“Non me ne fotte niente! È acqua dei piatti! M-mi fa troppo schifo!”

Il mio tentativo di asciugare i piatti è a dir poco osceno ma, per quanto mi riguarda, quella merda può anche asciugarsi all’aria durante la notte. Inizio praticamente a tirare Marco per la maglietta non appena chiude il lavandino con un po’ di sforzo, prima che io lo trascini fuori dalla sua portata.

“Ancora non capisco perché non abbiamo usato quella cazzo di lavastoviglie…” borbotto tra me e me.

Mi procuro l’Xbox dalla TV nel salotto, nonostante le lamentele di mia madre perché sono davanti al televisore e le impedisco di vedere uno di quei programmi orribili che sta guardando; raggruppo tutti i cavi e i controller tra le mie braccia e blocco l’entrata con una gamba per evitare che Marco muova un altro passo nella stanza, con il rischio di essere intrappolato, ovviamente, da mia madre.

“Al piano di sopra,” indico, superandolo e stringendo il mio prezioso tesoruccio – intendo l’Xbox… - più forte possibile. (Ho avuto degli incubi in cui la lasciavo cadere sul pavimento di legno del corridoio, okay?) “Andiamo, muovi quel culo lentigginoso.”

Uso la forza bruta per aprire la porta della mia stanza; Marco non mi è di alcun aiuto mentre mi segue passivamente, incantato dalle imbarazzanti foto di famiglia che decorano le pareti del vano scale. Il televisore nella mia stanza non è neanche lontanamente paragonabile al cinquanta pollici che abbiamo al piano di sotto; è una scatoletta di merda, vecchia e impolverata, che possiedo da quando ho memoria (la prendemmo quando avevo ancora un videoregistratore), ma fa bene il suo dovere quando devo giocare ai videogiochi. (Anche se probabilmente dovrei iniziare a dare indizi a mio padre perché me ne compri una nuova ed entri nelle mie grazie per questa settimana.)

“Ehi, vuoi scegliere un po’ di musica?” chiedo a Marco, alle mie spalle, mentre lui indugia sull’uscio; non so esattamente perché, dato che non è neanche la prima volta che entra nella mia stanza. Mi incastro dietro al televisore, cercando a tentoni la multi-presa per collegare la console, e finisco per scoppiare in un fragoroso starnuto quando la polvere inonda le mie narici. Buono a sapersi, la domestica ha fatto proprio un lavoro coi fiocchi. “Ci sono un po’ di dischi là, scegli quello che ti piace di più.”

A parte l’arte, comportarmi da cinico bastardo e fumare sigarette sul tetto quando mio padre mi rompe troppo le palle, un’altra cosa che mi piace molto è la musica. Parlo di buona musica, però, mettiamolo in chiaro. _Dead Kennedys, Ramones, i Clash, Guns ‘n’ Roses…_ in pratica, se è rock classico, ce l’ho su vinile. Ecco un’altra utilità del portafoglio di mio padre.

“Wow, non ne ho mai visti così tanti,” commenta Marco, accovacciandosi di fronte allo scaffale pieno di custodie da trenta centimetri impilate affianco al mio giradischi. Maneggia l’album con cura tenendolo dalle estremità, reggendolo con entrambe le mani come se fosse la cosa più fragile del mondo, mentre ammira il disegno sulla copertina. “Sbaglio o costano tantissimo?”

“Mh,” mormoro, mentre la mia mano trova la presa nel medesimo istante. Mi allontano dalla TV, e guardo il logo bianco e verde che si attenua sullo schermo. “Me li compra mio padre. I soldi non gli mancano.”

_Dovrò pur sfruttarlo in qualche modo_.

“Non… non conosco la metà di questi gruppi musicali,” ammette Marco a quel punto, guardandomi con aria impacciata, mentre regge un altro LP tra le mani. “Consigliamene uno bello.”

“Sono _tutti_ belli,” ribatto, allungandomi per prendere i controller; che dio benedica la tecnologia wireless, perché sbrogliare cumuli di cavi mi faceva andare in bestia con la 360. “Qual è quello che hai in mano adesso?”

Marco regge l’album di fronte a sé e legge l’unica parola visibile sulla custodia blu e nera.

“ _The Eagles…_?” dice, con un tono interrogativo. “Non credo di conoscerli.”

“Certo che li conosci,” dico scrollando le spalle con noncuranza, prima di guardare il suo viso. No, non ne ha proprio idea. “Cristo santo, Marco! Vivi sotto una roccia? Tutti conoscono gli _Eagles_ , dai!” Be’, a quanto pare non proprio _tutti_.

Striscio verso di lui e gli strappo il vinile di mano, facendo scivolare il disco nero fuori dalla custodia; spolvero lo strato superficiale di polvere sul giradischi e lo posiziono a dovere.

“Considerala come una lezione di musica,” dico, smanettando un po’ con la puntina, finché la melodia vibrante e familiare della chitarra acustica di Don Felder non riecheggia nella mia stanza. “Questa la conosci sicuramente.”

“Oh, sì!” La consapevolezza gli illumina il volto quando il disco inizia a scandagliare le prime parole: _on a dark desert highway…_. Gli faccio cenno di avvicinarsi alla TV insieme a me. “Uh… com’è che faceva? W-welcome to the Hotel California~”

“Vedi, te l’avevo detto,” sorrido, lasciandogli il controller che mi piace di meno. (Tutti hanno un controller preferito, no?) Questo non fa che peggiorare la confusione sul suo volto coperto di lentiggini.

“Non… uh, non so _neanche_ come si giochi all’Xbox.”

Niente buona musica, niente videogiochi; non mi sorprende che la cosa più eccitante a cui potesse pensare l’altra volta siano stati i giochi da tavolo con sua sorella. Povero ragazzo. Che infanzia infelice.

_Bene, Jean, tocca a te mostrargli cosa si è perso per tutto questo tempo. Questa è la tua nuova missione._

A quanto pare – come del resto tutte le altre cose che riguardano questo ragazzo – Marco ha un talento naturale per i videogiochi. Ha una coordinazione occhio-mano da paura. Combinata anche con la mia solita sfortuna e la mia abilità a morire piuttosto spesso, certo.

“È la fortuna del principiante!” ride timidamente, dopo la fine del primo match. Gli rivolgo uno sguardo di rimprovero e seleziono l’opzione di rivincita, ostinatamente. Non era la fortuna del principiante. Mi fa il culo in tutti e sei i round che giochiamo, _anche_ quando cambio mappa e aggiorno le mie armi.

“Oh, ‘fanculo,” borbotto, lasciandomi cadere sulla schiena e gettandomi un braccio sul viso in segno di sconfitta. “Non è giusto. Non puoi essere bravo in _tutto_!”

“Non sono bravo in tutto,” sbuffa scherzosamente, dandomi persino un colpetto con il gomito. “Forse sei tu che fai… _particolarmente schifo_ in questo gioco, Jean.”

_Ehi. Non c’era bisogno di farmelo notare._

“Dimmi che non mi hai appena –” mi allungo per afferrare uno dei cuscini sul mio letto, per poi lanciarlo sul suo viso. Lo colpisce dritto nella mascella con un _oomph_ soffocato.

Mi preparo per un contrattacco, ma non arriva; Marco rimane semplicemente lì seduto a fissare il cuscino come se fosse un oggetto alieno volato dal nulla sulla sua faccia. Un accenno di preoccupazione mi passa per la mente per tipo un millisecondo, prima di riconoscere quello scintillio _maligno_ nei suoi occhi scuri.

_Cazzo_.

Mi colpisce sul petto con il cuscino – forte. Faccio del mio meglio per cercare di difendermi con le mie braccia, ma stare steso a terra sicuramente _non_ è la posizione ideale da mantenere quando qualcuno dichiara una guerra con i cuscini contro di te.

Mentre mi prende a randellate fino a morte certa, Marco si trova in mezzo tra un sorriso malvagio e una risata vera e propria.

“Non è saggio iniziare una lotta coi cuscini con qualcuno che ha dei fratelli, Jean!” sta praticamente morendo dalle risate, quando fa una pausa, reggendo il cuscino sopra la testa. “Ho avuto anni per fare pratica. Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?”

“Okay, aspetta, aspetta!” sorrido, alzando le mani in un gesto difensivo. “Devi almeno lasciarmi un’arma per difendermi.”

Il lato buono di Marco prende il sopravvento, e lui si sporge su di me per afferrare l’altro cuscino dal mio letto. E, a un certo punto, vorrei tanto che _non_ l’avesse fatto.

Vicino. Molto vicino. Probabilmente _troppo vicino_. Ancora una volta, sono sopraffatto dalla mescolanza stranamente piacevole dell’odore di cloro e detergente alla camomilla.

_Ho il suo petto in faccia!_ Non _dovrei eccitarmi per una cosa del genere!_

Ogni muscolo del mio corpo si irrigidisce, ed esalo un respiro molto profondo, _molto rumoroso_.

“Oh, scusami! Ti ho pestato le dita o qualcosa del genere?” scherza con aria innocente, lasciandomi cadere in grembo il suddetto cuscino e appoggiandosi nuovamente all’indietro sulle sue caviglie. Scuoto la testa, mi contorco per raggiungere una posizione da seduto e avvolgo le braccia attorno al cuscino.

_Jean, se ti viene un’altra erezione, giuro su Dio…_

“Ho bisogno di una sigaretta,” mormoro; Marco, sentendo il cambiamento d’atmosfera, si sposta un po’ più in là, abbandonando il cuscino nello spazio che ormai ci divide. Continuo a stringere il mio cuscino anche mentre mi sporgo per raggiungere il cassetto del mio comodino; penso proprio che mi sia rimasta qualche sigaretta nell’ultimo pacchetto.

Non mi piace fumare dentro la stanza – perché mia madre se ne accorgerebbe – ma sapete cosa si  dice sulla nicotina, che raffredda la situazione _lì sotto_. Gli occhioni da cerbiatto di Marco non mi lasciano per un secondo.

Sento il pacchetto di cartoncino sotto le dita e, come mi aspettavo, ecco le ultime due sigarette. Ne stringo una fra le labbra e offro l’altra a Marco, se non altro, per un puro gesto di cortesia. Non mi sembra molto il tipo.

“Vuoi?” domando, mentre la sigaretta che ho in bocca ondeggia su e giù quando parlo. Il suo sguardo è sulle mie labbra – no, sulla sigaretta, e non mi sembra particolarmente contento. Ah.

“Fumi?” chiede in tono esitante, mentre ripongo la sigaretta che ha rifiutato dietro il mio orecchio, per tenerla al sicuro.

_Solo quando sono stressato. O quando sto per dare di matto_. Ma non lo dico, perché non voglio affrontare l’argomento. Mi limito ad alzare le spalle con l’aria più indifferente che riesco a falsare.

“Sì, sai, una volta ogni tanto. Tu no?”

“No,” risponde lentamente, avvicinando le sopracciglia; e non riesce ancora a staccare lo sguardo dal rotolo bianco di tabacco che giace tra le mie labbra. Lo sta praticamente gelando con lo sguardo. “… Volevo diventare un dottore, ricordi?”

“Oh, merda, già. Scusami.” _Ah, cazzo, quanto vorrei accenderla, però_. “Ti giuro che provo a smettere di continuo. Credo sia una sorta di vizio proibito.”

Mi sbrigo a rimettere entrambe le sigarette – e l’accendino che tenevo nella tasca posteriore – sul mio comodino. _Più tardi_ , penso.

 

* * *

 

Marco rimane nei paraggi più o meno fino alle nove, e se ne va solo perché riceve un messaggio di sua madre, che gli chiede quando tornerà a casa (ricordandogli che dovrà accompagnare sua sorella a scuola domattina). Non mi piace la sensazione che cresce in me, che mi ricorda che questo significa tornare al temuto ripasso per gli esami, poiché non avrò più nessuno che mi possa distrarre facendomi il culo all’Xbox o insultando (involontariamente) la mia collezione di musica.

Lo accompagno alla porta sul retro, tenendo le mani in tasca mentre superiamo in silenzio il rumore del programma che mia madre sta guardando in TV. Si rimette le scarpe, per poi tornare a guardarmi. Sembra che stia riordinando le parole che ha intenzione di dirmi, e mi sento come se potessi vedere gli ingranaggi girare nella sua mente. Decido di batterlo sul tempo.

“Grazie per essere venuto. È stato divertente.”

Il suo volto si allarga in un sorriso – quel perfetto sorriso _da Marco_.

“Grazie a te per avermi invitato,” dice. La sua voce è bassa, ma non perché è turbato, o triste, o deluso, o qualcosa del genere. È più per mantenere una certa… _intimità_. (Per quanto questa frase sembri decisamente _non-_ etero.) “Mi sono proprio divertito. Dovremmo rifarlo qualche volta.”

 

* * *

 

“Sai che cos’ho scaricato ieri sera?”

“Cosa?”

“L’album degli _Eagles_.”

Gli rivolgo un sorriso sghembo, sentendo un’aria di compiacimento trasudare da tutti i miei pori. Be’, convincere Marco a giurare fedeltà alla buona musica è stato un compito relativamente facile. Missione completata.

C’è solo un modo per descrivere la giornata di oggi. Fa un caldo del cazzo.

Non che i cazzi siano caldi. È un modo di dire. Avete capito.

Vabbè. Mi sto praticamente sciogliendo nel sudore, nonostante abbia arrotolato i jeans fino alle ginocchia (forse dovrei tagliare la testa al toro e comprare dei pantaloncini corti, cazzo), e ho scelto di indossare una delle poche canottiere che possiedo per far fronte alle ondate di afa. Se morirò per un’insolazione, sono contento di sapere che me ne andrò con l’aspetto di un completo idiota.

“Te l’avevo detto che era bello,” gli dico allegramente, indicandolo con l’estremità mordicchiata della mia penna, mentre spingo il libro giù dalle mie gambe per depositarlo sul cemento rovente dei gradini del capanno della piscina. “E pensare che hai addirittura dubitato dei miei gusti musicali. Cosa faresti senza di me, eh?”

Si inumidisce le labbra e piega la testa da un lato con aria di sfida, come se si stesse aspettando che gli spieghi _quanto sarebbe miserabile, difatti, la sua vita senza di me_.

“Be’, ascolteresti ancora quelle cazzate emo,” gli spiego. “Per caso sei rimasto al duemilaotto o qualcosa del genere?”

Appoggia il retino sul lato della piscina, assicurandosi che non scivoli nell’acqua, e si volta fino a trovarsi di fronte a me, con le mani sui fianchi. Inarca un sopracciglio.

“Sento dell’ostilità nei confronti dei _My Chemical Romance_ , Jean.”

“Oh, sì. Fanno cagare.” Mi passo la lingua sui denti mentre Marco muove qualche passo verso di me, contagiandomi con il suo sorriso. Mi afferra per il polso e, per qualche ragione, lo assecondo, lasciando che mi alzi in piedi. Sembra irradiare calore, ma quel tipo di calore che mi piace, non il calore schifoso e appiccicaticcio come quello a cui il tempo ci ha spietatamente sottoposti ultimamente.

_Cosa sta…?_

Non molla la presa, le sue dita sono ben strette, e i suoi palmi leggermente tiepidi e sudati. I suoi denti sono accecanti, cazzo.

“Hmm, penso che ti pentirai di averlo detto,” mormora – e forse avrei dovuto cogliere il suo tono malizioso – ma sono ancora così accecato dal suo sorriso, così concentrato sulla sua presa sul mio avambraccio mentre mi conduce un po’ più avanti… “Nessuno insulta i _My Chemical Romance_ davanti a me e rimane in vita per poterlo raccontare, Jean.” Improvvisamente, sembra piuttosto diabolico.

“Be’, almeno potrò – ehi, Marco, aspetta, cosa stai –”

Capisco rapidamente cosa sta facendo. Mi sta spingendo verso la piscina. Si sta vendicando per l’altra settimana.

_No. Merda._

“Ehi, Marco, aspetta un attimo –”

Per tutta risposta emette una risata; ma non è musica per le mie orecchie, questa volta. Non lo è affatto. È come una scarica elettrica nel mio sistema nervoso e no, cazzo, non voglio finire in piscina. Per favore. No.

“Te l’avevo detto che non l’avresti passata liscia! Ora farai un bel tuffo, che ti piaccia o no, Jean!”

Il cemento del bordo piscina è bollente sotto ai miei piedi nudi.

“Aspetta solo un –”

“Prendo molto sul serio le minacce contro i _My Chemical Romance_ , credimi!”

Allenta la presa, soltanto per un istante. Le sue mani sono sulla mia schiena.

_No. Ti prego!_

“Marco, aspetta!”

_Cazzo. No. Non posso! Ho paura d-_

Mi dà una spinta decisa. E cado di testa nell’acqua.

Mi riempie i polmoni quando provo a respirare.

Superficie, _superficie_. Dov’è la superficie? Altra acqua mi opprime, mi brucia gli occhi, mi soffoca. Sto affogando. Non riesco a respirare. Dov’è la superficie?

Nell’acqua c’è solo silenzio. Un grande, pesantissimo silenzio, e io vorrei gridare, vorrei dimenarmi, _ho bisogno di uscire fuori da qui_.

Non riesco a respirare. Non respiro. _Finirò per annegare_.

Trovo la superficie, e mi agito, grido, urlo parole ingarbugliate e senza senso, dimenandomi per cercare il bordo. Dov’è il bordo? Dov’è? Ho bisogno di uscire. Adesso. Per favore. _Non riesco a respirare_.

Non respiro.

Da qualche parte, in lontananza, le urla di Marco sciolgono momentaneamente il panico ma, altrettanto rapidamente, quel suono sembra scomparire, e tutto ciò che riesco a sentire è il fruscio del rumore bianco. Un rumore bianco che urla e crepita da tutte le parti, e allo stesso tempo è di un silenzio assordante. Ho caldo, e allo stesso tempo ho freddo. Freddo, _freddo_. Eppure sento la gola bruciare.

Nella mia mente, nell’acqua che mi circonda, tutto ciò che riesco a distinguere è l’espressione beffarda di Eren, e le sue parole di _quella_ volta:

_Come fai ad avere paura dell’acqua, Jean?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice:  
> Scusate se ci ho messo tanto per un capito così insipido .... Sono stata impegnata a studiare per gli esami, e ho avuto una specie di blocco dello scrittore. (A quanto pare è troppo difficile per me scrivere scene felici!)  
> Detto questo, non sono soddisfatta al 100% con la scena finale ..... mi sembra poco armoniosa. Ma il seguito sarà molto meglio. Non vedo l’ora di bloccarmi in quello che accadrà nel prossimo capitolo.  
> Le cose inizieranno a procedere più rapidamente d’ora in avanti, adesso che ho raggiunto il primo punto importante della trama (finalmente!!) – anche perché l’amicizia di Jean e Marco sembra essere diventata abbastanza salda adesso. Sarà divertente (e prometto ancora Erwin in slip da bagno ok).  
> È piuttosto imbarazzante vedere come io sia praticamente uguale a Jean in questa storia. (Ma almeno così mi è più facile calibrare le sue reazioni agli eventi!)  
> Devo ringraziare pubblicamente per le cinque (?) fan art che ho ricevuto dall’ultimo capitolo! Quando sono andata a casa di una mia amica per guardare l’Eurovision l’altra settimana ne ho trovata un’altra, e giuro che l’ho terrorizzata per quanto mi sono messa a squittire e a piangere. (Sì, piangere .....)  
> Oh, a proposito, non so se avete trovato il riferimento all’Eurovision! Mi è piaciuta un sacco la canzone francese ..... come ha fatto a prendere solo 2 punti?!  
> Per favore continuate a commentare!! Apprezzo tantissimo i vostri commenti (e mi aiutano veramente tanto a rifinire i toni e l’andamento della storia al meglio) ~~
> 
> Note della traduttrice:  
> Scusate per eventuali errori, lo sto postando senza ricontrollarlo perché in questi giorni non so se avrò occasione di connettermi per caricarlo e non volevo farvi aspettare troppo dato che ormai avevo finito di tradurre! E poi vorrei cercare di aggiornare con una cadenza un po’ più regolare. Rileggerò e correggerò a dovere appena possibile, intanto se ci sono errori siete liberissimi di farmeli notare, ve ne sarei grata ~  
> Ah, riguardo le note dell’autrice: quando parla delle canzoni Eurovision etc. si riferisce all’anno scorso (ovvero quando ha pubblicato questo capitolo in lingua originale)!  
> Non vedo l’ora di passare al prossimo capitolo. A presto!


	8. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi è consentito essere triste. Mi è consentito piangere per le piccole cose. Sono perfettamente cosciente del fatto che alcune persone hanno dei problemi e, probabilmente, stanno molto peggio di me. Non fatemelo presente quando sono triste.  
> I miei sentimenti sono validi. Io posso lamentarmi.

_Come fai ad avere paura dell’acqua, Jean?_

Ecco il volto di Eren. Si distende in ogni angolo della mia mente, riesco a vederlo fluttuare nell’acqua che mi circonda, o galleggiare da qualche parte sulla superficie che ho di fronte, o calpestare l’acqua dietro di me, mentre le sue mani premono sulle mie spalle, spingendomi _sul fondo_. L’espressione che sfoggiava, un’espressione di scherno, una specie ghigno, non so cosa fosse. Ma posso _vederla_ in questo momento.

Ci sto rinunciando. Riesco a sentirlo: il flagello dell’oscurità che si distende lungo le mie braccia, che si avvolge attorno alle mie dita. Non sento niente. Cazzo.

Le mie mani  si fanno strada nell’acqua, ma non trovano nulla da afferrare; improvvisamente la sento così densa, come l’olio, come il sangue, come qualcosa di orribile e schifoso che mi scivola in gola e si riversa nei miei polmoni.

Ansimo in cerca d’aria, e il respiro che alla fine _riesco_ a tirare non fa che farmi tossire, poiché inalo soltanto due litri d’acqua. Il cloro mi brucia gli occhi e offusca la mia visuale; non che ci sia molto da vedere, in ogni caso. Solo acqua. Tantissima acqua, cazzo.

Non riesco a emettere alcun suono. Sento i rumori formarsi nel mio petto, ma l’acqua non fa che spingerli verso il basso, affogandoli nei miei polmoni. Un rantolo acquoso esplode dalla mia bocca, mentre provo a scalciare più forte con le gambe per mantenere la testa sopra la superficie. Posso sentire le mie ginocchia e i miei fianchi bloccarsi mentre il mio corpo si paralizza.

In quel momento, dimenando la mia mano, incontro una crepa sul cemento caldo: il bordo! _Grazie al cielo, cazzo!_

Le mie dita si stringono attorno alla superficie ruvida, e non ho mai desiderato così tanto che il cemento mi lacerasse i polpastrelli. Mi trascino sui mattoni cotti dal sole ed è in quel momento che sento un rantolo tremolante sgorgare dal mio petto. Continuo ad avanzare, affondando le dita nell’erba oltre il bordo, mentre la terra si accumula sotto le mie unghie, e mi spingo più avanti, con un unico pensiero in testa: uscire fuori dall’acqua.

I miei jeans sono diventati così pesanti che non posso far altro che dimenarmi strisciando sul prato come un pesce fuor d’acqua, il che, in fin dei conti, è quello che sono.

Il mio battito cardiaco mi rimbomba nelle orecchie insieme al mio respiro affaticato, e l’intorpidimento dei miei arti si sta trasformando in formicolio, in dolore pulsante, e poi in tremore, come se una scarica elettrica da mille volt fosse stata sparata nel mio corpo attraverso le dita delle mani e dei piedi.

Premo il volto sull’erba, inalando l’odore di terra, chiudendo gli occhi, pregando che tutto questo _finisca_ e basta.

_Concentrati sul tuo respiro. Concentrati. Devi respirare._

_Non riesco a respirare_.

La pressione che sento sul petto è accecante, riesco a vedere le stelle dietro alle mie palpebre chiuse. È devastante. La maglietta mi sembra stretta attorno al collo. Ho un nodo in gola che non riesco a mandare giù.

_Cazzo. Aiuto_.

Non riesco—

Provo a sollevarmi, ma riesco a stento a percorrere una ventina di centimetri sull’erba prima di abbandonare le braccia sotto al peso del mio corpo, affondando nuovamente il viso nella terra con un piagnucolio flebile e soffocato.

Da qualche parte dietro allo sciabordio che sento nelle orecchie e le palpitazioni che mi rimbombano nel cranio, sento il suono smorzato del mio nome.

“Jean…!”

La pressione sulle mie spalle è improvvisamente così calda, così reale, mentre vengo sollevato di peso.

_Ah, Marco …_

La sua faccia è proprio di fronte alla mia, mentre mi mantiene con le braccia tese, scuotendomi le spalle con veemenza. Sta andando fuori di testa. Ma ancora non riesco a sentirlo molto bene. È come se stesse urlando attraverso metri e metri di acqua profonda.

Mi sento distaccato. In una maniera quasi surreale. È come se stessi guardando tutti questi avvenimenti dall’alto. Solo che non è così. Gli occhi di Marco sono indiscutibilmente qui, di fronte ai miei.

Lentamente, abbasso lo sguardo per guardarmi le mani, che giacciono fiaccamente sulle mie cosce, e ne sollevo una verso il mio volto. Dio solo sa quanto sto tremando. Tutto sta fremendo, quasi vibrando, come se mi stessero sottoponendo a una scarica elettrica o qualcosa del genere. Non riesco neanche a _sentire_ questo tremore. Va tutto oltre al mio controllo. Non riesco a fermarlo.

Continuo a fissare il mio palmo, come se fosse la cosa più strana che avessi mai visto, cazzo!, fino a quando la mano lentigginosa di Marco si avvolge attorno al mio polso e mi rimette braccio al suo posto.

“Jean, guardami! Va tutto bene?!”

Apro la bocca, ma il nodo è ancora lì. Non riesco a parlare, non riesco a _respirare_.

Le sue mani sono ancora sulle mie spalle, e gliene sono grato, perché è l’unica cosa che mi tiene ancorato alla realtà. Riesco a sentirlo tremare a sua volta, e la cosa mi tranquillizza. È qui, senza ombra di dubbio.

“Jean, ascoltami.” Prova a stabilizzare la sua voce, ma anch’essa è scossa dallo stesso tremore. “Jean, stai avendo un _attacco di panico_. Devi fare esattamente quello che ti dico, okay?”

Il rumore che riesce a farsi strada su per la mia gola è un verso soffocato e gutturale, e mi permette di ansimare di nuovo in cerca di aria. È come se avessi espulso tutta l’acqua che avevo in corpo in un colpo solo. E improvvisamente riesco a _percepire_ tutto.

Qualcosa nel mio stomaco continua a saltare e rigirarsi e capovolgersi, e a tirarmi pugni nelle budella come se fossi un fottutissimo sacco da boxe. È la stessa sensazione che mi soffoca i polmoni e mi stringe il cuore, e io non faccio che sudare.

“Non … Non riesco a respirare …!”

Non sembra nemmeno la mia voce. Sembro un gatto strangolato. Ma scatena il panico negli occhi di Marco. Avvolgo le mani attorno alla pancia e mi inginocchio, accovacciandomi su me stesso. Se stringo abbastanza, _forse_ —

“Jean, Jean, devi sederti per bene,” la sua voce tuona nelle mie orecchie, in un tono improvvisamente troppo forte. _Troppo forte_. Sento il bisogno impellente di farmi piccolo piccolo. “Siediti dritto, Jean, fallo per me – devi aprire le vie respiratorie. Stai avendo uno shock.”

Deve fare leva per allontanare le mie braccia dal mio corpo con la forza affinché io possa fare come mi ha detto, ma alla fine riesce a sistemarmi manualmente in una posizione migliore, stringendo le mie mani unite sulla mia testa. Avvinghio volentieri le dita attorno alle ciocche umide dei miei capelli, e provo a concentrarmi sul dolore che provoco tirando con forza le radici.

L’aria mi riempie i polmoni con più facilità. L’accolgo avidamente, mentre l’afflusso improvviso di ossigeno mi fa girare la testa.

Marco è di fronte a me, con gli occhi sbarrati; è praticamente seduto sulle mie gambe, con la maglietta incollata alla pelle nel punto in cui mi ha toccato per sollevarmi, facendo sì che l’acqua penetrasse nella trama della stoffa azzurra. Voglio stare più vicino a lui. Voglio sentire di nuovo le sue mani sulle mie spalle. Ma, allo stesso tempo, voglio scappare più lontano possibile.

Sto ancora tremando, ma credo stia scemando. I brividi di freddo che mi corrono lungo la schiena, tuttavia, non accennano ad andarsene. Fanno quasi male.

“Jean?” mi domanda con esitazione. “Jean, tutto bene?”

Ogni mio respiro è tremolante. Provo a concentrarmi su questo: dentro, fori, dentro, fuori. Respira. Riesco a sentire il panico che riaffiora. _Dai, respira. Concentrati_.

“Jean, _mi dispiace tantissimo_.”

Eccolo qui. Mi viene da piangere. Vorrei mettermi a singhiozzare, accovacciarmi e scomparire nel terreno.

Chi è che ha paura dell’acqua? Quale ragazzo di diciannove anni dà di matto come—

È patetico. _Io_ sono patetico. E _Marco_ …

“Scusami tanto, avrei dovuto capirlo quando— _oh Dio_ , sono proprio un idiota.”

Voglio che stia zitto. Adesso. Ma non riesco ancora a trovare la mia voce. Riesco solo a rabbrividire quando inizia a scusarsi sentitamente, cercando di confortarmi sfiorandomi le braccia e le spalle, mentre le sue mani si agitano per tutto il tempo.

_Smettila di scusarti. Ti prego. Per favore, questa è tutta colpa—_

“J-Jean, stai tremando in una maniera assurda.”

Oh. È vero. Tuttavia, è come se la mia testa stesse andando a fuoco. Bruciando. Vampate bollenti di sudore incombono sulla mia nuca a ondate.

“Devi cambiarti quei vestiti, Jean. L-lascia che ti aiuti a entrare in casa.”

Le prime parole che riescono a uscire dalla mia bocca suonano fredde come i brividi che mi scuotono.

“Posso farcela da solo.”

La sua espressione è terribile. Fa veramente male, cazzo. Sembra come se stesse dicendo: _oh Dio, stavolta ho veramente mandato tutto a puttane_.

No, _non è colpa tua_. Sono io che ho mandato tutto a puttane, idiota. Sono patetico. Sono inutile.

Trovo nelle mie gambe una forza che non avrei dovuto cercare – i brividi che mi squarciano i muscoli mi fanno temere di poter crollare da un momento all’altro. Ma riesco a stare in piedi. A stento.

Barcollo sul prato, stringendo la stoffa bagnata dei jeans in un pugno, praticamente trascinando la mia gamba più avanti a ogni passo che provo a muovere.

_Non cadere. Non farlo. Devi camminare. Concentrati_.

Nonostante ciò, non so esattamente come riesca a entrare in casa, o come faccia a salire le scale che portano alla mia stanza. Eppure eccomi qui, in piedi con la testa poggiata sulla porta, le mani strette in due pugni serrati lungo i fianchi, mentre il mio corpo trema da capo a piedi.

Ed ecco che scoppio a piangere.

Digrigno i denti per cercare di fermare quel pianto umiliante, ma arriva lo stesso, si fa strada tra i miei denti serrati sotto forma di singhiozzi distinti. Sbatto la testa sulle venature del legno ancora e ancora.

_Smettila! Basta, cazzo!_

Prego di sentire il rumore dei passi sulle scale, di sentire le dita di Marco piegarsi nuovamente attorno alle mie spalle. Ma non accade. Non mi segue dentro casa per consolarmi, per dirmi che è normale dare di matto a quel modo quando si ha paura, e che il mio comportamento infantile del cazzo è giustificato. Merda. Non è per niente _giustificato_ , cazzo.

Ovviamente lo sa. Ovviamente _io_ lo so.

Debole. Patetico. Inutile.   
  


* * *

 

  
Mi spoglio dei miei vestiti in uno stato di torpore. Il tremore si placa, ma non c’è niente che lo sostituisca. Niente.

Mi sfilo la maglietta come se fosse una seconda pelle, e la getto nel cesto della biancheria. Non fa centro, atterrando invece su una pila di abiti stropicciati sul pavimento. Lancio i jeans nella stessa direzione, insieme ai miei boxer. Avanzo lentamente verso il mio letto e mi avvolgo completamente nelle coperte; mi rifugio nella stoffa, strofinando il naso nell’odore della biancheria sporca. Inspiro profondamente. Ho bisogno di togliermi dalla testa l’odore del cloro. La sensazione dell’acqua che mi avvolge braccia e gambe. Lo sciabordio dell’acqua che sento ancora nelle orecchie.

Al solo pensiero, il cuore mi batte all’impazzata nel petto. Faccio del mio meglio per fare respiri profondi e regolari. Con risultati piuttosto scarsi.

Le ore passano lentamente, suppongo, ma io non mi muovo. Non credo di avere abbastanza energia per scendere dal letto. Rimango fedele al mio giaciglio di piume. Mi sento al sicuro. Protetto.

Non so dire se Marco sia ancora laggiù, se stia aspettando che torni, ma lui non viene a cercarmi. Sento un vago accenno di una strana speranza quando il pavimento del pianerottolo scricchiola, ma non è lui a bussare con decisione sulla mia porta. È mia mamma.

Emetto un grugnito sonoro, e lei fa capolino dalla porta.

“Jean, tesoro?” La sua voce sembra esitante. “Ti sto chiamando per la cena da dieci minuti. Va tutto bene, amore?”

_No, mamma. Per niente_.

Non menziona Marco. Credo che se ne sia andato. Non gliene faccio una colpa. È la stessa cosa che è successa l’ultima volta che ho dato di matto in questo modo, dopotutto.  Con la differenza che quella volta c’erano più persone.

Lascio uscire dalla mia montagna di coperte un altro lamento turbato. I suoi tacchi schioccano sul pavimento, e sento un lato del materasso abbassarsi quando si siede al mio fianco. Faccio uno sforzo per tirare fuori almeno la testa dalla sicurezza del mio fortino. Fisso il suo volto con occhi appannati, e lei si acciglia.

“Hai un aspetto terribile,” ammette.

_Grazie, mamma. Dimmi qualcosa che non so_.

“Mi sento di merda,” mormoro. Lei preme un palmo sulla mia fronte, e vedo addirittura una ruga di espressione formarsi sulla sua fronte piena di Botox. Incredibile.

“Scotti, Jean. Non dovresti stare avvolto nelle coperte a quel modo con questo caldo. Se hai la febbre devi rinfrescarti. Vuoi fare un bagno nell’acqua fredda?”

Probabilmente è la cosa peggiore che potesse suggerire. Emetto un lieve lamento, e provo a calciare via le coperte. Sembrano solo attorcigliarsi attorno alle mie caviglie, quindi mamma mi dà una mano.

“Ti metto da parte qualcosa per cena, okay, tesoro? Chiudi gli occhi e cerca solo di riposarti un po’. Non vorrai certo ammalarti proprio adesso che hai gli esami.”

Ah già, certo. È quella la prerogativa. Credo proprio di voler piangere.   
  


* * *

  
Quando chiudo gli occhi, c’è solo Eren. Ricordo la sensazione del suo pugno nella mia maglietta – o forse era il _mio_ pugno nella _sua_ maglietta? Respiravo sul suo collo, mentre parole taglienti attraversavano i miei denti sotto forma di un sibilo … e poi c’era il volto di Armin, e quello di Historia, e poi ancora i volti di Connie e Sasha.

_Come fai ad avere paura dell’acqua, Jean?_

Lo disse sottovoce, con una risata pungente.

_Non ho paura dell’acqua, sono soltanto— ho solo—_

Quella volta vidi tutto rosso. Questa volta era tutto nero, qualsiasi cosa che riuscissi a scorgere con la coda dell’occhio. In un certo senso, è stato peggio. L’intorpidimento. Almeno, picchiando Eren, sentii qualcosa, riuscii a spingere la paura fuori dal mio corpo attraverso il rumore del suo naso rotto contro le mie nocche …

Chiudo gli occhi stringendoli ancora più forte; forse riesco a spremere via tutte queste immagini terribili, forse ce la faccio … Sento il bisogno di premere il cuscino sulla faccia e urlarci dentro.

Non so quando mi addormento; ore o minuti più tardi, proprio non saprei dirlo. Ma un continuo stato di coscienza continua a colare imperterrito dalle crepe dei miei sogni – o meglio, dei miei incubi – e mi dimeno alla sensazione dell’acqua che mi lambisce le caviglie, del tono canzonatorio di Eren, del volto di Marco.   
  


* * *

  
Non so cosa succeda in realtà quella domenica. Il tempo trascorre…e basta. Mia madre viene a controllarmi un paio di volte durante la giornata – almeno quando sono cosciente – per dare un’occhiata alla mia temperatura, cercando di farmi trangugiare qualche cucchiaiata di uno sciroppo del cazzo, con un terribile sapore di anice. Riesco a stento a scacciarla con un borbottio e uno sguardo appannato, per poi affondare nuovamente la testa sul cuscino con un sonoro _whomph_.

Mi sento stanco. Veramente stanco, cazzo. Oscillo tra uno stato di incoscienza e di semi-incoscienza, ma non è una gran cosa, visto che, persino a un giorno di distanza, ancora non voglio chiudere gli occhi.

La terza volta che mia madre si avventura nella mia stanza, sono spaparanzato in diagonale sul letto, con un avambraccio sugli occhi.

“Ehi, tesoro,” dice, forzando un sorriso disgustoso. “Tuo padre a cena mi ha chiesto dove fossi, così gli ho detto che sei stato tutta la notte a studiare e che adesso stai recuperando il sonno perso.”

La ringrazio mentalmente per aver liquidato quel porco con una scusa. Non sarei riuscito a sopportarlo se avesse portato qui il suo culo obeso a passo di marcia e mi avesse chiesto perché non sono buttato sui libri per il mio esame di chimica di domani. Urlandomi contro perché mi sto crogiolando per… per cosa? Non so. Ecco di nuovo quel senso di vuoto.

“Ti ho fatto un panino, per favore, mangialo se te la senti.” Sento il tintinnio della porcellana sul comodino e il fruscio di altri oggetti che vengono spostati in giro. Il mio stomaco brontola sonoramente al pensiero del cibo … non mangio dalla colazione di ieri, e questa non era che una misera fetta di pane tostato.

Mi contorco fino a mettermi a sedere contro la spalliera del letto; guardando mia mamma, riesco praticamente a vedere il mio stato pietoso riflesso nel suo sguardo. Prova a reprimerlo, ma …

“Mamma…” mi spremo le meningi in cerca di parole. Vorrei dirle qualcosa del tipo: _va tutto bene, ci sto lavorando. Non ti preoccupare_. Ma sono completamente ammutolito. Quindi, mi limito a dirle un mero: “Grazie.”

Il suo sorriso è lieve e triste sulle sue labbra di colore rosso acceso, e si sporge in avanti per arruffarmi i capelli amorevolmente con le dita curate, per poi alzarsi in piedi, con uno scricchiolio delle sue giunture. Mentre è sull’uscio, si volta per trovarsi ancora una volta di fronte a me.

“Il tuo telefono ha suonato un sacco di volte prima, tesoro. Hai risposto?”

Aggrotto le sopracciglia. A quanto pare, in qualche modo ho eliminato ogni ricordo del mio telefono che squillava. Non ho sentito neanche il _trillo_ della mia suoneria dei messaggi negli ultimi due giorni. Mamma chiude delicatamente la porta e io allungo un braccio per afferrare il mio Samsung.

Lo schermo si accende con una di quelle scritte che non vorresti mai vedere.

**Messaggi non letti: 15  
Chiamate perse: 4**

 Si possono collocare nello stesso stadio di panico della frase “dobbiamo parlare”. Ma davvero non ricordo affatto di aver ricevuto niente di tutto ciò.

Non è per niente una sorpresa che siano praticamente tutti da parte di Marco. Ce ne sono un paio da un numero che non conosco, ma il primo messaggio che si legge nell’anteprime recita:

**Da: 899-XXX-XXX  
Ehi Jean sono Bert! Marco mi ha detto di chiederti di rispondere ai suoi messaggi quando hai tempo :) Spero vada tutto bene!**

Mi basta questo. Decido di non aprire i messaggi di Marco – anche se probabilmente sarebbe la cosa più ragionevole da fare. Li lascio così, senza leggerli, e getto il telefono dall’altra parte della stanza.

Fanculo a tutto quanto.   
  


* * *

  
Se definissi lunedì “raccapricciante” starei seriamente sminuendo, cazzo. Tutta la chimica che mi sono ficcato in testa nelle ultime settimane è andata a farsi benedire, e io sto qui a fissare il foglio per metà in bianco con aria perplessa, con un profondo odio per me stesso.

Intreccio le dita sulla nuca e sotterro la testa in mezzo ai gomiti, pregando che mi venga in mente qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. È come se potessi _vedere_ le pagine di appunti nella testa, ma senza riuscire a carpire alcuna informazione.

_Concentrati. Dai. Devi farcela, patetica sottospecie di uomo che non sei altro_.

Non serve a molto. Sto ancora tamburellando con la biro su un lato del banco, sovrappensiero, quando il sorvegliante annuncia la fine della sessione d’esame.

Ho combinato proprio un casino.

Evito di parlare con i miei compagni di classe mentre scivolo tra la folla fuori dall’aula d’esame; ci sono troppe persone che discutono animatamente sulle loro risposte per _questa_ parte e _quella_ domanda, mi fanno venire la nausea.

Sto pensando alla via più breve per raggiungere il bagno quando qualcuno alle mie spalle mi piomba addosso, stringendomi le braccia attorno al collo in una presa praticamente mortale. Mi blocco immediatamente.

“Jeeeean!” mi urla Sasha nell’orecchio. Tiro un sospiro profondo e tremolante, e provo a costringermi a rilassarmi. “Com’è andata!? Siamo appena usciti dall’esame di teatro! Ed è andato super benissimo!”

Provo a stampare in faccia un sorriso, ma non posso che pensare a quanto debba sembrare terribilmente forzato. Vorrei essere felice per loro – anche se hanno iniziato a lavorare sulla loro rappresentazione teatrale circa due settimane fa, e sarebbe dovuta uscire fuori una merda per il poco impegno che ci hanno messo – ma sentire la gioia di qualcun altro per il risultato degli esami non fa che infastidirmi, cazzo.

Credo che Connie lo capisca, poiché si avvicina con disinvoltura e cerca di scollare Sasha dalla mia schiena tirandola per la coda di cavallo.

“Lascialo stare, Sash,” le ordina, e Sasha fa il broncio. “Non è andato molto bene?”

“Puoi dirlo forte,” borbotto con aria cupa, passandomi le dita fra i capelli, nervosamente. “Mio padre mi uccide.”

“Tsk, scommetto che non è andato poi così male,” sorride Connie, ma torna serio non appena vede che la sua affermazione non è stata per niente d’aiuto per tirarmi su di morale. Probabilmente sembro uno zombie che cammina, a giudicare dalle occhiaie viola che ho visto nello specchio stamattina. “B-be’, non avevi intenzione di fare chimica anche l’anno prossimo comunque, no?”

Non gli rispondo; mi limito a fare spallucce, per poi fare un cenno del capo in direzione del parcheggio e iniziare a camminare, aspettandomi che mi seguano. Sasha coinvolge Connie in una discussione entusiasta sul fatto che le rimangono solo due esami, o qualche cazzata del genere, e Connie annuisce, nonostante io sia praticamente sicuro di sentire i suoi occhi analizzare la mia schiena curva mentre cammino uno o due passi più avanti rispetto a loro.

Il parcheggio è molto più vuoto del solito; è sempre così nel periodo degli esami, quando la gente viene solo per gli appelli e cose così. Quindi la cosa strana è che, con tutti i posti vuoti, qualcuno è andato a parcheggiare proprio affianco alla mia Jaguar.

A primo acchito non mi rendo conto che è un furgone bianco decisamente di mia conoscenza.

“Ehi, quello non è il ragazzo della piscina?” dice Sasha in un sorriso, tirandomi uno schiaffo sulla spalla e indicando la mia auto. Seguo la linea descritta dal suo dito indice e, sì, quello è proprio Marco, appoggiato al cofano del suo furgone, mentre legge qualcosa al cellulare. La sua faccia, solitamente distesa, è piuttosto contorta in un cipiglio. Quest’espressione non gli dona.

“Cosa ci fa qui?” continua Sasha, interrompendo il flusso dei miei pensieri. “Anche lui va qui all’università?”

A questo punto sono investito da un sacco di emozioni differenti. Sono diffidente. Confuso. Ancora veramente molto stanco, cazzo.

Sasha sta praticamente fremendo al mio fianco, mentre mi tira per un braccio, portandomi verso la mia Jaguar. Sì, neanche per sogno, Sash.

“Ragazzi, potreste—”

Sasha mi guarda con gli occhioni da cucciolo da sotto la frangetta folta, ma Connie, per una volta, mi capisce.

“Ehi Sash, il pick-up è da quella parte, andiamo.” Le dice prendendola per mano, e sbarra gli occhi con aria d’attesa, provando a farle capire con quella espressione di lasciarmi in pace “Mia madre oggi ha cucinato i biscotti, dobbiamo andare a casa appena possibile o si saranno già finiti.”

Con quella frase riesce a convincerla e, dopo una rassicurante pacca sulla mia schiena da parte di Connie, se ne vanno, chiacchierando per tutto il parcheggio fino a raggiungere l’angolo dove il furgone malmesso di Connie era stato malamente abbandonato.

Mi volto fino a trovarmi nuovamente di fronte alla mia Jaguar, al furgone, e a Marco. Ancora non ha visto che sono qui, impegnato com’è a prestare attenzione al telefono, qualsiasi cosa stia guardando. Mi ritrovo a tirare un profondo respiro dall’aria molto teatrale, e a stringere i pugni un paio di volte. I miei piedi iniziano a muovere qualche passo in avanti prima ancora che possa finire di prepararmi mentalmente ad avvicinarmi.

Il fatto è che – ed è un fatto anche piuttosto importante, cazzo – lui è _qui_. È ancora qui. È venuto… a cercarmi? _Ecco_. Non come _l’ultima volta_. Provo a ricordarlo a ogni passo.

Sono a circa due metri dal furgone quando Marco finalmente alza lo sguardo, sentendo il rumore dei miei passi. Fa quasi cadere il telefono quando balza in piedi, e copre la distanza che ci separa in tre rapide falcate.

“J-Jean!”

“E-ehi,” lo saluto con cautela, fissando il pavimento mentre sfrego un piede sulla terra. “Cosa ci fai qui?”

Emette un autentico sbuffo di scherno e scuote la testa.

“Stai scherzando, Jean?” dice con aria severa; non credo di averlo mai sentito parlare con un tono simile prima d’ora. Vorrei potermi rimpicciolire, scomparire sotto una delle auto, essere ingoiato dal pavimento… qualsiasi cosa. “Perché non hai risposto a nessuno dei miei messaggi o delle mie telefonate? Va tutto bene? Sono impazzito dalla preoccupazione per tutto il fine settimana.”

_Oh_.

“Sto bene, va tutto bene,” mento a denti stretti, forzando lo stesso sorriso di prima. È un tentativo piuttosto patetico, però, poiché non riesco neanche ad alzare lo sguardo quel tanto che basti per guardarlo negli occhi. “Davvero, s-sto bene.”

Odio il suono tremolante della mia voce, perché trasuda debolezza. E io sono debole. E vorrei tantissimo potergli dire: no, non sto bene. Voglio che qualcuno mi faccia stare meglio. _Voglio che tu mi faccia stare meglio, Marco_.

Non importa. Ovviamente non si lascia ingannare dalla mia bugia.

Non so perché il suo volto sembra… be’, piuttosto scioccato, per un breve istante. Cosa c’è di così sorprendente? Il fatto che gli abbia mentito così? Che stia facendo del mio meglio per non essere un disgustoso, piagnucoloso relitto umano? Cristo, Marco. È di _me_ che stiamo parlando.

“C-cioè, chi è che impazzisce in quel modo per dell’ _acqua_ ,” dico in una risatina amara che risuona vuota e ferita nella mia gola. “C-che cavolata, eh?”

Rimango interdetto quando si sporge e posa una mano sulla parte superiore del mio braccio, strofinando il pollice sulla mia spalla in un movimento rassicurante. Mi sento come se volessi balzare all’indietro a quel tocco e, ma sì, dare di matto ancora un po’, _perché no_ , ma allo stesso tempo …

La sua mano è tiepida, e mi fa affiorare dei brividi sulla pelle. In senso buono.

Tiro su col naso  rumorosamente, trattenendo tutto il muco nelle mie narici con un unico, sgradevole respiro.

_Cazzo, no, dai Jean. Non qui_.

Mi strofino gli occhi con la base dei palmi delle mani con forza. Non qui. Non piangerò. Non sarò un—

“Lo sai…” la voce di Marco è delicata, gentile e, soprattutto, _rassicurante_. Sento la sua mano stringersi un po’ più forte sul mio bicipite. “Non… non sei costretto a mentirmi. Va bene se… hai capito… non voglio che sia _così_ tra di noi, Jean. Sai che non ti giudicherò.”

“… Cazzo.”

Se dice un’altra parola, finirò per— finirò sicuramente per …

“Non ti giudicherò,” ripete. Ah, ci siamo. La goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. I miei palmi sono improvvisamente bagnati, ed io emetto un brontolio, strofinando sempre più forte le mie orbite per rimuovere le lacrime patetiche.

La mano di Marco lascia il mio braccio per un secondo, e lo sento aprire lo sportello sul lato del passeggero del suo furgoncino, prima che mi tocchi nuovamente; questa volta preme la sua mano fra le mie scapole con decisione, conducendomi più avanti. Sento la sua voce vicina all’orecchio mentre continuo a strofinarmi gli occhi.

“Siediti nel furgone,” mi suggerisce tranquillamente. “È più intimo.”

Mi lascio quasi cadere sul sedile del passeggero, ancora come il disastro piagnucoloso che sono, mentre Marco scavalca il cofano con grazia e si siede sul lato del guidatore. Scivola dietro allo sterzo e si volta verso di me, con lo sguardo onesto e sincero. Potrei contare ogni singola lentiggine sul suo viso. Dannazione. Oggi ha più lentiggini del solito.

“Non era necessario che…” inizio in modo burbero, la mia voce suona veramente rude mentre provo a battere le ciglia per mandar via il rossore dei miei occhi e il nodo che ho in gola. “Non c’era bisogno che guidassi fin qui p-per questo. È-è un mio problema, cazzo.”

“Non importa.”

“Ma non pensi che io sia—”

“No.”

_Non ho neanche finito di parlare!_

Apro la bocca per dirgli che non sarei sorpreso se pensasse che sono una palla persa o qualcosa del genere, ma mi interrompe nuovamente.

“Qualsiasi cosa tu stia per dire, Jean – e so che stai per dire qualcosa, perché te lo leggo negli occhi – smettila. Non dirlo. Non voglio sentire.”

Riesce a zittirmi più che bene.

Mi sposto sul sedile con aria imbarazzata e finisco per poggiare i piedi sulla seduta, posando il mento sulle ginocchia e sbuffando. Giacché ci sono, tiro su col naso.

“ _Cosa_ vuoi che dica, allora?” Domando a bassa voce.

Appoggia un braccio sullo sterzo e, con l’altra mano, si passa le dita fra i capelli, trascinando sul cuoio capelluto le ciocche scure, che ritornano immediatamente al loro posto, nonostante tutto.

“Dimmi cos’è successo,” dice, con un lieve movimento delle labbra e inclinando la testa. “Dimmi quello che hai bisogno di dire per sentirti meglio. Quello che vuoi tu.”

Tsk. Di cosa ho bisogno per sentirmi meglio. Se lo sapessi, sarei come Sasha davanti a un frigorifero.

Non c’è alcun meglio. C’è solo _meno peggio_.

Abbraccio più forte le ginocchia, stringendole al petto, e premo il naso nel denim scuro dei miei jeans.

“Non ti lascio uscire da questo furgone finché non mi parli, comunque,” aggiunge Marco come un’ulteriore riflessione. Alzo gli occhi al cielo, ma almeno adesso li sento un poco più asciutti.

“Non so cosa dire.”

“Be’… inizia dal principio.” _È più facile a dirsi che a farsi, Marco_. “Sei, ecco… sei sempre stato… così?” _Come un bambino nell’acqua, è questo che intendi? Dillo e basta_.

Studio le fibre dei miei jeans per un po’ di tempo, seguendo con gli occhi il modo in cui ogni filo si intreccia sotto e sopra tutti gli altri. Inizio persino a tracciarne il percorso con un dito, ma Marco non ci ripensa, non dice una parola, mi guarda e basta.

Una voce si fa strada da qualche angolo recondito – molto recondito – della mia testa. Mi piace chiamare quel posto: _buone idee_. Non lo visito troppo spesso.

_Finirai solo per respingerlo, se non dici niente. Ricorda cos’è successo l’ultima volta. Solo adesso stai ricominciando a riavvicinarti ai tuoi amici dopo quell’avvenimento, ed è una gran bella fortuna. Questo ragazzo è il miglior amico che tu abbia mai avuto in tutta la tua vita, cazzo. Prova a respingerlo, e scommetto che finirai per vivere il resto della tua vita pietosa avvolto in quel rotolo di coperte_.

Odio tutto.

Tranne Marco.

Quindi glielo dico. Gli dico tutto. Obiettivo sbloccato: retroscena tragico. Già.

Gli racconto della prima volta in cui andai in spiaggia con i miei genitori, quando avevo tre anni, e urlai per ore dopo che mio padre decise che sarebbe stato divertente immergermi nel mare. Gli racconto di quando avevo otto anni e stavo portando fuori il cane dei vicini per ottenere un po’ di soldi facili dal vecchio signor Reeves, e mi ha trascinato nel ruscello per inseguire uno scoiattolo del cazzo. Mi sedetti sulla riva e singhiozzai finché non calò il buio. Gli racconto di quello che è successo con Eren l’estate scorsa.   
  


* * *

  
Era aprile, la fine del secondo semestre del quarto anno delle superiori. Prima ondata di caldo dell’anno. Tre giorni di fila con temperature superiori ai venticinque gradi. Ti ritrovavi approssimativamente seimila zanzare in faccia anche al solo _pensiero_ di mettere piede all’aperto.

I genitori di Connie si stavano disfacendo della loro strana piscina gonfiabile, che possedevano dall’alba dei tempi. A quanto pare stava rovinando il cortile sul retro e volevano che l’erba ricrescesse, o qualcosa di simile; a essere onesti, non ricordo esattamente quale fosse il ragionamento che li portò alla decisione di mandare quella roba nel cassonetto dell’immondizia.

Ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che, quando Connie invitò tutti a casa sua dopo la scuola, approfittarono tutti dell’occasione di usare la vecchia piscina per l’ultima volta prima che diventasse destinata alla spazzatura.

Io non ero entusiasta all’idea. Ovviamente no. Di solito ero abbastanza bravo a evitare la piscina. Ma Connie mi aveva battuto una pacca sulla spalla, e Sasha mi aveva convinto con qualche battuta terribilmente idiota, così scrollai le spalle e pensai: _ehi, non devo nuotare per forza. Andrà tutto bene_.

La casa di Connie fu costruita dal vecchio proprietario dell’edificio prima che la sua famiglia si trasferisse lì; ha un aspetto piuttosto vecchio, l’intonaco attorno alle finestre si è sgretolato così tanto che ti viene da pensare che il minimo soffio di vento possa buttarle giù, e alcuni dei pannelli sul retro del garage hanno sicuramente visto giorni migliori; ma il lato positivo, la cosa più importante, almeno per noi, era il fatto che la stanza di Connie affacciasse sulla tettoia parasole alla distanza ideale per saltare nella vecchia piscina.

Avevo visto gli altri farlo prima di allora; mi sedevo sulla tettoia con una sigaretta, e ridevo quando la pancia di Eren si scontrava con l’acqua sottostante, oppure ammiravo Mikasa in costume da bagno mentre eseguiva un perfetto tuffo a bomba con doppia capriola. Era tutto a posto. Riuscivo a sopportarlo. Purché non mi bagnassi.

Ci affrettammo tutti quanti a lasciare il cassone del pick-up di Connie e la mia Jaguar, gli altri corsero immediatamente verso il tubo di scolo, che era la via più breve per salire sulla tettoia (senza arrampicarsi dalla finestra di Connie). Io li seguivo, mentre ascoltavo Eren che prometteva di battere tutti con la _maestosità dei suoi tuffi a bomba_ o qualche cazzata del genere. Desideravo una sigaretta da tutto il giorno, ma il commesso del negozio si era rifiutato di vendermele senza carta d’identità quella mattina, quindi non vi era rimedio. Avrei dovuto prenderlo come un cattivo presagio.

Devo aver guardato mezza dozzina di dolorose panciate sull’acqua, prima che Eren, alla sua quinta o sesta scalata sul tetto, nel mezzo di una discussione con Connie, pronunciasse quelle parole incriminanti.

“No, ho assolutamente vinto io! L’unico che ancora non si è tuffato è Faccia-da-cavallo!”

Alzai lo sguardo dalle tegole che stavo studiando nel sentire il mio soprannome preferito passare dalla bocca di quella testa di cazzo. Non avevo sentito l’intera conversazione, ma ne colsi il succo, vedendo Eren avvicinarsi sul tetto in pendenza nella mia direzione, gocciolando sull’ardesia nera. Mi allontanai immediatamente, ma lui allungò una mano per afferrarmi per la spalla.

“Dai, Kirschstein, non ti sei ancora tuffato!”

Scostai la spalla per sfuggire alla sua presa, ma mi stringeva con forza, mentre si voltava per guardare dietro alle _sue_ , di spalle, per rivolgere un ampio sorriso a Connie.

“Già, dai, Jean! Fagli vedere come si fa!” disse Connie. Potreste pensare che, conoscendomi da tanto tempo, Connie si fosse accorto del fatto che, prima di quel momento sul tetto, non mi aveva mai visto nuotare. Ma Connie… ecco, non è mai stato il più sveglio del gruppo.

“N-no, _non_ mi sembra proprio il caso!” protestai ad alta voce, strattonando Eren a dovere. “Levati dalle palle, Eren.”

Successe tutto molto in fretta, ma anche molto lentamente allo stesso tempo. Ricordo che mi spinse verso il limite della tettoia, afferrandomi per le spalle. Ricordo di aver piantato i talloni nelle tegole della tettoia. Ricordo di aver cercato di strattonare le sue mani affinché mollasse la presa, affinché mi lasciasse in pace, cazzo, gli dicevo: _Eren, fermati!_

Ricordo di aver mosso un passo in avanti mentre vacillavo, ma non trovai alcuna tettoia a sostenermi.

Il salto dal tetto alla piscina non era poi così distante; saranno stati al massimo due metri. Ma quella caduta mi sembrò lunghissima.

L’impatto con l’acqua fu doloroso; entrai di spalla, e lo schiaffo della superficie contro il braccio e il collo mi lasciò stordito. La cosa peggiore fu il peso di Eren, che saltò dopo di me con un deciso urlo di guerra, facendo schiantare il suo culo ossuto sulla mia schiena e sbattendomi sul fondo della piscina.

Con la guancia premuta contro la superficie blu e viscida, ansimai in cerca d’aria; a quel punto, tutta l’acqua stantia si fece strada nel mio naso e sul fondo della mia gola, pungente e dolorosa, come della cartavetrata nelle pareti della mia bocca.

Riaffiorammo in superficie nello stesso momento; Eren rideva selvaggiamente, battendo le mani nell’acqua e sollevando onde, mentre io feci leva sul bordo, atterrando con un sonoro _splat_ sull’erba fangosa che vi era dall’altro lato.

Il cielo era perfettamente azzurro quel giorno; nessuna nuvola, salvo la scia di un aereo, che divideva in due la mia visuale mentre giacevo disteso sulla schiena, stordito, senza fiato e intorpidito. Ma quel sentimento non durò molto tempo.

Mi arrivò uno spruzzo d’acqua sul viso quando Eren scavalcò a sua volta il bordo, apparentemente portando con sé mezzo oceano intriso nella stoffa del suo costume da bagno. L’azzurro del cielo fu rimpiazzato immediatamente dal _rosso_.

In questi casi, le opzioni sono due: fuggire o lottare.   


* * *

   
“Allora cosa gli hai fatto?” domanda Marco in tono sommesso. Mi accorgo di aver stretto i pugni e le mie nocche sono bianche, e sto tremando di… rabbia? Paura? Non lo so. Ma l’energia si sta spargendo in tutto il mio corpo, gonfiandomi le vene. Chiudo gli occhi ed espiro bruscamente dal naso.

“L’ho picchiato. Molto. Gli ho rotto il naso, la clavicola, due costole.”

“Oh.”

Alzo lo sguardo verso Marco e vedo il suo volto contrito. Odio quell’espressione. Non voglio che si renda conto di quanto io sia un coglione. Di che cosa stupida abbia fatto.

Non voglio dirgli che mi piacque sentire il rumore del naso di Eren che si rompeva sotto le mie nocche, quel giorno. Ma allo stesso modo: sentire le braccia di Sasha avvinghiate attorno alle mie spalle mentre urlava nel mio orecchio, dicendomi: _basta, Jean!_ , mi piacque anche quello, perché sentii una fredda ondata di autocontrollo investirmi, anche se solo per un istante.

“Ho fatto una cazzata,” mormoro. Marco non esprime accordo né disaccordo. “Ho fatto una grandissima cazzata. Sai cos’è successo dopo quell’episodio? Hanno smesso di parlarmi. Per un anno. Come avrei potuto dargli torto?. Ho fatto una tale cazzata, ed è tutta colpa della mia stupida—”

_E io ho smesso di parlare a loro_ , rimarco significativamente a me stesso.  Sicuramente non avrebbero voluto avere nulla a che fare con qualcuno che _impazzisce_ così alla vista dell’ _acqua_ , cazzo.

Ho rovinato tutto per una paura dell’acqua di cui mi sarei dovuto liberare quando avevo cinque anni. Sono letteralmente la persona peggiore del mondo.

“Sono patetico,” borbotto. “E lo capisco se… se ne hai avuto abbastanza, Marco. Sono veramente un caso perso, lo capisco, va bene.”

“Jean.”

“No, Marco, seriamente. È comprensibile. L’ho picchiato a sangue, cazzo. È una cosa da pazzi. E, tipo, cosa sarebbe successo se gli altri non fossero stati lì a fermarmi? Cosa sarebbe successo se—”

_No, Marco. Tu non… non capisci. Non puoi, ecco—_

“Jean, ascoltami.” Tranquillo, paziente e _comprensivo_. Ecco Marco. Fanculo a tutto quello che ho appena pensato. Uno sguardo nei suoi occhi scuri, e ho la sensazione che tutto ciò che odio si stia semplicemente dissolvendo. “Devi smettere di dare alla gente – di dare _alla tua paura_ – il potere di controllare il tuo valore, il tuo atteggiamento… il tuo _sorriso_. Sul serio. È normale sentirsi deboli, credimi. Ma tu non lo sei. Tu sei _forte_.”

Questo momento mi ricorda uno di quei diabolici film romantici da femminucce – l’ho detto sul serio – quando l’eroina improvvisamente guarda il suo partner come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta per quello che è veramente, con tanto di scintille e petali di rosa. È così, solo senza i fiori di ciliegio.

Mi sento come se lo stessi vedendo per la prima volta?

“Sei terribile,” borbotto in tono burbero, strofinando il dorso della mano sugli occhi. Mi sento come se qualcosa si fosse smosso nel mio petto, un nodo soffocante, fatto di senso di colpa e dolore e paura, che mi ha impedito di respirare per molto tempo – sicuramente da ben prima di due giorni fa. Credo che un piccolo sorriso affiori sulle mie labbra.

“P-perché sono terribile?”

“Perché sei così gentile, cazzo. Essere tanto gentili dovrebbe essere illegale.”

Essere così _perfetti_ dovrebbe essere illegale. Cristo santo, come fa a sapere _esattamente_ cosa dire? Faccio i conti con questa cosa da diciannove fottutissimi anni, e _io_ stesso ancora non so cosa dovrei fare. Lui l’ha capito perfettamente in due giorni di merda.

Marco fa spallucce umilmente, e fa quel solito gesto in cui prende una ciocca di capelli neri e la strofina tra il pollice e l’indice. Le sue guance arrossiscono leggermente.

“Tu mi hai aiutato q-quando stavo passando un brutto momento, Jean. V-volevo fare la stessa cosa… per te.”

Mi lascio scappare una risata flebile e scuoto la testa. Ripenso all’anno scorso – l’anno più solitario e miserabile della mia vita – e penso: _perché… perché dovevo incontrarti proprio adesso, Marco? Perché non poteva succedere allora? Vorrei aver avuto qualcuno come te._

_Dov’eri negli ultimi dodici mesi, quando non avevo nessuno?_

Mi accorgo di volerlo abbracciare. Abbracciarlo per molto tempo, ed essere sdolcinato, e premere il naso sulla sua spalla, e non lasciare la presa. Cose disgustose di questo genere.

Ma per adesso devo farmi bastare quel sorriso che sta mantenendo per me. Non lo abbraccio.   
  


* * *

  
Restiamo seduti nell’abitacolo del furgone di Marco per molto tempo (semplicemente a parlare, per lo più, ma anche gli eventuali silenzi sono abbastanza rassicuranti); l’unica ragione per cui sono _persuaso_ ad andarmene è il messaggio di mia madre, preoccupata dal fatto che non sono ancora tornato a casa e potrei essermi ucciso dopo un esame disastroso. Le mando un breve SMS in risposta, informandola del fatto che sono ancora completamente vivo e non mi sono effettivamente buttato da un ponte.

“Vuoi venire a cena da me?” chiedo a Marco, facendo scivolare nuovamente il telefono nella tasca. “Mio padre è di nuovo fuori città e credo che mia madre stia facendo la crostata di frutta per dessert. Di solito è abbastanza buona.”

Marco si passa una mano tra i capelli sulla nuca con aria imbarazzata.

“Non posso. Ho, uh…diciamo che, ecco, ho rimandato uno degli appuntamenti di oggi per venire a trovarti dopo l’esame, e quindi… devo ancora finire di lavorare.”

Oh mamma, il calore che irradia nel mio petto (nonostante io sia appena stato rifiutato) è opprimente. Trattengo un sorriso al pensiero di Marco che salta il lavoro per venire a trovarmi. Mi fa sentire bene. Veramente bene.

Forse è da egoisti, ma l’idea di essere messo al primo posto… cazzo, mi ci potrei abituare, okay?

“Che peccato.”

Marco ride mentre io esco dal furgone, chiudendo la portiera. Abbassa subito il finestrino quando mi appoggio al tettuccio per salutarlo.

“Mandami un messaggio quando arrivi a casa,” mi dice.

“Lo farò.”

“Mandamelo anche prima dell’esame di francese. E dopo.”

“Okay.”

“Ci vediamo, Jean.”

“Arrivederci, Marco.”   
  


* * *

  
Gli mando un SMS appena arrivo a casa. È la prima cosa che faccio dopo aver lasciato le scarpe sull’uscio della porta principale, mentre mia madre gira l’angolo sentendo il rumore.

“Eccoti qui!” esclama. Ha dei guanti da forno su una spalla e i capelli raccolti in una coda lenta. Sembra stranamente casalinga. Stranamente _mamma_. “Ero veramente preoccupata per te, Jean!”

“Scusa, mamma.” Mando rapidamente il messaggio, guardando lo schermo finché non appare la scritta “inviato” sotto alle mie poche parole. “Ho incontrato Marco dopo l’esame. Ci siamo messi a parlare.”

“Oh.” Sembra guardarmi da capo a piedi, e delle rughe di espressione vere e proprie appaiono sulla sua fronte. Non ha fatto un’iniezione di recente, suppongo. “Quindi ti senti meglio?”

Non sarà una conversazione a cambiare ciò che è accaduto. E non cambierà il fatto che non sarà tanto facile affrontare questa situazione. Comunque, sì. Mi sento meglio. Decisamente molto meglio, cazzo.   
  


* * *

  
“A quanto pare un adulto su dieci soffre di qualche tipo ti acquafobia.”

Marco mi chiama intorno alle dieci quella sera; la suoneria inizialmente mi sorprende, perché sono semplicemente steso sul letto, mezzo addormentato, mentre la spossatezza degli ultimi due giorni mi raggiunge in un’unica gigantesca ondata. Ma, vedendo il nome del mittente, non potrei rispondere più rapidamente.

“C-cosa?” dico praticamente in uno squittio.

“È molto di più di quanto ti aspettassi, vero? È una cosa piuttosto comune. Sto leggendo qualcosa a riguardo adesso.”

“Stai leggendo qualcosa?” La mia voce acquisisce un tono leggermente più alto di quanto vorrei. Marco si limita a ridere, e riesco a sentire il click della tastiera di un computer dall’altra parte della linea.

“Ah-hah. In effetti ho appena trovato un bellissimo articolo su _Health Central_. Parla di come superarla. Ci sono un bel po’ di cose interessanti qui!”

Deglutisco rumorosamente, e spero che il suono non viaggi attraverso la linea.

“… Che scemo che sei.”

“E sono più che contento di continuare a fare lo scemo”, ribatte lui senza pensarci un attimo. Idiota.

Mi legge l’articolo, nonostante io gli dica che è, be’, piuttosto ridicolo. Non lo scoraggia. Mi dice che vuole aiutarmi. Farmi stare in piedi in piscina, farmi nuotare, mettermi “a mio agio”. (Qualsiasi cosa voglia dire.)

Continuo a dirgli che è uno stupido, ma lui continua semplicemente a ridere ogni volta che glielo dico. Quanto vorrei avere la sua stessa determinazione.

Sono le due del mattino quando alla fine ci arrendiamo, e a quel punto anch’io sto ridendo alle cose folli che mi propone. Mi saluta con uno sbadiglio che passa chiaramente attraverso un sorriso.

“Dormi bene, Jean.”

Riattacca per primo, e io getto il telefono sul comodino, per poi premere l’interruttore della mia lampada. La stanza si immerge nel buio; fatta eccezione per l’onnipresente luce dei lampioni fuori dalla finestra, ovviamente. È una sorta di perpetua oscurità tinta di arancione. Eppure ci sono abituato.

Il mio telefono lampeggia al mio fianco, proprio quando la mia testa colpisce il cuscino. Lo afferro, e c’è un nuovo messaggio nella mia casella.

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Dicevo sul serio sul fatto di aiutarti, Jean. Spero che tu abbia un costume da bagno! :D**

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, e mi limito a rispondere con un’emoticon che esprima appropriatamente il mio livello di: _ah davvero?_ Mentre premo invio, sfoglio il resto della posta in arrivo, fino ad arrivare all’infinità di messaggi che mi ha mandato, e che ancora non ho letto, da ieri.

Quelle parole mi fanno arrivare il cuore direttamente in gola, cazzo.

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Jean! Stai bene? Non so cosa fare, quindi ti prego rispondimi!**

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Tutto bene?**

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Per favore fammi solo sapere se stai bene.**

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Ehi, sono veramente preoccupato per te, Jean. Per favore rispondimi.**

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Ho chiamato, ma non hai risposto. Riproverò più tardi.**

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Ti sto chiedendo soltanto una risposta, Jean.**

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Bert dovrebbe averti mandato un messaggio, nel caso tu non stia ricevendo i miei messaggi o qualcosa del genere. Proverò a telefonare di nuovo.**

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Jean, mi dispiace tantissimo.**

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Sono stato proprio un idiota, e mi dispiace. Lo capisco se mi stai ignorando perché sei arrabbiato.**

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Jean, sei il mio migliore amico. Spero davvero di non aver rovinato tutto. Scusami, davvero. Per favore rispondimi.**

Aggrotto le sopracciglia, e posso solo immaginare cosa gli stesse passando per la testa mentre io marcivo nel mio letto per due giorni interi. Devo averlo fatto sentire proprio di merda. Sento il senso di colpa arrampicarsi sotto forma di dolore nelle mie budella, e mi fa rabbrividire.

_Come al solito, hai fatto una cazzata. Sei in debito con lui, Jean_.   
  


* * *

  
Ho il primo scritto di francese di mercoledì quella settimana; il che è un po’ uno schifo, perché vuol dire che non potrò passare del tempo con Marco. La cosa peggiore è che vorrei tanto… scusarmi di persona con lui per essere stato una merda prima.

Va molto meglio rispetto all’esame di chimica di lunedì; forse potrebbe essere merito dello smiley incredibilmente insulso che Marco mi manda in risposta al messaggio che gli ho inviato prima di entrare nell’aula d’esame. Cretino.

Penso di poter addirittura definire quest’esame come una passeggiata. Il francese non è un problema. Mi sento persino abbastanza sicuro da unirmi al dibattito, alla fine, sulle risposte che abbiamo dato, contento di offrire la mia modesta opinione sulle domande a scelta multipla.

Dando uno sguardo al mio telefono per controllare l’orario, noto la piccola icona dei messaggi nell’angolo in alto a sinistra.

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Ho appena finito a casa tua… spero che sia andato tutto bene!**

Mi sbrigo a scrivere una risposta finché cavalco ancora quest’onda di sicurezza.

**A: Marco-Polo  
ho risposto bene a tutte le domande quindi è già un inizio**

**A: Marco-Polo  
ma si è andato abbastanza bene**

Il mio telefono lampeggia dopo pochi secondi.

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Fantastico! Sono super felice per te, Jean!**

Sono costretto a scusarmi (leggasi: scappare via) dalla folla, per andare a sorridere tra me e me come un idiota nel parcheggio.   
  


* * *

  
Uscendo dall’esame orale di francese di venerdì, incontro Connie, Sasha e Ymir, che sono appoggiati alla _trappola mortale_ – volevo dire, furgoncino – di Ymir. È un mostro di macchina, e non intendo in senso buono. Tanto per cominciare, un Dodge Caravan Turbo dell’ottantanove non vincerà mai una gara di bellezza, e poi la sua verniciatura marrone e il pavimento fatto praticamente di lattine di birra schiacciate non aiutano per niente. Ymir però lo ama alla follia.

“Ehi, Jean!” grida Ymir, salutandomi con la mano oltre le teste di Connie e Sasha. “Tutto a posto?”

Ho deciso che Ymir mi piace. È sicuramente quella con i gusti musicali migliori nella nostra cerchia di amici. E bisogna restare uniti con persone come lei quando socializzi con degli imbecilli che prendono in considerazione l’idea di ascoltare Nicki Minaj o Katy Perry. Mi vengono i brividi.

“Ehi,” li saluto con naturalezza, avvicinandomi alle spalle di Sasha e tirandole uno scappellotto dietro la testa. “Che ci fate ancora qui? E Connie, tu che ci fai qui e basta?”

“Aspetto la mia bambola,” Ymir sorride beffarda, e io le scocco uno sguardo da _dici sul serio?_ , per la scelta di quell’appellativo gergale. “Historia ha l’esame di educazione sanitaria.”

“E Connie è venuto a prendermi!” interviene Sasha, gettando un braccio attorno al collo del suo ragazzo. Connie sfoggia un sorriso fiero, mentre io alzo gli occhi al cielo. “Sasha non ha padroni, Sasha è un _elfo libero_!”

Ah, giusto, oggi era il suo ultimo esame. Che fortuna, cazzo.

“Aww, Jean, perché quella faccia?” mi canzona lei, con una gomitata nella cassa toracica. Ahia.

“Oh, non saprei, forse qualcuno di noi ha ancora esami fino alla prossima settimana?” metto il broncio, strofinandomi il fianco e gelandola con lo sguardo per il suo comportamento fin troppo felice. Devo ancora affrontare le prove di filosofia la settimana prossima, accidenti.

“Dovreste smetterla di lamentarvi,” si intromette Ymir, puntando un dito lentigginoso nella nostra direzione. “Quando sarete al secondo anno, implorerete di tornare indietro agli esami del primo. Credetemi. Vorrei strapparmi via il cervello in questo momento. Odio _tutto_.”

Sentiamo una voce attraversare il parcheggio, e alziamo tutti lo sguardo, per vedere Historia che trotterella rapidamente verso di noi, con i capelli biondi in una coda bassa che le ricade su una spalla, i tacchi bassi che schioccano sull’asfalto, e un sorriso abbagliante stampato in volto. Divina.

“Tranne lei,” aggiunge rapidamente Ymir, con una mano su un fianco mentre valuta la sua ragazza. Mi viene da vomitare. “Lei sì che mi piace. Molto. Già.”

La saluta con una serie di baci che vergono praticamente sull’esplicito, quindi mi sforzo di fissare intenzionalmente il pavimento, finché Historia non riesce a liberarsi dall’abbraccio di Ymir e si unisce al gruppo.

“Ciao, ragazzi,” sorride angelicamente. “Ciao, Jean. Com’è andato l’esame di francese?”

“Bene,” faccio spallucce, calciando un sassolino con la punta della mia scarpa da ginnastica. “A te com’è andata?”

“Penso di aver scritto abbastanza,” afferma, spumeggiante, mentre cerca di allontanare Ymir che prova a chinare la testa in un bacio sdolcinato sul collo della bionda. “Ymir!”

“Che c’è?” le rivolge un sorrisetto, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di Historia e strofinando il naso sul suo collo. Trovatevi una stanza, ragazze.

“Tu quando finisci gli esami, Historia?” chiede allora Sasha, e noto che lei e Connie stanno dondolando le loro mani intrecciate. Ah. Il quinto incomodo definitivo. Eccomi qui. Tutto questo affetto mi farà sentire male.

“L’ultimo è martedì,” interviene lei. “Come Ymir.”

“Fantastico! Connie e Jean finiscono mercoledì, quindi potremmo uscire tutti insieme dopo il loro esame di filosofia; c’è un nuovo bar sulla Rose Street che vorrei tanto provare—”

“Solo perché hai visto che vendono dei panini,” aggiunge Connie.

“ _Forse_ è per i panini che ho visto, sì.”

“Un drink sarebbe un bel modo per celebrare, comunque,” conviene Historia, e Ymir annuisce furiosamente (ho capito che è praticamente un’alcolizzata, a giudicare dalla quantità di birre schifose che sembra sempre portarsi dietro).

“Mercoledì non va bene per me, ragazzi.”

Tutti e quattro si girano a guardarmi non appena sentono la mia affermazione; Sasha e Connie sembrano offesi piuttosto che sorpresi. Ymir mi rivolge uno sguardo di rimprovero da sopra il margine degli occhiali da sole che giacciono sul suo naso lentigginoso, perché ho osato rifiutare dell’alcol.

“Cosa? Perché?” protesta Sasha, gonfiando le guance. “Il college è finito, Jean! Cosa devi fare di più importante di prendere una sbornia colossale, eh?”

Bene, come faccio a dirlo in una maniera che non sia al cento percento super imbarazzante?

“È il compleanno di Marco,” borbotto sottovoce; non so se Sasha riesca effettivamente a sentirmi, o se sia solo fin troppo felice per la notizia. Si limita a strillare un acuto ed entusiasta: “cooooooosaaaa?!”

“Ho detto che è il compleanno di Marco,” ripeto con più enfasi, grattandomi la nuca con aria imbarazzata.

“Chi è Marco?” Historia si unisce alla conversazione, unendo le mani difronte a sé con un’aria d’attesa. Oh no. Ci siamo. Gesù con le lentiggini, salvami. “E perché non lo conosciamo, Jean?”

“Oh, _noi_ lo conosciamo,” si pavoneggia Sasha con un sorriso malizioso, scuotendo le sopracciglia. “Moooooolto carino. Già, davvero adorabile.”

“Sasha!” Io e Connie gridiamo contemporaneamente, al che, per tutta risposta, lei getta indietro la testa e scoppia in una risata fragorosa.

“È il tuo ragazzo, Jean?” chiede Ymir in un sorrisetto, mentre Sasha prova a placare Connie pizzicandogli le guance  e parlandogli con vocine ridicole (perché ho una specie di dejà vu con questa scena?). Penso che mi stia letteralmente uscendo il fumo dalle orecchie.

“N-no! E dai! È l’inserviente della piscina, cazzo! Cristo santo!”

“Il ragazzo della piscina? Questo si che è perverso.”

A quel punto riesco a rispondere solo con un lamento in segno di sconfitta, e stringo la radice del naso con le dita.

“Perché non lo inviti a uscire con noi, Jean?” chiede Connie. (Il che è abbastanza sorprendente, visto il modo in cui Sasha ha appena apprezzato apertamente…l’aspetto di Marco.)

“Nah, meglio di no,” rispondo. Decido di ignorare le beffe di Ymir riguardo la mia sessualità, e Historia che cerca di zittirla. “Non, uh… non credo che sia abituato a bere, ecco. Non so se si divertirebbe.”

_Inoltre, preferirei tenerlo il più lontano possibile da voi dopo quello che è successo l’ultima volta. Non voglio che corrompiate il mio Marco buono e perfetto con la vostra malvagità_.

“Noiooooosoooo,” canzona Sasha. “Farai meglio a non darci buca anche alla festa. Porta anche Marco. Vedremo di sistemare il suo problema con l’alcol.”

_Già, non è una cosa molto rassicurante, Sash_.

Non avevo neanche pensato di invitare Marco a quella festa, ma in effetti… già, renderebbe tutto molto più sopportabile. Soprattutto se ci sarà anche Eren. Non è una cosa troppo egoista da dire, no? In più, Bert e Reiner hanno detto che ci saranno, quindi non sarò l’unico che conosce…

“Jean?”

“Huh?”

“Ti ho appena chiesto cosa hai intenzione di prendergli,” Historia sorride graziosamente, “come regalo.” Per essere qualcuno che è appena venuto a sapere di questo ragazzo, sembra già fin troppo interessata… hmm. Dovrò tenerla d’occhio. Potrebbe avere un pizzico di invadenza nascosta come gli _Springles_ laggiù.

“Ho, uh…” Non puoi tornare indietro una volta che lo dici, Jean. “Stavo, uh… gli sto facendo un mixtape.”

I tentativi di Connie e Sasha di nascondere le risate li portano solo a sputacchiare dappertutto su di me. Disgustoso.

“Ma dai!” Esclama Connie, per poi continuare bisbigliando sommessamente, “Non è un po’… ecco, _sdolcinato_?”

Sento il sangue affluire al mio viso, e inizio a sentire piuttosto caldo, cazzo. Non dirlo come se il pensiero non mi fosse già passato per la testa, Connie.

Tra tutti quanti, è Ymir a intervenire per mettermi in salvo.

“Ehi ragazzi, smettetela! Credo che sia una cosa figa da regalare! _Qualcuno_ deve pur educare tutti voi per farvi vedere che musica dovreste ascoltare. È per questo che la gente è così stupida… i One Direction uccidono i neuroni. È scientificamente provato.” Vedo Historia alzare gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata a quell’affermazione. “Che canzoni hai messo finora, Jean?”

Le mostro qualche traccia che ho già scelto (è letteralmente _stressante_ pensare a tutta la buona musica che Marco non ha ancora ascoltato), e Ymir annuisce con aria ammirata, e commenta con un mormorio rassicurante la mia scelta di canzoni dei Fleetwood Mac; Connie e Sasha non fanno che lamentarsi teatralmente.

“Non ascoltare quei perdenti, Jean,” mi dice in un sorriso. “Non riconoscerebbero l’album migliore di tutti i tempi nemmeno se _Rumours_ li colpisse dritti in faccia. Cioè, Connie ha Nicki Minaj come suoneria, cazzo. La sua opinione su qualsiasi discussione in ambito musicale sarà irrilevante fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.”   
  


* * *

  
Quel sabato è una giornata particolare. Inizia in maniera strana, _forse_ perché non ho dormito abbastanza, dato che sono stato sveglio fino alle due del mattino per trasferire canzoni sul CD per Marco (ho pensato che un’audiocassetta _vera e propria_ fosse un tantino troppo obsoleta, anche se lui fa un po’ il vecchietto alle volte).

Marco arriva intorno a mezzogiorno, e non sto esagerando se dico che sto letteralmente correndo avanti e indietro per la cucina mentre aspetto che compaia davanti al cancello posteriore. (Quando lo vedo, premo il viso sul vetro della finestra, e vederlo ridacchiare del mio naso all’insù spiaccicato sulla superficie mi fa sorridere come uno sfigato.)

Scivolo fuori dalla porta sul retro con una lattina di Coca-Cola per me e una di Dr. Pepper per lui, e cammino a grandi passi sul prato mentre posa i suoi strumenti, finché non arrivo a circa due metri di distanza dal bordo della piscina. A quel punto mi blocco.

Oh, già. La piscina.

Ancora non l’avevo presa in considerazione.

È strano, perché _voglio_ fare un altro passo avanti. Prima passavo tutto il tempo seduto attorno alla piscina insieme a Marco. Diamine, mi sono persino inginocchiato proprio sul bordo quella volta in cui lui è caduto in acqua.

Eppure adesso eccomi qui, con le gambe inchiodate al terreno, sembrano di ghiaccio, o d’acciaio, o di piombo, o qualsiasi cosa che sia distintamente _inamovibile_.

Non dovrebbe succedere una cosa simile. È passata una stramaledetta _settimana_. Allora perché questa stupida paura è anche peggio di prima? Non riesco a muovermi, cazzo.

_Non_ voglio passare di nuovo tutto questo. Cazzo.

Tuttavia, sapete com’è Marco, no? Sembra che sappia sempre cosa deve fare. Come quella volta in cui venne a cena, ed era semplicemente un ospite _fantastico_. O quando sapeva come fare i conti con una commozione cerebrale. O quando sapeva esattamente come fare a tirarmi fuori dal mio silenzio.

Quindi lascia tutti i suoi strumenti senza pensarci un attimo, e mi raggiunge a metà strada sul prato. Ora sto guardando lui, e non l’acqua che lambisce il bordo della piscina. Qualche accenno di vita sembra riaffiorare nei miei arti.

“Ehi.” Ah, quel sorriso.

“E-ehi. Ti, uh, ti ho portato una bibita.”

Gli porgo rigidamente la lattina di Dr. Pepper. Lui l’afferra, ma i suoi occhi scuri stanno analizzando la mia faccia – non so esattamente cosa stia cercando – ma non riesco a trovare il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, quindi concentro il mio sguardo su… uh, sul suo petto. ( _Perché_ dev’essere più alto di me…?)

Quella polo non ha mai lasciato molto spazio all’immaginazione, neanche da _asciutta_. (E con quel pensiero, posso praticamente sentire le risatine di tutti i miei amici, e la voce di Ymir trionfare in un “ve l’avevo detto”.)

_Distogli lo sguardo_. Non ci pensare, Jean. Le cose prendono una piega decisamente _gay_ quando ci pensi.

“Mi sei mancato mercoledì,” sorride. In maniera perfettamente innocente. Ma riesce a strapparmi una smorfia, cazzo. Di’ cose del genere, Marco, e darai davvero a quegli idioti del college delle prove per tutti i loro sospetti campati per aria. Potremmo evitare?

“G-già. Anche tu. Diciamo che l’esame di francese non è il mio passatempo preferito per trascorrere il pomeriggio.”

“Se qualche volta ti va di scambiare e vuoi essere importunato da qualche quarantenne, fammi sapere,” dice con un sorrisetto. Per tutta risposta, sbuffo. “No, sto scherzando. Sicuramente stai messo peggio tu, Jean.” Tira la linguetta della lattina e beve un sorso colmo di gratitudine. Il suo pomo d’Adamo ondeggia su e giù a ogni sorso.

Non dovrei guardare _neanche_ questo.   
  


* * *

  
Il suo SMS delle due del mattino quella notte recita:

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Oggi sei arrivato a due metri dalla piscina. Mercoledì facciamo un metro e mezzo!**

Lascio che il telefono mi cada sul viso, e tiro un sospiro. Il mio sorriso è riluttante, ma c’è.   
  


* * *

  
Storia europea, matematica e filosofia sono accumulate _brutalmente_ nei primi tre giorni della settimana. È come se preferissero vedere gli studenti collassare nel bel mezzo dell’esame piuttosto che passarlo. Storia è okay. E se per ‘okay’ si intende la paura che la mia mano possa cadere per quanto cazzo ho scritto, è andata proprio così.

Anche matematica è a posto; riesco a stento a tenere gli occhi aperti, ma mi destreggio nell’esame abbastanza bene da poter pensare che il mio voto non sarà così basso da farmi sbattere in strada da mio padre.

Non si può dire lo stesso di Connie, tuttavia. Gliel’avevo detto che avrebbe dovuto imparare la serie di Taylor. (La gente dovrebbe ascoltarmi più spesso.)

Nel secondo in cui mettiamo piede fuori dall’aula d’esame, Connie collassa letteralmente a terra, e preme il viso sul pavimento con un urlo soffocato.

“È andata _così_ male, eh?” ridacchio ironicamente, dandogli dei colpetti sulla gamba con il piede. Un paio di persone che passano vicino a noi ci fissano cautamente, vedendo un tizio pelato che giace a faccia in giù sul pavimento, e iniziano a bisbigliare sottovoce tra di loro.

“Huuuuuuuuuuuuuurghhhhh,” ecco la risposta di  Connie. Credo che sia rotto. L’unica cosa appropriata è fare una foto alla sua disgrazia, e mandarla a tutti i miei contatti su Snap Chat.

Ci metto un po’ a raschiare il suo cadavere via dal pavimento ma, quando ci riesco, il mio stomaco mi ricorda che è ora di mangiare, e ci dirigiamo verso la mensa, mentre Connie mi costringe a giurare di non parlare mai più dell’esame di matematica fino alla fine dei nostri giorni.

Armin ci ha già battuti sul tempo arrivando dall’aula di matematica fino alla mensa prima di noi (la cosa non mi sorprende, dato lo spettacolo di auto-commiserazione di Connie) ed è seduto di fronte a Ymir e Historia al nostro solito tavolo. È piuttosto strano. Armin di solito è appiccicato a Eren e Mikasa come se fosse colla.

“Ehi,” mi saluta Historia con un sorriso; senza dubbio il suo umore è alle stelle, dato che lei e Ymir ormai hanno finito con questi maledetti esami di fine anno. “Com’è andato l’esame?”

“A posto,” alzo le spalle, e poi ricordo il patto di Connie. “Abbiamo, uh, abbiamo deciso di non parlarne, comunque.” Connie annuisce con decisione e prende posto in una delle sedie di plastica dura con aria imbronciata. Scivolo sulla sedia affianco a lui e allungo un braccio per raggiungere il piatto di patatine di fronte a Ymir (che mi schiaffeggia la mano in maniera insensibile). È qui che interviene Armin.

“Oh Jean, Mikasa ha detto che ti stava cercando, comunque.”

Questa sì che è una deviazione inaspettata.

“Huh?”

“Sì, ha detto che era qualcosa di importante.”

E ora che succede? Mikasa si è finalmente resa conto del suo sconfinato amore per me e vuole dichiararsi di fronte a tutti i nostri amici?

Già, solo nei miei _sogni_.

Non riesco a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui ho scambiato una parola con Mikasa, figurarsi una conversazione vera e propria (che non fosse parte di qualche fantasia o qualche desiderio nella mia testa). Cosa diamine potrebbe volere?

Considero tutte le ragioni possibili (e anche quelle _impossibili_ ) per cui potrebbe voler parlare con me, mentre Connie e Ymir iniziano a parlottare su qualcosa che ha a che fare con la festa di fine anno organizzata da Connie.

“Allora, c’è un imprevisto,” lo sento parlare. “I miei vecchi mi hanno detto che non mi lasciano la casa anche quest’anno, il che… è un bel problema.”

“Stai scherzando?” Ymir si lamenta ad alta voce, gettando la testa all’indietro per fissare il soffitto con uno sguardo truce. “È terribile, cazzo.”

“Non c’è nessun altro che possa mettere casa sua a disposizione?” domanda Historia.

“Non so… Bert e Reiner hanno una casa abbastanza grande, però… non conoscono la metà di voi, quindi diciamo che sarebbe un po’ strano,” sospira Connie. “L’unica opzione che rimane è…”

C’è un gioco di sguardi decisamente poco sottile da parte sua. Non ci pensare, piccolo criminale che non sei altro. Non pensare di potermi convincere a fare _qualsiasi cosa_.

“Quale sarebbe quest’ultima opzione?” chiedo bruscamente, unendomi alla conversazione e spingendo Mikasa (purtroppo) sul fondo dei miei pensieri. “Dillo e basta, faccia tosta.”

“Be’… casa tua è piuttosto grande, Jean.”

Prima che possa anche solo iniziare a protestare in tutti i modi dicendo che non lascerò mai che accada una cosa del genere (perché mio padre è un bastardo, e mia madre probabilmente non vorrebbe che bevessimo, e dovrei stare vicino alla dannatissima piscina, e… e semplicemente _Eren_ in generale), Connie inizia a sparare cazzate sperando di farmi cambiare idea.

“E dai, hai un sacco di spazio, e il cortile, e la _piscina_. Sarebbe grandioso. Per favore? Cerca di venirmi incontro.”

Il mio monologo interiore fa una comparsa nella mia mente in quell’istante.

_Sai, in fondo non è una cattiva idea. È un modo per sistemare definitivamente tutto quello che hai rovinato l’anno scorso. Ti farebbe passare di nuovo per un ragazzo a posto. Non uno che impazzisce o evita la gente per altri dodici mesi per colpa di una stupida fobia._

Ma c’è Eren. Voglio veramente Eren in casa mia? Voglio Eren, in casa mia, vicino a una _piscina_ , con la probabilità che rivanghi _sicuramente_ ciò che è successo, quando preferirei che non me lo ricordasse in quel modo? La conclusione è un _neanche per sogno_ abbastanza immediato.

_Però cosa pensi che farebbe Marco al posto tuo?_

Non ci pensare. È piuttosto ovvio che cosa farebbe il mio Gesù lentigginoso.

“Jean.”

Questo non è Connie. Né Armin, Ymir o Historia. Mi volto nella sedia per vedere _Mikasa_ in piedi dietro di me. Dannazione. Una persona così spaventosa non dovrebbe essere così sexy.

“E-ehi.” Bene. _Dov’è_ la mia voce. Datti una calmata, Jean. “Dimmi tutto, Mi—”

Ed è qui che vedo Eren, che gironzola con aria imbarazzata qualche metro dietro Mikasa, strisciando un piede avanti e indietro sul linoleum, lanciando occhiatacce ovunque tranne che a me. Oh.

“Eren voleva parlarti.” Forse intendevi: _tu_ volevi che Eren mi parlasse.

… Aspetta, _cosa_?

Fisso Mikasa senza dire una parola mentre tira Eren per una manica, e tutti quanti al nostro tavolo si zittiscono improvvisamente. Come dar loro torto. Ogni traccia di lucidità ha abbandonato anche il mio cervello.

“Ehi.”

_Cosa, cosa, cosa, cosa, cosa_.

Non rispondo. Deglutisce rumorosamente e si gratta il braccio, visibilmente in imbarazzo. Probabilmente si aspetta che io dica qualcosa. Sembra rafforzare la sua espressione in qualcosa di più determinato. Io sembro ancora un cerbiatto abbagliato.

“Quindi, uh, stavo pensando,” dice, prima di girarsi a guardare Mikasa in cerca di uno sguardo rassicurante. “Devo farlo _sul serio_ , Mikasa?”

Lei si limita ad annuire severamente, incrociando le braccia al petto. Lui borbotta qualcosa, ma continua.

“Ascoltami. Questa… _cosa_. Sta andando avanti da veramente molto tempo. E, ecco… stavo pensando che potremmo dichiarare una tregua, perché, uh…”

Cosa dovrebbero essere? Delle scuse? Perché lo sta facendo? Chi l’ha costretto? Mi sento decisamente cinico, e continuo a squadrarlo da capo a piedi. I suoi occhi si posano per un istante sul pavimento, ma è troppo testardo per essere messo a tappeto da un mio semplice sguardo. Non è mai successo finora.

“Perché, uh… be’, mi mancano i tempi in cui uscivamo tutti insieme, okay? E mi sono rotto le palle di non sedermi con tutti gli altri a pranzo, e di evitarci a vicenda durante le lezioni. E di ignorarci nei corridoi. E di non potervi vedere dopo la scuola.” (Questo discorso è diretto a me, o a tutti quanti?) Eren continua, nonostante la mia distrazione. “E sono stato una merda a spingerti in piscina quella volta, dato che tu ovviamente non ci volevi entrare, e mi dispiace per qualsiasi cosa ti abbia fatto impazzire, anche se proprio non capisco, perché ti sei comportato in modo veramente strano e non è per niente normale, ma penso che quello che sto cercando di dire, è, uh… cazzo—” Le sue parole a questo punto si susseguono piuttosto velocemente, e inciampa nelle sue stesse frasi per provare a chiudere il discorso al più presto. Ma riesce a evitare di menzionare il problema dell’acqua prima di qualsiasi altra cosa. Il che è sorprendente. Perché stiamo parlando di Eren, che di solito dice semplicemente la prima cosa che gli passa per la testa. “Senti, non è stato _per niente carino_ da parte mia, davvero. Me ne rendo conto, adesso. Me ne resi conto anche allora.”

_Per niente carino da parte tua, hai dannatamente ragione, cazzo_ , penso io. Eren guarda Mikasa, che gli rivolge un piccolo, raro sorriso di rimando, prima che lui torni a posare lo sguardo su di me. Oh. Dovrei dire qualcosa. Merda.

“Io, uh… quindi, siamo a posto?” mi chiede, vedendo che la mia connessione tra il cervello e la bocca si è apparentemente presa una pausa. Forse se lo fisso abbastanza a lungo riuscirò a vedere attraverso il suo corpo. Non può essere frutto di un genuino rimpianto da parte sua, giusto? _Giusto_?

“Jean?” è la voce di Connie, accompagnata da un notevole colpo sul mio piede sotto al tavolo. _Ahia!_ Gli rivolgo uno sguardo truce, ma lui non fa altro che strabuzzare gli occhi, provando a gesticolare in maniera decisamente poco sottile tra me ed Eren. Alle sue spalle, leggo il labiale di Historia, che mi suggerisce qualcosa del tipo: “scusati”.

Davvero? Dovrei scusarmi? Dodici mesi pieni di merda, di discorsi sottovoce nei corridoi, di occhiatacce durante le lezioni, tutto viene annullato semplicemente con uno stupido discorsetto?

Il mio monologo interiore – che di recente è diventato sempre di più (con mia grande vergogna) un Gesù con le lentiggini interiore – mi parla nuovamente. Perdona e dimentica, Jean. Sii magnanimo. Sistema questa situazione del cazzo.

“Io, uh… scusami-“ inizio lentamente, le parole escono prima ancora che io abbia il tempo di processarle. “-per le costole. E, uh, per il _naso_ … e per tutto il resto.” Ma non credo di potermi scusare per aver dato di matto.

_Non credo di averti mai odiato. Ero solo… spaventato, cazzo._

Eren digrigna i denti, e per un secondo penso stia per esplodere di fronte alle mie patetiche scuse. Ma non lo fa. Inizia semplicemente a mordicchiarsi l’interno della guancia, e si gratta un lato del naso malmesso. Mi passa per la testa che, in effetti, forse anche lui si è sentito di merda per tutto questo tempo. Forse ha passato dodici mesi pensando – _sapendo_ – di aver fatto una cazzata. Era solo troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo.

“Nah, è tutto a posto,” afferma. “Il mio naso sta anche meglio così, no?”

Sento Connie che soffoca una risata, e vedo Mikasa alzare gli occhi al cielo, mentre io sono immobilizzato dall’incredulità. _Cosa_.

“Mikasa, Eren, perché non vi unite a noi?” interviene Armin, indicando due sedie vuote affianco a lui. A quanto pare _lui_ ha deciso che queste scuse bastano. Già. Non ho ancora deciso del tutto se per me può bastare così. Dovrebbe bastare. Vorrei tanto che bastasse questo.

Mikasa obbedisce, ed Eren sembra tirare un enorme sospiro di sollievo che stava trattenendo, mentre la segue intorno al tavolo, per poi scivolare in una delle sedie con lo schienale duro. Mikasa intavola immediatamente una conversazione amichevole con Armin, mentre Ymir tira una pacca sulla spalla di Eren, e Connie si sporge sul tavolo per tirargli un pugnetto amichevole sul braccio.

Mentre io sono… uh, ecco, sotto shock probabilmente sarebbe una descrizione accurata. Sopraffatto. Senza parole.

T-tutto questo è appena successo davvero?

Eren Jaeger è appena venuto da me per scusarsi? E io gli ho appena offerto le mie - patetiche – scuse a mia volta?

Non riesco a definire come tutto questo mi faccia sentire. Guardo attorno al tavolo, e tutti sorridono, chiacchierano, _ridono_. Connie avvinghia Eren in una morsa per strofinargli le nocche sulla testa, finendo quasi per mandare all’aria il piatto di patatine di Ymir (fortunatamente lei ha i riflessi troppo veloci perché avvenga una cosa del genere, e le salva con un fiero urlo di guerra). Io non riesco a sorridere, non riesco a ridere, però sento… qualcosa. Come se mi stessi liberando di qualcosa di brutto, raschiandolo via, una scaglia dopo l’altra.

Sento il bisogno di strofinarmi gli occhi, di far dissolvere questo _sogno_. Non può succedere davvero, giusto? È troppo bello per essere vero. Non avrei mai pensato… mai e poi mai…

Qualcosa si rigira nelle mie viscere, strisciando fino al mio petto. Lo comprime, avvolgendo le mani attorno alla mia gola. Ah. È una sensazione con cui ho fatto i conti molto spesso ultimamente.

“E-ehi,” dico, avvicinandomi a Historia, dato che è la più vicina a me. “S-sto andando un attimo in bagno, quindi… torno subito.” Lei annuisce e mi rivolge uno sguardo raggiante; è così contenta, e io sono così fottutamente _euforico_ , e… cazzo. Devo andarmene.

Praticamente me la do a gambe per uscire dalla mensa, e scappo verso il bagno più vicino. Fortunatamente è vuoto, e mi chiudo a chiave in una delle cabine, crollando sulla tavoletta abbassata del gabinetto. Espiro profondamente. E tutto sembra sopraffarmi così improvvisamente.

_Merda. Cazzo. Non piangere. Sei un perdente di merda. È una cosa bella, cazzo!_

Tiro fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans, premendo i tasti fino a formare un messaggio abbastanza coerente.

**A: Marco-Polo  
ho bisogno di parlarti adesso**

**A: Marco-Polo  
posso chiamarti**

Qualcuno entra il bagno, e io trattengo il respiro automaticamente quando lo sento pisciare nell’orinatoio, aprire il rubinetto, e infine accendere l’asciugamano elettrico. Cristo santo, sembra la pisciata più lunga che abbia mai sentito. Porto le gambe sulla tavoletta e poso il mento sulle ginocchia, fissando lo schermo del mio Samsung come se fosse un oracolo. (Diciamo che in questo momento lo è.)

La porta si richiude quando quella persona esce dal bagno e, nello stesso momento, il mio telefono lampeggia con l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.

**Da: Marco-Polo  
Certo! Tutto bene? È successo qualcosa?**

Ovviamente è preoccupato. Si preoccupa sempre.

Non mi scomodo a rispondere, mi limito a scorrere semplicemente il dito sul suo contatto, avviando la telefonata. Premo il cellulare all’orecchio non appena inizia a squillare. Risponde ancor prima che si avvii il primo squillo (facendomi saltare per la sorpresa).

“Jean? Stai bene? Cos’è successo?” Wow, sembra _allarmato_.

_Va tutto bene, Marco, sto bene. Non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi. È solo che è successo qualcosa di veramente grandioso_. È questo che vorrei dirgli. Ma non è quello che riesco effettivamente a esprimere. Riesco a stento a emettere un suono strozzato. Cazzo.

“Jean? Jean! Cosa c’è che non va?”

Appoggio la fronte sulla mano libera, e provo a controllare il modo in cui il nodo che ho in gola prova a spingersi fuori dalla mia bocca. Sbatto le palpebre per allontanare le lacrime pungenti. Ci riprovo.

“Sto… bene.” Respiro profondamente, e poi ripeto. “Sto bene. Alla grande. Marco, sto davvero, veramente _benissimo_ , cazzo.”

Ci mette un minuto a realizzare, perché probabilmente sta cercando di capire se sto facendo il solito bastardo sarcastico. Non è così. Credo che lo capisca, perché il suo tono cambia leggermente, diventa meno agitato.

“Cos’è successo?”

“È che, uh… Eren, lui… ha ricominciato a parlarmi. E anche Mikasa. Io, uh… cazzo. Cazzo, scusami. Sono un po’ scosso adesso.”

C’è quello che identifico come un silenzio sbalordito; riesco a sentire solo il suo respiro calmo dall’altra parte della linea. Il suono mi fa rizzare i capelli sulla nuca.

“… Davvero?” la voce di Marco è bassa, ma, ecco, riesco a _sentire_ il suo sorriso. Lo immagino nella mia testa.

“Già.” _Davvero_. Non so perché. Perché proprio adesso? Perché ha deciso proprio oggi di averne abbastanza? Eppure l’ha fatto.

“Sei con loro adesso?”

“Ah, uh… no… ho, uh, dovuto… cioè, so che è ridicolo, ma…” _Dovevo andarmene. Stavo diventando troppo sentimentale_.

“Ho capito. Sono veramente felice per te, Jean. Dico sul serio.” Sento le mie orecchie riscaldarsi con quella frase, e vorrei quasi che non ci fossero tanti chilometri a separarci in questo momento. Vorrei vedere di persona la sua espressione. “Te lo meriti, Jean.”

Ci sono momenti in cui vorrei chiedergli a cosa stia pensando. Cioè, a cosa pensi davvero. In effetti, accade la maggior parte del tempo. È quel tipo di persona con cui non mi dispiacerebbe parlare anche per tutto il giorno. Un giorno intero, una settimana intera, una _vita_ intera. Non importa.

Non riesco a dirgli niente di tutto ciò. Quindi mi limito a tirare su col naso rumorosamente, strappandogli una risata.

“Sta’ zitto,” sibilo nella linea telefonica. “Smettila di ridere!”

Ovviamente, ottengo l’effetto contrario. Marco non fa che ridere ancora di più, mentre io affondo la testa fra le ginocchia con un sorriso veramente idiota.

“Sei proprio uno sfigato,” ridacchia lui.

“Lo so,” ribatto sottovoce. “Anche tu.”

“Allora ci vediamo domani?”

“Sì.”

“Il giorno del mio compleanno.”

“Già.”

“Non vedo l’ora.”

Devo dirgli “ciao” ben cinque volte prima che accetti di riattaccare per primo. Il che non è _per niente_ imbarazzante. Aspetto altri cinque minuti affinché le mie guance perdano un po’ di rossore e io mi senta pronto a tornare nella mensa.

Armin mi lancia uno sguardo quando torno a sedermi nella sedia di plastica affianco a Connie, ma non dice una parola. Ne sono contento. Mi chiedo se gli altri si siano accorti della mia fuga. Non importa. Mi unisco alla conversazione, e una bella sensazione irradia nel mio petto.

“Ehi, Con,” lo chiamo, tirandogli un colpetto sulla spalla per distogliere la sua attenzione dal suo dibattito con Ymir su quale birra abbia il sapore migliore: quella in lattina o in bottiglia. “Credo, uh… credo che non sarebbe un problema fare la festa a casa mia, dopo tutto.”

La brutale pacca sulla spalla, il coro di ululati assordanti, la sensazione di essere incluso, finalmente, _finalmente_ … mi fa sentire così dannatamente bene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice:  
> La pausa è finita! /coriandoli da festa ovunque/  
> Povero Jean…questo capitolo è stata una montagna russa per lui! Ha tanti di quei problemi…e non possono semplicemente scomparire, purtroppo.  
> Ho fatto un sacco di ricerche prima di scrivere questo capitolo – principalmente sugli attacchi di panico e l’acquafobia, e su come fare i conti con entrambi. Mi hanno veramente aperto gli occhi, e spero di averli presentati entrambi in modo realistico e rispettoso.  
> Questo è stato un capitolo Jean-centrico. Il prossimo capitolo sarà un po’ più Marco-centrico, per quanto riguarda gli avvenimenti che descriverò. Il suo compleanno non lo passerà in modo tranquillo, questo è poco ma sicuro. Poveri ragazzi. Sono terribile con loro.  
> Ma vuol dire anche che nel prossimo capitolo comparirà Erwin in slip da bagno. Non vedete l’ora, eh?  
> A parte ciò: Ymir ha ragione quando dice che Rumours dei Fleetwood Mac è l’album migliore di tutti i tempi. Almeno in questo non mi contraddite, gente.  
> Per favore scrivetemi il vostro parere! Vivo per le vostre recensioni come se non ci fosse un domani! Fatemi sapere cosa vi piace, cosa non vi piace, cosa sperate che accada! Fatemi domande! Vi adoro tutti… ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo!
> 
> Note della traduttrice:  
> Come promesso, sono ancora viva, mi scuso pubblicamente per l’attesa! (In un modo o nell’altro mi coordino sempre con l’autrice originale: anche in inglese questo capitolo uscì con un bel po’ di ritardo…ops!)  
> Giuro che non cercavo di farvi soffrire di proposito, è che ero a Londra (per il concerto dei Fleetwood Mac, ironia della sorte) e non avevo il computer, né tanto meno una connessione internet. Grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno mandato messaggi sia su EFP che su tumblr, spero che sia valsa la pena di aspettare… :D corro già a iniziare il prossimo capitolo! Alla prossima.


	9. You Give Love A Bad Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo troppo giovani per essere così tristi.

“Jean, tesoro, è il tuo telefono che continua a suonare?”

Alzo lo sguardo dagli appunti di filosofia sparsi a casaccio sul mio petto e provo a spostare i piedi dal bracciolo del divano con nonchalance quando mamma appare sulla porta del salotto, con le mani sui fianchi. A giudicare dalla sua espressione, non credo che sia contenta dei miei calzini _pulitissimi_ sui mobili. Il rumore della mia suoneria dei messaggi si ripresenta, piuttosto attutito, dal punto del divano in cui l’ho seppellito sotto una pila di cuscini. È la trentasettesima volta, cazzo. Sicuramente fra poco perderò il conto.

“Non rispondi?” mi interroga mia madre, spostando lo sguardo dalla montagna di cuscini su di me, e poi di nuovo sui cuscini.

“No,” rispondo, incredulo. Che Connie voglia ricordarlo o no, abbiamo un esame domani. Anche se è di filosofia, e la odiamo entrambi con la passione di mille soli incandescenti.

Voglio passare lo stesso quest’esame. Connie, a quanto pare, preferisce mandarmi messaggi senza sosta per la bellezza di tre ore, da che sono tornato a casa.

I primi SMS non erano un problema. Ho risposto, l’ho accontentato. Non è poi così sorprendente, dato che il _mio_ umore era alle stelle dopo aver lasciato il campus qualche ora fa e, ehi, il suo entusiasmo per la festa era _veramente_ contagioso.

Trentasette messaggi dopo, diciamo che l’entusiasmo inizia a calare leggermente.

“È soltanto Connie,” spiego brevemente a mia madre, poggiando la testa all’indietro sul bracciolo del divano per guardarla sottosopra. “Che spreca la sua tariffa telefonica.”

“Soltanto Connie,” ripete mia mamma, un po’ distrattamente. Probabilmente si starà chiedendo perché mai dovrei ignorare un amico così affascinante. “Oh! A proposito!” inizia a cianciare, sedendosi sulla strisciolina di divano ancora visibile tra il mio corpo e il bordo. Mi sposto un po’, per lasciarle più spazio, ma principalmente per non soffocare sotto al suo peso quando si siede praticamente su di me. “Mi ha chiamata la nonna stamattina. Dato che tuo padre è fuori città la settimana prossima, pensavo di prenotare un volo per andare a trovarla. Vorresti venire con me, tesoro?”

A giudicare dall’aria d’attesa che trasuda dalla sua espressione, spera in un sì. Rimarrà delusa. Son un bastardo egoista.

“Uh, ho già degli impegni, mamma,” affermo. È una mezza bugia. Non ho impegni, non ancora, ma mi piacerebbe molto _organizzare_ qualcosa se c’è la possibilità di avere casa libera per qualche giorno. La sua espressione si rabbuia leggermente, ma non sembra troppo affranta. Credo di poter continuare a vivere senza che il senso di colpa diventi un fardello _troppo_ pesante sul mio cuore. “Scusami.”

“No, no, tesoro, non c’è problema,” mi rassicura, con delle pacche affettuose sul braccio. “Sei un ragazzo di diciannove anni. È ovvio che hai i tuoi impegni. Vorrai passare l’estate con i tuoi amici.”

“Già.” E sicuramente non rinchiuso in quella _baracca del cazzo_ nel bel mezzo del nulla che è la casa di mia nonna. Niente internet. Niente segnale telefonico. Niente aria condizionata. Tutti parlano francese per tutto il tempo. È praticamente l’inferno. “Tu, uh…sei sicura che vada bene, mamma? Prendere l’aereo fin lì da sola e tutto…?”

“Starò bene,” mi dice, con un sorriso che le tira le labbra rosse. “Tuo padre non dovrebbe essere l’unico a poter scappare ogni tanto.”

Alzo lo sguardo su di lei, colmo di curiosità, e di prudenza, praticamente _confuso_. Il modo in cui ha articolato quella frase mi fa pensare che lei _sappia_. Che abbia capito che alcuni di quei viaggi di lavoro non c’entrano effettivamente nulla con il lavoro.

“Jean?” domanda lei; l’ho fissata attentamente in viso per un po’ troppo tempo. Chino nuovamente il capo sugli appunti di filosofia che stavo ripassando, e non alzo un polverone per nulla. Spero veramente che _sappia_ , cazzo.

“Niente,” mormoro, sfogliando qualche pagina dei miei appunti disordinati su Bertrand Russell. “Sembra una buona idea. Proverò a mantenere la casa tutta intera finché starai via.”

Ride tirandomi un altro schiaffetto sul braccio, e mi informa del fatto che sono un figlio fin troppo _monotono_ per darle qualsivoglia preoccupazione. Dice che la cosa che la preoccupa di più è che la mia dieta potrebbe consistere unicamente in caramelle gommose alla frutta. Accidenti, grazie. (Comunque, le caramelle gommose _sono_ buone.)

Ovviamente papà non torna a casa per cena, quindi siamo solo noi due e i libri di filosofia sul tavolo quella sera. A mamma non dà fastidio; di solito fa storie per il telefono, ma finché sono libri va tutto bene. Tuttavia, non li guardo più di tanto. La torta è troppo buona per pensare ai libri.

“Quindi per che ora devo aspettarti a casa domani?” mi chiede, mentre porta via il mio piatto vuoto. La seguo in cucina, portandole entrambi i bicchieri e posandoli sullo scolapiatti, mentre lei carica la lavastoviglie. “Immagino tu abbia già dei programmi?”

“Nah, in realtà no,” ammetto, facendo spallucce.

“Oh? Non si usa, tra voi giovani, uscire e ubriacarsi tantissimo dopo la fine degli esami?” Metto in dubbio il suo utilizzo dei termini “si usa” e “giovani” con un’espressione seria. Per favore, non parlare mai più in quel modo, mamma. “Mamma mia, Jean! Cos’hai che non va? Sei sicuro di essere un adolescente normale? A volte temo che in realtà ci sia un cinquantenne intrappolato nel tuo corpo.”

“Dovresti esserne felice, lo sai,” metto il broncio, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto. “Potrei essere un drogato, o in prigione, o chissà cosa.” Potrei essere come _papà_. “Tornerò a casa subito dopo pranzo, probabilmente. Devo stare con Marco.”

“Ah, Marco,” sorride mia madre. Oh _no_. Sta iniziando a imparare da Sasha. Non mi piace quello sguardo. “Chi avrebbe mai pensato che stessi assumendo un amico _per te_ , invece di assumere un inserviente per la nostra piscina?” Si scosta i capelli biondo cenere dalla spalla e sfoggia un sorriso dall’aspetto decisamente malizioso. Per tutta risposta, mi acciglio.

“Cristo santo, ma sei completamente _spudorata_?”  
 

 

* * *

 

 

Lascio mamma a godersi una replica di _Desperate Housewives_ e mi ritiro al piano di sopra, nella sicurezza della mia  stanza. (Dove ci sono meno probabilità di dover sopportare la noiosissima TV, nonché meno probabilità di venire _assillato_ per le mie scelte di vita.)

È intorno alle otto e mezzo che decido di premiarmi con un rapido sguardo alle ultime novità; accendo il portatile, e mi aspetto un’ _infinità_ di piccole notifiche rosse nell’angolo in alto a destra della mia homepage di Facebook, sicuramente da parte di Connie. Fortunatamente, sono meno numerose di quanto temevo.

Sfoglio le solite cose: _Sasha Braus ti ha mandato un poke, ad Armin Artlet e altre tre persone piace il tuo post, Historia Reiss ha commentato una tua foto_. L’ultima notifica della lista è quella su cui clicco alla fine: _Connie Springer ti ha invitato al suo evento: ** FEEEESSSTAAAAAAAAA PER LA FINE DEGLI ESAMI**_

Oh cielo. Il numero di lettere della parola _festa_ è già abbastanza odioso. Credo di essermi pentito di aver cliccato su quella notifica.

Analizzo rapidamente la pagina dell’evento, gettando uno sguardo sugli invitati (e su quelli che hanno già confermato la partecipazione senza neanche sapere la data). Scrivo un nuovo commento sotto alle informazioni sparse di Connie e a quella cazzo di immagine di copertina _atroce_ che ha scelto di piazzare in cima alla pagina.

**Jean Kirschtein:**  
>> _la casa è libera il prossimo weekend. venite per le 8. portate l’alcol o vi caccio_

Praticamente subito dopo aver cliccato invio, ottengo un “Mi piace” immediato da Connie e Sasha. È accompagnato da un commento di Sasha che contiene fin troppi punti esclamativi. A quanto pare è entusiasta.

Torno a guardare la lista degli invitati e, notando l’assenza di Reiner e Bert, mi sbrigo ad aggiungerli dalla lista dei miei amici. Siamo arrivati a dieci. Be’, undici, se portano quella ragazza inquietante, la loro vicina.

_E poi, ultimo ma non per importanza…_

Sono passati due mesi, una manciata di crisi esistenziali, e un’esperienza ai confini della morte (o almeno secondo la mia opinione) e ancora non ho cliccato il pulsante per la richiesta d’amicizia in cima al profilo di Marco. Quel piccolo pulsante bianco … Credo di averlo evitato più che volutamente, nell’ultimo periodo. Non che Marco l’abbia mai menzionato. Probabilmente non è molto avvezzo al buon vecchio stalking su Facebook.

… Non come me.

Ma per poterlo aggiungere alla lista degli invitati, devo fare questo salto metaforico. Quasi non riesco a guardare lo schermo del mio portatile mentre clicco il mousepad con aria esitante. _Richiesta d’amicizia inviata_.

Hnnng. Per favore, potrei smettere di sentire il cuore in gola?, perché un gesto simile _non_ sarebbe dovuto risultare così snervante, cazzo! _Un pulsante, Jean. Hai solo premuto un pulsante. Cristo santo!_

Il _bing_ di una notifica mi fa venire un infarto. Pensavo di aver abbassato il volume, cazzo. Posiziono il puntatore sull’icona del globo in alto a destra sullo schermo.

_Marco Bodt ha accettato la tua richiesta d’amicizia._

Be’…è stato _veloce_. Qui qualcuno è entusiasta. (O magari è solo _online_ , Jean.)

Ho approssimativamente un millisecondo per processare gli ultimi sviluppi, prima che Marco compaia nella finestra di una nuova chat.

**Marco Bodt:**  
>> _Ehi! :D_

Fisso quella discreta faccina sorridente per veramente molto tempo, cercando di decidere il suo valore soggettivo. Perché sembra mostrare una certa impazienza. Tuttavia, non me ne sto lamentando. In effetti, _forse_ sto arrossendo fino a tingermi di un rosso piuttosto scuro, a giudicare dal mio riflesso nello schermo del computer, cazzo. Alzo di proposito la luminosità, così da non riuscire più a specchiarmi.

**Jean Kirschtein:**  
>> _ehi_  
>> _sei stato veloce_  
>> _ad accettare la richiesta intendo_  
>> _lol_

Non sto ridendo sul serio. Diciamo che, più che altro, sto fissando attentamente i puntini di sospensione che appaiono affianco al nome di Marco, a indicare che sta scrivendo qualcosa.

**Marco Bodt:**  
>> _Haha già! Mi stavo chiedendo se fosse il caso di aggiungerti … ma a quanto pare mi hai battuto sul tempo! :D_

Posso immaginarlo mentre si gratta la nuca, o si mordicchia il labbro inferiore; di solito lo fa quando è piuttosto agitato.

**Jean Kirschtein:**  
>> _quindi stavi facendo lo stalker sul mio profilo facebook eh?_  
>> _non provare a mentirmi marco_

**Marco Bodt:**  
>> _Se dici “stalker” la fai sembrare una cosa inquietante! D:_

Evito di fare un commento in proposito, ma non mi dimentico di… _gioire_ dell’idea che abbia sbirciato tra i miei post e le mie foto su Facebook (come ho fatto _io_ sul _suo_ profilo molte più volte di quanto mi piaccia ammettere). Lancio uno sguardo rapido ai miei appunti di filosofia, dove un post-it tiene il  segno del punto in cui ho interrotto la mia revisione. Diamine. So per certo cos’è più interessante. Spero di non pentirmene in seguito.

Un altro messaggio di Marco compare nel bel mezzo della mia riflessione sulla possibilità di mandare a quel paese  lo studio.

**Marco Bodt:**  
>> _Quindi cosa ti ha spinto ad aggiungermi? :D_  
>> _… Non stai procrastinando lo studio, no?_

Che bastardo insolente. A volte, mi rendo conto, ci prende fin troppo gusto a porre domande leggermente imbarazzanti come questa. Ma in effetti così mi ricorda di aggiungerlo alla lista degli invitati all’evento di Connie.

**Jean Kirschtein:**  
>> _era per invitarti a una festa_  
>> _ma se continui a fare la faccia tosta potrei ritirare la mia offerta_

Digito il nome di Marco nella barra di ricerca, clicco sulla sua icona, ed ecco fatto.

**Marco Bodt:**  
>> _Oh, l’ho visto proprio adesso!_  
>> _Vuoi davvero che venga? Non vorrei… inibirti di fronte ai tuoi amici o qualcosa del genere!_

**Jean Kirschtein:**  
>> _dimmi che non l’hai scritto davvero_  
>> _comunque si_  
>> _devi esserci_  
>> _sarebbe troppo noioso senza di te_  
>> _non lasciarmi a sopportare reiner da solo ti prego_

O Connie. O Sasha. O tutte le storie che ho sentito su Ymir da ubriaca. Non avete la minima idea di come diventino quando sono ubriachi. Ho _bisogno_ del suo supporto morale.

**Jean Kirschtein:**  
>> _poi sarai già a casa mia_  
>> _xke è sabato_  
>> _quindi puoi rimanere direttamente_  
>> _ti prego devi venire per forza_

La mia supplica di aiuto trova risposta quando il numero di persone che hanno scelto di “partecipare” a quest’evento aumenta di uno. Non posso che sorridere, rigirandomi la lingua contro una guancia.

**Jean Kirschtein:**  
>> _sapevo che non potevi resister(mi)_

**Marco Bodt:**  
>> _Potrei cambiare idea altrettanto facilmente! :P_  
>> _Ti va se ci sentiamo su Skype, magari?_

Sbatto le mani sulla tastiera per la sorpresa. (E altrettanto rapidamente cancello le assurdità intellegibili che ho appena creato.) _S-Skype? Cioè, con videochiamata e tutto?_

Mi guardo alle spalle per un’occhiata rapida alla mia stanza. Sembra che una piccola bomba sia appena scoppiata qui dentro. Ci sono libri e fogli di carta accatastati ai piedi del letto, davanti all’armadio, praticamente in ogni punto della stanza dove non ci sono vestiti sporchi gettati sul pavimento. Mi chiedo quanto di tutto ciò sia visibile con la webcam.

La mia camera è un porcile. Ma gli dico comunque di sì.

**Jean Kirschtein:**  
>> _certo_  
>> _aggiungimi_

Gli mando il mio nickname e dal desktop apro il collegamento di Skype, che si avvia con quel rumore stranissimo. È da un po’ che non uso questa roba, e mi ci vuole qualche minuto di click a caso per riuscire a capire di nuovo come funziona. C’è un avviso arancione su un lato dello schermo che mi ricorda che ho una nuova chat.

Da _Robodt_. È semplicemente fantastico. Non mi aspettavo niente di meno.

Lo informo immediatamente delle mie opinioni sul suo nome utente.

**Robodt:**  
>> _Non che il tuo nickname sia meglio!_

**KirschFINE:**  
>> _ehi è stato un lampo di genio ok?_  
>> _e poi dai robodt ma che roba è_  
>> _hai cinque anni per caso_

**Robodt:**  
>> _E se ce li avessi? :P_  
>> _Sei così gentile con me, Jean._

Ci sono alcuni minuti di silenzio in cui fisso lo schermo, nessuno di noi scrive nulla, quando il mio portatile inizia a fare rumore. Non mi rendo neanche conto che è il suono di una nuova chiamata di Skype finché non mi ritrovo davanti il pulsante verde a forma di telefono, e continuo a fissarlo per circa mezzo minuto. Dietro la finestra della chiamata, vedo che Marco ha scritto qualcos’altro.

**Robodt:**  
>> _Perché non rispondi? D:_

La sua faccina accigliata mi sprona a cliccare il pulsante per accettare la chiamata, scacciando ogni pensiero sullo stato della mia stanza, o sullo stato dei miei capelli (sono stato steso sul divano per tipo tre ore, quindi chissà _cos_ ’ho intesta), o sullo stato della mia faccia.

Mi rimangio tutto. Sto decisamente pensando allo stato della mia faccia. Perché dev’essere di un rosso bello acceso, cazzo, quando Marco compare nell’inquadratura della webcam. C’è _molta_ pelle in vista.

**KirschFINE:**  
>> _ma non hai una cazzo di maglietta ?!_

Mi rendo conto, quando premo invio, che avrei potuto semplicemente dirglielo ad alta voce. Per tutta risposta, ride – il suono solitamente così musicale è piuttosto rovinato dalla qualità granulosa dei miei altoparlanti.

“Fa troppo caldo,” ridacchia e, già, ecco che si porta la mano dietro la nuca, mentre distoglie timidamente lo sguardo dalla webcam con aria imbarazzata. “E qui non abbiamo l’aria condizionata.”

“Neanch’io ho l’aria condizionata nella mia stanza,” mi acciglio, appoggiandomi allo schienale della sedia da scrivania. La sua webcam non è un granché; la stanza intorno a lui è troppo scura perché possa distinguere qualcosa a parte lui, quello che credo sia un tavolo da pranzo, e forse una porta; e la qualità è troppo bassa per poter vedere la maggior parte delle lentiggini che a quanto ricordo ha sulle spalle … _aspetta._ No. Non ci pensare.

“Giuro che non sono un esibizionista,” dice in un sorriso. So che dovrebbero esserci delle rughe di espressione agli angoli dei suoi occhi… ma non riesco a distinguerle. “Però non dirlo a tua madre, okay?”

“Tranquillo, sei salvo. È impegnata a guardare qualche soap opera di merda al piano di sotto,” faccio spallucce, cercando di sfoggiare il sorriso più malizioso che mi riesca. Marco alza gli occhi al cielo e appoggia la testa nel palmo della mano, con un sorriso seriamente assonnato.

“Allora, come stai?” mi chiede.

“Huh?”

“Come stai?” ripete, “Dopo questo pomeriggio.”

“Oh.”

Aspetta pazientemente che il mio cervello recepisca le sue parole; vedo i suoi occhi vagare sul suo schermo, e spero proprio che non stia valutando lo stato della mia stanza sullo sfondo del mio video.

“S-sto bene,” balbetto, disinvolto ed eloquente come sempre, cazzo. “Scusa per…sai…averti chiamato così, come uno sfigato. È stato piuttosto imbarazzante…”

“Non era affatto da sfigato,” mormora lui. Si sbaglia. Sono al cento per cento uno sfigato _che arrossisce_ in questo preciso istante. “Ti sei solo comportato da persona _normale_. Quindi Eren verrà a questa festa a cui mi stai costringendo ad andare?”

“Già,” rispondo. “Ma è tutto okay. Siamo a posto.”

“Sono fiero di te, Jean.”

Ah. Hmm. Per favore non dire _mai più_ una cosa del genere con un’espressione seria. Potrei prendere fuoco spontaneamente. E sarebbe un bel casino.

“Q-quanto cazzo sei sdolcinato.”

Incrocio le braccia al petto, e intimo alle mie orecchie e alla mia faccia di non arrossire, anche se temo lo abbiano già fatto. Marco si limita a ridere. Ho deciso di odiare la sua stupida, fantastica risata. La odio.

“Dovresti imparare ad accettare i complimenti, Jean. E sono davvero— _oh no_.”

Sembra sorpreso, raddrizza improvvisamente la sua postura, e gira la testa per guardare alle sue spalle in direzione – credo – della porta della stanza in cui siede adesso. Vedo la sua mascella contrarsi.

“Marcooooo!”

La chiamata di Skype riesce a farmi arrivare finalmente la voce che evidentemente Marco aveva già sentito.

“Mina, sto al—”

“Ma mi serve il tuo aiuuuuuutoooo!”

Ricordo di averlo sentito menzionare sua sorella forse una o due volte prima d’ora; ma ovviamente questa è la prima volta in cui la vedo. E sembra proprio il suo mini-me. È alta e smilza, non proprio come Marco, ma i suoi capelli sono lunghi, neri e piuttosto ribelli, e sembra avere la stessa pioggia di lentiggini su tutte le guance (a meno che non sia solo la grana della webcam, non so dirlo con esattezza). Marco ha girato leggermente la sedia per guardarla mentre lei gli parla, reggendo in mano un foglio di carta e una matita. Le sue sopracciglia sono sollevate verso il centro proprio come fa lui.

Marco sospira, e credo mi rivolga uno sguardo dispiaciuto, mentre si accinge a prendere il foglio.

“Lo sai, avresti già dovuto finire i compiti, Mina,” afferma, anche se, a giudicare dall’espressione della bambina, non potrebbe importargliene di meno. “Dovresti andare a letto fra poco.”

“Ma mamma non è ancora tornata, quindi non devo andarci per forza!”

“Lo sai che comando io quando mamma non è in casa.” Già, buona fortuna, Marco. Potrebbe uccidere qualcuno, con quell’espressione.

“D’accordo, dimmi cos’è che non capisci,” sospira. Sua sorella sguscia al suo fianco e guarda oltre la sua spalla, puntando un dito ossuto su quello che deduco sia un problema.

“Questo qui,” annuncia. Provo a ricordare la sua età… aveva detto otto o nove anni? Qualcosa del genere. I suoi occhi scuri e brillanti incontrano i miei attraverso la webcam. Mi blocco immediatamente.

“Chi è quello?”

“H-huh?” dice Marco, alzando immediatamente la testa. “O-oh! Mina, lui è Jean.”

“E-ehi,” la saluto nervosamente, con un gesto irrequieto della mano. Non sembra per nulla colpita, e contorce il volto in un cipiglio mentre guarda tra me e Marco. A quel punto, punta il dito verso lo schermo.

“È il tuo fidanzato?”

Avete mai vissuto quei momenti in cui avete un’illuminazione su quale canzone dovrebbe diventare la colonna sonora della vostra vita per quell’esatto istante? Questo è uno di quei momenti. Nella mia testa, posso sentire intonare i primi versi di _You Give Love A Bad Name_ dei Bon Jovi.

_Shot to the heart_ [ _Colpito al cuore_ ] probabilmente è un eufemismo.

Non c’è tempo per un assolo di chitarra mentale, a causa dell’ondata di imbarazzo che mi si sta riversando addosso in questo preciso istante. _Odio_ le situazioni come questa.

“I-io, uh—”

Marco probabilmente è incoerente quanto me, ma almeno riesce a formulare una frase, nonostante la tonalità di rosso che sfoggia in questo momento. La sua voce sembra comunque quella di un gatto che annega. (Non che io sia meglio.)

“N-no! Mina! Non stiamo— Non è… non è il mio fidanzato!”

Lei non si scompone.

“Bene. Perché ha dei capelli verameeeente strani.”

Ecco, adesso sappiamo tutti perché odio tanto i bambini. Mi passo una mano tra i capelli arruffati, indignato.

“Ehi! Non sono strani, sono molto carini!” si intromette Marco, dando un colpetto sul naso di sua sorella con l’estremità della matita che stringe in mano. La mia faccia sta andando a fuoco. Potrei essere letteralmente in fiamme. _Marcoooooooo_ , mi lamento nella mia testa. Non riesco neanche a soffermarmi sul fatto che trovi carini i miei capelli. (Be’, mi ci soffermo, ma solo per circa cinque secondi, giuro.) “Adesso, per favore, potresti farmi il piacere di tornare a fare quello che stavi facendo prima, Mina?”

Le restituisce il foglio di carta e si fanno la linguaccia a vicenda. Normalmente mi metterei a ridere, ma sto ancora cavalcando l’onda dell’umiliazione qui.

“Fai schifo, Marco,” proclama lei, tirandogli un colpo in testa con il foglio dei problemi. Marco mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile e le fa un cenno del capo per indicarle di andare _lontano da lui_.

Quando è nuovamente fuori dalla stanza, Marco crolla sulla scrivania con un lamento, affondando il volto nelle braccia.

“Difficile la vita tra fratelli, eh?” dico con una risata debole, con la voce leggermente più stridula di quanto mi piacerebbe ammettere. Marco sbircia nella mia direzione dal basso delle sue braccia, con una smorfia imbarazzata.

“Scusami, Jean. Un tempo era carina, ora è diventata soltanto sarcastica e irritante. Non so proprio come sia potuto succedere.”

“Ehi! Ti ho sentito, Marco! Non parlare di me alle mie spalle!” la voce di Mina arriva da qualche parte dall’altro lato della porta. Marco sussulta di nuovo.

“Hmm, sarcastica e irritante,” rifletto. “Mi ricorda il sottoscritto.”

“Tu non sei irritante,” mi dice in un sorriso, accompagnato da un sospiro liberatorio. “Be’, almeno _la maggior parte_ del tempo. Le sorelle di nove anni, invece…”

Il silenzio che segue le sue affermazioni è pesante, e piuttosto imbarazzante, mentre entrambi ci stiamo ovviamente spremendo le meningi per dire qualcosa che risollevi la conversazione. Io ci arrivo per primo… il che probabilmente non era la soluzione più auspicabile. Ma, ehi, è meglio prendere il toro per le corna, o finirà per attanagliarmi dalla curiosità fino a quando diventerà troppo imbarazzante per risollevare l’argomento.

“Quindi, uh, tua sorella ha detto… uh, ecco, ha chiesto se fossi il tuo _fidanzato_.” Le bandiere rosse iniziano a erigersi nella mia testa, e c’è decisamente una parte più che significativa del mio monologo interiore che mi intima di _fermarmi immediatamente_. “Cosa, uh… cosa intendeva?”

“Oh, uh, mi… mi piacciono gli uomini.” Quando non rispondo immediatamente, si sbriga ad aggiungere: “Sono _gay_ , Jean.”

“Oh.”

Sembra ci sia rimasto piuttosto male. Merda.

“O-oh?”

Non mi sembra di aver detto nulla di male. È che non ho detto niente, e basta. E adesso mi limito a guardare senza dire una parola l’immagine sfuocata della webcam di Marco, che sembra decisamente più a disagio di quanto vorrei che fosse.

“B-be’, uh… credo… credo che questo spieghi perché fai così schifo a capire quando le casalinghe ci provano con te…”

Marco emette una risata delicata e sembra, fortunatamente, un po’ più sollevato.

“Già, probabilmente è per quello,” concorda mestamente. “Quindi… per te non è un problema che… uh, che te l’abbia detto…?”

“Un problema?” Mi prende alla sprovvista, non capisco perché pensa che io possa avere qualche _problema_ con il fatto che lui… sia _gay_. Cioè, l’ha mai conosciuta Ymir? (Be’, in effetti no, ma avete capito il senso.) È l’omosessuale più scatenata che esista su questo pianeta. Ma è anche mia _amica_. Come Historia, e Reiner, e Bert. Diamine. Forse c’è qualcosa nell’acqua da queste parti. “Ovvio che non è un problema! Perché mai dovrebbe esserlo?”

Il suo sguardo sembra girare un po’ intorno alla stanza prima di guardarmi direttamente.

“N-non so,” dice. “È solo che… a volte, soprattutto, hai capito, le persone sono un po’… e pensavo—”

Credo di aver capito le sue ragioni. La gente che abita nel mio quartiere è notoriamente conservatrice. Mio _padre_ è notoriamente dalla parte dei conservatori. Non vanno molto d’accordo con l’apertura mentale. Probabilmente questo pensiero deve aver attraversato la testa di Marco… ma spero che mi consideri una persona migliore di così. Non sono come il mio vecchio. Nemmeno fra un milione di anni.

“Io non sono così,” gli dico apertamente, puntandogli un dito contro attraverso lo schermo. “Dai, Marco, mi conosci meglio di così. Se preferisci il cazzo invece delle ragazze, fai pure. Non c’è alcun problema.”

“Quindi non sei a disagio con—”

“Certo che no.”

“Oh. Oh. Bene.” La sua voce sembra aumentare di diverse ottave quando lo dice, e io mi chiedo: perché è così spaventato? Sono solo _io._

Sospira rumorosamente; abbastanza rumorosamente perché il microfono riesca a registrarlo, e perché io riesca a discernere il suono. Sembra come se lo stesse trattenendo da un bel po’. Decido di saggiare il terreno.

“Pensavi che avrei dato di matto o qualcosa del genere?”

“N-no,” risponde rapidamente, praticamente interrompendomi. La sua espressione a quel punto diventa un po’ più remissiva. “C-cioè, forse…? Io, uh, l’ho detto solo alla mia f-famiglia, e si stanno ancora abituando all’idea, quindi ero un po’… be’, hai capito.”

“Tua sorella sembra averla presa _alla grande_ ,” sorrido. “Pensa già a trovarti il fidanzato.” Risolvere le situazioni imbarazzanti con l’umorismo. È l’unico metodo che conosco. A quanto pare funziona abbastanza bene, perché una specie di sorriso riluttante ma tranquillo appare sul suo volto lentigginoso.

“Già, l’ha presa _pericolosamente_ bene,” concorda, scuotendo la testa. “È fin troppo interessata alla mia vita sentimentale. E ha soltanto nove anni. Credo… che dovrò vivere costantemente preoccupato quando diventerà un’adolescente.

Sembra di nuovo il solito Marco. Questo pensiero trascina un sorriso idiota sul mio volto, e mi rilasso nuovamente nella sedia (a quanto pare mi ero avvicinato sempre di più allo schermo del computer all’aumentare della tensione dei miei nervi/dell’imbarazzo/qualsiasi cosa fosse).

“… E tu, Jean?”

“Huh? Io cosa?”

“E-ecco, intendo… ti piacciono le ragazze … o i r-ragazzi, o…?”

Non credo che un ragazzo possa sentirsi andare a fuoco tante volte nella stessa serata. Ma non so esattamente perché sono di nuovo in fiamme perché, ehi, è una domanda piuttosto normale, _vero_?

A essere brutalmente onesto, questo genere di domande mi ha sempre imbarazzato. Non solo con Marco. Connie e Sasha sono soliti _riempirmi_ di questi dubbi, e non fatemi neanche iniziare a parlare di Ymir e del suo strano interesse per il mio orientamento sessuale (anche se giuro che non so cosa ci sia da insinuare, Mikasa è stata la mia unica e sola cotta sin dalla prima media…).

Sono in imbarazzo perché ho, come dire, _zero_ esperienza con… be’, con chiunque. E non mi piace ammetterlo.

Nel secondo anno di superiori c’è stato qualcosa con una ragazza di nome Hitch – e per “qualcosa” intendo veramente _qualcosa_ , e non una vera e propria relazione, niente di che; giusto qualche pomiciata veloce dietro al parcheggio delle bici, semplicemente perché a me piaceva qualcun altro, a lei piaceva qualcun altro, ed eravamo entrambi molto, molto frustrati e arrabbiati e arrapati.

Tuttavia, Hitch era spaventosa. Mi sgridava sempre, e si arrabbiava per le cose più stupide, e in realtà le piaceva semplicemente umiliarmi ogni volta che ne avesse l’occasione. In fin dei conti, ecco, la nostra storia non si incentrava sui baci (e sulle altre cose), ma più che altro sul farmi sentire assolutamente _una merda_.

Ma in realtà non mi aspettavo niente di diverso, perché era solo una strategia affinché Mikasa pensasse _ehi, Jean è un ragazzo desiderabile_ , e per farla ingelosire, e tutte quelle robe lì …

_Ma, effettivamente, quand’è stata l’ultima volta in cui hai visto Mikasa sotto la stessa luce in  cui la vedevi un tempo?_

Marco inclina la testa da un lato e mi guarda; forse il mio monologo interiore è evidente.

_E non farmi nemmeno iniziare a parlare di quando ti vengono erezioni guardando l’inserviente della piscina mezzo nudo_.

Wow, questo è decisamente il momento migliore per far riaffiorare quel ricordo. Pensavo di averlo eliminato completamente dalla memoria per il resto della mia vita?

Apro la bocca per dire… _cosa_ , esattamente? Ma – grazie a Dio, o Gesù, o Buddha, o chiunque altro – vengo salvato da una situazione potenzialmente imbarazzante.

_Mina, ragazzina, rimangio tutto quello che ho sempre pensato sul mio odio nei confronti dei bambini. Sei grandiosa. Grazie_.

“Marco! Non riesco ancora a risolvere questo qui! Aiutamiiiii!”

Marco sospira e si gira per accontentare nuovamente sua sorella, mentre lei gli lascia i compiti sulle ginocchia con un’aria decisamente determinata.

“Okay, okay, prendi una sedia, Mina,” dice lui, prima di posare lo sguardo su di me. “Non ti dà fastidio, no, Jean?”

“N-no, non c’è problema,” rispondo, con un gesto noncurante della mano. Sono contento che abbiano cambiato argomento. “Che materia è?”

“Matematica,” si lamenta Mina ad alta voce, sovrastando lo stridio della sedia aggiuntiva che trascina fino alla porzione di stanza visibile dalla webcam. “Fa schifo. La odio.”

“A chi lo dici,” ribatto, sentendomi più che solidale nei confronti della sua brutta situazione. “Sono d’accordo con te, piccoletta.”

“Non sono piccola,” aggrotta le sopracciglia in un’espressione arrabbiata. “Guarda che ho nove anni e tre quarti. Quasi dieci!”

“Dieci, eh?” controbatto in tono sarcastico. (Che c’è? È più forte di me.) “Wow, errore mio. Sei proprio grande!”

“Jean,” mi ammonisce Marco, con un sopracciglio inarcato, come se mi stesse chiedendo cosa diamine abbia appena fatto. Mina, tuttavia, sembra soddisfatta delle mie scuse tanto servili. “Dai, Mina. Siediti e sbrighiamoci a finire prima che mamma torni a casa.”

Guardo in silenzio mentre Marco spiega qualche problema di matematica a sua sorella, toccandole scherzosamente il naso con la matita ogni volta che si lamenta di non aver capito. Sento una specie di calore irradiare nel mio petto mentre li guardo prendersi in giro a vicenda, e mentre guardo il modo in cui gli occhi di Marco sembrano illuminarsi. (Sono certo che non sia uno scherzo dato dalla cattiva qualità della webcam.)

“Adesso hai capito?” Marco sorride, mentre Mina esamina i problemi con un’espressione accigliata.

“Ho capito,” risponde lei, riluttante, “… Grazie, Marco.”

Marco le arruffa i capelli con affetto, nonostante  suoi tentativi di evitare le mani del caro fratello maggiore, e poi la invita, essenzialmente, a togliersi dalle palle.

“Mamma tornerà presto,” afferma. “Quindi assicurati almeno di essere a letto per quando accadrà. Non devi per forza dormire… Voglio essere generoso.”

Mina sembra reputarlo un accordo accettabile.

“’Notte, Marco,” gli dice, scendendo dalla sedia, “A domattina! Il tuo regalo ti piacerà un sacco!”

Marco si gira nella sedia e torna a rivolgersi a me, con uno stupido sorriso da principe Disney, meno dispiaciuto di prima.

“Dov’eravamo rimasti?” chiede con un ampio sorriso.

“Parlavamo per il tuo amore per il cazzo,” sorrido beffardo, e Marco sembra soffocare. Si colpisce diverse volte alla base della gola con un pugno, strabuzzando gli occhi e deglutendo rumorosamente.

“J-Jean!”

“Che c’è?” ridacchio io, “è la verità.”

“ _Per favore_ , parla piano! Mia sorella potrebbe sentirti!”

“Scommetto che non sa nemmeno cosa _significhi_ la parola ‘cazzo’, Marco.”

“Ma potrebbe _chiedere_.” C’è del vero e proprio terrore nel suo tono di voce al solo pensiero di quella conseguenza.

Rido sotto i baffi, mentre Marco scuote la testa, mortificato, ma senza alcun dubbio riesco a vedere il sorriso che sta provando a reprimere con tutte le sue forze, per non darmi la soddisfazione di essere riuscito a farlo ridere nonostante tutto. Missione compiuta.

“Ehi, Marco.”

“Sì?”

“Ti auguro di succhiare tanti cazzi quest’anno.”

La volgarità della mia affermazione è ripagata anche solo dalla sua espressione. Credo che potrebbe avere un aneurisma.

“J-Jean! C-che razza di augurio di compleanno sarebbe?!”

Getto la testa all’indietro in una risata, tenendomi disperatamente lo stomaco con le mani, e provando con tutte le mie forze a non cadere dalla sedia. Marco si regge la testa fra le mani, e sta fissando la tastiera con aria incredula.

“Sei terribile,” mormora. Mi sporgo nuovamente in avanti, verso la webcam.

“Lo so,” sorrido sfacciatamente. So che non può farci nulla; il suo viso è diventato di un bel rosso acceso, ormai. L’ho scioccato.

“Mi sono già pentito di avertelo detto,” afferma debolmente.

“ _Fai bene_ a pentirtene.”

Lo prendo in giro per un po’ – guardarlo mentre diventa sempre più agitato mi dà un senso crescente di soddisfazione – ma finiamo anche per scivolare in una conversazione normale. Gli chiedo che cosa spera di ricevere per il compleanno (ovviamente, mi dice che non vuole niente in particolare, e non si aspetta più di tanto), e poi inizia a indagare quando mi lascio scappare qualche informazione sul suo regalo. Lancio uno sguardo furtivo al CD che gli ho masterizzato, al suo posto sulla scrivania fuori dalla portata della webcam. Gli dico che non vedo l’ora di darglielo e, a quell’affermazione, si morde il labbro e distoglie lo sguardo dallo schermo. Mi fa arrossire di nuovo come un idiota. Siamo _due_ idioti con le guance rosse.

Intorno alle undici e mezzo, si sentono dei rumori di fondo a casa sua.

“Cos’è stato?” domando, mentre lui si gira per guardare verso una porta da qualche parte dietro di lui. I muscoli della sua schiena si tendono quando ruota il torso.

“Pare che mamma sia tornata a casa,” risponde. Diamine, è tardi. Mi chiedo se sia stata a lavoro. Dev’essere dura per Marco e sua sorella se lavora fino a quest’ora ogni giorno. (E non ho mai visto né sentito notizie del padre?) “Aspetta, torno subito, Jean. Vado a vedere se è tutto a posto.”

Si alza in piedi, e ottengo un’imbarazzante, per quanto piuttosto gradita, vista del suo petto quando spinge la sedia lontano dalla scrivania, e infine della sua schiena e della miriade di lentiggini proprio sopra la cintura dei suoi pantaloncini quando esce dalla visuale.

Riesco a stento a distinguerlo nello sfondo mentre apre la porta e si affaccia all’esterno della stanza, mentre parla ovviamente con qualcuno là fuori. A un certo punto indica la stanza alle sue spalle, gesticolando ovviamente verso il computer.

Lo guardo mentre muove un passo per spostarsi dalla porta, e una donna bassa, dall’aspetto morbido e un po’ stropicciato, entra nella stanza. Dev’essere sua madre. Si avvicinano entrambi al computer e Marco scivola nuovamente sulla sedia, rivolgendomi un sorriso, nonostante sia piuttosto nervoso, a quanto vedo.

“Jean, lei è mia madre,” afferma, indicando con un dito la donna che si sporge verso la webcam, con una mano sulla spalla del figlio. Non somiglia per niente alla _mia_ , di madre; ha il viso a cuore sgombro di ogni sorta di trucco, i capelli scuri e ricci sono raccolti in una coda e indossa una blusa e un cardigan largo, molto _da mamma_. Ha molte forme tondeggianti. Dà un’idea di _accoglienza_ , se non è una cosa troppo strana da dire. Ricorda molto Marco.

“P-piacere di conoscerla, signora Bodt,” la saluto, sedendomi un po’ più dritto sulla mia sedia, passandomi una mano tra i capelli per cercare di appiattirli. Prende gli occhiali dalla sommità del capo, li posa sul naso e assottiglia lo sguardo guardando lo schermo, continuando a tenere l’altra mano sulla spalla di Marco. Abbassa lo sguardo su suo figlio.

“È lui Jean?”

Marco annuisce affermativamente. (E mi passa per la testa il pensiero che abbia parlato a sua mamma di… be’, di _me_.) Sua madre sorride, e il suo volto si illumina come fa ogni tanto quello di Marco. È un sorriso veramente intenso, e non posso far altro che ricambiarlo.

“Anche per me è un piacere conoscerti, Jean,” mi dice. Si gira nuovamente verso Marco. “Si sta facendo tardi, tesoro. Non devi lavorare presto domattina? E poi Mina vuole darti il suo regalo prima che tu esca da casa.”

Marco dà uno sguardo all’angolo in basso del suo schermo, dove immagino stia guardando l’orario. Le sue sopracciglia si sollevano leggermente. Stiamo parlando già da tre ore. Non sembra proprio che sia passato tanto tempo. Decido di intromettermi prima che Marco venga persuaso a chiudere la chiamata.

“Uh, in realtà, vorrei aspettare la mezzanotte con Marco,” affermo; sia Marco che la signora Bodt si girano a guardarmi sullo schermo del loro computer, con un’aria sorpresa. “U-uh, ecco, per dargli gli auguri di buon compleanno e quelle cose lì.”  Per essere _il primo_ a dargli gli auguri, a dire la verità.

“Terrò il volume basso, tranquilla, mamma,” aggiunge Marco con entusiasmo. “E non preoccuparti per me, è tutto a posto.”

La signora Bodt esprime il suo accordo con una specie di sospiro senza pretese, e stampa un bacio fra i capelli di Marco prima di augurare la buona notte a entrambi. Aspettiamo tutti e due in silenzio per qualche istante prima di assicurarci che abbia lasciato la stanza.

“Tua madre sembra simpatica,” inizio per rompere il silenzio. “Come una vera mamma.”

“Anche la tua è una vera mamma, Jean,” ribatte lui.

“Hai capito cosa intendo. Una mamma _mammosa_ ,” approfondisco, tamburellando con le dita sulla base di plastica del mio portatile. “Non una schiava di mariti di merda e tacchi alti e _Zumba_.”

“Quelle cose non la rendono meno mamma delle altre.” Lo so già. Mia madre è grandiosa. Ma una mamma come quella di Marco sembra quel tipo di mamma che non esiterebbe a stringerti in un forte abbraccio in ogni occasione. Questa è una cosa che gli invidio.

“… Sì, lo so.”  
 

* * *

 

 

Parliamo ancora un po’ di cose abbastanza banali; principalmente di quanto io debba ancora guardare il finale della quarta stagione di _Game of Thrones_ , nonostante le proteste di Marco per quanto, cito testualmente, quel programma sia “rozzo”. È solo che non ha ancora visto la luce. O i draghi.

Quando l’orologio del mio portatile segna le undici e cinquantanove, gli dico che deve fare silenzio, perché devo concentrarmi a beccare la mezzanotte esattamente in punto.

“Jean—”

“No, Marco, shh! Voglio farlo per bene!”

“Ma sei—”

“Sssh!”

La scritta 00:00 compare nell’angolo più in basso del mio schermo. Sedici giugno.

“Marco?”

“Sì?”

“Buon compleanno!”  
 

* * *

 

 

Non rimaniamo svegli ancora per molto dopo tutto ciò; Marco sbadiglia di continuo, facendo sbadigliare sempre anche me, perché  quegli sbadigli di merda sono contagiosi. Mi ricorda anche del mio esame di domani mattina. Oh, già.

“Tsk, va bene,” dico, ammettendo la mia sconfitta. Muovo le spalle e faccio schioccare il collo con un soddisfacente _crack_. “Dovremmo chiuderla qui.”

“Probabilmente è l’idea più saggia,” Marco sorride con aria d’intesa. “Ci vediamo domani – uh, cioè, oggi. Più tardi.”

“Spero tu voglia vedere il tuo regalo,” gli dico in un sorriso. “Penso che ti piacerà. Oppure lo userai per picchiarmi. Non ho ancora deciso.”

“Hmm, è una bella idea,” ridacchia, e io faccio una smorfia indignata, beffardamente. “No, non vedo l’ora di vederlo. Davvero. Buona notte, Jean.”

“’Notte.”

La sua webcam si disconnette e il mio schermo torna a mostrare la chat. Marco scrive un’ultima faccina sorridente come saluto, e poi la spunta verde del suo contatto lascia il posto all’icona che lo indica come offline. Mi disconnetto anch’io, ma la sua _buona notte_ mi risuona ancora nelle orecchie.  
 

* * *

 

 

Non lo nascondo, mi sono quasi pentito di essere rimasto sveglio fino a tardi nel momento in cui ho sentito la sveglia suonare con la violenza di un fottutissimo trapano alle sette e mezza di questa mattina. Con un lamento/grido di dolore, rotolo su un fianco e sbatto una mano sulla sveglia alla cieca, mancandola un paio di volte, finché non riesco finalmente a zittire quel trillo.

Il sole si infiltra nella stanza da una fessura tra le tende, illuminando il centro del mio letto con un raggio di luce gialla e abbagliante che mi colpisce dritto in faccia. Faccio una smorfia e mi copro gli occhi con i palmi delle mani. Inizio già a sentire caldo. Grandioso.

Decido di rinunciare al mare di magliette e jeans già indossati che giacciono sul pavimento della mia stanza, saltellando invece da uno spazio libero all’altro, fino a raggiungere l’armadio. Oggi mi sforzerò di vestirmi meglio. (Lo faccio per Lentiggini, ovviamente.) Prendo un paio di pantaloni chino beige, che cadono un po’ a vita bassa sui miei fianchi fin troppo ossuti, insieme a una cintura da abbinarci. Prendo una camicia di jeans: per una volta nella vita potrebbe giovarmi il fatto di uscire di casa con qualcosa che non sia una maglietta sudicia con il logo di una band musicale.

Mi sento come se mi fossi messo piuttosto _in tiro_ , e quel pensiero mi fa provare quella sorta di eccitazione che normalmente non mi aspetterei di sentire subito prima di un esame (soprattutto di un esame di una materia che _odio_ sinceramente con tutto me stesso).

Do uno sguardo alla mia collezione di berretti sul fondo del mio armadio … e prendo quello nero. Quello rosso, il mio preferito, sembra un po’ più malconcio (inoltre, non si abbina granché con l’outfit di oggi). Lo indosso e passo qualche minuto a pavoneggiarmi davanti allo specchio.

_Bene … occhiali da sole, chiavi dell’auto, libri per un ripasso veloce all’ultimo minuto, c’è tutto_ , penso, annotando gli oggetti nella mia lista immaginaria. _Regalo di Marco pronto per dopo… ecco qui_. Il CD troneggia sul mio portatile con aria fiera, in una vecchia custodia che ho rimediato e scarabocchiato a dovere (Immagino che a Marco non dispiacciano i miei disegnini).

Il tragitto verso il campus fila liscio; ho tutti i finestrini della Jaguar abbassati, e riesco a stento a trattenermi dal tirare fuori la testa come un cane che si gode il vento sulla tangenziale. Quando entro nel parcheggio, sono sorpreso di vedere il furgone merdoso di Ymir parcheggiato qualche metro più avanti.

La gay lentigginosa numero due (è stata surclassata automaticamente dopo ieri sera, okay?) solleva la testa dal bagagliaio quando mi avvicino a lei con la mia andatura rilassata; non c’era molto traffico, quindi posso ammazzare il tempo che mi resta parlando con lei.

“Ehi,” la saluto sollevando una mano. “Pensavo avessi finito ieri.”

Mi guarda da capo a piedi e inarca un sopracciglio sottile, apparentemente divertita da qualcosa.

“Wow, sembra che per una volta i pantaloni non ti stiano bloccando la circolazione lì dove non batte il sole, Jean. Qual è la grande occasione per questo cambio di stile?” sorride beffarda, con le mani sui fianchi. Alle sue spalle, nel bagagliaio, ci sono un paio di tele enormi, coperte da quelle che definirei pennellate di colori a caso. (Okay, diciamo che l’arte moderna non è il mio forte. Ma non oso insultarla davanti a Ymir. Mi taglierebbe le palle senza pensarci un attimo. Sul serio.)

“Accidenti, _grazie_ ,” borbotto, grattandomi la nuca nel punto dove i miei capelli escono da sotto al berretto. “Non hai risposto alla mia domanda.”

Ride tra sé e sé e si gira su se stessa, chiudendo con forza la portiera del furgone. Strofina energicamente le mani completamente nere e impolverate sui pantaloncini dall’aspetto malconcio. Quel furgone avrebbe proprio bisogno di un bel lavaggio.

“Sono venuta a prendere qualche dipinto che ho fatto durante l’anno,” spiega. “Se non li porto a casa, finiranno per appenderli qui o qualcosa di simile.”

“E tu non vuoi?”

“Nah,” fa spallucce, mentre il suo sorriso prende una nota piuttosto compiaciuta. “Un tizio che lavora in non so quale galleria in centro ha detto che li vorrebbe esporre. E ha intenzione di pagarmi. Col cazzo che li lascio al dipartimento di arte dell’università.”

Mi accorgo di provare un’intensa invidia per lei.

Ymir ha scelto arte come corso principale (e uno secondario stranissimo di storia norrena, o qualcosa di altrettanto inutile), ma non le servirebbe nemmeno venire al college. Ci sono già molti professionisti interessati ai suoi lavori, persone che possiedono gallerie, esibizioni e tutta quella roba lì, cazzo. Ammassa un po’ di colore su una tela e la vende per almeno cento dollari. Fa esattamente quello che vorrei fare io.

“Ci inviterai alla mostra, allora?” le chiedo in modo burbero, mentre lei gira e rigira le chiavi del furgone con il mignolo.

“Forse? Se vi va di venire, certo,” risponde. “Cioè, Historia è già sulla lista degli invitati, ma se vuoi venire anche tu fammi un fischio e aggiungo anche te.” La sua espressione si illumina, come se avesse ricordato qualcosa di fondamentale. Non è per niente fondamentale. Mi fa arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie. “Oh, ehi! Ho capito perché ti sei messo in tiro; è il compleanno del ragazzo della piscina per cui sicuramente non fai pensieri sconci, giusto? Ora ricordo! Ti senti fortunato oggi, eh?”

“Fanculo,” dico in un sibilo. “Sul serio, perché perdo tempo a parlarti?”

Ymir si mette a ridacchiare, quindi le mostro il dito medio e annuncio burberamente che ho un esame da fare, e che spero di non rivederla _mai più_.  
 

* * *

 

 

Incontro Connie poco prima di entrare nell’aula di filosofia. Sembra essersi ripreso dall’esaurimento post-matematica, e non la smette di parlare di quanto si ubriacherà stasera con Sasha, Historia e Ymir. Prova ancora una volta a convincermi a unirmi a loro, quindi gli intimo di riportare la mente a Russell.

L’esame in sé è … un po’ uno schifo. Le domande sono poste in modo veramente strano, quindi ci metto un po’ a capire cosa diamine stiano chiedendo effettivamente; alla fine, non scrivo quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto, ma non penso nemmeno che sia un _totale_ disastro.

Inoltre, ormai non me ne importa più nulla. L’estate adesso è così vicina che riesco a _gustarla_. Quando il sorvegliante passa per ritirare il mio foglio, riesco praticamente a sentire l’agitazione di Connie a tre file di distanza. Mi scocca un sorriso estatico e io alzo gli occhi al cielo, ma non posso che sentirmi tremendamente sollevato. Sono contento che l’anno si sia concluso.

Connie sta praticamente saltellando quando lo allontano dalla folla dei nostri compagni del corso di filosofia, e ci dirigiamo entrambi verso il parcheggio. Il furgone di Ymir ormai non c’è più, e scorgo il pick-up di Connie qualche posto più in là rispetto a dove ho incontrato Ymir prima. Ci separiamo quando raggiungo la mia Jaguar.

“Sei _sicuro_ di non voler venire con noi più tardi?” prova un’ultima volta, poggiandosi sullo sportello dell’auto mentre prendo posto dietro allo sterzo. Abbasso il finestrino e chiudo la portiera, sottraendola alla sua presa.

“Sto cercando di preservare il fegato,” rispondo con un sorriso esasperato. “Per il prossimo fine settimana.”

Connie la ritiene una scusa accettabile e sposta il peso sui talloni, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloncini.

“Cazzo se non vedo l’ora. Sarà una cosa da pazzi!”  
 

* * *

 

 

Non potrei uscire dall’auto più rapidamente quando parcheggio davanti al garage di casa mia. La coupé di mia madre non c’è, quindi presumo sia uscita a fare la spesa, o per qualche lezione di fitness, o qualsiasi cosa; non me ne frega niente, a essere onesti, perché sto pensando soltanto a una cosa.

Getto lo zaino sulla fine della ringhiera delle scale nel preciso istante in cui varco il portone principale, e scalcio via le scarpe con così tanta forza che atterrano sul primo gradino. Scivolo in cucina, puntando il frigo, e do uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra della cucina.

Non  vedo la polo blu che mi aspettavo (e che non vedevo l’ora) di vedere.

Be’, non è esattamente la verità. _È_ la stessa polo. È blu fiordaliso, con un nome ricamato sulla parte sinistra del petto.

Ma sono più che certo che non sia Marco a indossarla.

Mi blocco e mi sporgo verso la finestra, schermandomi gli occhi dal sole con una mano. Il tizio che indossa la polo blu è basso; ha tipo la statura di un ragazzino delle medie, ma sembra veramente arrabbiato con quel cazzo di retino che tiene in mano. Non ho molto tempo per chiedermi perché, dato che a quel punto noto l’altro tizio sul bordo piscina, intento a togliere il filtro dall’acqua.

Ogni singolo stereotipo che mi ero prefissato sugli inservienti delle piscine trova conferma in un unico sguardo al culo di quel tipo. Rende giustizia persino agli slip da bagno. _Passami la candeggina_.

È alto. Abbronzato. Biondo. E ha degli addominali che fanno sembrare Marco come un quarantenne flaccido in confronto a lui.

_Stanno pulendo la piscina o filmano un cazzo di film porno là fuori?!_

Il tizio più basso inizia a parlare con il collega super-muscoloso che, per tutta risposta, sembra semplicemente ridere. Il primo pensiero che mi passa per la testa è: _mamma, dove sei?_ Quanto se la spasserebbe a guardare quegli addominali d’acciaio.

Non è questo il punto. Dov’è Marco? Ha detto che ci saremmo visti oggi.

Prendo il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni, ma non ci sono messaggi non letti né chiamate perse. Stringo la bocca in una linea sottile.

Gli mando un messaggio che va dritto al punto.

**A: Marco-Polo**  
Ehi dove sei?

Prendo una Coca-Cola dal frigo, superando una cassa intera di Dr. Peppers, senza scollare gli occhi dallo schermo del mio Samsung. Marco di solito è piuttosto rapido a rispondere … ma non questa volta, a quanto pare. Tiro la linguetta e bevo un lungo sorso, pulendomi la bocca con il dorso della mano.

Potrei chiedere a loro.

Apro la porta sul retro e metto piede nel patio, cautamente. Il tizio basso ha un’aria intimidatoria, nonostante sia circa mezzo metro più basso di me. E il tizio più alto … be’, basta dire che mi sto sforzando terribilmente per cercare di guardare qualsiasi cosa che non sia il suo culo. È praticamente un _faro_ nel buio. Un culo-faro. Grandioso. Perfetto. _Letteralmente_.

Non mi avvicino troppo alla piscina; il ragazzo più basso mi lancia uno sguardo mentre mi avvicino, e poi mi ignora apertamente, pensando che filtrare la sporcizia inesistente sia _molto_ più interessante. Ma sono abbastanza vicino da riuscire a leggere il nome ricamato sulla sua maglietta: _Levi_. Come i jeans, immagino. Il nome mi sembra familiare, ma non riesco a ricordare perché.

“Uh, ciao,” saluto, in imbarazzo, reggendo la Coca-Cola vicino al petto. Il biondino allora si accorge della mia presenza, girando la testa per guardarmi quando mi sente parlare.

E per aggiungere la ciliegina sulla torta, anche il suo viso è bellissimo. Cioè, ha un viso da modello. Mi chiedo perché pulisca piscine per vivere, con una faccia e un corpo del genere. Io sicuramente non lo farei.

“Ehi,” sorride, porgendomi una mano. Spero che non noti il modo in cui strofino furtivamente la _mia_ mano sulla coscia, perché il mio palmo è schifosamente sudato. La mia stretta è quasi inerme, mentre non ho idea di cosa dovrei guardare in questo istante.

_Non il suo pacco, questo è poco ma sicuro. Mantieni lo sguardo in alto a tutti i costi!_

“Io sono Erwin,” continua. Anche il suo nome mi ricorda qualcosa. “Sei tu il proprietario di casa?”

_Ovvio che non sono io il proprietario, cazzo_ , medito brevemente. _Quanti anni dimostro?_ Ma ovviamente sta domandando solo per questioni di soldi.

“No,” rispondo. “Ma mia madre mi ha lasciato i soldi, quindi non c’è problema.”

Erwin distende il viso in un sorriso abbagliante, ma probabilmente finto, e fa per tornare a lavorare. Ma io non ho finito.

“Q-quindi, uh, cos’è successo a Marco?”

“Marco?” È il tipo più basso, Levi, a parlare con un’espressione accigliata. Sposta il peso sul retino e inclina leggermente i fianchi. “Si è preso qualche giorno libero. Ci ha lasciati a coprire i suoi turni, quella merda. Giusto per raddoppiare il lavoro e il numero di piscine sudice da pulire.”

“Qualche giorno libero?” ripeto in tono robotico. Marco non me ne ha parlato, ieri sera. “Quando ha—”

“Nel bel mezzo del suo stramaledetto primo appuntamento di stamattina,” Levi risponde ancora prima che abbia finito di formulare la mia domanda.

“Ha spiegato perché—”

“No.”

“Levi,” lo  ammonisce Erwin. Gli rivolge uno sguardo d’intesa e solleva le sopracciglia folte con un’aria d’attesa. Levi aggrotta la fronte, facendo cadere lo sguardo sull’acqua.

Ovviamente ho capito che sanno _qualcosa_. E che questo Levi proprio non vuole raccontare dei dettagli privati al primo adolescente che trova, che si presume abbia poco a che fare con il loro collega lentigginoso. E il fatto che la pensi così, tanto per cominciare, mi infastidisce.

“Ma stava bene o sembrava—”

“Senti, ragazzino,” dice Levi, agitando il retino fuori dall’acqua e utilizzandolo per gesticolare nella mia direzione. “Sono fatti suoi, non miei. E probabilmente neanche tuoi.” _Ovvio che sono fatti miei, testa di cazzo. Sono suo amico. L’amico a cui Marco aveva promesso di venire oggi_.

“Ma… Marco ha detto che sarebbe stato qui. Oggi.” _È il suo compleanno_ , aggiungo dentro di me.

“Mi spiace,” dice Erwin, con un po’ più di comprensione. “Pare che tu ci debba sopportare, almeno per oggi. Ci toglieremo dai piedi appena possibile.”

Non è questo il problema.

Arranco di nuovo fino alla cucina e bevo il resto della mia Coca-Cola in un unico sorso. Accartoccio la lattina tra le dita e la getto in direzione della spazzatura. Colpisce il bordo e non riesce a fare canestro, sferragliando sulle mattonelle del pavimento della cucina. Sono costretto a percorrere la camminata della vergogna per andare a gettarla con le mie mani.

Controllo di nuovo il telefono, ma non ha ancora risposto. Quindi gli mando un altro messaggio.

**A: Marco-Polo**  
ehi oggi vieni? il signor palo-nel-culo e superman biondo stanno pulendo la piscina quindi che devi fare? hanno detto che ti sei preso qualche giorno. fammi sapere  
 

* * *

 

 

Il compleanno di Marco trascorre senza che Marco stesso si faccia sentire. C’è una distinta sensazione di vuoto nel mio petto quando considero diverse possibilità… tipo che non voglia passare il compleanno con me, costretto a pulire la mia piscina. O che forse abbia raggiunto il limite della sua sopportazione per assecondarmi vista la mia situazione. O che abbia trovato qualcosa di meglio da fare piuttosto che stare con _me_. Non gliene farei una colpa.

Devo letteralmente scuotere la testa per scacciare quei pensieri. No. Basta. No. Non è come prima. _La gente non ti dà buca così semplicemente, Jean. Succede solo nella tua testa. Non nella realtà_.

Marco non è così.

Così sorge la domanda principale: _cos’altro può essere successo_?

Gli mando qualche altro messaggio durante il giorno e, appena prima che mia madre torni a casa, mi arrendo e provo con una telefonata, ma si attacca subito la segreteria telefonica.

_“Ciao, questo è il numero di Marco Bodt. Sapete come si lascia un messaggio. Richiamerò appena mi sarà possibile!”_

Riaggancio prima che il segnale acustico dei messaggi mi risuoni nell’orecchio.

Forse la sua famiglia gli ha organizzato una festa. Forse qualcuno dei suoi amici ha deciso di portarlo da qualche parte per il suo compleanno. Forse… _forse_. Ci sono troppi forse. (Provo a non rimuginare sul fatto che una festa non richiede più di un giorno libero, e che il gran numero dei suoi amici ammonta a me, Reiner e Bert.)

_Dai, Marco, potresti anche rispondere. Hai lanciato il telefono nell’oceano Pacifico o cosa_?

Tutto ciò mi mette decisamente di cattivo umore. Non dovrebbe, eppure è così, perché sono _Jean_ , ed è così che _fa_ Jean. Si arrabbia tantissimo, senza un motivo in particolare.

Per peggiorare le cose, mio padre si presenta a cena. Mi fa piacere vedere che sta ancora cercando di adempiere ai suoi doveri di padre, venendo a controllare com’è andato l’esame. Ho il telefono sulle gambe, sotto al tavolo, quando comincia l’interrogatorio.

“Allora? Tua madre mi ha detto che pensi che matematica sia andata bene, no? E chimica?” Non nomina nemmeno le altre tre materie; non gliene frega proprio nulla.

“Tutto a posto,” rispondo, sbirciando lo schermo del telefono, tenendo le posate sospese sul piatto. Il mio sguardo non si avvicina neanche lontanamente a mio padre che siede all’altra estremità del tavolo. Non elaboro il discorso, non provo a innescare l’inevitabile bomba che scoppierebbe se gli dicessi che era un esame particolarmente difficile e che non mi aspetto molto. Non gli dico niente e basta.

“A posto?” dice mio padre in una risata secca (ma _in realtà_ non è divertito). “È tutto quello che riesci a dirmi, Jean? Dicci che domande c’erano.”

Mi chiedo a cosa possa servire, perché qualsiasi parola sulla chimica non sfiorerebbe nemmeno l’interesse di mia madre, e posso garantire che, non appena aprirò bocca e inizierò a parlare, verrei interrotto in ogni caso. Do un altro sguardo al telefono.

“Non c’è altro da dire,” ribatto nel tono più burbero che riesco a osare. “Ormai l’ho fatto, e in ogni caso non ho intenzione di riprendere chimica il prossimo anno.”

Merda. Non volevo dirlo.

“Non ne abbiamo mai discusso,” risponde mio padre, camuffando l’affermazione in un tono interrogativo. Sembra come se stesse cercando di non lasciar trapelare i suoi veri sentimenti, fallendo piuttosto miseramente. “La scelta è fra chimica e matematica, Jean. Devi sceglierne una di queste due come indirizzo principale per il prossimo anno. E preferibilmente mantenere l’altra come materia secondaria.” Il resto della frase nella sua testa probabilmente continua con qualcosa del tipo: _francese, storia e filosofia sono più che inutili, per quanto mi riguarda_.

Riesco a vedere Ymir e il suo furgone di merda pieno di dipinti nella mia testa, e devo scacciare quell’immagine. Spingerla più indietro possibile, sotterrarla sotto equazioni, numeri e statistiche. Non va via così facilmente.

Sbircio un’altra volta il telefono sotto al tavolo, ma stavolta mia madre se ne accorge.

“ _Cosa_ stai guardando, Jean?” mi accusa, sporgendosi verso di me. “Cosa ti ho detto riguardo al telefono durante i pasti?” Artiglia il mio cellulare tra le unghie e lo posa sul tavolo di vetro con un sospiro.

“Mamma,” insisto, allungando un braccio per prenderlo e alzandomi dalla sedia. Lei lo fa scivolare sul tavolo, lontano dalla mia portata. “Mi serve, dai.”

“Sai che non dovresti mandare messaggi mentre sei a tavola,” mi dice.

“E soprattutto non mentre sto provando a fare una conversazione importante con te,” aggiunge mio padre. “È un discorso serio, Jean. Vorrei che lo capissi, almeno per una volta.”

Questo mi manda fuori dai gangheri nel modo peggiore in assoluto. Digrigno i denti e mi faccio strada a spintoni tra i pensieri che ho in testa.

“Dai, mamma. Mi serve,” ripeto, ignorando deliberatamente ciò che mio padre ha appena detto. “Non sto mandando messaggi a nessuno.”

Prego tutte le divinità perché non faccia la mogliettina svampita in questo preciso istante. Spero che capisca cosa sto cercando di dirle, senza che nomini quella cosa che sicuramente affonderebbe entrambi. Dai, mamma. Fai due più due. _Ridammi il telefono_.

“Sei _incredibilmente_ maleducato con tua madre,” mi stronca mio padre. “Adesso siediti e finisci la cena, Jean.

Sono maleducato. _Io_ sono maleducato? E tu ovviamente no, eh? Tu non sei maleducato con mamma? A volte non riesco proprio a credere a quante cazzate spari da quella bocca.

“Mamma, _per favore_.”

Mi sembra titubante, combattuta tra due opzioni: mettere il mio Samsung nella tasca e restare una brava casalinga fedele allo stronzo del secolo, oppure realizzare che sono davvero, sinceramente _serio_ in questo preciso istante.

“P-però non mandare più messaggi da sotto al tavolo,” mi raccomanda. “Puoi aspettare fino alla fine della cena, okay?”

“Céline,” insiste mio padre. Che c’è, papà, _che c’è?_

Lascia cadere nuovamente il telefono nella mia mano tesa, e le mie dita si avvolgono saldamente intorno a esso. Incontra il mio sguardo per un brevissimo istante, e spero che riesca a vedere la mia gratitudine.

L’atmosfera dopo quell’avvenimento è _terribile_. Ma almeno papà non insiste con le domande sul mio maledettissimo futuro, limitandosi a ficcarsi carote in bocca in grandi cucchiaiate.

Dopo tutto ciò, non potrei uscire da quella stanza più rapidamente di così, volando via dalla mia sedia non appena mio padre abbandona finalmente le posate per ultimo, e corro verso la lavastoviglie, gettandovici dentro il mio piatto. Il vassoio bianco risuona sui cardini appena lo infilo nella macchina, e sono così _irritato_ , cazzo.

“Jean.” Mia madre è in piedi davanti alla porta della cucina, con in mano il suo piatto e quello di mio padre. Non si smuove. “ _Cos’era_ tutta quella scenata, Jean?”

“Niente,” borbotto, con l’intenzione di superarla senza degnarla di uno sguardo, per andare a fare l’eremita nella mia stanza con il mio sketchbook per il resto della serata. Il modo migliore per iniziare le vacanze estive. Angosciandomi.

Ma mia mamma – solitamente debole di volontà, praticamente ridotta a uno zerbino – allunga un braccio per fermarmi.

“Jean, guardami. Sono tua madre. So quando c’è qualcosa che non va, piccolo mio.” Rabbrividisco nel sentire quell’appellativo, ma mi ritrovo incollato al pavimento. “È ovvio che sia successo qualcosa se stai così attaccato al telefono, _soprattutto_ di fronte a tuo padre.”

È questo il punto, mamma. Non so se sia _effettivamente_ successo qualcosa. E questo rende tutta questa situazione ancora più ridicola, perché non dovrei essere così dipendente da un SMS, giusto? Forse mi aspetto troppo.

“Oggi è venuto Marco?”

“No.”

Sospira attraverso il naso e lascia cadere il braccio, avanzando nella cucina per posare la pila di piatti sul bancone. Le sue spalle sembrano incurvarsi quando si gira nuovamente a guardarmi, con quell’espressione da _sono-una-mamma-e-ti-conosco-meglio-di-quanto-ti-conosca-tu-stesso_ stampata in volto. Non la sfoggia molto spesso.

“Ah, ecco,” dice in un tono pieno di sottintesi. Non approfondisce, non mi ringrazia per non aver nominato il ragazzo della piscina davanti all’irascibile papà, si aspetta semplicemente che capisca cosa voglia dire con quel _ah ecco_. Non lo capisco.

“Senti, mamma, non è successo niente.” Sembro praticamente una ragazzina di tredici anni che si agita perché il ragazzo che le piace non l’ha ancora richiamata come aveva promesso. È ridicolo, cazzo. Non pensate che _non_ me ne sia reso conto.

È a quel punto che me ne vado, perché deduco che non abbia intenzione di dire altro (e anche se lo facesse, finirebbe solo per infastidirmi ulteriormente, oltre a caricarmi di un senso di frustrazione).

Mando altri tre messaggi a Marco e provo ancora una volta a sconfiggere la sua segreteria telefonica, mentre fisso il CD sulla mia scrivania, prima di decidere di darci un taglio. Ho l’album da disegno sulle gambe per tutto il tempo, ma non riesco a disegnare nulla. Ogni volta che prendo in mano la matita mi viene voglia di disegnare Marco e, quando voglio disegnare Marco, non riesco a non pensare al fatto che mi abbia dato buca senza una cazzo di parola. Alla fine, sono stanchissimo per via degli esami e mi addormento per ben dodici ore.

Una delle ultime cose che mi passa per la testa è: _perché devi diventare così fottutamente dipendente appena qualcuno ti presta un minimo di attenzione, eh?_  
 

* * *

 

 

Ancora nessuna notizia di Marco giovedì. Mi sveglio intorno all’ora di pranzo (e, per un brevissimo istante finché non ricordo tutto ciò che c’è di sbagliato nella mia vita, mi sento assolutamente alla grande, cazzo), e mi concedo approssimativamente dieci secondi di speranza quando vedo dei messaggi non letti sul telefono.

Tuttavia, non sono da parte di Marco; c’è solo una caterva di messaggi molto ubriachi e molto _incoerenti_ da parte di Connie e Sasha. Almeno _loro_ hanno passato una bella serata per festeggiare la fine del semestre. Continuo a scorrere tra quei messaggi per divertimento, ma non mi prendo il fastidio di rispondere in alcun modo. Probabilmente staranno entrambi dormendo per smaltire la sbornia.

Trascino il mio portatile giù dalla scrivania, scostando il CD di Marco da un lato, e mi rifugio nuovamente nel letto, allestendo una montagna di coperte su cui collassare. Tengo il computer in equilibrio sulle ginocchia e mi connetto velocemente su Facebook; solo tre notifiche, nessuna di cui m’importi. Vado sul profilo di Marco, ma non c’è alcuna attività.

Controllo anche su Skype, ma non l’ha riaperto dalla nostra conversazione dell’altra sera. Gli mando un messaggio comunque, perché è destinato a vederlo prima o poi. Vero?

**KirschFINE:**  
>> _yo ma sei scomparso dalla faccia della terra_  
>> _xké sembra proprio così_  
>> _potresti tipo… rispondermi agli sms e dirmi che sei vivo o qualcosa del genere_

Dovrebbe bastare, ma sento l’urgenza di scrivere un ultimo rigo.

**KirschFINE:**  
>> _mi stai facendo preoccupare. non vedevo l’ora di vederti lol_

Ecco. Così dovrebbe andare. Quel _lol_ bilancia il sottotono piuttosto gay. Così non è per nulla sospetto.  
 

* * *

 

 

Venerdì vado da Connie per giocare un po’ all’Xbox. Be’, quella era l’idea, ma riconosco quella trappola mortale arrugginita della bici di Sasha appoggiata su una facciata della casa quando parcheggio la Jaguar su un lato della strada.

Sasha insiste per giocare con noi, nonostante Connie abbia solo due controller; loro due finiscono per giocare a turno, nonostante Sasha abbia assolutamente zero esperienza di gioco in _Call of Duty_ , finendo per farci uccidere entrambi.

“Dai, Sasha!” mi lamento ad alta voce, lasciando il controller sulle mie gambe. “Non sai proprio giocare, Cristo santo!”

“Non è vero, sei _tu_ che non sai giocare!” ribatte lei in maniera infantile, facendomi la linguaccia.

“Sash, fai schifo a questo gioco,” concorda Connie in un sospiro. “Jean ha ragione.”

“Be’ forse dovreste calmarvi un po’,” scherza. “È solo uno stupido gioco.”

Mi lascio sfuggire un grugnito e mi stendo sugli sgangherati cuscini del divano mentre Connie e Sasha iniziano una specie di discussione sulle virtù di _Call of Duty_. Tiro fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans come d’abitudine, e sblocco lo schermo. No, nessun messaggio. _Ancora_. Aggrotto le sopracciglia. Ho perso il conto delle volte in cui si è ripetuta questa scena oggi. Non so perché conservo ancora un briciolo di speranza. Non sento nemmeno la vibrazione del telefonino in tasca o qualcosa del genere.

“Cos’è che continui a guardare?” sottolinea Sasha, “Al cellulare, intendo.”  Alzo lo sguardo su di lei, e noto che stava stringendo Connie in una presa di wrestling, ma si è fermata per indicare il Samsung che ho in mano con un cenno del capo. “L’amante che ci stai nascondendo ti sta punendo con il silenzio?”

“Non rompere, Sasha.”

Guardo Connie mentre si divincola, un po’ come un pesce, dalla sua presa, per poi spintonarla per la spalla. Sasha restituisce la spinta al suo ragazzo, con molta più forza.

“Non puoi prendermi in giro, Jean,” sorride beffarda. “Ho un sesto senso per queste cose, lo sai!”

“ _Come no_ ,” diciamo io e Connie in coro, impassibili. Sasha si sporge per schiaffeggiarci entrambi sulla testa. Che amici premurosi che ho.

“Oh! A proposito!” esclama a quel punto Sasha, voltandosi per trovarsi di fronte a me dalla sua posizione sul divano. Le cose possono solo peggiorare quando esordisce così. Faccio già una smorfia. “Com’è andata mercoledì? Con il mixtape sdolcinato?”

Non voglio sapere _perché_ la conversazione precedente le abbia _ricordato_ tutto ciò. Non ho molto tempo per pensarci, tuttavia, perché il brontolio generale che mi pervade inizia a vorticare nuovamente nel mio stomaco.

“ _Non è andata_.”

“Coooomeee?” esclama Sasha. “Che intendi? A Marco non è piaciuto il regalo?”

“Non lo so,” rispondo, provando a scrollare le spalle con aria indifferente. “Non gliel’ho ancora dato. Non ci siamo visti.”

“Ohhhh,” sussurra Sasha. “Oh no. E tu stai aspettando che lui ti chiami? Oh cielo, Connie, hai sentito? _Non è sempre tutto rose e fiori_.”

“So che questa non è casa mia, ma non pensare che non possa _cacciarti a calci in culo_ fuori da qui, Sash.”

“Oh, e dai, Jean, stai sempre incollato al telefono. Non pretendere che io non veda quei sorrisetti carinissimi che riesce a strapparti con un semplice messaggio,” ridacchia Sasha, e non nego che l’urgenza di picchiarla con un cuscino del divano sta aumentando esponenzialmente. “Sembra la storia di una soap opera, è _fantastico_.”

“A quanto pare non guardiamo le stesse soap opera, allora,” ribatto bruscamente.

“E comunque, ai nostri messaggi non rispondi _mai_ ,” continua a lagnarsi. “Non è vero, Connie?”

“Ha ragione, in effetti. A noi _non_ rispondi mai.”

Vorrei ricordare loro che il punto è che Marco _non_ sta rispondendo ai miei, di messaggi. Sarei piuttosto felice se lo facesse, così _potrei_ rispondergli.

“Te l’immagini? Lentiggini e capellone, potremmo chiamarvi così,” dice Sasha con un ampio sorriso, scompigliandomi i capelli biondi sulla sommità della mia testa.

Rispondo alla sua affermazione con un lamento e provo a rotolare dall’altra parte del divano. Sasha non demorde.

“Sai, farebbe troppo ridere se finissi per succhiargli il cazzo dopo tutte queste proteste.”

È la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso, rotolo su un fianco e affondo il viso nella spalliera del divano, soffocando un urlo di sconfitta. _Huuuurrrrrrgh_.

 Sono certo che _scopare_ con lui sia l’ultimo dei miei pensieri … preferirei semplicemente che mi _richiamasse_ , cazzo.

“Ma no, Sash,” la interrompe Connie, che ha deciso di poter dire la sua sulla mia vita sessuale. “Andiamo, stai decisamente correndo un po’ troppo.”

Forse Connie ha notato che mi sto praticamente fondendo con il divano. Perché. Perché deve succedere _sempre_ a me. Non ho _mai_ chiesto di ricevere questo trattamento.

“Ve l’ho detto, so come vanno queste cose! È sempre il mio sesto senso,” afferma Sasha in tono serio.

“Sappiamo tutti che il tuo gaydar fa cagare, Sash. Non ci hai creduto per tipo tre mesi quando ti abbiamo detto che Eren è gay.”

“Non è _gay_. È un _gesto evasivo con la mano_.”

“Sì, pensala pure come vuoi. Comunque ho ragione io.”

A quel punto torno una volta per tutte nella conversazione, sentendo il bisogno di prendere aria tra un lamento e l’altro soffocato nel divano. Sollevo la testa per fissare Connie e Sasha nel bel mezzo del dibattito.

“Aspettate, Eren è _gay_?”

“ _Gesto evasivo con la mano_ ,” mi corregge Sasha, prima che Connie ci interrompa.

“Uh, _certo_. Non hai ancora sentito parlare del suo vicino sexy con un complesso di superiorità che abita al piano di sopra del suo appartamento? Non parla d’altro.”

“No.”

“Bene. Ringrazia il cielo di essere stato risparmiato, allora.”

Tuttavia, a Sasha non importa un bel niente di Eren. È ancora interessata al discorso _precedente_.

“Scommetto che Jean si scopa il ragazzo della piscina entro la fine dell’estate,” afferma, dando un colpetto al braccio di Connie per attirare ancora una volta la sua attenzione. Credo che non senta nemmeno la mia sfilza di _no, per favore, smettila_. Connie sembra prendere in considerazione la proposta per circa due millisecondi. Grazie, amico mio. Sono contento di sapere che sei dalla mia parte.

“Vada per la scommessa. Dopotutto, mi serviranno dei soldi per sistemare il pick-up prima di settembre.”

A quanto pare il mio relativo interesse per gli uomini non è più il fulcro della conversazione.  
 

* * *

 

 

**Da: Ymir**  
allora ho sentito che c’è una scommessa in corso se ti scopi o no il ragazzo della piscina

**A: Ymir**  
nn so da dove hai ricevuto quest’informazione ma sono tutte bugie

**A: Ymir**  
connie e sasha sono delle merde non credere a una sola parola di quello che ti dicono ok. il loro unico scopo nella vita è rendere la mia vita un inferno

**Da: Ymir**  
come ti pare. partecipo comunque. mi servono soldi.

**A: Ymir**  
per cosa esattamente ?! sei tipo l’unica ad avere un lavoro

**Da: Ymir**  
per la birra. ovvio.  
 

* * *

 

 

Quando mi sveglio sabato mattina ( _tecnicamente_ alle dodici meno un quarto è ancora mattina, okay?), non c’è nessuno nel cortile posteriore. Mi precipito giù per le scale per trovare mamma che sfoglia una rivista sul bancone della cucina, sorseggiando qualche stupido caffè _che-non-è-veramente-caffè_. Avete capito, quelle schifezze salutiste di merda.

“C’è, uh… dov’è… è già venuto qualcuno, uh, per pulire la piscina, mamma?”

Alza lo sguardo su di me, lasciando cadere la pagina che stringeva tra le dita.

“No, non vengono oggi. Hanno chiamato questa mattina per dirmi che sono a corto di personale in questo momento, e hanno dovuto rimandare l’appuntamento a domani. Il che è un bel problema, in realtà, perché non sarò a casa per quasi tutto il giorno, e— tu ci sarai, tesoro?”

Huh. Grandioso.

“Sì, sarò in casa.”  
 

* * *

 

 

Le ore tra mezzanotte e le sei del mattino hanno la strana abitudine di farti sentire come se potessi toccare il cielo con un dito, oppure come se fossi schiacciato dal peso del mondo. Sono un _debole_. Non arrivo neanche alle due del mattino che quel peso si fa sentire.

**A: Marco-Polo**  
allora senti sono le 2 di mattina quindi probabilmente non sono molto lucido

**A: Marco-Polo**  
e so che non ci vediamo solo da una settimana e che abbiamo parlato martedì vabbè

**A: Marco-Polo**  
(lo so sono pessimo)

**A: Marco-Polo**  
ma X FAVORE puoi rispondermi xké prima ero solo un po’ arrabbiato ma ora inizio a essere piuttosto preoccupato x te  
 

* * *

 

 

Domenica è una giornata da sigaretta (e spero seriamente che la mia estate non trascorra tutta in questo modo).

Non sono in piedi neanche da un’ora e sento già quel disperato, patetico bisogno di nicotina, e mi sto arrampicando sul tetto, con in mano un pacchetto di sigarette e l’accendino.

L’aria di Trost è fottutamente immobile oggi; stagnante, calda e secca. Riesco praticamente a sentire le mie labbra disidratarsi e seccarsi con un unico respiro. Il solito profumo dell’estate, fatto di prato appena tagliato, di cibo arrostito sul barbecue, anche di cloro… non riesco a sentire niente di tutto ciò. Sembra esser stato rimpiazzato semplicemente dai gas delle automobili provenienti dal centro della città. Non è un odore di fumo sopportabile; è quella roba densa, nera e putrida, e mi arriva dritto alla testa, facendola girare. _Ugh_.

Incespico un po’ per provare a trovare una posizione comoda sulle tegole grigio-nere (che, a proposito, sono già bollenti). Il tizio basso – Levi – si è presentato qui poco fa, e sta lavorando più diligentemente di come Marco abbia mai fatto per pulire la piscina nel cortile che si estende ai miei piedi. È peggio di mia madre quando si tratta di vedere sporcizia immaginaria là dentro, a quanto pare.

È un peccato che l’inserviente-superman non sia venuto con lui. A mamma sarebbe piaciuto e forse, è solo un’ipotesi, se Marco non dovesse più farsi vivo, lei avrebbe degli altri addominali a cui pensare.

Mamma fa capolino nel cortile per dare a Levi la busta bianca con la sua paga, che lui ritira senza dire molto, a quanto vedo. Mamma gira i tacchi per tornare in cucina, ma il suo sguardo si posa sul tetto, e poi su di me.

“Jean!” grida, portando le mani sui fianchi. “ _Che cosa_ stai facendo esattamente sul tetto?”

Fortunatamente non ho ancora acceso, quindi nascondo furtivamente il pacchetto sotto la coscia. (Anche se dubito che riesca a vedere cos’ho in mano da una distanza del genere.)

“Mi deprimo,” le grido di rimando. Oggi non mi sta andando di dare spiegazioni.

Credo che la mia risposta la sconvolga, ma ha fretta di andare a non so che lezione di fitness o appuntamento dal chirurgo plastico, quindi non ha tempo per indagare sul mio comportamento. Opta per quel disgustoso tono da mamma che usa ogni tanto quando deve farmi una strigliata.

“A volte non ti capisco, Jean.”

Siamo in due.

Circa cinque minuti più tardi sento il rumore del motore della sua coupé allontanarsi dal vialetto e immettersi nella strada, quindi accendo una sigaretta. (Dubito che l’inserviente abbia intenzione di fare la spia, quindi sono fuori pericolo.)

La nicotina mi arriva dritta al cervello, ed è un bene, perché proprio _non voglio_ pensare lucidamente in questo momento. Provo a concentrarmi sul modo in cui il fumo mi graffia i polmoni e la gola; la sensazione non è bella come sembrava un tempo, ma la sopporto, perché _ne ho bisogno_.

Fumo cinque sigarette di seguito fin troppo rapidamente (se Marco fosse qui mi picchierebbe a sangue), guardando Levi mentre lavora, sovrappensiero. Si muove rapidamente, e tutti i movimenti sembrano decisi. Giurerei di averlo sentito borbottare qualcosa sullo stato del filtro una o due volte ( _a quanto pare non gli piace la sporcizia_ ).

Qualcosa rumoreggia nel vialetto dall’altra parte della siepe sul retro, e riesco a stento a scorgere il tettuccio di una vettura bianca (il tetto di casa mia non è abbastanza per avere una vista più chiara della strada, quella siepe andrebbe proprio tagliata al più presto). Non ci penso più di tanto, perché Levi, con i suoi guanti di gomma tirati fino ai gomiti e una bottiglia di candeggina in mano, è accovacciato sulla griglia di scolo, e apparentemente guardarlo è molto più interessante di qualsiasi altra cosa. Non sono sarcastico. Non credo di aver mai visto nessuno così immerso nella pulizia.

Tuttavia, alzo lo sguardo quando il cancello sul retro si apre.

Non realizzo, per un istante, che quello lì è _Marco_ , che entra come se _vivesse_ qui, cazzo. Non indossa gli abiti da lavoro, e sono così abituato a vederlo vestito di blu fiordaliso che devo battere rapidamente le palpebre per assicurarmi che _sì, in effetti pare proprio che non sia scomparso dalla faccia della terra, dopotutto_. Indossa dei pantaloncini viola scuro, tagliati poco sopra alle ginocchia, e una maglietta a righe bianca e nera, con gli occhiali da sole appesi al collo. Semplice. Ma carino. Ha dei bei vestiti. Ma non mi pare proprio che _lui_ abbia un bell’aspetto.

Stanco, esausto, si mantiene sveglio solo grazie alla caffeina, direi. Capisco benissimo come ci si sente.

Attraversa rapidamente il prato per salutare Levi a bordo piscina (non alza lo sguardo nella mia direzione, quindi credo non mi abbia visto appollaiato qui). Levi si raddrizza con un’espressione che probabilmente potrebbe far inacidire il latte o qualcosa del genere, come se parlare al suo collega fosse il compito più difficile del mondo. ( _Bastardo_.)

Stanno parlando. Non so di cosa, perché le loro voci sono basse e non riesco a sentirle. Non sto ascoltando, comunque, perché sono impegnato a fissare Marco come un fottuto maniaco. La sigaretta mi brucia le dita e mi fa sussultare, mentre scaglio via l’estremità ardente imprecando a bassa voce in tono sorpreso: _cazzo!_

Marco deve aver chiesto di me a Levi. È solo una mia ipotesi, perché quel tappo mi sta indicando direttamente con un dito. Resto immobile.

L’espressione di Marco si distende quasi all’istante, e riesco a vederlo mentre prova a  nascondere un sorriso, senza riuscirci troppo bene. Il labbro inferiore gli trema inevitabilmente. Levi gli dice qualcos’altro, probabilmente qualche commento da sapientone di cui nessuno ha bisogno, per poi iniziare a mettere a posto i suoi strumenti. Marco muove qualche passo lungo e deciso nel prato, finché non si trova in piedi praticamente sotto di me, con la testa rivolta verso l’alto.

“Ciao,” mi saluta, quasi timidamente. Non dice nient’altro. Mi aspetto quasi che inizi a recitare qualcosa del tipo _Raperonzolo, Raperonzolo, sciogli i tuoi capelli_. Perché, a dire il vero, questa scena lo ricorda molto.

“… Ehi,” rispondo lentamente. “Perché sei qui?”

Merda, non volevo dirlo così. Adesso sembro un _perfetto_ pezzo di merda (non che prima pensassi di non esserlo, certo che no. È che preferisco che la mia stronzaggine rimanga _nascosta_ , o perlomeno quando parlo con Marco. Deve ancora scoprire quanto posso essere _coglione_.).

Mi sento un egoista. Perché voglio sapere dov’è stato, voglio sapere perché non mi ha risposto ad alcun messaggio, perché mi ha dato buca quando aveva _promesso_ che ci sarebbe stato, perché è qui _adesso_ , nonostante si veda chiaramene che c’è qualcosa che _non_ va. Sembra terribilmente esausto, cazzo. Mi spaventa l’idea di un Marco distrutto, debole, in lacrime. Marco dovrebbe essere quello forte in quest’amicizia. Mentre io mi sento come un _moccioso_ del cazzo. La sua espressione è così stanca e le lentiggini si stagliano sulle sue guance come se fossero dei pois; sembra molto più pallido del solito.

Ho visto tutto questo sul suo viso prima d’ora. Credo di sapere cosa significa.

Marco guarda il giardino che lo circonda, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a me.

“Come si sale lassù?”

_C-cosa?_

Non aspetta una risposta, perché sta guardando espressamente il capanno della piscina, valutando un modo per salirci sopra, per poi usare il tubo di scolo per salire sul tetto.

_I-idiota!_

A quanto pare, Levi capisce le sue intenzioni altrettanto bene, nonostante lo credessi troppo disinteressato per seguire le vicende della nostra imbarazzante rimpatriata.

“Non sarò io a chiamare il 911 quando cadrai e ti ucciderai, Bodt,” sbotta bruscamente, mentre Marco si toglie le scarpe e si arrampica sul tetto del capanno della piscina. Vedo i muscoli delle sue braccia tremare.

Marco porta un piede sul supporto del tubo di scarico imbullonato su un fianco della casa, per poi arrampicarsi goffamente, fino a stringere entrambe le mani sull’orlo del tetto, per poi sollevare le gambe e mettersi in salvo. Non avrebbe dovuto funzionare così bene ma, ehi, stiamo parlando di _Marco_. Cosa vi aspettate. Lui può fare tutto.

Arranca sul tetto, con le braccia aperte per cercare di mantenere l’equilibrio, e riesce persino ad attraversare la forma a L della casa, finché non si trova in piedi (seppur traballante) a pochi metri da me. Lo guardo da capo a piedi e sollevo un sopracciglio, afferrando automaticamente una sigaretta da sotto una gamba e facendola scivolare tra i denti.

“Sai,” mormoro. “Se le pessime idee fossero uno sport olimpico, avresti appena vinto la medaglia d’oro.”

Alza gli occhi al cielo e, maledizione, vedo l’accenno di un sorriso e, _cazzo_ , sento di nuovo quella strana sensazione dentro di me.

“Hai intenzione di sederti?” domando. “O devo cacciarti da questo tetto a calci?”

Mi sposto leggermente dalla mia comoda posizione e do dei colpetti sullo spazio accanto a me. A quanto pare quell’idiota stava aspettando il mio permesso per avvicinarsi. (Ma, quando lo ottiene, non esita ad attraversare le ultime tegole per cadere di peso al mio fianco.)

Quando la sua spalla sfiora la mia, è come se mi desse la scossa. Spero che non mi senta rabbrividire.

“Pensavo che stessi cercando di smettere,” mi dice sommessamente, indicando la sigaretta sospesa fra le mie labbra. La rigiro tra i denti con aria riluttante, ma mi sorprende quando si avvicina, la rimuove dalla mia bocca con quelle dita _stupidamente_ vicine, e la spegne sulle tegole. La brace sibila, affievolendosi fino a spegnersi, un po’ come la mia sanità mentale, perché _santo cielo_ , quanto eravamo _vicini_ , è così imbarazzante, e sappiamo tutti come reagisco alle situazioni imbarazzanti.

“Oi,” borbotto, “Ci sto provando.” Marco getta il mozzicone nella grondaia, per poi strofinare le dita sui pantaloncini.

“A chi vuoi darla a bere, Jean.” Non c’è poi tanto _umorismo_ nel suo tono di voce, per una volta. La cosa mi snerva, e sento una specie di brivido freddo arrampicarsi su per le mie braccia.

Levi lascia finalmente il cortile, ma rimaniamo semplicemente in silenzio, mentre Marco si porta le ginocchia al petto e vi posa sopra le braccia. Non mi guarda, intento com’è a fissare il mare di tegole di ardesia tutte uguali, e le punte dei grattacieli in lontananza. Le sue sopracciglia sono sollevate al centro, dandogli uno sguardo piuttosto preoccupato.

“Quindi, uh… hai, uh, hai passato un buon compleanno?” Continua così, Jean, evita il fulcro della situazione come la pesta. Tanto valeva chiedergli direttamente com’è il tempo. Fanculo.

Lascia andare un leggero sospiro che mi causa una dolorosa fitta nel petto. Appoggia la testa sulle braccia, girata da un lato, così da potermi guardare.

“Scusami,” mi dice in tono sommesso. “Li ho visti, i messaggi. Avrei dovuto rispondere.”

 “… Tranquillo, non fa niente.” A parte il fatto che sono stato uno straccio di merda per gli ultimi quattro giorni e mezzo. Ma non c’è bisogno che lui lo sappia. Sono certo che i miei messaggi sembrassero già abbastanza disperati.

“Volevo rispondere, ma…” la sua voce si affievolisce e deglutisce udibilmente. Vedo il suo pomo d’Adamo viaggiare lungo la sua gola. “C-cioè, ho provato a scrivere qualche messaggio, ma… è solo che… non ce l’ho fatta. Mi dispiace.”

“Vuoi, uh, dirmelo adesso?” indago, con una risata secca e priva di divertimento. “Dove sei scomparso eccetera?”

“No,” risponde, ma poi sembra ripensarci. “No, cioè… sì, ma… non posso. Non penso di… volerne parlare, non ancora. Scusami. Possiamo… pensi che potremmo semplicemente rimanere seduti così per un po’, magari?”

“… Certo. Certo che possiamo.” Temo che il mio metodo vecchio stile di urlare i problemi al vento come un matto non sia appropriato questa volta.

Torna il silenzio, denso e pesante. Cazzo, vorrei una sigaretta. Marco gira nuovamente il viso per affondare il naso fra le mani e, Cristo santo, sembra che stia soffrendo così tanto, e non so neanche _perché_ , cazzo.

Se la situazione fosse ribaltata, se ci fossi io al suo posto, senza dubbio lui non accetterebbe un no come risposta. Riuscirebbe a tirarmi fuori delle informazioni, per quanto sia difficile come cercare di tirar fuori del sangue da una roccia. Ma lui ci sa fare con le parole. Sa come far sentire meglio le persone con un semplice sorriso… o forse funziona solo con me.

Sono bravo solo ad avere dibattiti mentali con me stesso, e ultimamente non riesco mai ad agire. Mi sento così perso, cazzo.

Deve avere qualcosa a che fare con quella volta a casa di Bert e Reiner. Per forza. Non che questa conclusione mi aiuti minimamente a capire che cazzo devo fare oltre a stare seduto affianco a lui come un cazzo di idiota incapace. Come faccio a fargli dire cosa sta pensando?

Decido di provare con la domanda che si è insidiata da qualche parte nella mia testa da quando ho sorpreso Bert e Marco in cucina quella volta, intenti a parlare e a leggere attentamente delle documentazioni mediche.

“Ehi, Marco, posso farti una domanda?”

Risponde con un mormorio vago, ma non si muove.

“… Sei malato?”

“No,” ecco la sua risposta, e il suo tono è calmo. Mi ritrovo a tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

“B-bene. Sai, stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi. Da quella volta a casa di Bert. Pensavo, be’, hai capito cosa pensavo. Sono contento che non sia così. Non so cosa farei se…ecco. Hai capito.” Sento che la stranezza di questa situazione sta iniziando a tirarsi dietro una valanga di parole che non vorrei pronunciare, e sto iniziando a straparlare. Non ho mai detto di essere bravo a far sentire meglio la gente con la mia scelta di parole.

Il fatto che lui sia triste… non è affatto giusto. È una cosa innaturale, un crimine nei confronti dell’umanità, non so, _qualcosa_. Un qualcosa che non mi piace per niente. Come faccio a renderlo di nuovo felice? Come faccio a fargli fare quel sorriso-da-Marco, e farlo ridere delle mie foto appese nel corridoio, e farlo tornare a picchiarmi senza pietà con i cuscini.

Mi sento come se volessi dirgli che non si _merita_ di sentirsi così triste, perché io lo conosco, e _so_ che è la persona più gentile che io abbia mai conosciuto, e _so_ che potrebbe ascoltarmi tutto il giorno mentre mi lamento senza battere ciglio, _so_ che mi fiderei di lui per qualsiasi cosa, perché è quel tipo di persona di cui ci si può fidare sempre. Vorrei dirgli che è stupidamente perfetto, per quelle rughette di espressione che gli incorniciano gli occhi quando sorride, per il modo in cui il suo volto si illumina quando parla di sua sorella,  o per quella costellazione di lentiggini che mia nonna chiamerebbe _baisers des anges_ , e avrebbe _dannatamente ragione, cazzo_.

Vorrei dirgli che non mi sono pentito neanche per un istante di aver approfondito così tanto il nostro rapporto. E io di solito non vado nel profondo. Sono Jean Kirschtein. Ho paura dell’ _acqua_ , cazzo. La profondità è un incubo, per me.

Con una risatina terribilmente inappropriata, esprimo una parte di tutti quei pensieri in un sospiro.

“Tutto questo è ridicolo. Siamo troppo _giovani_ per essere così tristi, cazzo.”

Alza lo sguardo a quell’affermazione.

“Sei triste?” mi chiede. Fantastico. Non volevo rigirare _di nuovo_ la situazione su di me.  Cazzo. Sono un amico patetico.

“No. Sì. Non importa,” gli dico rapidamente, passandomi una mano fra i capelli più e più volte, nervosamente. _Davvero_ non importa. Sono praticamente sempre triste. Non è una novità. A parte una cosa. “Tu sei triste, e quindi lo sono anch’io. Se non è, ecco, una… cosa strana… da dire?”

“Tu sei _pazzo_ , ecco cosa sei,” sospira lui. Districa una mano dalle sue ginocchia, e afferra il polso della mano che sto passando sporadicamente tra i capelli. Sento il fuoco nelle mie vene quando intreccia le nostre dita e posiziona i nostri palmi uniti sulla porzione di tetto che ci separa.

_Perché…?_

“Scusa,” dice, indicando le nostre mani con un cenno del capo. “Non volevo metterti a disagio.” Ovviamente la mia espressione è impagabile, ma non lascia la presa. Anzi, sembra rafforzarla.

“Sono… sono stati solo dei giorni difficili, eh?” gli dico, utilizzando le stesse parole che mi disse lui tempo fa. Il sorriso di Marco è triste, ma colmo di gratitudine. Mi stringe di nuovo la mano. Per una volta, non c’è alcuna traccia di rossore imbarazzato sulle sue guance… mi dà l’impressione che sia determinato, forte. È forte.

Stare seduto sul tetto, mano nella mano con il tuo migliore amico, probabilmente è più che lontano dalla concezione di eterosessualità. Ma per Marco farò un’eccezione. Ho notato che per Marco farei sempre un’eccezione.

“Come posso fare… a farti sentire meglio, Marco?” mi azzardo a chiedere, dando voce ai pensieri che ho in testa. Non posso farcela da solo. _Devi dirmelo tu. Sono inutile_.

“Devi solo… essere te stesso,” risponde quasi in un sospiro. La sua voce è molto ansimante. “Sii te stesso e basta, Jean.”

_Devo solo essere me stesso? E perché mai vorrebbe una cosa simile?_  
 

* * *

 

 

Rimaniamo seduti così per un po’, perché è quello che vuole. Le mie chiappe si stanno addormentando, e il mio palmo è diventato sicuramente schifosissimo e sudato, ma provo a resistere. _Devo. Essere. Forte._

Dopo un po’ inizia a giocare con le mie dita, piegandole e distendendole con curiosità, dopo aver lasciato il mio palmo. È come un bambino. (Un bravo bambino, non un bimbo capriccioso e bisognoso di attenzioni come me.) Mi fa formicolare tutto il braccio.

“Sai una cosa?” gli dico. Alza lo sguardo su di me con un’aria d’attesa, e mi sento sollevato nel vedere un po’ più del solito Marco riaffiorare nella sua espressione. “Ho ancora il tuo regalo nella mia stanza. Vado a prenderlo?”

“Te l’ho detto, non dovevi—”

“Ti _butto_ giù da questo cazzo di tetto se dici un’altra parola. _Volevo_ farti un regalo, okay?”

Striscio il sedere in maniera decisamente poco elegante sul tetto, e riesco a sentire lo sguardo preoccupato di Marco sulla mia schiena mentre mi avvicino pericolosamente al bordo del timpano, che prelude una caduta di sei metri e rotti nel patio. _Quella_ sì che sarebbe una brutta fine dopo tutto questo. Riesco a stento a intrufolarmi nella finestra aperta della mia stanza senza mandare all’aria le tegole del tetto, ma riesco più che bene a sbattere le dita dei piedi su una pila di libri fuori posto, lasciandomi scappare una serie di imprecazioni ad alta voce.

“Cazzo, merda, cazzo, fanculo!” Addio, dita. È stato bello conoscervi. _Cazzo_. Zoppico in giro per la mia stanza e afferro il CD di Marco dalla pila di robaccia sulla mia scrivania, e un brivido pervade i miei arti mentre le mie dita si stringono sulla plastica trasparente.

Devo tenerlo fra i denti (o così, oppure nei pantaloni, e credo che quello vorrebbe dire spingersi _decisamente_ troppo in là), poiché mi servono entrambe le mani per arrampicarmi nuovamente sul tetto. Marco sta guardando il pacchetto di sigarette che ho lasciato la mio posto, leggendo attentamente l’etichetta. Temevo che avesse intenzione di gettarle nella piscina prima del mio ritorno.

“Hurghumph,” borbotto intorno alla custodia di plastica. Pianto nuovamente le chiappe sul tetto, pulisco la saliva sul lato del CD con la maglietta e poi glielo passo, sentendomi improvvisamente piuttosto impacciato. “Ecco qui.”

Lo gira e rigira più volte fra le mani, ammirando la mia collezione di scarabocchi (la maggior parte ha le lentiggini), e il sorriso che compare sul suo volto non lascia trapelare neanche un briciolo di tristezza.

“È un mixtape,” spiego, grattandomi la nuca con aria imbarazzata, quando mi sembra stia per chiedermi cosa sia. “Be’, non è propriamente una cassetta, ma… sì, ecco, l’ho riempito con un po’ di buona musica che pensavo potesse piacerti. Guarda.” Apre la custodia per rivelare il CD vero e proprio, dove ho scritto la lista dei brani con la mia grafia molto piccola e disordinata.

“Dobbiamo ascoltarlo insieme,” mi dice in tono tranquillo accompagnato da un sorriso dolce, e _ugh, Marco, mi stai uccidendo così_. Deve far sparire quella faccia idiota appena possibile, perché se continua così mi verrà un cazzo di infarto. “Grazie, Jean.”

Spero con tutto me stesso che quelle parole risuonino più profonde di un comune ringraziamento per un regalo di compleanno. Sollevo una mano per posarla sulla sua spalla.

“Non c’è di che.”  
 

* * *

 

 

“Allora ci vediamo mercoledì, no? Per davvero, questa volta?”

“Sì. Davvero.”

Vorrei fargli notare che ho finito il college per quest’anno, quindi non dobbiamo limitarci a mercoledì e sabato. E che, ecco, non vorrei che la nostra amicizia fosse una cosa limitata a due incontri settimanali prefissati.

Tuttavia, per adesso Marco sembra soddisfatto con la promessa di mercoledì, quindi non insisto.

Lo accompagno fino al suo furgone (Non ci tengo a specificare come siamo scesi dal tetto, perché è un’esperienza che non gli augurerei _mai e poi mai_ di ripetere, credetemi), trascinando i piedi mentre cammino. Vorrei che rimanesse di più, ma immagino che qualsiasi cosa sia successa negli ultimi giorni non possa scomparire nel giro di un pomeriggio. Sono certo che abbia qualcosa da fare o, perlomeno, qualcosa su cui rimuginare. Vorrei soltanto poter stare ancora un po’ al suo fianco.

“Allora, uh… hai il mio numero…” balbetto.

“Sai che ce l’ho.”

“E, ecco… sai che puoi c-chiamarmi per qualsiasi cosa, sai, se ti va di parlare. Di quello che vuoi.”

Muove un passo verso di me e mi abbraccia, proprio lì, sul marciapiede. Dev’essere come abbracciare un’asse di legno, visto quanto sono cooperativo. Avvolge entrambe le braccia attorno alle mie spalle e mi avvicina al suo petto. Anche lui è ben saldo, ma in senso buono.

_Ba-dump_.

Emette una risatina vicino al mio orecchio, ed è _una sensazione così strana_. Non so dove devo guardare; cioè, non è esattamente un abbraccio virile se affondi la faccia nella spalla dell’altra persona, giusto? Quindi opto per fissare con aria impacciata le gomme da masticare attaccate al marciapiede. Ce ne sono solo tre.

“Grazie, Jean,” mi dice sottovoce; e io mi chiedo _perché?_ Non ho fatto niente, a parte stare seduto con aria imbarazzata sul tetto, desiderando ardentemente una sigaretta. Non gli ho offerto nessuna parola per consolarlo, nessun consiglio, oppure…

Tuttavia, forse, e dico _forse_ – e sto parlando solo per esperienza personale – anche solo vedere la faccia di una persona può fare la differenza. Forse è la mia faccia. Mi ritrovo a sperare vivamente che sia la mia faccia a fare la differenza.

Adesso tutto quanto profuma di detersivo alla camomilla; non c’è nemmeno un accenno di cloro. Non dimenticherò facilmente questo momento.

Decido di abbracciare il momento (il gioco di parole è voluto). Lo stringo leggermente, in un gesto rassicurante, prima che lui sciolga l’abbraccio. I suoi occhi si socchiudono fino a diventare due mezzelune e, cazzo, se potessi _assorbire_ quel sorriso, lo farei.

Credo che, se provassi a chiedergli di nuovo cosa gli sta succedendo, rovinerei il momento. È un pensiero egoista da parte mia? Probabilmente sì. Sono un bastardo egoista.

Ma io mi fido di lui, me lo dirà quando si sentirà pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice:  
> Questo è stato il capitolo più lungo finora, ha 15.5k parole. Santo cielo.  
> Mi scuso se è un po’ malfatto… a volte non avere il POV di Marco limita molto il racconto della storia. Vi prometto che lo stile di scrittura migliorerà significativamente nei prossimi capitoli. I pensieri di Jean sono difficili da esprimere al momento, dato che stiamo muovendo i primi passi sul confine tra amici e forse-non-solo-amici. Per quanto riguarda la storia di Marco, gli indizi sono lì, ma rimarrà nascosta ancora per un poco. E poi le cose si faranno più serie.  
> La prossima volta tornerò a un po’ di fluff. (Con giusto un pizzico di angst, perché sono pur sempre io.) Ci sarà anche la prima parte della festa. Sarà una cosa da pazzi.  
> Grazie a tutti i lettori – specialmente a quelli con cui parlo durante la stesura, e quelli che mi sopportano quando procrastino il lavoro! Sapete chi siete!  
> Per favore continuate a commentare, perché mi aiuta davvero a trovare la motivazione per continuare a scrivere. Adoro sentire i vostri pareri, quindi lasciatemi commenti su quello che vi piace, che non vi piace, quello che sperate che succeda! Vi adoro tutti.


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiunque trovi il tempo per essere gentile è bellissimo.

È strano come tutto inizi con i telefoni.

Credo sia piuttosto ironico, perché ogni volta che squilla il telefono di casa mi vengono i brividi; la possibilità che, ogni volta, ci sia una bionda svampita dall’altra parte della linea è un peso enorme nella mia testa. Credo che questo spieghi perché non rispondo mai al telefono quando Connie o Sash mi chiamano o mi mandano un messaggio. È una specie di abitudine che ho sviluppato nel corso degli ultimi anni … da quando è iniziata questa storia con mio padre. È solo che non mi piacciono i telefoni.

Allora quand’è, esattamente, che sono diventato praticamente _incollato_ allo schermo del mio Samsung?

Sono sveglio, steso sul mio letto; l’insonnia di questa notte è fin troppo prevedibile, perché ogni volta che provo a chiudere gli occhi, la scena di oggi sul tetto si ripete nella mia testa più e più volte. E non mi soffermo nemmeno sulle parti importanti – tipo ciò che ha detto Marco, o ciò che io _avrei dovuto_ dire – sto semplicemente ricordando il colore di quel cazzo di cielo sopra le nostre teste, o la sensazione del pacchetto di sigarette che mi premeva nella coscia ogni volta che la mia gamba si contorceva in uno spasmo nervoso, oppure il modo in cui l’orlo dei pantaloncini di Marco si spostava sulle sue gambe. Cioè, _perché?_ Seriamente.

Mi giro su un fianco e fisso i contorni sfuocati della sveglia sul mio comodino con uno sguardo arrabbiato, provando a concentrarmi sul suo _tic-tic-tic_ costante. Ci metto circa venti _tic_ per realizzare che è solo terribilmente _fastidiosa_ , cazzo. Sto letteralmente per afferrare il cuscino inutilizzato sul mio letto e metterlo sule orecchie – con la speranza, non so, di _soffocarmi_ fino a farmi addormentare – quando l’oscurità tinta di arancione della mia stanza si illumina di una luce blu, accompagnata dalle vibrazioni sulla superficie di legno.

Cerco il telefono sul comodino a tentoni, gettando la sveglia e tante altre cose sul pavimento con un baccano che mi fa sussultare. Quando lo afferro, continua a fare _bzzt_ nella mia mano mentre assottiglio lo sguardo per distinguere le parole scritte sullo schermo _accecante_.

 _Chiamata da Marco-Polo_.

Il numero di volte in cui mi ha scritto messaggi a orari assurdi della notte prima d’ora non dovrebbe sorprendermi tanto. A quanto pare abbiamo entrambi degli orari terribilmente alterati. Non ci penso su un attimo prima di accettare la chiamata e premere il telefono tra il mio orecchio e il cuscino. Forse avrei dovuto. Considerando ciò che è successo oggi e tutto il resto. Non ho troppo tempo per rimuginarci, comunque, perché Marco non fa neanche una _pausa_ per respirare quando si apre la comunicazione.

“Mi piacciono veramente tanto le canzoni dei Fleetwood Mac. Non me l’aspettavo, perché sono un po’ diverse da quello che ascolto di solito, ma mi piacciono davvero, _davvero_ tanto. Davvero davvero,” mi parla nell’orecchio in tono enfatico. Non ha detto nemmeno _pronto_. Marco, cos’è successo?

“… Uh, ah s-sì?” Se potessi tradurre il flusso dei miei pensieri per iscritto in questo momento, non sarebbe altro che un rigo intero di punti interrogativi, letteralmente.

“Mhm. Credo che la mia preferita sia, uh… vediamo. Ecco. La numero ventuno,” dice, mentre ovviamente legge la lista delle tracce che ho scribacchiato malamente sul CD che gli ho regalato. “ _Dreams_. Ecco il titolo. Questa mi piace tantissimo.”

“S-Stevie Nicks è brava, eh?” dico in una risata – be’, più che altro è una specie di grugnito rauco mezzo addormentato che probabilmente suona anche peggio dall’altra parte della linea – ma giuro che ho tutte le buone intenzioni. Il tono di Marco cambia in un istante, acquisendo una nota sospettosa.

“… Ti ho appena svegliato, vero?”

Rido di nuovo, e stavolta sembra un verso molto più umano. Marco emette una specie di verso di disprezzo per sé stesso.

“Non è un problema,” lo tranquillizzo. _Davvero_ non c’è alcun problema. Gli ho detto io di chiamarmi. (Ecco, magari non alle due del mattino, ma mi ci posso abituare.) “Non mi ero ancora addormentato.” _Non riuscivo_ ad addormentarmi, in realtà.

“Non pensavo fosse molto tardi,” afferma, e sento dei rumori dall’altra parte della linea mentre credo stia cercando qualcosa. Un orologio o qualcosa del genere, immagino. “Ah—oh, _merda_ , Jean, avresti dovuto dirmelo. Sono le due passate!”

Credo sia la prima volta in assoluto in cui lo sento dire una parolaccia – così, autenticamente, e non per _farmi il verso_ – e mi fa ridere ancora di più. Finisco per afferrare il secondo cuscino da dietro la mia spalla per utilizzarlo per cercare di attutire il rumore. Dio solo sa che aspetto ho in questo momento.

“Stai ridendo di me?” dice in un sussurro, strappandomi una risata nasale.

“Hai appena detto una parolaccia. Non ti avevo mai sentito dire parolacce prima d’ora,” sorrido, girandomi per stendermi sulla schiena sul mio materasso. Mi allargo a quattro di mazze, con una mano sullo stomaco e una spalla leggermente sollevata per tenere il telefono in equilibrio. “È _innaturale_ ,” aggiungo in tono canzonatorio. “Dev’essere arrivata la fine del mondo o qualcosa di simile.”

“È la _tua_ cattiva influenza,” ribatte senza pensarci un attimo. Mh, probabilmente non posso dargli torto.

“Mi hai chiamato _solo_ per insultarmi, Marco?” l’ampio sorriso che ho stampato in volto probabilmente rovina ogni tentativo di mantenere un tono severo.

“Ovviamente no,” piagnucola lui. Riesco praticamente a sentire la sua espressione imbronciata. “Uh…”

“Allora hai chiamato soltanto per parlare del CD?”

“No… uh, _be’_ … sì,” ammette impacciatamente. “Scusami, so che prima ho detto che mi sarebbe piaciuto ascoltarlo insieme a te, ma… hmm, l’ho messo nel lettore CD appena sono tornato a casa dopo che ci siamo visti, ed è tutta la sera che lo sto ascoltando.”

Hmm. Sono io o inizia a fare caldo qui? No, è solo che mi sta facendo arrossire come un idiota un’altra volta. Sta diventando una brutta abitudine di Marco.

“Quindi mi hai rovinato il sonno solo per questo?” ridacchio, guadagnando un gemito di protesta da Marco. “Nah, tranquillo. Sto scherzando. Quel CD l’ho fatto _per te_.”

“E mi piace _veramente_ tanto.”

“Sì, l’avevo capito.”

Il suo entusiasmo è fantastico, ma anche… piuttosto _strano_. Soprattutto messo a confronto con il Marco che sedeva affianco a me sul tetto circa dodici ore fa.

“… Come stai? Va tutto bene?”

“Huh? Uh, s-sì. Sto… bene,” balbetta e, sì, ho fatto saltare la sua copertura, ormai. Respiro profondamente, e deglutisco con aria determinata.

“Non è un problema se, ecco, se mi vuoi dire che mi stai chiamando per altre ragioni. Magari non _solo_ per ringraziarmi per un CD. Tipo… _hai capito_.”

 _Come sei eloquente, Jean. Dovresti sapere che fai schifo con ogni forma di comunicazione. Parlare è troppo difficile per te, ricordalo. Hai le capacità oratorie di una patata con gli occhi_.

“T-tipo cosa?” farfuglia Marco.

“Tipo: _hai capito_.”

“ _N-non_ ho capito.”

Uh, non farmelo dire ad alta voce. Cristo santo.

“Be’, uh… se volevi, uh… chiamarmi per, uh…”

“Per sentirmi meglio?” finisce la frase per me.

“… Sì.” _Ecco_. Ho qualche speranza, no?

La linea è occupata dal silenzio, interrotto solo da altri rumori di fondo da parte di Marco. Anch’io mi muovo un po’, spostando il telefono sull’altra spalla. Le luci dei fanali delle automobili che si susseguono sulla strada passano tra le fessure delle mie tende e si distendono sul soffitto, allungandosi sempre di più, per poi affievolirsi improvvisamente, prima di scomparire evidentemente fuori dalla portata della mia finestra.

“Di solito ti contorci dall’imbarazzo se dico cose del genere, Jean,” medita Marco sommessamente – forse timidamente? “E mi prendi in giro perché sono _troppo sdolcinato_ e cose così.”

“Come fai a sapere che _non_ mi sto contorcendo dall’imbarazzo in questo momento, eh?”

“Ti conosco, Jean. _Troppo_ bene, a quanto pare.” Accompagna quell’affermazione con una risatina fra sé e sé. Ma non nega il fatto che stia chiamando perché qualcuno lo consoli un po’. Perché _io_ lo consoli. Si sta affidando _a me_ per una cosa del genere.

“Huh,” sospiro. “Be’, credimi sulla parola, _non_ sto facendo nessuna smorfia imbarazzata. In effetti, non sono mai stato così lontano dall’imbarazzo in tutta la mia _vita_. Sono impassibile, al cento percento. Sono praticamente _Spock_ in questo momento.” Col cazzo. La mia faccia va a fuoco, e continuo a mordicchiarmi le labbra per bloccare questo stupidissimo sorriso che sta cercando di farsi strada.

“Il tuo sarcasmo dà del filo da torcere persino a Mina, sai?”

“Vorrei proprio vedere quanto ci sa fare. Aspetta … detta così sembra proprio una cosa brutta.”

“Oh mio Dio … _Jean_.”  
 

* * *

 

 

C’è qualcosa di particolare nelle telefonate delle due del mattino. Ci si sente – o, perlomeno, _io_ sento più o meno la stessa sensazione di quando sono ubriaco. Ci sono meno filtri. Solo che, invece dei singhiozzi, le parole sono interrotte dagli sbadigli.

Inizio a chiedermi cosa stia facendo Marco – oltre a parlare con me, ovviamente – ad esempio, in che punto della casa si trova? È nella sua stanza? Com’è la sua stanza? È rimasto  steso sul letto al buio come me, ad ascoltare il CD per la maggior parte della serata? Mi rendo conto del fatto che ci sono tantissime cose che non so. Stringo un patto con me stesso, mentalmente, per iniziare a conoscere tutte queste piccole, banali abitudini.

Parliamo di musica per un po’ di tempo. Mi parla delle altre tracce che gli sono piaciute nel CD, principalmente per i testi. Ecco una cosa che gli piace. _Le parole_. Non è come me; io ho bisogno soltanto di un bell’assolo di chitarra e sono a posto.

Mi consiglia di ascoltare qualcosa che piace a lui ogni tanto (anche se ammette che i miei gusti sono nettamente superiori). Dopo un po’, però, dalla sua bocca escono più sbadigli che parole.

“Dai, vai a letto,” dico con un tono inflessibile. “Sei stanchissimo, è palese.”

“Non sono—” sbadiglia sonoramente. “— stanco.”

“Oh, sì che lo sei. Non sai proprio mentire.”

“Gli sbadigli non aiutano, eh?”

“Neanche un po’,” lo canzono.

C’è un momento di silenzio – uno di quei silenzi colmi di pensieri – prima che Marco parli nuovamente.

“Stai andando a letto anche tu?”

“Sì, penso di sì.” Potrei riuscire finalmente a prendere sonno, adesso. C’è qualche speranza. Marco emette un verso di assenso. “Ehi, Marco, domani hai da fare?”

“Devo lavorare,” ammonisce lui. “Scusa, Jean.”

“Che ne dici di martedì?”

“Lavoro, di nuovo.”

“Anche di sera?”

Ridacchia delle scuse affettuose nel mio orecchio. I peli sulle mie braccia sembrano rizzarsi, perché la sua voce sembra improvvisamente così vicina.

“Devo fare dei turni extra al bar dove lavoro,” mi dice in un sospiro. “E devo coprire alcuni degli appuntamenti di Levi questa settimana, per sdebitarmi per i giorni liberi che ho preso. Ho bisogno di soldi, ora più che mai.”

Tendo a dimenticare, a volte, che fa ben due lavori e che per lui i soldi che guadagna sono una necessità e non un lusso. Quello è un mio privilegio. Le mie cose, la mia auto, la mia casa certe volte devono sembrargli così ridicole. Lui si spacca il culo per arrivare alla fine del mese, e mio padre cosa fa per la sua vita piena di comodità? Fa un numero indefinito di _viaggi di lavoro_ , a quanto pare.

Non riesco a vedere molto al buio, a parte alcune forme indistinte illuminate dalla luce soffusa semi-arancione proveniente dai lampioni al di là delle mie tende. Riesco a stento a individuare i riflessi tenui sulla TV che mio padre mi ha portato l’altro giorno, per rimpiazzare quella che avevo prima. In quel momento non ho battuto ciglio. Nella mia testa era un modo per compensare l’ansia che mi ha messo addosso per gli esami. Ma adesso mi sento in colpa anche solo a guardarla. Non ne avevo _bisogno_.

“Giovedì, Jean. Te lo prometto,” dice Marco, insinuandosi tra i miei pensieri. “Ho solo due appuntamenti, e il tuo è l’ultimo. Quindi posso rimanere per un po’ più di tempo… se per te va bene, ovviamente.”

 _Ovvio che va bene, stupido_.  
 

* * *

 

 

Papà torna a casa lunedì pomeriggio. È piuttosto inusuale vederlo durante la settimana ultimamente, ma è tornato soltanto per fare le valigie per il prossimo viaggio.

Lo incontro in cucina, dove è intento a parlare con la domestica del suo lavaggio a secco. (Improvvisamente non ho più voglia di Coca-Cola, e prendo in considerazione l’idea di indietreggiare silenziosamente fino a uscire dalla stanza e salire nuovamente le scale.)

“Jean,” mi chiama, ostacolando il mio mesto piano di fuga. Mi fa segno con una mano, ma non si degna nemmeno di guardare nella mia direzione. Questa cosa mi irrita, per qualche motivo. “Volevo parlarti prima di partire.”

Non ho scambiato una parola con lui dall’incidente della settimana scorsa a cena. Evitarlo era diventata la mia priorità (proprio come per _lui_ è una priorità evitare la sua _famiglia_ ). Non provo neanche a nascondere l’espressione accigliata che troneggia sul mio volto mentre prendo in considerazione l’idea di darmela a gambe; ma, in qualche modo, mi convinco ad attraversare la cucina nella sua direzione. La nostra domestica è abbastanza terrorizzata dalla mia espressione – o forse sa che è meglio non immischiarsi nelle conversazioni tra me e mio padre – da precipitarsi nella lavanderia dove, a quanto vedo, cerca di tenersi impegnata svuotando la lavatrice.

Mi fermo dall’altro lato del bancone da cucina rispetto a mio padre, e cerco di ostentare nonchalance cercando un bicchiere in uno degli armadietti che sovrastano il forno. Mi fa sentire alto. Più alto di lui. È questo l’importante.

“Che c’è?” domando bruscamente, per fargli capire che non sono contento di… qualsiasi cosa voglia dirmi. Si acciglia, i suoi occhi piccoli e brillanti scompaiono sotto le sopracciglia folte.

“Quando escono i risultati degli esami?”

Faccio spallucce, e ispeziono l’interno del bicchiere che ho scelto in cerca di sporcizia. Sembra abbastanza pulito.

“Un paio di settimane,” rispondo. “Perché?”

Incrocia le braccia sul petto ampio e sulla pancia sporgente.

“Voglio assicurarmi di essere qui per quel periodo,” ribatte. Rimango interdetto per circa un millisecondo, prima di tornare con i piedi per terra con uno sguardo alla sua espressione. E pensare che ho creduto per un istante che potesse essere interessato a suo figlio _per il bene di suoi figlio stesso_. E invece no. Gli interessano solo i numeri e le lettere. I voti.

“Dobbiamo assicurarci che tu faccia una scelta saggia quando dovrai selezionare i corsi del prossimo anno.”

“Quel _noi_ non mi sembra appropriato.” Non riesco a credere di aver mai permesso che ci fosse un _noi_.

“ _Jean_.”

“Che c’è?”

“Non affronteremo un’altra volta questa discussione.” Questa non è una discussione. È un _litigio_. “Mi assicurerò che tu faccia la scelta giusta per il _tuo_ futuro. Non ti lascerò mandare all’aria la tua carriera.”

A quel punto abbassa lo sguardo sul suo orologio da polso – il suo stupido orologio da tredicimila dollari – e a quanto pare questo significa che è troppo impegnato per portare avanti questa conversazione adesso. Non posso che pensare, dato il modo in cui l’espressione _il tuo futuro_ si è destreggiata sulla sua lingua piena di inganni, di essere in uno di quei film da femminucce. Io dovrei essere l’eroe, che finalmente si volta verso suo padre e dice qualcosa del tipo: _non è il mio sogno quello che sto mandando all’aria, è il tuo_ , per poi scappare di corsa, lasciando suo padre troppo scioccato per poter dire qualcosa. Riesco praticamente a vedere quella scena nella mia testa.

Ovviamente, non accadrà mai una cosa simile.

“Un’auto mi sta aspettando fuori,” mi informa in tono severo. “Quando torno, mi aspetto che tu abbia riconsiderato le tue priorità, Jean. Lo spero davvero.”

Raccoglie entrambe le borse da sopra al bancone, e se ne va. Quando il rumore della porta principale che sbatte raggiunge le mie orecchie, mi accorgo di aver stretto entrambe le mani attorno al bordo del bancone di fronte a me, fino a far diventare le mie nocche bianche come il gesso. Cazzo.

Non so come facessi a sopportarlo prima. Forse ho solo raggiunto il limite che era già nascosto da qualche parte dentro di me, e le sue _cazzate_ sono diventate veramente troppe perché io le possa sopportare. Il pensiero di essere incatenato a un computer per tutto il giorno, in prigioni di vetro e pavimenti in cemento, dalle nove del mattino fino alle cinque del pomeriggio … merda, come ho fatto a non dire niente prima d’ora? Perché, a quanto so adesso, non c’è niente che possa odiare di più dell’idea di lavorare per la sua _compagnia_.

Non è quello che voglio. Non voglio essere un robot nell’ufficio di un’azienda. Non voglio essere quell’uomo che risorge solo per fare qualche _viaggio di lavoro_ per scappare da un matrimonio privo d’amore. Non voglio diventare come lui.

Spero che questo sia il viaggio da cui non farà ritorno. Su, fai pure. Scappa con la tua ventenne inutile al tuo fianco. E vedi se me ne frega qualcosa. (Non me ne fregherebbe nulla.)  
 

* * *

 

 

Sono le due del mattino quando mi viene voglia di mandare un messaggio a Marco, invece di stare qui a scoraggiarmi per i miei problemi. Credo che le due di notte siano un mondo tutto nostro, ormai. So che è ancora sveglio (e, anche se non lo fosse, immagino che sia il tipo di persona che dorme con il telefono vicino all’orecchio).

 **A: Marco-Polo**  
ti è mai venuta voglia di rannicchiarti da qualche parte e non pensare mai più al futuro

 **Da: Marco-Polo**  
Sempre.  
 

* * *

 

 

È mercoledì, credo. Forse? Sì, è mercoledì.

_Tip-tip-tip. Tip-tip-tip._

Sussulto dietro le palpebre chiuse, e rotolo sul letto per spostarmi fuori dalla portata del raggio di sole che mi colpisce dritto in faccia. Devo imparare a chiudere bene le tende ogni sera. Premo il naso nel cuscino ed emetto un brontolio mentre mi sgranchisco le spalle con un rumore soddisfacente.

 _Tip-tip-tip_.

Le lunghe dormite come questa sono fantastiche (e ne avevo decisamente bisogno). Lunedì ho dormito fino alle due (e sarei dovuto rimanere a letto più a lungo, per evitare mio padre), e martedì fino alle dodici (solo perché mia madre ha insistito dicendo che sarebbe stato, cito testualmente, _osceno_ dormire fino al pomeriggio per due giorni di fila). Il mio letto è così comodo. Non può capire. Ho faticato per tutto l’anno con il solo scopo di dormire tutto il giorno senza essere disturbato dal senso di colpa. Soffoco un _mmmph_ soddisfatto nel cuscino, e rigiro i piedi nel mio nido di coperte.

 _Tip-tip-tip_.

Cos’è quel rumore? Sembra quasi come se qualcuno stia bussando alla porta. Non può essere già così tardi. Potrei decisamente dormire per… qualche ora in più…

 _Tip-tip-tip_.

No, aspetta. Il rumore non proviene dalla direzione della porta. Viene dalla… finestra? Apro un occhio con aria riluttante, mentre l’altro è ancora pigramente spiaccicato sul cuscino. La mia stanza è grigia, salvo quell’unico raggio di sole. Qualcuno sta proprio picchiettando sulla mia finestra.

_Dannatissimi uccelli. Non sanno che sono in vacanza?_

Mi sollevo, con le braccia che crollano sotto al peso del mio corpo (perché, probabilmente, stare svegli fino alle tre di notte per giocare all’Xbox a volte non è l’idea migliore del mondo). Tutto mi sembra pesante, annebbiato, e abbastanza confuso. Getto via le coperte e porto le gambe sul bordo del letto; il pavimento di legno si incolla alle piante dei miei piedi. Un’altra giornata caldissima. Che felicità.

 _Tip-tip-tip_.

Mi strofino gli occhi con aria assonnata e sistemo l’orlo della maglietta che ho sollevato mentre dormivo. Le assi del pavimento scricchiolano sotto al mio peso mentre cammino lentamente nella mia stanza, evitando per miracolo di sbattere nuovamente le dita sulle mie pile disordinate di libri dell’università. Non so esattamente come, dato che il mio cervello è ancora decisamente addormentato, e la luce accecante che mi colpisce in viso rende tutto ancora più annebbiato.

Piego la testa per guardare sotto le tende, mantenendo il tessuto soffice su una spalla, e assottiglio lo sguardo. Non ci sono uccelli. Ma c’è qualcosa – qualcuno – di _molto_ meglio.

È proprio strano che io riesca a dormire così bene da quella telefonata di domenica sera, eh?

Sollevo la finestra, che mi sembra molto più pesante di quanto ricordassi. Marco mi saluta dal cortile sotto di me con un enorme sorriso, appoggiato al suo retino nel bel mezzo del prato.

“Buon giorno, bella addormentata,” sorride. “Immaginavo stessi dormendo.”

 _Huh_?

Mi strofino gli occhi con più decisione, provando a scacciare ogni traccia di foschia dalla mia testa. Merda. Già, è mercoledì. Nonostante tutto, sono riuscito a _dormire_. Wow.

“Mmm, che ore sono?”

“Le dodici passate,” risponde Marco in una risata. A volte mi chiedo sinceramente cosa lo renda così allegro sin dal mattino. Non che sia ancora mattina, tecnicamente. Ma avete capito che intendo.

“Stavi lanciando qualcosa sulla mia finestra?”

Porta le mani in alto e mi guarda con un’espressione piuttosto imbarazzata.

“Qualche sassolino. Scusami,” ammette. “Stavi _veramente_ dormendo, eh?”

Dannazione, in quale film anni ottanta mi sono appena svegliato? Non sapevo che John Hughes fosse il regista della mai vita. Batto le palpebre con aria risoluta, e provo ad assottigliare ancora di più lo sguardo. Niente da fare. Quello è proprio Marco, e non John Cusack con uno stereo portatile.

“Mh-già,” mormoro, appoggiando il mio peso sul davanzale della finestra. Rischio seriamente di riaddormentarmi, ma mi risollevo immediatamente prima di cadere con il culo a terra. “Huh! Merda, cioè… ah, giusto! Scendo subito! Aspetta.”

“Certo,” risponde Marco. Il suo sorriso è affettuoso, ma in esso c’è qualcosa che definirei _fragile_. Ancora. Meglio questo piuttosto che non sorridere affatto, giusto?

Lascio cadere nuovamente la tenda sulla mia testa, e pesco un paio di jeans tra quelli buttati sul pavimento della mia stanza. Già, sono leggermente sudici. Li lancio nel cesto della biancheria, e provo con un altro paio di jeans abbandonati, premendoli contro il naso. Hmm, no. Non vanno bene. Ripeto quest’operazione con circa sei paia di pantaloni e quattro magliette che ho appeso senza troppe cerimonie nel mio _pavimentarmadio_ (come lo chiamerebbe mia madre). Provo con l’armadio vero e proprio – perché so che almeno la mia maglietta dei Ramones è _sicuramente_ pulita e pronta per essere indossata.

Mi sfilo la maglietta che uso come pigiama; mi fa abbastanza schifo il modo in cui si sta già incollando alla mia pelle, e sono in piedi da, quanto, _cinque_ minuti al massimo? L’estate è perfetta per dormire e cose così, certo, ma mi sono decisamente stancato di questo tempo, al cento per cento. E mi aspettano almeno altri tre mesi di quest’inferno sudaticcio.

Per errore noto il mio riflesso nello specchio mentre infilo la maglia dei Ramones sulla testa. Wow, qualcuno (sto guardando te, _Marco_ ) avrebbe potuto dirmi che i miei capelli arruffati sono uno spettacolo da guardare. È una guerra di ciuffi ribelli, stamattina. Mi lecco le dita e provo ad allisciare alcune delle ciocche peggiori, ma… non ottengo molto.

Le occhiaie danno un tocco in più, devo ammetterlo.

Dopo aver trovato un paio di pantaloni quasi sicuramente puliti (e non rimessi nell’armadio dalla mia versione pigra del passato), barcollo fino al piano di sotto, e mi accorgo di non essere ancora interamente in grado di controllare le mie stesse gambe, quando rischio di saltare completamente l’unico scalino. Continuo a cercare di appiattire la massa di capelli che ormai sembra avere vita propria, ma non ho alcuna speranza di vincere questa battaglia. Mi arrendo mentre entro in cucina in scivolata.

Marco è appoggiato a una delle sedie fuori nel patio, sta giocherellando con le guarnizioni del retino, ma alza lo sguardo su di me non appena nota la mia presenza, e si fa avanti per salutarmi quando apro la porta sul retro con una spinta. Ugh. _Luce solare_. La mia nemesi.

“Sembri ancora mezzo addormentato,” ridacchia lui, e io emetto una specie di… _grugnito_ in risposta. “A che ora sei andato a dormire ieri sera?”

“Non so,” biascico, strofinandomi con forza le guance e la pelle sotto gli occhi, per provare a scacciare questo senso di confusione. “Intorno alle quattro, forse?”

“ _Le quattro_ ,” ripete Marco, scuotendo la testa con un’aria quasi disperata. Si volta per camminare nuovamente verso la piscina, ma non me la sento tanto di seguirlo. Se ne accorge abbastanza velocemente. “Va tutto bene, Jean?”

“Uh, s-sì,” rispondo, stringendo le dita di una mano nell’altra in un gesto imbarazzato. “È solo che, uh, sai… _la piscina_ … e, uh…” è difficile perché, senza il pretesto dello studio, la mia solita abitudine di sedermi sui gradini del capanno della piscina sembra molto più vicina al bordo della piscina di quanto non sembrasse prima. Aggiungeteci anche il fatto che non sono arrivato a meno di due metri di distanza dalla piscina da… be’, da quella volta.

“Oh,” dice Marco, con la bocca aperta a forma di “o”. Credo che gli fosse sfuggito di mente; non posso fargliene una colpa, a essere onesti, perché sono sicuro che in questo periodo abbia cose molto più importanti a cui pensare. “Perché non ti siedi sui gradini del capanno della piscina? Non è troppo vicino, no?”

Apro la bocca per parlare, ma la chiudo altrettanto rapidamente, mordendomi il labbro inferiore. Cristo santo. Lo fa sembrare facile come _dovrebbe_ essere. Mentre io lo faccio sembrare un gesto patetico com’è _effettivamente_.

Ovviamente so che è una cosa stupida. E che la mia reazione è esagerata. Seriamente, come potrebbe succedere anche _lontanamente_ qualcosa di male, se mi sedessi lì come facevo normalmente? È vero: non può succedere nulla di male. Non succederà. Nessuno mi schizzerà. Nessuno mi spingerà in acqua. Tuttavia, questo non aiuta a placare la mia agitazione.

Marco muove un passo nella mia direzione, e mi sembra che stia pensando di porgermi una mano. (Non lo fa.) Si sforza di sorridere, ma è un sorriso triste, oppure falso, e non sono sicuro di riuscire a distinguere la differenza.

“Puoi farcela, Jean.”

Lo faccio. Non perché abbia improvvisamente trovato il coraggio di superare questa stupida paura. Vorrei tanto che fosse così. Lo faccio perché dargli un’altra preoccupazione a cui pensare non rientra nei miei piani.

Deglutisco rumorosamente e mi incammino verso il capanno della piscina. Provo a tenere le spalle dritte.

Il gradino più alto è leggermente in ombra, quindi il cemento non ha ancora raggiunto la temperatura degli inferi, perciò mi sembra la scelta più ovvia. Mi sposto all’indietro, finché le mie spalle non toccano i pannelli di legno.

Marco non sembra convinto. È esitante, mi fissa per un po’ di tempo, non intenzionato a mettersi a lavoro.

“Forse dovresti bere o mangiare qualcosa, Jean?” suggerisce. Scuoto la testa, assottigliando le labbra in una linea sottile. Mi si stanno già formando dei nodi nello stomaco.

Sospira attraverso il naso e si volta, calciando via le infradito prima di affondare il retino nella piscina. Lo fa vorticare nell’acqua descrivendo la forma di un otto, con le dita dei piedi piantate sul bordo di cemento. Mentre mi dà le spalle, la mia gamba destra pensa che sia un momento appropriato per iniziare a tremare visibilmente. Cioè, avete presente quel tremore nervoso che arriva ogni tanto con l’eccesso di zuccheri, o di caffeina, o cose del genere? È una sensazione simile. Solo che è dieci volte peggio, unita alla sensazione che qualcuno abbia versato del cemento a presa rapida in ogni vena che ho in corpo.

 _Non lasciare che la paura ti controlli. Dai, respira. Smettila di fare tanto casino per niente, cazzo. Non hai il diritto di essere spaventato. Respira_.

Marco tira il retino fuori dalla piscina e pesca le due o tre foglie della siepe che è riuscito a catturare. Un attimo prima di immergerlo nuovamente nell’acqua, getta uno sguardo alle sue spalle; forse per dirmi qualcosa, forse solo per assicurarsi che io non sia svenuto su un fianco. La sua espressione cambia all’istante; il suo volto sembra aprirsi. Empatia? Simpatia? Per favore, non farmi sentire più patetico di quanto mi senta già.

Provo a costringermi a non tremare quando abbandona il retino sull’erba, e viene a _inginocchiarsi_ di fronte a me sui gradini di cemento, cazzo!. Forse sto sognando. Forse questo è _davvero_ un film degli anni ottanta.

Marco posa entrambe le mani sulle mie ginocchia, e mi guarda dritto negli occhi. Non so come faccia, ma riesce a sgombrare la sua espressione da ogni traccia di preoccupazione, e sembra così _forte_. Basta uno sguardo. Quanto vorrei riuscirci anch’io.

Le mie gambe tremano ancora sotto le sue mani e, _cazzo_ , vorrei farle smettere, ma tutto quello che riesco a fare è far diventare bianche le mie nocche a furia di stringere le dita sul bordo del gradino su cui sono seduto. Non batto le palpebre. Non lo fa neanche lui.

“Jean,” mi dice in tono calmo. È bello sapere che uno di noi è calmo. Mi sento come un cerbiatto davanti ai fanali di un’auto. “Lo sai che è _normale_ avere paura, vero?”

Deglutisco rumorosamente e annuisco, nonostante nella mia mente stia scuotendo violentemente la testa. Credo che Marco abbia una sorta di potere telepatico, perché non sembra convinto.

 “Avere paura è normale,” ripete. “Non odiarti per questo. Accettala, e superala. Ci vorrà del tempo, ma stai andando così _bene_. Non scomparirà immediatamente, ma non ti devi… _buttare giù_ , va bene?”

 _Che tu sia dannato, Marco Bodt_.

Vorrei raccontargli di come questa _stupida_ fobia sia tutto ciò che conosco. Di come costruisce il mio mondo, mi imprigiona, mi insegna a mangiare, bere, _respirare_. Vorrei dirgli che la paura esiste semplicemente sotto ogni pensiero – perché _non_ devo pensarci sempre, ma _sono_ sempre conscio della sua presenza – e che devo controllarmi per le cose più stupide, come lavarmi le mani o radermi la mattina. So che, se mi schizzo involontariamente, devo bloccare tutto e concentrarmi solo sul mio respiro per cinque minuti. È _sempre_ lì. È come quando sei in campeggio, e fa freddissimo, cazzo, quindi ti metti dei calzini più pesanti, oppure un altro maglione, ma non riesci mai a scaldarti. Il freddo – la paura – è penetrato nelle tue ossa.

“Ero serio quando ne abbiamo parlato qualche tempo fa. Ti aiuterò a superarla, Jean.”

Tamburella con le mani sulle mie ginocchia e inclina la testa. È ridicolo. Ma _ridicolmente_ le mie gambe stanno smettendo di sussultare, lasciando spazio solo per un leggerissimo tremore. Persino _io_ riesco a sentirlo a stento, adesso.

Dice queste cose – queste cose così altruiste, cazzo – perché pensa che mi facciano sentire meglio. In un certo senso: _ovviamente_ ci riescono. Come potrei _non_ sentirmi meglio quando mi fissa dritto negli occhi con un’espressione così onesta? Ma, allo stesso tempo… mi ricorda che non posso offrirgli alcun aiuto in cambio.

Si solleva, facendo leva sulle mie ginocchia, e mi dà un colpetto al piede con il suo. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e provo ad allestire un sorriso forzato. (Probabilmente sembra più una smorfia.)

Allora torna a pulire, ma continua a parlarmi – ovviamente, per evitare che mi metta a pensare ad altro – e non mi dà le spalle a meno che non sia strettamente necessario.

Non so dire esattamente di _cosa_ parliamo: primo, perché sappiamo _tutti_ qual è l’argomento di cui _io_ vorrei discutere e, secondo, perché _proprio quella cosa_ mi fa notare gli sguardi assorti, persi nel vuoto, che rivolge all’acqua quando la conversazione arriva a un punto fermo. Ci sta pensando. Al suo problema. Qualsiasi cosa esso sia.

Ma, prima che me ne accorga, siamo rimasti a parlare per ore.

“Marco,” dico. La mia voce vacilla leggermente, e non mi sopporto per questo. Respiro profondamente e mi calmo. Guardo _lui_ , e non l’acqua, quando si gira a guardarmi con un’espressione interrogativa. “Dovremmo passare più tempo insieme. Prima di sabato.”

“Non voglio sembrare come un disco rotto, ma… sono impegnato,” mi rivolge un sorriso dispiaciuto. “Dico sul serio.” La sua espressione mi dice che probabilmente non si parla degli stessi impegni di prima; non è impegnato a _lavorare_ , ma più che altro… _ecco_. A risolvere le sue cose. Da solo. Maledizione.

Sbuffo, ma non per la frustrazione per essere stato scaricato. Ovviamente non lo capisce.

“Hai altri amici che meritano il tuo tempo,” propone, “Sono certo che tu non abbia voglia di passare _tutta_ l’estate con il tuo inserviente della piscina.”

 _Uhm. Sì che ne ho voglia. Quando sono con te posso essere me stesso. È importante_.

“Ha,” lo canzono, “Li _conosci_ Connie e Sasha? Riesco a trascorrere tipo… trenta minuti alla volta in loro compagnia prima di sentire il bisogno irrefrenabile di rifugiarmi sotto le coperte – o sotto un’automobile – per l’immediato futuro. Una delle due cose va bene.”

“Non sono poi così male,” ridacchia Marco, “A me sono sembrati abbastanza divertenti.”

“Ah-hah. Be’, ne parleremo _dopo_ la festa di sabato, quando li vedrai combinati con l’alcol,” ribatto. “Comunque. Ti sbagli. Non, uh… non mi dispiacerebbe…”

“Cosa non ti dispiacerebbe?”

“… Passare tutta l’estate insieme a te.”

Vedo la sua espressione contorcersi in un: “oh” interiore. E poi diventa molto, molto rosso.

Marco è fortunato, perché è in quel momento che mamma – con il suo tempismo impeccabile come sempre – arriva a casa, e tronca sul nascere gli insulti che gli stavo per rivolgere.

“Marco!” canticchia. “Sei tornato!” Trotterella sull’erba nella nostra direzione, e Marco combatte a lungo per reprimere la _gioia_ che trasuda dalla sua espressione. Sono sarcastico, ovviamente. Non posso farne a meno. Credo che la mia, di espressione, sia una via di mezzo tra la faccia di uno che ha appena ricevuto una pacca sul sedere, e Katniss Everdeen in quella scena nell’ascensore in _Catching Fire_. Avete capito di quale sto parlando.

“Salve, signora Kirschtein,” Marco le sorride amabilmente, “Come sta?”

Mamma ha i suoi occhiali da mosca sollevati sulla testa, e la sua borsa è ancora adagiata nell’incavo del gomito, quindi deduco che sia letteralmente appena tornata a casa. Nella mia testa, le rivolgo un’espressione truce e la rimprovero mentalmente per aver interrotto un… _momento importante_.

“Oh, io sto benissimo, dolcezza,” mia madre è praticamente _spumeggiante_. “Sono così contenta che tu sia tornato. Ci sei mancato!”

_Intendi effettivamente Marco, oppure semplicemente qualcuno su cui fantasticare, mamma?_

“Mi dispiace di non avervi avvisati prima,” si scusa Marco, posando brevemente il suo sguardo su di me a metà della frase. Non deve scusarsi. Non ce n’è bisogno. Il suo problema era più importante della mia _depressione_. “Ho avuto dei problemi in famiglia senza preavviso, e ho dovuto prendermi dei giorni liberi d’emergenza.”

“Tesoro, non preoccuparti,” lo rassicura mia madre, con una pacca affettuosa sul bicipite. È difficile capire se abbia un secondo fine con quel gesto. (Se sia _a caccia_ o meno.) “Succede a tutti, non ti devi scusare. Be’…” A quel punto sposta lo sguardo su di me, e io inarco un sopracciglio in aria d’attesa. “Ecco, forse dovresti scusarti con Jean. Non l’ho mai visto avvilirsi così tanto in giro per casa.”

“Mamma!”

Ovviamente decide di continuare, cazzo.

“ _Completamente_ dipendente dal telefono,” continua, senza mollare la presa su Marco. Lui non sembra troppo a disagio, perché è concentrato su di me, mentre mi contorco dall’imbarazzo. “È stato incollato al cellulare per giorni. Non riuscivo proprio a farglielo lasciare, neanche a cena.”

“Oh, davvero?” _Marco. Marco, no. Dai. Non incoraggiarla_.

“Sono contenta che abbia smesso di sentirsi messo da parte,” cinguetta mamma. Muove la sua mano libera per scompigliarmi i capelli, ma mi sporgo più indietro per quanto mi sia fisicamente possibile per uscire fuori dalla sua portata. No. Emette un lieve _tsk_ dalle labbra di colore rosso acceso. “Speravo avesse superato questa fase _adolescenziale_.”

“ _Mamma_!”

“Sai, Marco, mi ricorda quella volta in cui aveva, quanto?, dodici o tredici anni, credo, e si rifiutava di—”

“Mamma, _basta così!_ Sono certo di aver sofferto abbastanza dall’imbarazzo, potrebbe bastarmi per _il resto della mia vita_ , quindi per favore… ti prego, _smettila_.”

Mamma ride e torna a focalizzare la sua attenzione su Lentiggini.

“Vedi cosa intendo? È così lunatico! A proposito di lunatici…”

Inizia a parlare rapidamente delle sue interazioni con il collega di Marco – quel tipo, Levi – lamentandosi della sua maleducazione e, di nuovo, dicendogli di quanto è _contenta_ di avere nuovamente Marco al posto di “un ometto così terribile con un’espressione così arrabbiata”.

Marco mi rivolge la solita faccia da _aiutami a sfuggire dalle grinfie di tua madre_ ma, ehi, sai una cosa? Non questa volta. Eh no. _L’hai incoraggiata, Marco. Quindi penso che questa sia la punizione che meriti. È solo colpa tua_.  
 

* * *

 

 

Nei giorni successivi, mi ritrovo a –ecco, quando non dormo in ogni momento utile – a riempire i miei album da disegno. Era da un po’ di tempo che non mi sentivo abbastanza motivato da prendere in mano una matita e cose del genere, ma è diventato un buon modo per passare il tempo.

Adesso mi è più facile disegnare Marco. Non che prima non fosse _facile_ , certo, ma mi sembra di conoscere il modo in cui si muove, quindi traccio le linee sul foglio quasi istintivamente. Soffro un po’ al solo pensiero della sua espressione dell’altro giorno sul tetto, ma sento il bisogno di imprimerla su carta dalla mia memoria, per essere certo di non dimenticarmene. È assurdo come uno schizzo di Marco triste sia il disegno più realistico che abbia mai fatto.

Entro venerdì ho riempito ogni centimetro vuoto in ogni sketchbook che riesco a trovare nascosto nella mia stanza. Sfoglio le pagine sporche di grafite, e mi sorprendo nel notare da quanto tempo disegno solo e soltanto Marco. Sono passati mesi dall’ultimo disegno di Mikasa e, riguardando quello, e guardando ciò che sto disegnando adesso… be’, mi imbarazzo per aver anche solo pensato di mostrare a qualcuno questi disegni vecchissimi. (Mi imbarazza ancora di più il fatto che Marco li abbia visti tutti, una di quelle prime volte in cui entrò in casa.)

Tuttavia, c’è uno schizzo che mi piace davvero tanto. Occupa una pagina intera (non ho riempito gli spazi bianchi con piccoli primi piani e cose così); ho disegnato Marco, appoggiato al cofano del suo furgone, quella volta in cui è venuto a trovarmi dopo l’esame di chimica. L’ho disegnato quella sera stessa, quando sono tornato a casa, perché c’era qualcosa nel suo volto preoccupato rivolto a qualsiasi cosa stesse leggendo sul telefono che mi è rimasto impresso.

Di solito non faccio disegni a figura intera – principalmente perché io e i piedi non siamo esattamente in buoni rapporti – ma questa è un’eccezione. Le linee sono armoniose, e non rozzamente accennate. Pare che io sia riuscito a cogliere un po’ dell’essenza del vero Marco, e ne vado abbastanza fiero. Servirebbe un po’ di colore, però. Forse dovrei…?

Non ci vuole molto perché io finisca a gambe incrociate su quel poco di pavimento libero della mia stanza, passando al setaccio con aria decisa tutta la robaccia che ho accumulato durante gli anni sotto al mio letto, perché da qualche parte, nascoste sotto la pista di macchinine che mi regalarono a dieci anni, e sotto questo calzino sporco e spaiato, so di avere dei colori acrilici.

Dopo tre scarpe da ginnastica spaiate, le mie dita si piegano su una custodia di plastica, e – _bingo_!

La custodia è incrostata di pittura ormai secca, quindi devo faticare per aprirla e, quando finalmente cede, i tubetti di colore volano dappertutto. Ugh.

Dipingere è molto più difficile di quanto ricordassi. Non è di alcun aiuto il fatto che la pittura sia così vecchia, e fa quello che fanno tutti i colori vecchi, riempiendo il foglio di macchie grumose e striate, e alimentando progressivamente la mia rabbia.  
 

* * *

 

 

 **Da: Marco-Polo**  
Ehi! Volevo chiederti se c’è bisogno che porti qualcosa per domani? Devo portare un sacco a pelo? Del cibo? Qualcosa da bere?

Uno dei pennelli con cui sto dipingendo sta per rotolare giù dalla scrivania quando faccio un balzo per salvarlo, notando l’icona di un nuovo messaggio nell’angolo dello schermo del mio telefono. Sono le sette passate. Ops. Non ho proprio sentito l’arrivo di un messaggio. Tutto d’un tratto sono passate sei ore e sto ancora dipingendo. Quand’è successo?

 **A: Marco-Polo**  
scusa se non ho risposto stavo dipingendo

 **A: Marco-Polo**  
comunque non devi portare niente

 **Da: Marco-Polo**  
Cosa stai dipingendo? :D

La mia sedia da scrivania scricchiola rumorosamente quando mi sporgo all’indietro, stiracchiando le braccia sulla testa con uno schiocco soddisfacente. Ispeziono il lavoro che ho fatto finora. Non… non è male, credo, per essere il mio primo tentativo con questo _stupido metodo di colorazione per fare esattamente quello che avrei potuto ottenere con le matite_.

Valuto quanto suonerebbe omoerotico se rispondessi alla domanda di Marco: _te, ovviamente_. Probabilmente se lo facessi attraverserei decisamente il limite del disagio.

 **A: Marco-Polo**  
mi sto solo esercitando con i colori

 **A: Marco-Polo**  
è MOLTO difficile

Una notifica di Skype lampeggia nell’angolo in alto dello schermo del mio portatile, e minimizzo la finestra di Facebook che tengo sempre aperta per aprire una nuova chat.

 **Robodt:**  
>> _Posso vedere? :D_

 **KirschFINE:**  
>> _posso accendere la webcam_  
>> _se vuoi_

 **Robodt:**  
>> _Davvero? Mi farebbe piacere! :o_

 **KirschFINE:**  
>> _okay_  
>> _però niente chiamata perché sarà super imbarazzante quando vedrai cosa sto disegnando_

 **Robodt:**  
>> _Non è pornografico, no? Perché mia sorella è qui in casa da qualche parte._

 **KirschFINE:**  
>> _no_  
>> _cristo santo marco_

Mi sistemo rapidamente i capelli, perché, come al solito, oggi non li ho pettinati e, a giudicare dal riflesso sullo schermo, un uccello potrebbe averci fatto il nido.

 **KirschFINE:**  
>> _ok ecco qui_  
>> _non ridere_  
>> _e niente commenti sdolcinati_

 _O altro_ , penso. Premo il pulsante per la videochiamata, controllando due – anzi, tre – volte che il microfono sia spento e aspetto che Marco accetti, con una smorfia imbarazzata. Ecco qui, Marco, ti presento… _Marco_. Appare sul mio schermo, con una t-shirt a tinta unita e un asciugamano attorno al collo, e i capelli intrisi di goccioline d’acqua. Indietreggio e, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla webcam, reggo l’album da disegno per farlo entrare nell’inquadratura. Non guardo l’espressione di Marco, mentre noto il rettangolo arancione lampeggiare nuovamente nell’angolo dello schermo, e lo fisso con aria incredula e le guance che vanno a fuoco.

 **Robodt:**  
>> _Jean! È veramente bellissimo! :D_  
>> _(Posso dirlo della mia stessa faccia?)_

 _Sei perdonato_ , rifletto, mentre metto subito giù l’album, sentendomi leggermente rincuorato. Mi concedo un breve sguardo al suo viso, e lo vedo sprizzare gioia da tutti i pori, con le lentiggini che si stagliano sulle sue guance come tante piccole stelle. Non posso negare il sentimento di orgoglio che va espandendosi nel mio petto, ma trattengo il sorriso che minaccia di prendere posto sulla mia faccia, concentrandomi invece ostinatamente sulla scelta dei pennelli più appropriati. Continuano a spuntare sullo schermo messaggi di Marco, quindi do loro uno sguardo distratto quando compaiono, fra una pennellata e l’altra.

 **Robodt:**  
>> _Tu e Mina avete tante cose in comune, sai? Anche a lei piace molto disegnare!_  
>> _Sono sicuro che se sapessi disegnare le starei molto più simpatico hahaha :D_  
>> _Purtroppo sono un fratello maggiore terribile senza un briciolo di talento artistico._  
>> _Ehi Jean, sei sicuro che non ti posso chiamare? D:_  
>> _Vorrei parlare con te mentre disegni!_

Finisco di stendere i punti di luce sull’auto dove il mio Marco disegnato è appoggiato, prima di decidermi a rispondere almeno all’ultimo messaggio. La sua espressione in webcam è supplicante, e si sta mordendo il labbro, speranzoso. Gli rivolgo uno sguardo truce e scuoto la testa.

 **KirschFINE** :  
>> _no_  
>> _cioè_  
>> _ti sto disegnando, non voglio parlare con te contemporaneamente perché ….._  
>> _beh è già abbastanza imbarazzante così ok?_

 **Robodt** :  
>> _Perché sei in imbarazzo? D: è un dipinto bellissimo da quel che ho visto finora!_

Non riuscirò mai a finire questa roba se continua a distrarmi così. Be’, in parte è anche colpa mia, probabilmente. _Mi lascio distrarre_ continuamente.

La barra della chiamata di Skype appare al centro del mio schermo, insieme all’orribile suoneria. Aggrotto le sopracciglia e clicco il pulsante rosso per rifiutare la chiamata con aria di sfida.

 **Robodt** :  
>> _D:_

 **KirschFINE:**  
>> _no_

 **Robodt** :  
>> _E se ti supplicassi in ginocchio?_

Ah… _oh_. Per favore, qualcuno mi _butti_ in piscina adesso, perché l’immagine mentale che è appena comparsa nella mia testa non è neanche lontanamente adatta ai minori di tredici anni. Oh Dio. Perché ho appena pensato a una cosa del genere? Marco… _in ginocchio_ … _implorante_ … alzo stupidamente lo sguardo… e ha messo il broncio. Sporgendo il labbro inferiore.

 _Pensieri etero, solo pensieri etero_.

Potrei decisamente vincere un premio per la mia capacità di sentirmi costantemente sopraffatto. È per questo che non attivo il microfono, Marco. Perché a quanto pare non ho un minimo di controllo su questi cazzo di incontrollabili pensieri _gay_ , Cristo santo. Il verso strozzato che mi lascio scappare è assolutamente vergognoso, e affondo la testa tra le mani.

 **KirschFINE** :  
>> _preferirei che non lo facessi_

Sento bussare delicatamente sulla porta della mia stanza, il rumore è sufficiente a distogliermi dal mio vortice di pensieri inappropriati; mi giro sulla sedia quando mamma scivola sull’uscio della porta.

“Ciao, tesoro,” mi sorride, e a quanto pare nota il modo in cui sono aggrappato ai bordi della sedia come se la mia fottutissima vita dipendesse da essa. “Sto per partire, quindi ho pensato di controllare—” Il suo sguardo supera la mia spalla per posarsi sullo schermo del mio portatile, e poi sul set di acrilici e album da disegno sparsi sulla mia scrivania, e si blocca a metà frase. È abbastanza per costringermi ad agire, mi sporgo immediatamente all’indietro e chiudo il computer probabilmente con molta più forza di quanto sarebbe consigliato, e provo a coprire il dipinto con tutti i fogli di carta che riesco a reperire nei dintorni.

 _Merda. Cazzo_.

“Cosa stavi facendo, tesoro?”

“Niente,” ribatto bruscamente, fissando le mattonelle ai suoi piedi. “Non stavo facendo niente.”

Mamma supera la mia stanza a grandi passi, evitando magicamente le pile di vestiti e libri sparsi letteralmente ovunque (sì, prima o poi metterò tutto in ordine), fino a posizionarsi affianco alla mia scrivania, dando un colpetto ai fogli di carta con un dito.

“Dai, Jean. Fammi vedere.”

_Cosa pensa che sia? Un porno?! Perché mai dovrei disegnare dei porno? Diamine, probabilmente sarebbe meno imbarazzante, cazzo._

Mi lascio scappare un lamento basso, ma lei non si muove. _Bene, cazzo_.

Rimuovo i fogli di carta dal mio disegno; un po’ di pittura fresca si trasferisce sulla facciata inferiore ma, fortunatamente (anche se effettivamente in questo momento a chi importa? Sicuramente non a me), il dipinto non si macchia.

“Uh…”

“Jean,” mi dice, “L’hai fatto tu?”

_Oh Dio. Ci siamo. Prima o poi sarebbe dovuto succedere. Addio a ogni speranza di fare dell’arte il mio futuro. Certamente è stato bello finché è durato._

“…Sì.”

“Perché non me l’hai mostrato prima?”

_Aspetta, che?_

“Huh?”

Mamma si avvicina all’album da disegno, ispezionando il mio lavoro. Mentre io sono in uno stato di shock generale. Urrà.

“È Marco, vero?” chiede, “Jean, tesoro, è _meraviglioso_. L’hai disegnato da zero?”

“T-ti _piace_?”

Il cuore mi martella nel petto, e il suono del sangue che pompa è abbastanza forte nelle mie orecchie da rischiare di attutire le parole di mia madre. _Porca puttana_.

“Certo che mi piace,” risponde enfaticamente, “Vorrei solo sapere perché è la prima volta che vedo un tuo disegno, Jean! Ne hai altri?”

“Io, uh— cazzo, cioè, uh, sì! Scusa! Ne ho molti altri!”

“Mi piacerebbe molto vederli.” Mi rivolge un sorriso a trentadue denti, e sto quasi per imitare la sua espressione (seppur con un’aria più precaria e decisamente sbalordita, cazzo!), quando il suo telefono inizia a squillare. “Ah!” esclama, dando un’occhiata al numero mentre lo estrae dalla tasca posteriore. “Accidenti, è il mio taxi. Devo scappare, tesoro, ma devi mostrarmi altri disegni appena torno, va bene?”

“Uh… certo.”

Si flette sulle ginocchia per piantarmi un bacio schifosamente sdolcinato sulla fronte (vorrei ricordarle che ho diciannove anni, e non cinque, ma il mio cervello probabilmente si è trasformato in poltiglia ed è pronto a colarmi dalle orecchie).

“Ti manderò un messaggio non appena sarò atterrata,” dice, “Fai il bravo. Divertiti. Telefona a casa della nonna se hai bisogno di qualcosa, okay?”

“… Certo, mamma. B-buon viaggio.”

Non so esattamente quanto ci metta a riacquisire le mie facoltà cerebrali ma, quando ci riesco, finisco praticamente per affondare nella sedia, abbandonandomi a un lungo sospiro che stavo trattenendo da tempo. È appena successo davvero? Non…non sono _stato rinnegato_? No, a parte gli scherzi. L’ha davvero _presa bene_?

Riapro la mia conversazione con Marco su Skype e controllo i messaggi non letti che si sono accumulati nell’angolo. Il video ovviamente si è spento quando ho chiuso violentemente il portatile.

 **Robodt:**  
>> _Ehi, il video è appena diventato tutto nero?_  
>> _Tutto bene?_  
>> _Sei ancora in linea?_

 **KirschFINE** :  
>> _scusa_  
>> _è appena successa una cosa molto surreale_  
>> _credo che mi abbia impallato il cervello_

 **Robodt** :  
>> _Cos’è successo? :o_  
>> _Tutto bene?_

 **KirschFINE** :  
>> _è appena entrata mia madre_  
>> _e ha visto cosa stavo disegnando_  
>> _e le è piaciuto???????_

Per la seconda volta questa sera, ricevo una chiamata su Skype. Tiro un sospiro e premo il tasto per alzare il volume sulla mia tastiera, prima di accettare la chiamata. La voce di Marco riempie immediatamente la mia stanza. Decido di non accendere la webcam, questa volta.

“Hai visto, _te l’avevo detto_!” mi canzona. “Ti avevo detto di dare una possibilità a tua madre!”

“Va bene, va bene,” mi ritrovo a ridere; è una risata sommessa, rincuorata. “Non c’è bisogno di farmelo pesare, Lentiggini.”

“Ma è veramente grandioso, Jean! Sono così felice per te,” continua, e sono contento che non possa vedere la mia faccia in questo momento. “Forse riuscirai a parlarle per entrare nella facoltà di arte il prossimo anno, eh?”

“Hah, adesso stai correndo un po’ troppo…”  
 

* * *

 

 

Sabato mattina mi pento di essermi mai offerto volontario di mettere a disposizione la mia casa per le bravate di Connie. Tanto per cominciare, devo svegliarmi oscenamente presto (e questo per me è già abbastanza per farmi odiare tutto e tutti per l’eternità), e cominciare a nascondere tutti gli oggetti che devo portare in salvo da quelle scimmie ubriache dei miei amici se voglio evitare che i miei genitori mi rinneghino. Il che implica principalmente spostare tutte le foto dalla mensola sopra il camino nel salotto; colgo l’occasione per toglierne qualcuna anche dalla tromba delle scale perché, credetemi, se Ymir o Eren le vedessero, di certo non sarebbero gentili come Marco con i commenti sul piccolo Jean di tre anni.

Quando Marco arriva per pulire la piscina, sto correndo in giro a gambe levate provando a riordinare, versando snack assortiti in qualche ciotola (è così che si fa, no?), e cercando il punto più fresco della casa dove poter conservare la birra. Sto trascinando una pila di coperte giù per le scale (il che, in effetti, è piuttosto difficile, perché inciampo nei miei stessi piedi più di una volta e rischio di fare un volo di tre metri fino ad atterrare di testa sul pavimento di legno), per portarle nel salotto, quando noto che Marco si è stabilito in cucina, e sta girando avanti e indietro su uno degli sgabelli da bar.

“Yo,” lo saluto, scaricando le coperte in un mucchio vicino alla porta del salotto, e lo raggiungo in cucina. Marco sussulta lievemente, ma la sorpresa è rimpiazzata subito da un sorriso.

“Ehi,” sorride, “Scusa, sono entrato in casa senza dire niente! Ho, uh… ho finito con la piscina.”

“Nah, non c’è problema.” Mi avvicino a lui con il pretesto di prendere qualcosa da bere dal frigo, ma mi fermo quando vedo quello che indossa al posto dei soliti pantaloncini color cachi. “…Perché indossi un costume da bagno?”

Ridacchia con aria imbarazzata e si gratta la nuca, evitando intenzionalmente il mio sguardo. Non promette nulla di buono.  (Ha preso lezioni da Sasha alle mie spalle?)

“Ecco… avevo pensato di provare una cosa,” mi dice. “Se non sei impegnato, ovviamente.”

Non so perché accetto di seguirlo in cortile, eppure lo faccio; suppongo abbia qualcosa a che fare con la sensazione che mi assale quando guardo la pila di coperte accatastate nel corridoio, e decido che non è proprio il caso di farmi infastidire ancora da queste faccende di casa.

Marco si dirige intenzionalmente verso la scalinata della fottutissima _piscina_ , e mi chiedo sinceramente se sia completamente impazzito una volta per tutte. Mi fermo in mezzo al prato e incrocio le braccia, tamburellando con le dita sui miei bicipiti. Lui entra nella piscina, arriva al terzo o quarto gradino, dove l’acqua gli arriva alle ginocchia, e si volta nuovamente a guardarmi.

“Vieni qui, Jean.”

“Già, meglio di _no_ ,” scuoto la testa. “Non so cos’hai mangiato a colazione, ma ovviamente ti ha dato al cervello.”

“Jean,” sospira. Posa entrambe le mani sui fianchi, ma quell’atteggiamento di sufficienza non gli si addice per niente. “Accontentami almeno per cinque minuti. Vieni qui.”

Non ho molto tempo per crogiolarmi nelle mie insicurezze perché sento già i miei piedi muoversi sull’erba senza nemmeno aspettare un mio comando. Mi fermo davanti agli scalini della piscina e guardo Marco qualche gradino sotto di me, con uno sguardo che dice, _per favore, illuminami, dimmi in che piano diabolico mi stai per coinvolgere, e come pensi di farmi entrare in piscina_. Perché stai pur certo che non succederà, cazzo.

“Se stai per sparare qualche cazzata,” inizio, “… sul mantenere quell’idiota promessa sul fatto di aiutarmi ad… _affrontare_ questa cosa, allora stai tranquillo, _Calypso, io ti libero dai tuoi legami umani_ , o come diamine diceva la citazione. Non mi avvicinerò più di così.”

“Jean, voglio solo che ci provi.”

“No. Non ci proverò. Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia in mente. No e poi no.”

Marco sale un gradino, e il livello dell’acqua ora è all’altezza delle sue caviglie. Le goccioline luccicano sulle sue ginocchia coperte di lentiggini. _Ugh_. Sono ancora leggermente più alto di lui, ma i nostri occhi sono quasi alla stessa altezza.

Mi porge entrambe le mani e mi fa segno di avvicinarmi. Ecco, se potessi eliminare tutta quella _piscina_ attorno a lui, dietro di lui, _di fronte a me_ , sì, non ci sarebbe alcun problema. _Ma_ …

“Ricordi quell’articolo che ti ho letto al telefono?” mi chiede, “Dobbiamo fare piccoli passi alla volta. Consigliava di provare a mettere i piedi nell’acqua per cominciare. Penso che sia fattibile.”

È come se tutta la spavalderia che avevo in corpo fosse scomparsa in un istante e, invece di essere fiduciosamente ribelle e pronto a deplorare il suo suggerimento, improvvisamente sento quei brividi di freddo fin troppo familiari che accompagnano il panico.

“Sai che non posso farlo,” mormoro sommessamente, incapace di nascondere il tremore che inizia a intaccare la mia voce, “Dai, devo finire i preparativi per—”

Non ho il tempo di finire, perché Marco si sporge in avanti e prende _entrambe_ le mie mani nelle sue, avvolgendo le mie dita nei suoi palmi. Non mi strattona in avanti – diamine, sa che non gli conviene – piuttosto mi sostiene lì dove sono.

“Un passo. Ce la puoi fare,” sorride; è quel suo sorriso che, per uno stupidissimo, brevissimo istante, mi fa credere che non ci sia _niente_ di impossibile. “E poi possiamo andare a versare patatine in una ciotola, se proprio vuoi.”

Le mie unghie sono conficcate nei suoi palmi oramai e, Cristo santo, non mi sorprenderei se gli rimanessero i segni per l’eternità.

Un passo. È tutto quello che vuole. _Devi fare solo un passo avanti_.

“Non ti accadrà nulla di male,” aggiunge Marco, “Sai che non lo permetterei.”

Le mie gambe stanno tremando, eppure alzo un piede dal cemento del bordo della piscina e faccio qualcosa che non avrei mai pensato di poter fare.

Scendo un gradino, nella piscina.

“Ha!” rido nella mia tremante incredulità, portando l’altro piede affianco al primo, sommersi fino alle caviglie sul primo scalino. L’acqua è fredda, il modo in cui lambisce le mie caviglie è letteralmente la sensazione più disgustosa che abbia mai provato, ma Marco… Il modo in cui mi sorride. È _raggiante_ , cazzo.

Rafforza la presa sulle mie mani tra di noi e mi concentro sulla stretta, sul modo in cui riesco praticamente a sentire la sua energia spumeggiante che si trasmette nelle mie dita. Guardatelo. È così _felice_ , cazzo.

Il mio cuore batte all’impazzata, alterato dall’adrenalina, dall’euforia, dalla _paura_ più assoluta, insieme a tutte le altri sensazioni che potrei provare, tutte stritolate in un unico caotico, _fantastico_ istante.

“Non sei poi… così santo… come pensavo,” sussurro, mentre la voce si annoda nella mia gola per il nervosismo. “Lentigginoso bastardo… nascosto segretamente sotto tutta quella… scorza di affettuosità.” _Arriva con il pretesto di pulire la mia piscina per poi in realtà trovare nuovi modi per t-torturarmi_.

“Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta,” dice in un ampio sorriso, dondolando le nostre mani unite. È così sdolcinato. Così ridicolo. Così perfetto. “Vuoi provare a scendere un altro gradino?”

Guardo in basso, verso l’acqua che circonda i miei piedi, e qualcosa si contorce nel mio stomaco. Al prossimo gradino l’acqua è più profonda, e quel pensiero mi fa arrossire la nuca con un’ondata di viscido calore. Contraggo la mascella e deglutisco a fatica.

“M-magari un’altra volta.”

“Va bene. Sei stato già bravissimo oggi, Jean.”

Per tutta risposta, sbuffo.

“… Non posso crederci, sei venuto qui con il c-costume da bagno, cazzo. Avevi intenzione fin dall’inizio di trascinarmi in questa fottutissima p-piscina.”

Avrebbe eseguito il solito tic nervoso – grattandosi la nuca, imbarazzato – se le mie mani non fossero state saldamente serrate nelle sue. Quindi opta per un’espressione imbarazzata, guardandosi i piedi. È il mio tremore generale a riportarlo finalmente alla realtà, e suggerisce di uscire dalla piscina. Continua a tenermi le mani per più tempo del necessario.  
 

* * *

 

 

“Ehi, quante coperte ci sono lì?” grido in direzione delle scale, per metà dentro l’armadio a muro del corridoio. Riesco a trovare un po’ di cuscini stipati dietro la caldaia, e li trascino fuori, mettendoli in spalla insieme agli altri cuscini che ho collezionato dal resto della casa.

“Uh, cinque o sei, credo?” grida Marco di rimando, “Oh, e un sacco a pelo!”

“Mmm, probabilmente basta così allora,” rifletto, più che altro con me stesso, mentre esco lentamente dall’armadio, rischiando di sbattere la testa sullo scaffale sopra di me. “Ora ti lancio dei cuscini, okay?”

Afferro tutti quelli che riesco a mantenere, e spingo gli altri in cima alle scale con i piedi. Guardando oltre la ringhiera, vedo Marco posizionato sotto di me, con un sorriso raggiante. Diamine, che faccia stupida.

“Perché stai sorridendo così, idiota,” grugnisco, mentre lancio un cuscino direttamente sulla sua faccia; colpisce il bersaglio con un _oomph_ soffocato.

“Ehi,” mette il broncio, stropicciandosi il naso lentigginoso, “Sei proprio ingiusto. Ti ricordo che sono un tuo ospite!”

Gli lancio un altro cuscino per tutta risposta, ma stavolta lo afferra a mezzaria.

“La tua espressione idiota mi fa venire da vomitare.”

“Ah bene, allora in futuro mi sforzerò di non essere felice per te,” sorride beffardo. Prendo in considerazione diverse possibilità per approssimativamente un secondo, prima di decidere di lanciargli in faccia tutti i cuscini da sopra la ringhiera.  
 

* * *

 

 

A quanto pare, Marco _non_ ha intenzione di indossare costume da bagno e polo da lavoro per il resto della serata (grazie al cielo). Quando finisco di farlo lavorare come uno schiavo, sgattaiola verso il suo furgone e torna con un piccolo borsone nero appeso a una spalla.

“Ti dispiace se vado a cambiarmi, Jean?”

Sono solo le tre, ma ho già deciso di aprire una birra. Penso che ne avrò bisogno prima che cali la sera. Mi lecco le labbra per disfarmi dei baffi di schiuma, per poi indicare vagamente in direzione delle scale.

“Nah, fai pure,” rispondo. “Puoi lasciare tutto in camera mia. Probabilmente lì saranno più _al sicuro_.”

Mi rivolge un sorriso e poi si dirige al piano superiore; rimango ad ascoltare lo scricchiolio familiare delle assi del pavimento della mia camera che attraversa il soffitto della cucina, prima di bere un altro sorso. Hmm. Sono ancora in quella fase orribile di: _questa birra è una merda, quindi dovrei proprio berne dell’altra affinché inizi a sembrare più decente_. Afferro un’altra lattina dalla cassa per Marco, la posiziono sul bancone e poi nascondo nuovamente la mia scorta in una delle ante della credenza, per tenerle _al sicuro_. (Probabilmente non è di grande utilità, perché Connie e Sasha diventano letteralmente dei _segugi_ quando si tratta di annusare l’alcol nascosto.)

Suona il campanello e, come si dice, _quando parli del diavolo_ … Sento il rumore sulla veranda prima ancora di mettere piede in corridoio e vedere le sagome dei miei amici _preferiti_ attraverso il vetro.

Con un sospiro deliberatamente eccessivo, apro la porta per trovarmi di fronte a un paio di facce sorridenti.

“Jean!” grida Sasha, praticamente gettandosi fra le mie braccia. Mi scosto per evitare che il contenuto della mia birra venga versato ovunque. “Sei pronto a festeggiaaareeeeeeee?!”

“Ti prego, dimmi che non sei già ubriaca,” mi lamento, spostandomi da un lato della porta per farli entrare. “Cos’ha bevuto?”

“Niente,” interviene Connie, posando lo zaino che reggeva in spalla con un tonfo sonoro (presumo sia pieno di alcol e nient’altro). “Be’, a parte due lattine di piscio di gatto, in effetti, sì.”

“E non hai pensato al fatto che adesso dovremo sopportarla per il resto della serata finché non arrivano gli altri?”

“Uh… no.”

“Bene.”

Trascino entrambi in cucina, dove Sasha si mette a girare a più non posso su uno degli sgabelli della cucina, e Connie inizia a svuotare il suo zaino sul bancone. Ha portato alcol a sufficienza per inebriare un piccolo esercito, _merda_ , ma ha portato anche un pacco intero di bicchieri di plastica, quindi penso di poterlo perdonare, perché almeno è arrivato preparato.

Ispeziono una delle bottiglie di vetro satinato, rigirandola nella mia mano libera per leggere il tasso alcolico. I miei occhi sembrano rifiutarsi di leggere quel _quarantaquattro percento_ sull’etichetta.

“Merda, ma questa roba è etanolo puro?”

“Probabilmente se lo bevessi diventeresti cieco all’istante,” sorride Connie.

“È quello l’intento!” scherza Sasha, allungando un braccio per prendere la bottiglia dalle mie mani – è un rum bianco di qualche sorta, a quanto pare – ma lo allontano subito dalla sua portata.

“Uh, assolutamente no, Sash. Non inizierai a bere alle tre del pomeriggio, _Cristo santo_.” Per tutta risposta borbotta un po’, ma la sua attenzione viene distolta quando Connie le passa un bicchiere di plastica e le versa mezza lattina di birra Bud Light, tenendo l’altra metà per sé.

“Quindi, quando arrivano gli altri?” domanda Connie, bevendo qualche sorso fin troppo zelante di una birra che ho paragonato più a volte al sapore del vomito.

“Più tardi,” rispondo. “Ve l’avevo detto di non venire così presto.” Sento le scale scricchiolare, e per qualche ragione sento il mio viso scaldarsi leggermente. “Oh, ma, uh… _Marco_ è già qui.”

Lentiggini gira l’angolo in quel momento, e si ferma, sorpreso, nel vedere la cucina più piena rispetto a prima che andasse al piano di sopra. Ha sostituito il look da inserviente della piscina con un paio di pantaloni chino marrone chiaro e una camicia bianca, e _vaffanculo, Marco_ , devi ricordarmi costantemente di quanto tu sia _attraente_ e di quanto io sia _ossuto_? Gli rivolgo uno sguardo di rimprovero da dietro la mia lattina di birra mentre bevo un altro – per quanto più scontroso – sorso.

“Inserviente sexy!” strilla Sasha, scendendo dallo sgabello e lanciandosi nella direzione di Marco. Che dio lo benedica, _quell’idiota_ , perché pensa bene di porgerle le mani per sostenerla, invece di lasciare che inciampi sui suoi stessi piedi come meriterebbe.

“Uh… ciao!” Marco ride con aria imbarazzata, guardandomi come se mi stesse chiedendo: _cosa dovrei fare con questa persona decisamente poco sobria, Jean_? Per tutta risposta, mi limito a fare spallucce.

Connie afferra la birra dalle mani di Sasha e la beve fino all’ultimo goccio, prima di portare il bicchiere al lavandino per riempirlo d’acqua. Lo restituisce alla sua ragazza senza un briciolo di compassione (e lei beve senza battere ciglio, il che è già una grande impresa).

“Stai proprio bene così tirato a lucido,” dice allora Connie, indicando Marco con la lattina. “Vero, Jean?”

“Sta provando a farci sentire tutti delle merde,” concordo io, nonostante mi ci voglia tutto il mio autocontrollo per non balbettare, vedendo Marco arrossire vertiginosamente ancora una volta. E poi sento che sto arrossendo a mia volta. Ed è diventata una gara di sguardi agitati e imbarazzati da una parte all’altra del bancone della cucina che ci separa. Connie tossicchia nella mano.

“Quindi, uh, quand’è che arriva Ymir con la sua birra schifosa?”  
 

* * *

 

 

Ymir e la sua birra schifosa arrivano alle sei in punto e, per quell’ora, Sasha ha fatto in tempo a smaltire la sbornia e a ubriacarsi nuovamente. È abbastanza divertente guardarla mentre tenta di conversare disastrosamente con Marco, che cerca di calmarla con uno sguardo colmo di panico. Ha l’espressione più sollevata che gli abbia mai visto in volto quando viene letteralmente _salvato_ dal suono del campanello, e le orecchie di Sasha si drizzano immediatamente (ve l’ho detto che ha un sesto senso per l’alcol).

“È Ymiiiiirrrrr!” canticchia, afferrando Connie per una mano per correre ad aprirle la porta. Marco tira un sospiro di sollievo e affonda nello sgabello da bar dov’è seduto con una risata incerta.

“Tutto bene?” domando in un sorriso, dandogli un colpetto alla caviglia con il mio piede.

“Avevi ragione… sul fatto che sono _intensi_ ,” ammette. “Sono già esausto.”

“Heh. E non hai ancora visto nulla.” Infilo il braccio nella foresta di bottiglie che Connie ha lasciato sul bancone, e affetto la lattina di birra che avevo preparato per Marco. “Vuoi bere qualcosa?”

La lascio fra le sue mani senza aspettare una risposta; in effetti, sono alla mia terza lattina, quindi le cose stanno lentamente scivolando nel piccolo mondo di Jean-e-basta. Rigira maldestramente la lattina fra le mani.

“S-sono solo le sei?” domanda con esitazione, “Non è un po’… uh, preso?”

Emetto uno sbuffo di scherno, indicando tutte le lattine che noialtri abbiamo già svuotato nel frattempo. Ma un pensiero mi balena in testa in quel momento.

“Aspetta. Mettiamo le cose in chiaro, Marco. Ti sei mai ubriacato prima d’ora?”

Dopo quella domanda acquisisce un’aria leggermente imbarazzata, e tira la linguetta della sua lattina senza guardarmi negli occhi. Gli do un altro colpetto con il piede.

“T-tecnicamente… _no_.”

“Tecnicamente no,” ripeto, sentendo un sorrisetto affiorare agli angoli delle mie labbra. “Cosa significa con esattezza?”

“Ecco, s-sono diventato un po’ brillo al matrimonio di mio cugino, quello conta?” dice, ma prova subito a rimediare. “C-cioè, uh… be’, mia madre… e, uh… _no_. No, mi spiace. Non mi sono mai ubriacato.” Si morde il labbro. Non mi sorprende poi così tanto, se devo essere onesto. È esattamente il tipo di persona che aspetterebbe di compiere ventun anni prima di prendere anche lontanamente in considerazione l’idea di sbronzarsi. Però, d’altro canto…

“Aspetta, fammi capire bene. Mi stai dicendo che sei amico di _Reiner Braun_ e non ti ha mai costretto – minacciandoti con qualche presa di wrestling – a ubriacarti? Neanche _un po’_?

“No? Non ho mai… bevuto con Reiner, in realtà.”

“Ti aspetta una grande serata, allora,” sorriso, sporgendomi verso di lui e sollevando la sua lattina con le dita, costringendolo a bere un sorso di birra. La manda giù con una smorfia. “Il sapore migliorerà man mano che la bevi,” gli prometto maliziosamente. “Diamine, se è arrivata Ymir _non vedrai l’ora_ di ubriacarti appena possibile, così non dovrai dare retta ai suoi discorsi di merda. Credimi, è quello che farò io.”

“Ti ho sentito, Kirschtein!” l’urlo di Ymir attraversa il corridoio. “Appena metto giù tutta questa birra prendo a calci quel culo ossuto che ti ritrovi fino a spedirti su Giove.”

Ymir entra in cucina, con tre casse da dodici fra le braccia, che posiziona sui banconi ancora vuoti con un grugnito e uno schiocco delle articolazioni della spalla. È seguita da Historia, che trasporta le borse di entrambe, per poi abbandonarle – con più eleganza della sua ragazza – vicino alla porta. (Connie e Sasha stanno ancora ridacchiando nel corridoio, a giudicare da quello che riesco a sentire.)

“Spero che ti piaccia bere la pipì di gatto, Marco,” gli dico con aria di rimprovero per Ymir, e Marco risponde con una risata educata.

“Spero che ti piaccia sentirei il mio piede su per il culo,” ribatte Ymir, schiaffeggiandomi il braccio con un’aria decisamente più omicida del necessario. Ahia, cazzo. “La birra di merda è la migliore, snob che non sei altro.”

“Abbiamo portato anche alcune bevande analcoliche da mischiare,” si intromette Historia con un sorriso dolce stampato in volto. Ovviamente ha notato il disagio di Marco di fronte all’aggressività e alla pazzia generale che contraddistingue i miei amici. (E ha ragione, avrebbero _tutti_ bisogno di un buon terapista.) “Sai, nel caso in cui _non_ ti dovesse piacere la birra.” Si avvicina a Marco, prendendo posto furtivamente sullo sgabello affianco a lui, e dice a bassa voce, teatralmente: “Tranquillo, _neanche a me piace la birra_.”

Ymir ringhia e mi dà – _perché proprio a me_ – un altro schiaffo.

“Farò finta di non aver sentito, solo perché sei carina,” dice alla sua ragazza alle sue spalle. “Jean, purtroppo, _non lo è_.”

“ _Così mi offendi_ ,” metto il broncio.

“Oh, sta’ zitto.”

Connie e Sasha tornano in cucina, anticipando impazientemente l’apertura del bottino di Ymir (nonostante avessero già abbastanza alcol prima, quindi non capisco esattamente il motivo). Questo distrae Ymir quel tanto che basta perché io riesca a scappare fuori dalla sua portata, unendomi alla conversazione fra Historia e Marco.

“Quindi, tu devi essere Marco?” dice, offrendogli una mano da stringere. (Perfetta, Historia, sei _perfetta_ , che Dio benedica tutta la tua _normalissima_ esistenza). Marco – che sembra sospettoso e leggermente preoccupato – le stringe la mano con un sorriso educato.

“Sì, sono io,” dice. “Non credo di—”

“Mi chiamo Historia,” interviene, “E lei è Ymir, nel caso non l’avessi capito. Giuro che è gentile, il più delle volte. È solo che diventa stranamente possessiva quando si parla della sua scelta in fatto di birre. Mi scuso in anticipo per tutto quello che farà nelle prossime ore.”

“Fai bene a scusarti,” mi intrometto io. “Se quando torna mia madre trova la casa _rasa al suolo_ , so _esattamente_ a chi chiedere il risarcimento.”

Non saprei dire se Marco sia genuinamente terrorizzato, o solo leggermente sopraffatto dall’euforia di tutti gli altri (leggasi: Ymir e Sasha); beve un lungo sorso di birra, e stavolta sembra apprezzarla con gratitudine.  
 

* * *

 

 

Quando arrivano Eren, Mikasa e Armin, inizio a pensare che forse Marco è semplicemente un po’ nervoso in mezzo a tanta gente. Sorride educatamente quando qualcuno gli parla – e attacca subito bottone con Armin, nonostante etichetti immediatamente Eren come un matto come le altre (glielo leggo negli occhi) – ma in generale si limita a seguirmi come un’ombra mentre mi sposto in giro per la casa, cercando di evitare che accada qualcosa di ridicolmente stupido ancor prima che diventi buio.

Tuttavia, non è l’unico. Io ed Eren ci scambiamo una specie di cenno con il capo come saluto, ma non andiamo oltre. Non so cosa dovrei fare. Non so esattamente in che rapporti siamo adesso – ha detto che _siamo a posto_ , e che mi ha perdonato per le ossa rotte – ma … come può accantonare tutta quella situazione così? Io non ci riesco. Ci sono ancora notti in cui mi ricordo … di quel momento. E mi sveglio sudato e senza fiato, e devo consolarmi dicendomi che _non è andata così male come il mio cervello del cazzo vuole farmi credere_ , e che Eren non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, che è solo impulsivo e non poteva sapere che avrei reagito così. Non è stata colpa sua. Eppure … in un certo senso, lo è stata. Avevo così tanta paura. Anche adesso ho paura.

È per questo che non so cosa fare. Quindi ci giriamo intorno l’un l’altro per il momento, evitando qualsivoglia conversazione diretta, scusandoci a bassa voce a vicenda se ci urtiamo per sbaglio in cucina. Per adesso va bene così. È una ferita che deve ancora cicatrizzare.

Comunque, Eren è più che felice di divertirsi con gli altri. Vale lo stesso per me. In fin dei conti, sia io che lui li abbiamo evitati per tanto tempo.

Sasha prepara un gioco di carte nel salotto, e colgo l’occasione come una buona scusa per scappare in cucina, con l’intenzione di provare a ristabilire una specie di ordine nell’uragano causato da Ymir e dagli Springles (perché ormai anche Connie ha preso il treno per alticcio-landia).

Sto sgombrando il bancone da una manciata di lattine che finiscono dritte nella busta dell’immondizia, quando Marco compare al mio fianco e affonda in uno degli sgabelli da bar vicino a me. Appoggia i piedi sull'asse della sedia e lascia cadere le mani in grembo, con le spalle curve. Questa volta mostro più compassione per  lui.

“Hai bisogno di una pausa, eh?” domando, mentre ispeziono una bottiglia di vodka che ha già subito un’infrazione. “A chi lo dici. Non sono neanche le otto e sento già il bisogno di nascondermi sotto al mio letto per il resto della serata.”

Marco mormora qualcosa per esprimere accordo, passandosi una mano fra i capelli scompigliati. Ha arrotolato le maniche della camicia e sembra arrossire leggermente.

“Già,” sospira. “È, uh… un po’ imbarazzante quando sei l’unico che non conosce tutti. È un po’… difficile seguire tutte le conversazioni, a volte.”

“Credimi, ho smesso di provarci molti anni fa. Limitati ad annuire quando Sasha ti parla, e sei a posto.” Riesco a strappare un sorriso a Marco e, di conseguenza, sorrido a mia volta. “Vuoi bere qualcos’altro?” Ormai ha finito da un bel po’ la sua prima lattina (nonostante ci abbia messo lo stesso tempo che ho impiegato io a berne due). Prima che possa rispondere, qualcuno bussa decisamente alla porta principale, e potrebbe essere solo una persona (cioè, chi altri potrebbe riuscire a far tremare una casa intera semplicemente bussando su una porta, accidenti). “Ehi, pare siano arrivati Reiner e gli altri.”

“Vado io!” dice Armin mentre attraversa il salotto fino ad arrivare all’ingresso, e sono felice di vedere che non sono costretto a fare gli onori di casa da solo.

“Grazie, Ar!” grido di rimando, sperando che riesca a sentirmi tra le risate che risuonano nel resto della casa. Mi volto nuovamente verso Marco. “Hai scelto qualcosa da bere?”

“Uh… Non so… uh, prendo quello che prendi tu, credo?”

Sasha entra in cucina scivolando sui calzini, scontrandosi in pieno con il bancone. Non le invidio i postumi che avrà domattina quando la vedo prepararsi un altro drink, mischiando della vodka con del succo di frutta in parti uguali. Una volta finito, ne beve un sorso, trasforma la sua espressione in una smorfia disgustata e, ciononostante, ne beve un altro sorso.

“Volete provarlo?” ci chiede, notando la mia espressione annoiata. Porge il suo bicchiere di plastica a Marco. “Assaggia, assaggia!”

Metto una mano tra il bicchiere e il volto di Marco, respingendo l’oggetto verso Sash.

“Già, no. Non credo proprio.”

“Aw, Jean, ci togli tutto il divertimento!”

“Be’, non voglio vederlo accasciato sul pavimento prima delle dieci, okay?”

Afferro la bottiglia di vodka ormai quasi vuota e uso il tappo per dosare due bicchieri per me e Marco, diluendoli con un po’ di Coca-Cola. Guardo il fondo della bottiglia di vodka con aria pensierosa e, prima che Sasha abbia la possibilità di scolarsela fino all’ultimo goccio, faccio spallucce e verso quello che rimane nel mio bicchiere.

Già, ora è un po’ troppo forte. _Senti come bruuucia_.

Marco dà un’annusata incerta (strappandomi una risatina) al bicchiere che gli ho passato, prima di assaggiarne il contenuto. L’espressione che appare sul suo volto è piacevolmente sorpresa.

“Oh… è buono!”  
 

* * *

 

 

A quel punto Marco sembra abituarsi all’atmosfera; credo sia anche merito di Bert e Reiner, che gli sono familiari e lo mettono a suo agio (oltre ad essere altri due volti _conosciuti_ oltre al mio). Annie, la loro vicina leggermente spaventosa, sta sgranocchiando delle patatine che è riuscita a sottrarre, in qualche modo, a Sasha, mentre intavola una conversazione amichevole con Mikasa (i simili si attraggono, forse?)

Una volta calata l’afa del giorno, propongo di spostarci fuori – principalmente perché voglio allontanare i miei amici sempre più ubriachi dal nostro costosissimo televisore – ma, in effetti, è molto più bello stare seduti in cerchio sul prato, schiacciato tra Marco da un lato e Ymir dall’altro.

Il cielo è di quel bel colore azzurro rosato che si vede soltanto nei tramonti di mezz’estate, di quelli che riescono a calmarti nella maniera più profonda … a parte il fatto che tutto ciò _perde_ qualsiasi significato, quando Sasha proclama ad _alta_ voce che _dobbiamo_ buttare giù qualche bicchierino. Ad ogni modo, la brezza è rinfrescante e l’erba è fresca sotto le mie mani quando mi sporgo all’indietro, chinando il collo per guardare in alto verso i ciuffi di nuvole di un arancione pallido. È diventato piuttosto facile distrarsi, vista la piramide di _lattine di birra vuote_ che Marco sta impilando fra di noi. (Purtroppo, quel bulldozer che risponde al nome di Eren la distrugge quando balza dall’altra parte del cerchio per rubare qualcosa da Ymir, facendo mettere il broncio a Marco.)

Più Marco beve e più si lascia andare, e inizia a parlare con tutti gli altri. Mi basta rimanere a guardarlo per stare bene, noto il rossore che va formandosi sulle sue guance e il modo in cui la sua risata diventa sempre più sonora e spensierata. Quando Armin, che siede dall’altro lato di Marco, dice qualcosa che, a quanto pare, fa _morire_ dal ridere, la risata di Marco lo fa quasi cadere all’indietro, se non fosse per la mano che gli poso sulla schiena per mantenerlo in equilibrio.

“Ehi, attento,” dico in un fiato, mentre lui volta la testa per guardarmi, finendo quasi per scontrare la sua fronte con la mia. “ _Caspita_ , sei decisamente sulla buona strada per alticcio-landia.”

“N-non sono brillo!” balbetta lui per tutta risposta, e non posso che alzare gli occhi al cielo con aria teatrale. “O forse sì?”

“ _Oh sì_ ,” gli sorrido. Reiner inizia a passare uno shot a ogni membro del cerchio (non fidandosi dell’abilità di Sasha di _versare_ qualcosa), ma scuoto la testa al bicchierino che mi viene offerto da Historia da dietro la schiena di Ymir. “Andiamo,” dico a Marco, “Dovresti bere un po’ d’acqua finché riesci ancora a camminare.”

 Rimetto Marco in piedi tirandolo da un braccio, e lui non se ne lamenta. Barcolla un po’ per i primi due passi, ma raccoglie tutta la sua concentrazione per camminare dentro casa, nonostante abbia bisogno di utilizzarmi come se fossi la sua riluttante stampella. Lo faccio appoggiare su un bancone della cucina e mi precipito verso il lavandino, aprendo il rubinetto dell’acqua fredda.

“Ti senti bene?” gli domando, vedendolo intento a ispezionare la trama del marmo del bancone. “Uh, Marco?”

“Ah, no! No, stai bene… cioè, _io sto bene_. Non sono ubriaco, no? Assolutamente… forse. _Merda_.” Sembra profondamente sconvolto, soprattutto quando emetto una sonora risata nasale nel sentire le sue imprecazioni. “Oh Dio…”

Gli passo il bicchiere d’acqua con un sorriso soddisfatto. Mi guarda pietosamente, le sue lentiggini sono quasi scomparse sotto al rossore del suo volto. _Che imbranato_.

“Perché tu _non_ sei ubriaco?”

“Perché so già cosa dobbiamo fare dopo. Ci sto andando piano,” sorrido beffardo, prendendo qualche altra lattina di birra per me. “E poi qualcuno dovrà pur trascinare il tuo culo ubriaco dentro casa più tardi. Non credo che Armin riesca a prenderti in braccio.”

“N-non voglio… impedirti di divertirti.”

“Oh, figurati, non preoccuparti per me. Questo è _incredibilmente_ divertente.” _Guardarti mentre ti ubriachi completamente? È a dir poco grandioso_.

A quanto pare, Marco riesce a trangugiare cicchetti con una facilità impressionante. O forse è solo molto bravo a reggersi in piedi anche quando è sbronzo. Chissà. Lo guardo buttare giù tre shot consecutivi di Dio-solo-sa-che-bevanda quando riprendiamo i nostri posti nel cerchio, acclamati da tutti gli altri. Ymir prova a passarmi un bicchierino ma, ancor prima che possa rifiutarlo, Historia lo strappa dalle dita della sua ragazza e lo butta giù in un unico sorso. Chi l’avrebbe mai pensato. _Incredibile_.

Io continuo a bere birra, che ormai ha un sapore migliore, e sento un bel ronzio in testa, ed è tutto così… _bello_. Bellissimo. Eren sfida Ymir a chi riesce a bere gli shot di tabasco che ha appena preparato. Anche questo è bello? Reiner finisce gli ultimi avanzi di rum bianco di Connie, per poi stampare un bacio sdolcinato sul volto di Bert. Bellissimo (ma anche abbastanza disgustoso, non lo nascondo). Mikasa, che sta ancora chiacchierando amichevolmente con Annie, mostra un raro ma fantastico sorriso a una delle affermazioni della biondina spaventosa. È bellissima. (Ha un sorriso incredibile, _cazzo_.) Marco si appoggia sulla mia spalla, e sento rimbombare la sua risata dentro di me. Questo è ancor più che bellissimo.

La brezza solleva un fruscio tra la siepe e l’erba tagliata corta, e porta con sé l’unica sensazione che mi sia mai piaciuta dell’estate. È rinfrescante. E rasserenante. Fa sembrare tutto più giusto.

Forse non sono poi così sobrio come pensavo. Non me ne lamento. La calda confusione nella mia testa è come una coperta stesa sui miei pensieri e, per una volta nella vita, mi sento a mio agio. Non accadeva da un po’.

“Ehi, ehi, ehi,” sento la voce implorante di Sasha, e mi accorgo di essermi imbambolato a tal punto da chiudere gli occhi. Ne apro uno, sollevato nel vedere che non sono io l’oggetto delle sue molestie, ma è Connie, al quale tira una manica. “Dovremmo giocare a _never have I ever_!”

Bene. Adesso sì che la situazione diventerà brutale.

“Finiremo solo per scoprire cose che non avremmo mai voluto sapere sulla vita sessuale di Bert e Reiner,” si lamenta Eren, “ _Di nuovo_!”

“Che c’è, hai troppa paura del grande, sconfinato mondo _gay_ , Jaeger?” urla Reiner, e Bert sembra desiderare che il terreno lo ingoi in questo preciso istante. “Hai paura di imparare qualcosa?”

A quanto pare questo basta per iniziare a giocare (non chiedetemi come o perché). I bicchieri vengono riempiti nuovamente, mentre io informo un’Ymir sempre più aggressiva del fatto che _sì, c’è ancora tantissima birra nella mia lattina, ora fatti i cazzi tuoi_. Eren inizia il giro, con uno schiettissimo “non ho mai fatto sesso con un oggetto inanimato”. Tutti sembrano sconvolti quando Reiner non beve un sorso; di solito è lui ad aver fatto tutte le cose più disgustose. Marco preme un po’ più forte la sua spalla contro la mia e mi sussurra nell’orecchio.

“E-ehi, Jean, non so come si gioca.” Il suo alito è intriso dell’odore di birra o, più che altro, di _vodka_. Non ha più alcuno scrupolo di invadere i miei spazi personali ma, a dire il vero… _non mi dispiace per niente_.

“Devi bere quando qualcuno dice qualcosa che hai fatto,” gli rispondo in un sussurro a mia volta. Contemporaneamente, il turno passa a Mikasa, affianco a Eren.

“Non ho mai… copiato a un test o un esame,” dice. Un paio di persone alzano gli occhi al cielo, e _molte_ più persone bevono, me compreso. Trangugio un breve sorso di birra, per poi focalizzarmi nuovamente su Marco.

“Così. Se almeno una volta a scuola hai copiato, devi bere un sorso.”

“O-oh, ho capito,” risponde, “… Quindi tu hai _copiato_?”

Gli do una brusca gomitata nelle costole, al che lui sfoggia un sorriso malizioso, lasciandosi sgomitare.

“Non giocare a fare il Gesù lentigginoso con me, stronzetto.”

Passa il turno di Bert, e poi Reiner (con non poca sofferenza, e credo che potrei aver bisogno di lavarmi le orecchie con del sapone dopo quello che ha detto), e poi tocca a Connie, a Sasha, a Historia, per poi arrivare a Ymir. Nel giro di circa dieci minuti, sono venuto a sapere che Connie una volta è stato multato per atti indecenti (chissà come mai, la cosa non mi sorprende), a Bert è venuta un’orticaria per averlo fatto in un parco (una domanda stranamente specifica…), e la cosa più oscena che Marco abbia mai fatto nella sua perfetta, angelica esistenza è stata usare lo spazzolino di qualcun altro. Per la fortuna di tutti i presenti, Ymir ormai è così ubriaca che l’unica cosa che esce dalla sua bocca è un biascichio incomprensibile, così decidiamo all’unanimità di saltare il suo turno (con le conseguenti accuse potenzialmente pericolosissime che potrebbe rivolgerci) per passare direttamente a me.

“Non ho mai vomitato addosso alla persona che stavo baciando,” affermo senza battere ciglio. Il secondo anno delle superiori si ripete nella mia mente, vivido e incasinato.

“È successo solo una volta!” Eren e Reiner urlano all’unisono, prima di guardarsi l’un l’altro con aria scioccata “Aspetta, _cosa_?!”

Gli altri scoppiano in una risata fragorosa e, tra Bert che consola dolcemente Reiner ed Eren che strilla qualcosa del tipo “Te l’ho detto in confidenza!”, mi alzo rapidamente in piedi e dico che devo andare a pisciare (principalmente per scappare prima che Eren decida di uccidermi).

“Aw, devi già vomitare, eh?” mi canzona lui, cosicché alzo il dito medio nella sua direzione mentre cammino verso la casa. È strano – molto strano – perché, per un momento, si sente un pizzico del rapporto che avevamo prima che succedesse tutto quel casino. Credo di sentire lo sguardo di Marco su di me (e mi scuso mentalmente con lui per averlo lasciato solo), ma pare che non duri troppo, prima che la gente inizi a tartassarlo perché giochi il suo turno.

Nel bagno smaltisco un po’ la sbornia, grazie alla pisciata più lunga nella storia dell’uomo, e grazie all’acqua fredda con cui mi sciacquo il viso quando noto il rossore che ho raggiunto con l’alcol. Il ronzio in testa c’è ancora, è solo più attutito, e i miei pensieri sono meno osceni e annebbiati.

Bevo un bicchiere d’acqua quando passo dalla cucina, accartocciando il bicchiere di carta nella mano prima che gli altri possano prendermi in giro. La voce di Eren è ancora piuttosto chiara (nonostante tutto l’alcol che gli ho visto bere).

“Sei troppo per lui, Marco. _Scappa_. Finché sei ancora in tempo,” proclama con fervore, provando a punzecchiare il petto di Marco, finendo soltanto per sporgersi pericolosamente in avanti, rischiando di cadere con la faccia sull’erba.

Marco ride imbarazzato, e lo vedo grattarsi la nuca, come al solito, e incrociare le gambe sotto al corpo.

“Ehi, stai solo citando Scott Pilgrim o sei _veramente una testa di cazzo_ , Jager?” tuono dall’altra parte del prato, facendo voltare alcuni di loro, mentre più di uno aspettava già con aria impaziente – ed esitante – la mia reazione. Non devono preoccuparsi (o almeno, spero di no). In effetti sono molto più curioso di sapere cosa sia stato detto mentre ero dentro casa; Marco sembra uno che ha appena visto la propria nonna nuda, a giudicare dal colore del suo viso.

Historia prova ad attenuare la situazione squittendo un “dai, ragazzi, tocca ad Armin!”; mi sorprende che sia ancora in forze, perché Ymir continua a farle avances sempre più sdolcinate, e borbotta ogni volta che Historia è costretta ad allontanarla. Un’Ymir ubriaca non è solo un’Ymir arrabbiata, ma anche un’Ymir oscenamente _arrapata_. Questo basta a distogliere il mio cervello leggermente ubriaco dal tentativo di tartassare Marco di domande inquisitorie.

Armin non è molto bravo a giocare a _never have I ever_. Probabilmente non aiuta il fatto che Connie e Sasha stiano provando a far trangugiare a Bert un miscuglio probabilmente velenoso, finendo solo per versargli tutto il bicchiere sul viso. Lui non ne è contento. Reiner si limita a ridere.

“Ragazzi, state un po’ zitti, cazzo!” urla Eren, prima di dare un colpetto ad Armin, probabilmente fin troppo forte, nelle costole. “Vai, Ar, fanne una buona!”

“Non… n-non mi viene in mente nulla! I-intanto andate avanti con il giro, ci penso un po’,” dice Armin, ma Eren non vuole sentire storie. Si sporge verso di lui e sussurra qualcosa nell’orecchio di Armin che lo fa diventare immediatamente rosso come un pomodoro.

“E-Eren! Non è un po’ troppo…?”

“No! Dai, dillo!”

Adesso tutti guardano Armin con aria impaziente (be’, per “tutti” intendo tutti quelli che riescono ancora a formulare pensieri _dotati di senso_ …).

“N-non ho mai… immaginato qualcuno tra quelli seduti in questo cerchio… nudo.” Eren borbotta qualcosa del tipo _non è quello che ti avevo suggerito_ , ma gli altri sembrano più divertiti dalla reazione di Armin piuttosto che dalla domanda in sé. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e bevo un sorso, proprio quando Reiner costringe Bert a fare cin-cin per poi mandare giù insieme qualsiasi cosa stiano bevendo.

Quello che provo per Mikasa non è esattamente un segreto in questo gruppo.

 _E poi, ecco, vorrei ricordarti quell’incidente quando hai buttato Marco in piscina… direi che quello conta_ , aggiunge il mio monologo interiore, sarcasticamente. _Considerando la conseguente erezione e tutto il resto_. Provo a nascondere la mia intensa vergogna dietro alla lattina di birra, mentre bevo un altro sorso per Marco.

Sia Connie che Sasha bevono un sorso spudoratamente, e lo fa anche Historia con un sorriso pieno di sottintesi (e credo che Ymir farebbe lo stesso, se riuscisse a sollevarsi dalla spalla della sua ragazza e reggere il suo drink senza il rischio di farlo cadere), e beve anche—

 _Aspetta un attimo_.

Marco ha appena bevuto. _Marco ha appena bevuto_?

Nessuno sembra _accorgersi_ del fatto che Marco abbia appena _bevuto_ , perché all’improvviso sono tutti esaltati perché Anni ha appena mandato giù un sorso del suo cocktail, e adesso fa spallucce con nonchalance. _Ma Marco ha appena bevuto_.

“Wow, Annie! Ci stai _decisamente_ nascondendo qualcosa!”

“Dai, dai, sputa il rospo!”

“Aspetta, non voglio sapere se sono io!”

“Perché mai dovrebbe pensare a te, scimmia pelata che non sei altro?!”

Tutto ciò entra da un orecchio ed esce dall’altro in realtà, perché sono bloccato qui con gli occhi spalancati (o con lo sguardo confuso da ubriaco; forse è quello il problema), puntati su Marco. Lui non mi sta guardando, ma _Cristo santo_ , cazzo se ha le guance rosse!, e sta cercando di nasconderlo scaltramente dietro al bicchiere, pensa di essere furtivo, lo stronzetto—

Sono abbastanza ubriaco da decidere di sporgermi fin troppo vicino al suo orecchio, al che lui sobbalza immediatamente nel sentire il mio fiato sul suo collo; ma non si allontana. Anzi, in effetti… si sta avvicinando.

“Ti ho visto,” sussurro, e riesco letteralmente a sentire l’odore di birra nel mio fiato, per quanto è forte. La mia vista, tuttavia, non si sta annebbiando; probabilmente è un buon segno, altrimenti avrei rischiato di dargli una testata. “Non pensare _nemmeno per un secondo_ che non ti abbia visto bere quel sorso, Lentiggini.”

Volta leggermente la testa, e il mio mento è praticamente appoggiato sulla sua spalla ormai (quando è successo?), e ci manca pochissimo per sbattere la testa l’uno contro l’altro.

Fa del suo meglio per non balbettare – o imprecare. Già, probabilmente per non imprecare.

“E-e quindi?”

“E quindi chi è l’oggetto delle tue perversioni, _Marco_?” mormoro, mentre lui dissolve lentamente in un concentrato di guance arrossate e risatine nervose. “Spero per te che non sia Eren.”

“… E se invece fosse proprio lui?”

Mi prende alla sprovvista. Aspetta, no. Non dovrebbe essere così. Eren è tutto— E soprattutto, Marco merita— Non sono abbastanza ubriaco per—

 _Non voglio che Marco pensi a_ —

La linea seria e sottile in cui ha costretto le sue labbra si disintegra nel fragore di una risata, e lui si allontana da me, affondando il volto tra le mani. Mi ci vogliono uno o due secondi di risatine strozzate prima che il mio cervello ci arrivi. Gli do un colpo sul braccio.

“Non sono abbastanza ubriaco per i tuoi scherzi di merda!” ringhio per tutta risposta, ma non posso nascondere il modo in cui le mie labbra si curvano in un sorriso. _Come se avessi potuto crederti… cazzo_! Marco sfoggia un sorriso incerto e si morde timidamente il labbro. È ancora dello stesso colore di una fragola; soprattutto con quelle lentiggini che si stagliano sulle sue guance arrossate e, diamine, devo ammettere che è carino—

“Tocca a me!” cantilena Eren, riportandomi bruscamente al presente e facendomi allontanare nuovamente da Marco. Non sono mai stato seduto così dritto in vita mia, e in questo momento è una vera e propria sfida, perché le mie tempie iniziano a pulsare decisamente più forte, e inizio a sentire caldo, e _Marco_. Cazzo… _Marco_.

Il gioco diventa sempre più incasinato da qui in poi, perché Ymir si è addormentata, e Bert decide di cambiarsi la maglietta ormai intrisa della birra che gli avevano versato addosso, ed Eren inizia ad arrabbiarsi sempre di più perché non riesce a costruire una piramide decente con le lattine di birra. Sta calando il buio, e la luce della cucina colpisce i volti di tutti, illuminandoli di bianco e di giallo, mentre alle loro spalle incombe la luce arancione dei lampioni oltre la siepe. Le domande si susseguono nel cerchio, e diventa sempre più assurdo vedere chi beve a quale affermazione, mentre tutti si sforzano per ricordare le informazioni peggiori per potersi torturare l’un l’altro.

“Non mi hanno mai fatto un pompino sul retro della piscina della nostra scuola media,” urla Sasha, gesticolando con troppa veemenza, schizzando Connie con un cocktail di vodka e Coca-Cola.

Devo bere, ovviamente, perché è perfidamente rivolto a me. È successo solo _una volta, cazzo_!

“Vaffanculo, Sash!” sbotto, pulendomi la bocca in maniera poco elegante con il dorso della mano. Lei, per tutta risposta, mi rivolge una risata malvagia. “Be’, non ho mai _fatto_ un pompino a qualcuno sul cassone del furgone di Connie!”

“Ehi, così è troppo specifico!” si lamenta, ma beve un sorso comunque. “Non ho mai—”

“Ehi, ehi, ehi!” Ecco che tuona la voce di Reiner per interromperla. “Hai già giocato il tuo turno, ragazza patata! Che ne dite di questa: non ho mai fatto il bagno nudo in una piscina!”

“Cooooosaaaaa?” Sasha e Connie urlano all’unisono. “Non l’hai mai fatto?!”

“Proprio così!” Reiner sorride beffardo, apparentemente fiero di aver trovato _una_ cosa un po’ osé a cui non abbia ancora partecipato. “Quindi sbrigatevi a bere, voi due!”

Bevono entrambi un sorso rapido, ma tornano immediatamente a torturare Reiner come un branco di iene.

“Ehi Reiner, sai cosa dobbiamo fare adesso, vero?” sorride Sasha, sollevando le sopracciglia con aria maliziosa. Riconosco lo scintillio demoniaco nei suoi occhi (non posso che sentirmi sollevato perché, per questa volta, non sono io il suo obiettivo). Reiner posa lo sguardo sulla piscina, e poi di nuovo su Sasha ma, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, è più che contento di essere trascinato in una delle sue stupidissime sfide.

“E adessoooo spogliatiiii!” urla Connie con aria trionfante. Per poi iniziare a cantilenare. “Spogliati! Spogliati! Spogliati!”

Non credo che qualcuno sia particolarmente contento di vedere Reiner fare uno spogliarello (io sicuramente non lo sono), eppure è proprio quello che fa. Connie e Sasha gioiscono avidamente, Annie alza gli occhi al cielo e Bert – appena uscito dalla porta di casa mia con una nuova maglietta – si ferma immediatamente sul posto e sembra quasi sul punto di svenire. (Essere il badante… cioè, il _ragazzo_ di Reiner è sicuramente un compito fin troppo difficile.) Marco, al mio fianco, non la smette di ridere; è una risata talmente intensa che lo fa piegare in avanti e lo fa tremare da capo a piedi.

“Non entrerò in piscina da solo!” arriva l’urlo di guerra di Reiner, che ormai indossa solo le sue mutande bianche fin troppo aderenti. “Dovete farlo anche voi!”

Connie e Sasha non se lo fanno ripetere due volte. Credo che dovrebbero rivalutare le loro aspirazioni nella vita per quanto riescono a spogliarsi rapidamente, rimanendo in biancheria intima in men che non si dica (è ancora più sorprendente se prendiamo in considerazione la loro coordinazione occhio-mano in questo momento); ed ecco che tutti e tre corrono sull’erba, mentre stringono ancora in mano lattine di birra e bicchieri di carta, per poi tuffarsi in piscina biascicando a squarciagola “tuffo a bombaaa!”. L’acqua straborda dalla piscina, bagnando il cemento e l’erba circostante.

“Venite, ragazzi!” Ci incita Sasha una volta tornata in superficie, agitando le braccia e lanciando un urlo quando Connie prova ad affondarla. Da qualche parte in fondo al mio cervello, penso: _alcol e piscina non mi sembrano un’idea grandiosa_ , ma è tutto molto annebbiato e confuso, soprattutto quando Annie decide di tirare su Mikasa e trascinarla verso la piscina, mentre Eren, Bert e persino Armin li seguono senza alcuna esitazione.

“Jeanbo, Marco, venite anche voi!” grida Reiner, generando un’onda gigantesca con le braccia mentre Bert si tuffa nella parte più profonda della piscina, tappandosi il naso con le dita. Marco sta ancora ridacchiando fra sé e sé, seduto a gambe incrociate sull’erba, quindi credo che sia fin troppo ubriaco. Io, d’altro canto, non sono _abbastanza_ ubriaco.

Per quanto possa esserlo, questa sarà sempre la situazione che odio più di tutte.

“I-io passo!” grido di rimando, alzando la lattina di birra nella loro direzione come a voler fare un brindisi. “Ci tengo a questa maglietta!”

“Allora toglila!” ribatte Sasha, affacciata a bordo piscina, con una lattina di Bud Light ancora miracolosamente stretta in mano. “Spogliatiiiii!”

 Deglutisco, e per un breve istante decisamente poco-sobrio, mi sembra di vedere uno sguardo compassionevole da parte di Eren. Possibile? È perché l’ha capito. Perché proprio Eren dev’essere l’unico tra i miei amici ad aver _capito_? Deglutisco a fatica e in quell’unico istante spazzo via ogni residuo dell’atmosfera spensierata che ero riuscito a godermi fino a questo momento.

“Dai, Jean!”

“Smettila di essere così scorbutico e vieni con noi!”

“Evidentemente non hai bevuto abbastanza, Jeanbo!”

Un peso collassa sul mio braccio, un volto affonda nella mia spalla cogliendomi completamente alla sprovvista. Faccio cadere la lattina che avevo in mano per la sorpresa, e la birra cola fra i fili d’erba.

“Cristo santo, Marco!”

Avvolgo un braccio attorno a lui per evitare che cada rovinosamente a testa in giù. Mi rivolge un sorriso assonnato prima di girarsi con aria imbarazzata verso gli altri in piscina.

“Scusate, ragazzi, penso che per questa volta sia meglio se restiamo seduti!” Non so come abbia fatto a dirlo senza biascicare, eppure ce l’ha fatta, e ne sono colpito, e anche molto, molto, _molto_ grato. Sasha e Connie rispondono alle parole di Marco alzando gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata e sorridendo come lo Stregatto, per poi tuffarsi nuovamente in acqua, piombando sul povero, ignaro Bert.

“Problema risolto,” dice Marco in un sussurro, più che soddisfatto con se stesso. Il mondo in cui lo dice riesce a stringermi il petto e farmi incespicare. Provo a sistemarlo meglio fra le mie braccia, facendo del mio meglio per risollevarlo sulla mia spalla. “Mooolto meglio.”

“Cazzo, se sei ubriaco,” gli dico, stringendolo leggermente con un braccio. Quel gesto gli fa fare un singhiozzo, che lo sorprende come se non avesse mai sentito un suono simile uscire dalla propria bocca. Idiota.

“E tu sei così… così…” C’è qualche difficoltà a Marco-landia.

“Sono così _cosa_?” Lo incalzo con un ampio sorriso.

Si limita a rispondere con un mormorio incoerente e affonda nuovamente il viso nella mia spalla. Mi metto a ridere, ma la risata non può nascondere il modo in cui arrossisco. Almeno gli altri sono troppo distratti per fare caso a queste dimostrazioni d’affetto. (E se proprio gli dovessero interessare delle vere dimostrazioni d’affetto in pubblico, il modo in cui Ymir sta praticamente mangiando la faccia a Christa laggiù oscurerebbe le coccole di Marco senza alcun problema.)

Continuo a tenere un braccio avvolto attorno alla sua vita; principalmente perché ho davvero bisogno di tenerlo su ma anche perché, devo ammetterlo, è una bella sensazione, e lui è così caldo, e io mi sento… ecco, non lo so. Qualcosa. Mi sento _qualcosa_.

“Ehi, Marco?”

“Nnn?” si leva un rumore dalla mia spalla.

“Hai passato una bella serata finora?”

Si sforza di alzare la testa, ma riesce a stento a guardarmi con gli occhi lucidi e semichiusi. Tutto il sangue che si era concentrato sul mio volto si sposta ben più giù in quel preciso istante. Merda. Evita di farti vivo proprio _adesso_ , piccolo Jean!

“Sì,” risponde sommessamente, “Sì… anche se…” la sua voce si affievolisce, forse perché ha perso il filo del discorso. Sollevo leggermente la spalla, per provare a incitarlo ad andare avanti.

“… Anche se cosa?”

Emette un verso di protesta e lascia cadere nuovamente la testa, spiaccicando la guancia sul mio bicipite.

“Anche se mi sento in colpa…” borbotta, “… a divertirmi.” Il calore abbandona il mio corpo in un istante.

 _Oh_. Okay. Non mi sorprende la velocità con cui trangugiava quei bicchierini, allora. Nessuno beve una bottiglia intera di vodka per divertimento. Credo sia normale cercare di allontanare i pensieri tristi affinché… _non ci infastidiscano_ almeno per un po’. E pensare che tutti quei pensieri sicuramente hanno gravato sulla sua mente per tutta la serata.

Non so proprio cosa dire; come sempre, d’altronde, perché essere un cretino inutile con le parole è la mia specialità. È anche peggio quando il mio cervello è intaccato dalla birra e ho Lentiggini appiccicato al braccio.

“Ti stai, uh… sentendo in colpa… adesso?”

“Mmm, no…” mormora in risposta. Il suo respiro mi solletica i peli sulle braccia, e lui assume una posa ancora più scomposta. “Ho deciso… che posso essere un po’… _egoista_.” Non so esattamente a cosa si riferisca, ma lo invito a continuare.

“Ah sì?”

“Sì, perché… perché ci sei tu, _Jean_ …”

Non riesco più a reggerlo quando cade all’indietro, trascinandomi con sé. La mia testa colpisce il prato con una specie di _whoomph_ soffocato, mentre il mio braccio è intrappolato sotto al peso del corpo di Marco. Siamo entrambi stesi sulla schiena, l’uno affianco all’altro; io sono quello che somiglia di più a una tartaruga spiaggiata.

Marco ride – credo che abbia _quel_ tipo di sbornia: trova tutto dannatamente divertente – ma non me ne lamento, perché quelle risatine gli illuminano il volto di una luce che non avevo mai visto prima d’ora. Per un istante, proprio adesso, è come se ci fossimo solo noi due – senza il frastuono che proviene dalla piscina, senza il rumore dell’acqua e delle grida – un istante in cui rimango steso qui a guardarlo, mentre il suo sguardo è rivolto al cielo. Mi sembra quasi di essere in un sogno.

Il cielo è nero, pieno di stelle; le notti a Trost non sono mai completamente buie, specialmente in estate. Marco solleva una mano, dispiegando un dito, e sembra tracciare delle linee tra le costellazioni; ed è un gesto così presuntuoso che lo trovo _adorabile_ , cazzo!. Ma quando indica la luna – la luna, del colore della luce di una finestra quando la guardi dall’esterno – mi rendo conto di guardare solamente la sua mano. Mi sento così piccolo ma, in fondo, anche le stelle sembrano piccole da una distanza così grande. Cazzo, quanto amo le stelle. Mi ricordano le sue lentiggini, e—

E nel mio stato di ebbrezza, quelle stelle sembrano un mare luccicante di _se_. Cosa accadrebbe _se_ —

“Jean?”

“Sì?”

“Credo di dover vomitare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice:  
> È stato un capitolo lungo ... scusate per il ritardo. Ho passato un sacco di tempo a creare dei cosplay, quindi eccomi qui a postarlo alle 2 del mattino a casa di una mia amica dopo una lunga giornata passata a creare l’imbracatura di SNK hahahaha  
> Ancora una volta, non sono soddisfatta al 100%; il capitolo sembra un po’ incasinato e non molto… ecco, graduale, ma è stato divertente da scrivere! Sta certamente nascendo qualcosa, anche se il fatto che Jean sia un ubriaco presuntuoso che sputa frasi filosofiche sulle stelle non aiuta per niente. Che sfigato.  
> Comunque continua così, Marco.  
> Il resto della festa sarà nel capitolo successivo, dove diventa tutto più fluff e io utilizzo fin troppe metafore, per la mia immensa gioia.  
> Come sempre, grazie mille per tutte le fan art del capitolo precedente; erano le più belle che abbia visto finora! Vi giuro che ho pianto …  
> Adoro sentire i commenti di tutti, quindi le vostre recensioni sono apprezzatissime, sia qui che su Tumblr. Fatemi sapere cosa vi piace e cosa non vi piace (le critiche costruttive sono ben accette!), e quello che sperate che succeda. Riuscite sempre a risollevarmi il morale.  
> Note della traduttrice:  
> Scusate tantissimo per il ritardo, ancora una volta! ;_; Lo posto anch’io alle 2 di notte senza rileggerlo per bene, quindi sopportate eventuali errori fino a domattina, quando rileggerò e correggerò tutto a dovere! Non vorrei farvi aspettare oltre quindi preferisco postarlo subito; spero che il bel capitolo compensi l’attesa infinita.

**Author's Note:**

> Potete trovare questa traduzione anche su EFP: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3063876&i=1


End file.
